A Flower Enraptured 'Bee
by sydneyelainee
Summary: Fate rarely calls upon us, but only in the time of need. It started out as only taking a trip into Mission City. However, Fate called upon me in the midst of an alien war not to save the world but a specific yellow and black bot. 'Bee/Oc.
1. Close to One's Heart

**Okay, since so many damn people think I'm an unoriginal thief, I'm trying something different. I'll still be using Dahlia but she won't be related to Sam and this'll be towards the end of the first Transformers.**

**Summary: Fate rarely calls upon us, but only in the time of need. It started out as only taking a trip into Mission City. However, Fate called upon me in the midst of an alien war not save the world but a specific yellow and black bot. 'Bee/Oc. First Transformers Fic.**

**Rated: T**

**Characters: Bumblebee/Oc**

**Oc Character: Dahlia Monroe — looks like model Adriana Lima**

**-Squid**

"Dahlia, you're going to be late!"

"Mom, chill out please," I sighed over the phone, switching on the right turn signal of my turquoise Toyota Tercel as I prepared to turn.

"No, I will not 'chill out'. I bent over backwards to get you featured in this. I could loose my job if you don't show up!"

"You aren't going to loose your job. And if I'm late, I can make it up to you."

Let me start from the beginning. The name's Dahlia. Dahlia Monore. Pronounced Dah Lee Uh. I live in Tranquil City and attend the local high school there. I guess you could say I was an average girl to some people while others thought I was beaut young woman. I stood at a height of 5'9" and was a brunette with sky blue eyes. So you could I was pretty but I wasn't vain. That's the last thing I ever wanted be. Anyway, here's the thing—my mom's an Art Curator for Mission City Center of Modern Art for the past few years. At a young age, I was exposed to many different eras of art ranging from Claude Monet to Picasso. Around the beginning of high school I finally began taking art classes to better my skill. Now, here I was at sixteen getting my first gig to present my pieces. But, guess what? I'm gonna be late! Cursing the slow moving traffic, I ended the call with my mother and drummed my fingers along the steering wheel. After about five minutes, I finally noticed the light was green but the people weren't driving forward.

I couldn't see what had made everyone go still but I was pretty sure it was an earthquake. People ran screaming for their lives like the world was ending. The ground shook so much that it rattled my car and everything inside it. _I need to get out of here. This could be disastrous._ Grabbing my blue and white stripe satchel, I got out my car trying to get around the terrified people—

"Move out the fucking way, bitch!" I grated my teeth together glaring at the asshole the shoved me to the ground. He kept running not looking back.

The pain in my side intensified once I touched. I ignored the tears that pricked my eyes and looked at my bag strewn across the other side of the street. Trying to pick myself up, I reached hand out balance my hand on the side of my car. It was gone. My hand grabbed at the space as I slowly turned around coming face to with...well that's just it. I didn't know what the hell the thing was. It was some type of giant metal foot making a pancake out of my car. A piercing screech tore through my throat as a metal fist bigger than I was smashed the pavement next to me. A metal and robotic like sneering face glared down at me with red blazing eyes. A guttural growl rumbled from it. "Ugh, disgusting weak little squishy insect," it spat, striking a metal finger towards my chest area. I screamed feeling the wind rushing against my face before smacking hard onto the middle of the street. I gripped at my chest, feeling agony rippling my heart pounding in my chest.

Though completely ready to cower behind just about anything right now, I mustered up enough courage to mutter, "Yeah, go on and scat, punk ass" as it stalked away. Yeah probably not the best idea when faced against a giant evil robot from hell. It turned around, arms forming into some type of gun or cannon. "Shit," I cussed scrambling on my butt to get up. "Bad idea to curse out a robot." Before it could even charge a blast struck it in the chest and killed it with a clean shot. Whipping my head around, I looked behind me. Another robot, only this one was yellow and black with bright blue eyes, was leg less and strapped to the back of a tow truck. The truck drove in reverse while the thing shot. I stared trying to will myself to move before my ass got run over. But it had other plans.

The yellow bot grabbed me, tow trucking still driving at full speed. I yelled at banging my tiny fists on its hand wrapped around my midsection. "Let me go, you son of a bitch! I don't wanna die! I'm too young to die!" I cried scrambling to get out of it's grip but it wasn't letting me go anytime soon. In fact, it's grip tightened around me. Blindingly fast, it's chest opened up and it placed me in a space next to this glow orb looking thing—_which I'm guessing was it's heart?_ Cables wrapped around me to stop my thrashing and the metal chest closed in front of me. _Wonderful, just fucking peachy._

"First, I'm called a squishy and almost stepped upon and now I'm being kidnapped and probably on my way to some sort of dissection chamber," I grumbled, wincing at the sounds of explosions happening outside and the pressure against my chest. I swear I felt the whole inside of this rumble with laughter. But maybe those were impacting explosions. _Then again if that were the case I'd probably be dead...so maybe not._

"Permission to speak," the voice was surrounding me so I had to assume it belonged to the bot I was currently in. I had to admit it sounded kinda nice. Like a mix between adolescence and adulthood.

"You speak now?" I heard another voice asked.

"Permission granted," answered a baritone voice. It sounded powerful and full of authority.

"I wish to stay with the boy," my bot captor said.

"Yes," breathed who I guess was 'the boy'.

"I wished you let me the hell out your fucking chest!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Bumblebee, why does it sound like there's a human behind your chassis platings?" asked another gruff voice.

"Because there is one! Now let me the hell out! I refuse to be apart of your dissection probing!" I bellowed defiantly as the cables loosened around me and his—_wait his?—_ chest plate things opened up. _It's _hand delicately circled around me before placing me on the ground. It looked back at me making whirring and clicking noises frantically trying to calm me down.

"Why in hell did you pick me up? You scared the shit outta me and practically made me soil myself and—oh my god," I screamed falling flat on my but once I noticed all the other robots staring at me looking freaking amused. _I didn't even know robots had emotions._

"Dahlia!" I recognized that voice as my Physics partner from school (another story in itself). But what the shit was she doing here?

"Mikaela? What the freak is going on," Mikaela embraced me fiercely with a hug. A sharp cry of pain hissed through my teeth.

"My scans show she has a few bruised ribs and burn scrap from being tossed on the pavement," I stared buck-eyed at the neon green and yellow robot and blinked.

"Uh," I stared gobsmacked at all of them. Not that this wasn't cool but I just hoped they wouldn't hurt me. "They're not gonna step on me or call me a squishy are they?" I whispered to Mikaela who smiled at my statement.

"We are not like the foe you have faced today. As Bumblebee has relayed to me, he rescued you from one of our foes called Decepticons. They are a race bent conquering this world and the universe. We are the Autobots and I'm Optimus Prime," the deep baritone voice I heard earlier came from the tallest out of all of them. He—it, whatever—radiated power and control. He's probably the leader. "—leader of the Autobots."

"So that means," I trailed off my question. He didn't really answer my question.

"We won't squish you, femme," the gruff voice of the black Autobot next to Optimus. This one was freaking scarier than the one that called me weak. On top of that he was decked out with fancy looking arms and artillery.

"My Weapons Specialists. Designation: Ironhide."

"That explains all the guns and canons," I muttered looking up at the giant bot. He looked smug about his title. Had to give him props, though. He must be proud to show off his guns.

"My Medical Officers. Designation: Ratchet."

"If you would allow, I could bandage you right up," the greenish bot grumpy, but calming voice suggested.

"Um, sure."

"You already met Bumblebee. He is the guardian of Sam Witwicky."

"Chubby Sam?" I raised a brow at Mikaela feeling my fear of being a guinea pig to giant robots drift away.

"Yeah," 'Kaela snort glancing at the boy not to far behind her.

"Hey! I'm right here! I can hear you."

"Sorry to interrupt," a solider, whose name tag said Captain W. Lennox, came up in between the bots and us along with a black by the name of R. Epps, "but, we've gotta clear out now that big boy's down and get you debriefed and tended to. Let's move out."

"Autobots, Let's roll," Optimus commanded.

I hadn't expected anything to happen. But when the sounds of metal clanking together along with the groans and hisses of the bots caught my attention, they'd transformed—literally—into cars and trucks and **not** your everyday ones either. Optimus was a blue Peter-built semi with red and orange flames. Bumblebee, who was parked on the back of Optimus, was a 2010 Chevrolet Camero with the sleek paint job that resembled...well...a bumblebee. Ironhide's look radiated dominance when I looked at him. He was a black GMC Topkick. Ratchet was a green and yellow H2 search and reduce vehicle. Watching the transformation was awing and weird in a way. I wondered how something that big could shift into something as small as a these cars. I'll yell you one thing trying to figure that out would probably be a piece of work.

Work! Crap! My mom! I'm late!

**A/N: okay I know this isn't the first chapter I put up but I wanted to do what everyone said and try something different. Tell me what you think in a review. I promise not to be so pissy.**

**-Squid:)**


	2. Works of the Hoover Dam

**Hola, **

"'**Bee or other Autobot's radio**."

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**Let's get to it.**

**-Squid:)**

Sam, Mikaela and I got reacquainted with each other once me climbed into Optimus. We couldn't ride with Bumblebee, who attached to the back of Optimus in something called recharge, because he was missing both back tires and his entire back seat. Apparently, a decepticon named Starscream shot him and Ironhide with a few missiles that tore his legs off and tossed him into a nearby building. _Po' thang and here I was snapping at him for scaring the crap outta me_.

"So, Uh, how do you two know each other," Sam asked, kicking his legs upon Optimus's dashboard and resting his hands behind his head. The Peterbuilt jolted harshly running over pieces of rubble on the ground making me hiss out an 'Ah'.

"**Sorry, young one**," Optimus spoke threw his radio.

"S'okay, Optimus," I grumbled. Mikaela ran her fingers through my hair, my head resting in her lap with the rest of my body curled up on the seat. "To answer your question Sam, I go school with you guys."

"I've never seen you before though."

"That's cause I've got mostly AP classes except for Art and Physics. I had Physics with her as my partner."

Sam cast a surprised look at her. "I didn't know you had physics."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Sam. Like I'm not airhead hottie—and don't act like you never thought that because in some point in time everyone did."

"Whaaat?" Sam's voice cracked and reached a high octave, making me snort at his bewildered expression and 'Kaela slightly irritated one.

"Okay, before Mikaela attacks you from across the cab, tell me how you two lovebirds got together," waggling my eye brows at Sam's blushing cheeks.

"If it wasn't for his car, we wouldn't be dating."

"Wait, what do you mean because of my car? And we're dating? When did that happen and why wasn't I aware of it?" Sam sputtered swinging his sneaker clad feet off the dash.

"Your car was smooth enough to take us out to a romantic lookout point and even start playing 'Sexual Healing' by Marvin Gaye. He had more moves than you did Sam," she hee-hawed placing a hand on his cheek, "and I thought that after I'd kissed you before this whole thing started we'd be together."

"Oh."

"Sam, you're probably the slowest person I know right now," I rolled my eyes, sitting myself up in between them.

"Well, s'not my fault I haven't had that many experiences with the opposite sex," huffing he crossed his arms across his chest.

"You shoulda came to me. I got a grip of friends who got the hots for ya," I shrugged, picking some dirt out from under my fingernail.

Sam visibly perked at the idea, "Really?" Then he remembered his girlfriend who was obviously livid.

"Oh boy," I mumbled not really liking the glare she was giving.

"Really," she hissed at him.

"**Sam, Mikaela, and Dahlia, we have reached our destination.**" Optimus's doors opened up on their own letting us climb out. We were at the Hoover Dam located near the border of Colorado and Nevada. Optimus and the rest of the Autobots drove off into a hanger for loading and unloading large items. A cute solider by the name of William Lennox approached us.

"Don't get any ideas," Mikaela murmured, failing to had a grin. "He's married and has a kid."

I stared wide eyed practically beginning to shout. "That piece of hot ass has a—"

"Ssh," she pressed a finger to her lips giggling all the while. "I know that's what I thought."

"Evening, ladies, Sam," he greeted us with a warm smile. "Until we can get you guys back to your homes, you'll be staying in the bunkers set up by Sect—the military as will the Autobots and your parents," he said looking to Sam and me.

Sam and I both spoke in unison.

"You got my parents back from Simmos?"

"Wait, why the heck is my mom here?"

"Yes, Sam and they're fine. Dahlia, according to Ironhide, your mom was captured a decepticon but he killed it before I could do any damage to her."

"Is she okay?" if anything I knew my mom was probably having some sort of major melt down.

"She's more or less demanding that she's crazy at seeing giant robots trampling the city. Other than that, she's fine. If you follow me, we'll show you the area, you rooms and the cafeteria."

"Question!" I raised my waving it frantically. Will smiled amusedly at me giving a 'yes' nod. "Can we hit the cafeteria first because there's a party in my tummy and not a really good one."

Will chortled out a "yes" and lead us through to the entrance.

"Really, you're quoting Yo Gabba Gabba?" Sam whispered, as we followed Will towards a really large room. Autobots and humans alike mingled as if the end of the damn world almost hadn't happened.

"I thought I was quoting the Wiggles," I tittered.

"You guys seriously watch that show?" Mikaela butted in with her own snickers.

"Don't knock 'til you try it."

"So basically we've got the best they could offer: burgers, sandwiches, hot dogs, and corn dogs. Take your pick," Will told us once he came back over with a tray of food. He plucked a burger up and bit into it. "Once you're down come find me or Epps and we'll take you to your rooms." and with that he left.

Grabbing a burger, corn dog, and a pepsi, we found table next to some guys in suits, Ironhide and Optimus who were conversing deeply about...well probably something to do with birds since they keep mentioning something about a nest. Either way I wasn't paying attention to them and I tried to hold back a gag at Sam and 'Kaela making googly eyes at each other.

"Dahlia," Ratchet's gruff voice came from behind me before his hand scooped me up. The couple took the time to stop sucking face to my body wrapped around Ratchet's thumb. "It's time I attended to your wounds."

"But I wasn't done eating," I harped frowning at the corn dog—I'd finished the burger and the soda already—getting farther away from us as he left the room.

"I need to tend to you now," he argued. He walked into a another room, which I'm surprised had a big enough door to fit him or the other bots, placing me on a huge metal table where a white curtain cut it down middle of it. "You're scrape on your side is infected—no Bumblebee, this is not your doing."

"Bumblebee's here?" I watched Ratchet move the curtain back revealing a very worried 'Bee sitting on the opposite side if the table gurney chirping and whirring worriedly at me.

"He's been asking for you ever since I repaired his legs, which I need you to take it easy on them," he ordered the yellow and black Autobot who tried getting up. "Now, Dahlia need you to remove your clothing."

"What! I'm not taking anything off," I exclaimed wrapping my arms around myself.

"Relax, child. I can't help your injuries with your clothes on. Honestly, I don't understand what's with you humans and your phobia of nudity. Nothing to be ashamed of," Ratchet blathered to himself, gathering medicine and other stuff together.

"Fine," I grumbled, slipping off my jacket. Trying to tug off my my shirt was a problem. It kept getting caught on my elbows making me wince as my ribs moved to much. I growled at myself about to give up when the feel of warm metal pressed against my arms as the shirt slowly pulled off me. The shirt pulled over my face showing 'Bee's face; his blue eyes blinking down at me. I blushed under his gaze and a murmured a quick thanks and averted my eyes his. Ratchet rubbed salve on my side, which healed almost miraculously and only appeared as reddened skin. Leaving the room, he grumbled about humans never having the proper necessities around. _I swear that 'Bee was checking me out._ Strange thing was...I kinda didn't mind.

"**You alright, sugarplum...heart rate's rising! We need to stabilize it!**" 'Bee's radio blurted out different transmissions and sayings. He picked me up gently cradling me to his chest. "**Need to get...'Hatchet!**" he clicked and hummed frantically searching the bot that left the room a few minutes ago to go get some bandages.

"'Bee!" I laughed slightly, touching his metal cheek. Whirring, he made a cute little 'huh' sound that almost sent me into a fit of giggles. _Aww, shucks. This guy was adorable._ "'Bee, I'm fine. No need to call Ratchet. He's coming back," I uttered the susurration, patting the helm shield resting atop his head.

He nuzzled his large head against my hand softly, speaking with his real voice. "**I'm sorry about picking you up today. I didn't mean to scare ya'**," he apologized, gliding a big, long, and warm metal index finger under my chin in a soothing manner. Yeah, soothing was the contrary of what was happening to my body by his touch. _But I won't say anything. You might think I'm a pervert._

"Actually, I should be thanking you," I breathed out and simpered. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead...so c'mere." Pulling his face slightly to mine, I laid a smooch on the side of his cheek and grinned at him after doing so. "Thank you."

In response, I got exuberant chitters and hums as his beaming blue eyes blinked rapidly with obvious glee. Rapid pants of heat burst vents along his body and his door like wings flickered back and forth. "You're such a cute little thang." He pointed to himself. "Yes, you, ya' little bugger," I teased. Lost in thought I pondered thinking about doing a replica of 'Bee and the whole Autobot team for my mom's gallery—if it was still there—when Ratchet's voice reached my ears.

"Dear, Primus, Bumblebee," Ratchet came stalking in and took me away from 'Bee, "I leave you alone for five minutes and you already manage to fry your vocal processors again. I don't even want to know how."

Ratchet rubbed more salve around my ribs and the bandages me up. "Speaking of which, your mother—"

"Dahlia!"

"Here comes that retched woman now," Ratchet harrumphed. 'Bee let me sit onto his hand before string me on the floor next my mother who immediately pulled away from my new bot friend and me into a fierce hug, despite my pained groans.

"Dahlia, honey, are you okay! I heard what the mean robots did to you!"

"Yeah and by you squeezing the life out of me ain't helping the pain subside. I'm fine mom," I pulled away from her as she smoothed out my hair.

"Sorry sweetie and where's your top at?" she questioned me with a threaded brow raised. 'Bee handed me my shirt on a finger. My mom yanked it off glaring at him before forcing it on to my body.

"Ah! Mom, what gives!"

"Come on, dear. We're leaving," my mom pulled on my arm, yanking me out the room. A worried 'Bee and an irritated Ratchet stared after us.

"Wait why are we leaving," I stumbled after her in the combat boots I wore, entering the bustling cafeteria. I didn't want to leave, especially of it meant the leaving the Autobots, Mikaela, Sam, and Lennox. They were kinda cool.

"Because these robots hurt you! If it wasn't for that idiot yellow machine—" the entire cafe had gone silent. Ironhide glared at my mother; cannons humming to life. Optimus looked on in disapproval.

"You hold on right there mom. If it wasn't for Bumblebee, I wouldn't be here!" I hissed lowly at her. I didn't want to make a scene but seems as if she already was.

"Listen to me Dahlia Kris Monroe!" Whenever she stated my full name, I knew not to argue with that tone. "I refuse to let these psychotic machines be around my daughter. We're going to go home this instant as if this never happened. I'm not going to let you around them or let them corrupt you like that yellow one almost did!"

"'Bee didn't do anything!" I snapped back at her.

"I'm not having this discussion," she said in a final tone. Grabbing my hands, she towed over to Will and Epps, demanding them to take us home. I signaled to them to tell her no but Optimus stepped in, Ironhide, 'Bee, Ratchet, Mikaela, and Sam following behind him.

"Will, Robert, do as the woman says. If she wishes to go home with her daughter, she may."

"We'll see you later, right," Mikaela asked, smiling.

"No, she be around you anymore. You're a threat to the society!" 'Kaela's smile dropped.

"Mom, you can't do this to me! They're my friends!"

"They're involved with those things and you will not be. Now, let's go."

My mom dragged me by the sleeve drawing me further away from my new friends with Will tagging along glaring furiously at my mother. I was sure he was upset about the way she treated the bots. Hell, I was too. Putting me in the military jeep's backseat, my mom walked around the car to get into the front seat when Will slipped me a piece of paper. "Coordinates to our new base, NEST, in Nevada," he whispered quickly as my mom sat in the front passenger seat. I nodded feeling a smile creep onto my face. _It wouldn't be the last time I saw the Autobots. All I have to do is keep my mom out of the dark..._

**A/N: I'm not sure why but I don't think I did a very good job. And yet, I can't seem to change it. Oh well. Hope you liked it.**

**Review please:] It keeps my creative juices flowing!**

**-Squid:)**


	3. Pleasurable Washes?

**Heey!**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

"**'Bee's Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**-Squid:)**

The past three or four days have been nothing but utter shit. My mom, for whatever reason, took things too far when she started tracking everything I did (even dates). I mean I know the Battle of Mission City spooked her—hell it scared the crap out of a lot of people—but not letting me see my new friends, Alien or human, was doing a bit of overreacting. She basically shunned the Autobots, the military force who assisted them, and Sam and Mikaela. She acts like they're the ones who attacked the city and not the decepticons!

"I refuse to have this conversation anymore, Dahlia," my mom waved her hands as if to dismiss the situation. Like hell I was.

"No, mom, we're not done talking about this!" Stepping into the doorway, I blocked her only pathway of leaving. "Give me one good reason as to what Autobots have done to you to make you hate them so much."

"They injured you! And they were going to use you. You can't just go around trusting Alien life forms that who knows what they'll do to you—especially that yellow machine and the green on who claims he's a doctor!"

"Are you listening to yourself?" I stared at my mom, hearing the enormity spewing from her mouth. "If anything, Bumblebee saved my ass while you complained about me being late to your job. And Ratchet healed me, mother. If it wasn't for him, my wounds would still be infected and my bruised body wouldn't be healing as fast—"

"But you don't know that! Those things are probably waiting for the right moment to strike. That's a reason," she disputed angrily.

"Don't you dare talk about them that way. They are people just like the rest of us. They would never hurt me! You have given me a reason at all!"

"They might corrupt you."

"Seriously what're you on—corrupt me how?" I fingered a fistful of hair awaiting my mother's answer. _Lord only knows what it'll be._

"Mentally, emotionally, and physically." I arched a brow.

"You've officially lost me now," I shook my head folding my arms across my chest. "What do you mean mentally, emotionally, and physically?"

"They could've already used some mind control device to permeate your mind into thinking you actually like those things. They could've tried to turn you against your own kind! Physically they might've used you as a human incubator!"

It took me a few slow minutes to catch onto what she was saying before my eyes darkened with obvious disgust. My hands clenched into fists while I tried controlling my temper. "What?"

"You might turn against—"

"Don't try and act like you don't know which part I'm talking about!" I yelled at her. "I can't believe you would say something like that!"

"Well am I supposed to believe?" my mom nearly had tears coating her throat as she talked. _Always the bipolar one._ "When I saw you, you had your shirt off and cuddling with that machine! Who knows what he could've done? Your virginity could be taken and you could have some devil's spawn growing in your stomach this very instance!" her words only made me angrier.

"Okay, A) it's my decision as to who i have sex with or to get pregnant—not yours and B) you've seriously stepped into the luny bin, mom! 'Bee would never do that to me and oh, incase you have not noticed, he's a robot and I am human. Therefore, it is biologically impossible for me to have a baby by a frigging robot!"

That argument happened other day. It had been on my mind ever since then. I seriously considered putting my mom in an insane asylum. I also considered punching her in the left tit for accusing Bumblebee of raping **and** saying that was carrying his kid. _How crazy and fucked up would that be?_ I couldn't bring myself to speak with her after that. I kept getting furious when I'd see her because her words replaying in my mind. I remembered her last words when she finally reacted to my looks.

"It's okay that you're mad. But I'm only doing what's best for my little Mexican blossom. I'm keeping you safe by keeping you away from them. Now, Mommy's got a new job down at the art center a few miles south of Mission City. I won't be home until three o'clock."

She told me that today around noon. _Not that I really cared. _Grumbling to myself, I put on a pair of sweats, Uggs, and the tank that said 'Food Coma' with Garfield on it. Grabbing my keys—_yeah I know my old car got freaking pancaked but my mom gave me her old Mini Cooper to use while she used her work car_—and money, I hopped in the car heading to Blake's. It's an art supplies store next to an auto repair garage.

Walking down the aisles of the store, I loaded paint tubes of many different colors of the rainbow and grabbed the different cards representing the different sizes I'd like to buy since they couldn't just have massive amounts of clay in feet all over the place. I spoke lowly to myself looking at the different ones, "18 x 6, 28 x 7—where the Frick is 17 x 7?"

"'Lia?" Looking up from the shelves, I spotted Mikaela next to me.

"Oh hey Mikaela. What brings you here?"

"I needed some more airbrush paint for a project I'm working on at The Garage," she said holding up some stencils and paints in her basket, "you?"

"I'm working on a project for Autobots. Ya know—just a gift for saving me is all," I shrugged, feeling a smile grace my face at the mention of them. She grinned mischievously at me.

"Speaking of Autobots, I know of a certain one who's been dying of your attention," she nudged my elbow with hers, mirth clearly glinting in her blue eyes as we paid for or stuff at cash register. I told the cashier when he asked where to deliver my clay.

"Why in hell would 'Bee be asking for me," I shook my head trying hide my smile. I didn't care if he wanted to see me…but a part of me was really excited to see him and this big baby blue eyes of his and hear those happy chirps he always gave. _Geesh, I'm going a little gaga over a robot. Maybe my mother was right. My mind was corrupted._

"Well, Ironhide told me 'Bee hasn't shut up since you kissed his cheek plate. Why were you kissing, might I ask?" she waggled her eyebrows placing one hand on her hip while the held her bag.

"I did it because he saved me," I mumbled feeling my face heat up—not because of embarrassment but because I found myself thinking that I wanted to do it just because. _What has my mind come to?_

"Uh huh," she shook her with obvious amusement, while I pretended to not know what she was talking about. "I'll believe that when you stop blushing every time I mention Bumblebee's name—Just face the fact that you like him!" She blurted out failing to cover up her laughs.

"I don't like him and I met the guy a few days ago and he's a robot," I argued. _Oh god, I'm starting to sound like my crazy mother, _I thought to myself, loading my stuff into the car.

"So what if he's a robot?" she shot back.

"Er, I wouldn't be able to have his kids."

"Whoa, who said anything about kids—but knowing Ratchet, he'd figure out a way make it happen since you're thinking about."

"Argh," I huffed throwing my hands in the air, "I wasn't thinking about it. Just an excuse to…to—"

"To say you don't like him," she sang. "Now, c'mon and take me back to your place because your favorite car needs a wash and you're gonna help me."

"We're gonna wash the Coop?" I jerked my thumb to my car.

"No, I'm talking about 'Bee!"

"Then why do we need to go to my house?"

"You need a bathing suit to wash him. I don't know what Sam and him did but he's a mess."

"What about you?" I asked her gesturing to her jeans shorts, cowboy boots, and loose fitting tank top.

"I've got mine on underneath. Let's go."

Changing into a floral bandeau bikini, some jean shorts and a pair of flip flops, Mikaela showed me the way to Sam's place. Turns out he only lived a few streets down from me which wasn't that far. Sam's home was quaint and little blue and brown homey abode that practically scream "come in, welcome—we'll make you a batch of cookies". Then I met Sam's parents Judy and Ron. Those two were quite the pair of parents I'd ever seen. His mom loved to bicker with her husband in playful banter all the while fully embarrassing her little 'Samantha'. I vowed to tease for that nickname for the rest if my life. They even called me gorgeous. Well, Sam's dad did whereas his mom proceeded to ask if I was involved in the relationship with Sam and Mikaela. _Boy, would that be weird._

"You're mom's is something, Samantha," I teased following him with Mikaela to his backyard.

"Yeah, you hush up," he grumble, spraying me with the water hose. I laughed ignoring the water.

"Perk up, Sammy. It's not like she showed me your buck naked baby pictures," I snickered removing my shorts.

"That is something your momma would do, Sam. She's that eccentric," Mikaela spoke as she filled up a bucket of water as I unloaded the soap.

"Yeah, she might be gathering those up right now," he groaned, before bolting inside. I could here bits and pieces of an argument brewing but I heard Sam yell, "Put the baby booties back, Ma!"

"Ah," I yelped feeling something warm slightly push against me. I somewhat threw me off balance almost making me fall flat on my front. The sound of shifting metal gears, and hissings being released hit my ears before I felt a giant metal hand catch me. Steadying myself so I could sit on his palm, I greeted the bot with a smile and then noticed him just staring at me with curiosity, "What?"

"**What do you have on sugarplum,**" he spoke through the radio staring at my bikini in wonder. I tried not to blush at his nickname for me.

"It's called a bathing suit, a bikini." I watched him stared at it even though _it felt like he was staring at me all over_. His gaze kinda made my body heat up from the inside out.

"**This here thang…so damn small and flimsy…could karate chop it in half! Hiyah!**" he mixed in different shows and stations talking through the radio as his other finger, well, fingered my top as he spoke. I gave a startled shriek mixed with a gasp when his warm and metal index digit hooked onto the front of it tugging at it and wrapped my arms around it to keep it my from tugging more. Not sure if this was wrong or not, but the searing heat from his finger pressing up against my bosom caused my skin to prickle in pleasure. I stopped myself short of a purr bubbling in the back of my throat.

"Yeah, it's a supposed to be for show not able to hold up in combat," I giggled, feeling the ticklish sensation as his finger slid away from me. "They're just there to make women look hot in front of guys and for swimming."

"**You let other guys look at cha'…like a piece of meat…that ain't gonna happen on my watch…sugarplum.**" He sat me down next to Mikaela, "**you're too…damn beautiful to let anyone…sneak a peek of ya'.**"

I felt touched that he thought of me that way. No guy had ever called me that before and I never expected them to—no offense to the guy population. Playing with the ends of my hair, nervous habit, I bit my lip looking up at the big guy. "Thanks Bumblebee. You're really sweet." he chirped and clicked cutely, gliding a finger softly across my cheek before I looked at Mikaela who looked smug.

"Don't say a word," I grumbled. She raised her hands in defense with a huge grin stretched across her face when Sam came running back out.

"Uh, what'd I miss," he looked at my flushed face, 'Kaela's happy one and 'Bee's, well, he looked like he always did happy and curious.

"Nothing," Mikaela said with an obvious tone, "now let's get started!"

"Shouldn't he be in his alt form?"

"Actually I got dirt and mud in a lot of other places besides the outside," Sam gave a sheepish shrug. Mikaela grabbed the soap once I turned on the jet stream setting on the hose and started blasting 'Bee with the hose. He yelped when the cool water hit him.

"Sorry, buddy," I apologized making my rounds around his body with the hose. "Damn, Sam, what did you do to the poor guy?" I had climbed up 'Bee's arm—as did Mikaela—like and was hosing off dirt while she scrubbed it off.

"Actually, we went camping."

"In the middle of the freaking school week?"

"That's where you parents took you these last couple days," Mikaela helped me onto 'Bee's hands and we went to grab more cleaning tools.

"Yeah my dad's gotta guy who own some wooded area and figured we could use a break."

I snorted at that as I made or way back up 'Bee's torso. "You take the rest of torso and I'll take the legs," Mikaela said tossing me a rag and some soap. Standing on his hip, I slabbed on some soap and rubbed his chest plates in circular motion, gritting some of the dried mud off watching him visibly relax as he leaned back in his hands. I repeated the action moving down his chest and towards his midsection when he audibly and loudly purred with satisfaction.

"**Oh yeah,**" I stopped dead short hearing the moan of bliss come from 'Bee. Mikaela looked shocked, reddened, and complacent. Sam looked visibly uncomfortable. I stared back at be who had his optics closed in content—until he realized everything had gone silent.

I failed to hide a lopsided grin as I spoke, "Did you just—did you just moan?"

"**Ah yeah…do that again, sugarplum,**" he hummed once I started washing him again.

"Alright, I'm going to go upstairs and bury my head into my pillow. I don't want to hear my car getting off because he's being washed," Sam said awkwardly walking away. I turned my attention to Mikaela.

"Don't say it! Not. A. Word," I muttered trying my best not to laugh at her or 'Bee's sudden piquing arousal.

**A/N: So was that good? Or nay? I tried involving som interacting moments between 'Bee and Dahlia. I know that her mom is a little crazy but she's supposed to be. Thanks for reading.**

**Review please! They give me my idea making juice :D!**

**-Squid:)**


	4. If Only

**Hello!**

**As I repeat for all my chapters, thanks for reviewing guys!**

**And I know that the NEST Base is supposed to be in New Jersey but for my story I'll just say it's in Nevada and New Jersey meaning they have two bases. These are main bases for both military special ops and the autobots. I hope that makes since.**

"**Bee's Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**-Squid:)**

To say the job of washing 'Bee was hard pressed to getting done, would be a lie. 'Bee's clean. We just a dirty mishap. Mikaela flung some dried mud off 'Bee which ended up hitting Sam square in the face. Sam, thinking she did this on purpose, picked up a clump of mud and threw it at her. Unfortunately, she ducked and it smacked me in the face. _In the end, you guys know how mud fights occur so I ain't gonna get into that._ After that little piece of havoc and a good cleaning in Sam's shower, I was back at home with an overly happy mother who was really about to grate my nerves.

"Where have you been?" my mom asked. She sat on my bed with her hands folded neatly across her navy blue pencil skirt looking just as happy as she was before my dad divorced her. _Can you guess a reason why?_

"Oh never mind! I have the most splendid news," she clapped her hands, pulling herself off my bed and embracing me.

"Now a days, your version of 'splendid news', is never good," I said, my voice filling with sardonicism.

"I always wonder where you get dark attitudes from," she waved it off turning back to her cheery behavior. "Anywho, I met this nice lady at my job who has a son that goes to your school…"

"You set me up on a date? Why and with who?"

"Mrs. DeMarco's son—"

Putting my hand out in a stop motion, I cut her off hissing with anger. "You mean Trent DeMarco! Not only is he a prick and the school player, he dated my friend Mikaela. I'm sorry mom, but I'm not going out with that…that—"

"I'm sure you're just over exaggerating."

"And I'm sure you're trying to relive your high school through me," I muttered rubbing my temples to get rid of the on coming headache.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Glad you see it my way, dear," she simpered, pecking me on the forehead before leaving me to my impending doom: tomorrow. _Ugh._

…

I had been sitting in my AP Literature class for the last hour and fifteen minutes. I only had five more minutes left and I was outta here. I'm not saying I don't like this class…it's just because of the annoying little mosquito buzzing in my ear—

"What the hell," I snapped slapping my hand to the side of my neck. I got hit by a spit ball. Turning around to face the culprit, I glared at him. "What do you want?"

Trent smirked with frolicsome. "You of course," he teased pushing some stray strands of hair out of my face.

"Right, only because your momma got you a date with me, which I'm not to happy on going on," I snorted, turning back around to focus.

"Something tells me you are—I mean you wouldn't be going out with me if you weren't happy about it."

"Hold on there hotshot. Before your big ass ego inflates even more, you should know this whole ordeal was forced upon me by my mother," I said gathering my stuff as the bell rang.

He leaned closer so that I could practically smell the cheap cologne rolling off him. It made me want to gag. "Don't worry, babe. By the end of the date, you'll be begging for more of the Trentster."

I never really saw what any girl or Mikaela ever saw in Trent. He was an egoistical jock that thought he could have any girl he set his sights on. The guy always assumed that because he was Mr. Quarterback he ran the school and everyone in it. Shit, even the teachers fawned over him sometimes. _I found this more than a little creepy._ Trying to forget about our conversation, I headed to my next class Physics. Mikaela sat down next to me looking on in concern at my frowned expression.

"What's with the long face," she asked at the end of class—it was a thirty minute break now. She piled her notebooks onto her textbook as she followed me out the lab room. We headed to where Sam sat on the hood of 'Bee's car underneath the shade of an apple tree.

"I've got a date with the most arrogant guy in school and all his little girlfriends are glaring at me and his friends keep making passes at me," I grumbled. Mikaela stared at me in shock.

"You're going out with Trent?"

"It wasn't my idea. It was my mom's."

"You're mom's ideas kind of a nut job-ish," she shook her head and greeted Sam with a kiss.

"Hey beautiful," he murmured against her lips.

"Ew. Save it for the bed room guys," I fake gagged grinning at them. "Hey Bumblebee," I patted the top of his hood feeling the engine rumble a greeting.

"Hello to you Dahlia," Sam chuckled and gave me a one-armed hug.

"Hey Sa—Ah, what the fuck," I snapped, glaring at the bitch who just dumped her lunch on me. Most of got on my face, neck, my shirt and the front part of my jean skirt, 'Bee's hood, and Sam's sleeve. All her friends that surrounded her snickered at my soddened clothing and probably more than peeved off countenance. "What the heck is your problem?" I hissed at the blonde smirking with satisfaction. She high-fived a raven haired girl to her left.

"Yeah, Cristal what gives?" I wiped off some soda running down my face.

"Banes, stay out of it. This is between me and Monroe," Cristal, the blonde one, spat.

"What in hell did I ever do to you?"

"You stole my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?" Sam asked me.

"No she doesn't," Mikaela answered.

"And if anything, I didn't steal yours."

"You lying-son-of-a-bitch!" she roared, trying to lunge at me when Trent's arm caught her by the waist. _So that's her boyfriend. It makes sense now._

"Easy there, Mindy," he chuckled and I shook my head in irritation. _Way to get your girlfriend's name wrong, dumbass._

"My name is Cristal," she hissed and stormed away; her posse following her. He ignored her striding over to me.

"I'll see you later, babe," he gave a leer at me and smashed his lips into mine. I staggered against 'Bee bracing myself with one hand while the other forcefully tried to shove Trent off. 'Bee practically growling under my hand wasn't helping much either.

"Leave," Sam shoved Trent away with a growl. I huffed when Sam shielded my body from Trent like I was some damsel in distress.

"I'm not totally defenseless," I muttered to myself and crossed my arms. I was already peeved off I had to go on a date with this guy._ I didn't need Sam coming to my rescue._ Trent walked away cackling with his group of jocks following him.

"**I beg to differ sometimes, darlin'**," Bumblebee spoke lowly through his radio fully irritating me much more than I already was in this vexatious situation.

"Oh shut it, Bumblebee," I barked aggressively at the car before storming into the nearest restroom. I splashed some water on my face from the sink to clear the gunk away and gargled some more water to get rid of the taste of Trent.

"Why'd you snap at 'Bee like that? You hurt his feelings," I heard 'Kaela say from behind me. I was bent over at sink with my head in my hands. "Hey, you okay," she asked.

"No, I'm not." She handed me an extra pair of clothes from her tote bag.

"I always carry an extra set of clothes with me," she said, practically reading my thoughts.

"Thanks." Taking the clothes she gave to me, I changed in a stall.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"There's not much to talk about. My mother is my problem and I can't get rid of it—of her until I got off to art school. And that isn't going to happen for another two years," I told her exiting the bathroom. I thought about what she had said. About 'Bee. I didn't mean to snap at him. "Where's 'Bee?" The parking spot that had once been occupied by the yellow and black Camero was now empty.

"Probably went to go see Optimus at the base or something," she shrugged pulling me along to our lockers.

"Have you been there yet?"

"Yeah. Sam and I went yesterday after you left. It's a nice place they got there and those big blocks of clay you bought are in a separate hanger from everything else," Mikaela said as we took out the stuff for our next classes. The bell rang.

"Thanks. Later."

The day went on without another hitch, minus every other girl that had something to do with Trent had glared at me as if I'd killed their cat. The car ride home gave me time to think about this too. I didn't quite understand why they were all mad at me. I mean sure—I had a date with a guy that most girls and some guys have fantasies about all the but…the guy wasn't my boyfriend **and **_he wasn't getting into my pants like every girl he's had._ However, with all them saying I cant date him made me want to, which in fact repulsed me from wanting to go on this date more so. Then my mind drifted to Bumblebee. I don't know what the reason was behind it, but I found myself taking a strong liking to the car. I wasn't sure if it was because his cute and happy little chirps he's always making or the way he calls me 'sugarplum'. I couldn't not say because of his looks because for an alien robot, he wasn't that bad looking—hell all the Autobots weren't. But that's beside the point. Somehow, 'Bee managed to worm his way into my heart without even trying.

"Dahlia!" _There goes my happy moment of solitude._

"What mom?" Her torso blocked the window while she stood there with her hands placed on her hips.

"I've been calling your name for the past ten minutes and all you keep talking about is a bumblebee—never mind!" My mother ushered me inside my room tossing clothes around like she was the one going on a date. I left the room to shower while she had a conniption over what matched with what. Coming back out the bathroom, my mom shoved a short leather skirt, a midriff top, and some pumps into my arms. "Change. Trent will be here in an hour! You need to be ready and look nice. Also we need to push the girls out—"

"I'm not wearing that," I stared, blatantly disgusted at the outfit in my arms.

"You will if you want to get anywhere with this guy."

"But I don't want to get anywhere with Trent. I don't like him. You do so why don't you date him."

"I can't. I'm too old for him."

"That's just down right revolting," I shuddered even thinking about my mom dating someone my age. She bolted up right hearing the chimes of the doorbell ringing throughout our home.

"He's here! Hurry and put the clothes on!" I didn't bother with the stuff she picked out and put on whatever deemed comfortable to me. When I reached the front door, I'd expected to see Trent standing there with that ever-present cocky smirk he always wore. Instead, it was Sam.

"Not that I'm not happy to see ya', Sammy, but why are you here?" I asked him ad closed the front door of the house behind me. I folded my arms across my chest slightly looking down at him. I was a foot taller.

"I don't think you should go on that date with Trent," he stated with a grimace.

"Why not?" I really didn't get why people tell other people not to do something. We all know how reverse psychology works. Tell someone not to do stuff and they do it anyway.

Sam crossed his arms and glanced back at 'Bee's alt form; his frowned deepened. "He's a tool." 'Bee engine roared to life with a growl in agreement.

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel?" I bit back a smile.

"You really wanna know?"

"Nah, Bumblebee's pretty much expressing how the both of you feel," I said and gestured to a rumbling 'Bee. His engine snarled louder once the sound of another purring engine rolled up in front of him, Trent's black truck.

"Speak of the devil," I muttered. Sam glared at Trent as he strode the pathway to the front porch. Trent secured an arm tightly around my waist and glanced at a livid Sam.

"You shouldn't leave your engine on like that buddy. It could burn out the battery," Trent smirked, arrogantly guiding me away from Sam and over to his monstrous truck. Even though it could never top Ironhide.

"I'm not your 'buddy' and my car's fine," I heard him grumble and watched him stalk over to 'Bee. He slammed his door closed just as the yellow Camero rammed into the back of us. I snickered at Trent's bewildered face. _Somebody's a little angry._

"You think that shit was funny? He probably scratched my paint job! I'll kill your ass Witlicky!" Trent screamed at Bumblebee's retreating bumper. The truck's engine revved before peeling onto the road. After about an hour of driving, I broke the silence.

"So where are we going on this thing, huh?" I inquired. Just being silent and alone with this guy in the car put me on edge. Who knows what he'll try tonight.

"A pizzeria and then my place." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and pulled into the lot of the pizzeria. I cocked a brow.

"I'll go to your place when hell freezes over," I bit at him, trying to keep my anger under control. He slid me atop his lap from the passenger seat. I fixed a hard glare on him. "If you think for one second you're gettin' lucky, you have another thing coming."

"Would that other thing be a kiss?" His hand creeped up the side of my leg while the other fiddled with the hem of my shirt. "You know you want the Trentster. Every female does."

"Not this female," I hissed climbing off his lap. This thing was already turning sour like I thought it would and we haven't even started the date yet. I grabbed my bag and left the car. Trent's hand snatched me back his body harshly. "Let go of me now of you value your baby maker!"

"Listen," he hiss gripping me tighter against hum with both hands, "I get what I want and what I want is you. So be a good little—" I rammed the tip of my boot into his groin making his hold loosen on me altogether.

I didn't wait around to see if he got back up. I took off running in the direction of where I thought we'd come from. You know when you watch those horror movies with the stupid girl wandering around in the dark trying to find her way back home and someone comes along and either kills her off or did something equally bad? Yeah, that's basically me minus the killing part. I kept glancing over my shoulder to see if Trent had followed me and for now he hasn't. But every passing car's headlights made me fear that if he came back for me and tried to have his way with me, _I might not be able to fight him off._

"**Need a lift**," 'Bee's radio scared the crap outta when it blared from behind me. The Camero pulled up by the side of the road and opened the door for me.

"Jesus, you nearly scared me half to death," I murmured and sat in the front seat.

"**I'm sorry, sugarplum**." I smiled at the name and felt my body sag back into the seat. The seatbelt fasten across my chest and tightened slightly.

"S'okay Bumblebee and thank you." His heater turned on, warming body from the brisk air from outside.

"**Anything for my sweet sugarplum,**" he answered, this time, with his real voice. It was deep but still had a ring of adolescence and it cracked with static. I frowned at the coughing noise it made.

"'Bee, you don't have to use your real voice for me." I rubbed the steering wheel's sides in a soothing manner. I glanced out the window just in time to see us zoom pass my house. _I guess he had something else in mind._

"**I only use…it for you.…only you.**" He rolled by a lake, stopping at a cliff that looked out over the whole city.

I blushed lightly and bit my lip. "That's really sweet of you."

"**Just trynna keep my gal happy**," a hillbilly chortled through his radio. "**Speaking of…'bout my girl (my girl)…why so serious?**"

"You know that guy I had a date with tonight?" His front dipped forward. I took it as a yes to continue. "He tried taking advantage of me," I growled in the back of my throat gripping the wheel.

"**Did ya' let 'em?**"

"No. But he still tried."

"**As long as you're…unharmed...but no one messes with my gal and gets away with it**."

I giggled a yawn at his protective nature. "If you were human, 'Bee, you'd doubtlessly be the perfect boyfriend," I whispered feeling my eyes grow heavy as the seat reclined for me.

"**If only…I were human**…" That was the last I heard before drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: so I only liked the end of this chapter. Ya know? The 'Bee and Dahlia interaction. I thought I did good for that. But any who—**

**Reviews=more chapters and faster ones!**

**So review or else!**

**-Squid:)**


	5. Sparkless

**Hey my lovelies,**

**I would like to thank you for all the reviews! And to answer most peoples' questions: Dahlia's mother is the type to think she's always right, knows what's going on, and how the proper way to live is. I would call her a psychotic control freak but...eh I don't know.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**-Squid:)**

"'Bee." I could here myself mumbling Bumblebee's name still half asleep. My eyes pried themselves open and took in the night sky. _Why am I outside? Shouldn't I be inside 'Bee or something?_ I felt groggy and sleeping in a bush at a weird ang— "Wait, why the hell am I in a bush?" Another good question was 'where the heck was 'Bee?' I was supposed to be either in his car or at home snuggling with my warm comforter. But here I am...in a bush...with no transportation. I sat up scrubbing the dirt off my pants and looked around the area. I recognized the street. _I drive down it everyday when I'm on my way to school. Though, I'm positive I didn't know anyone on this street_—

"What do you want from me?" I stuck my head out the bush to see whoever that girl was because it sounded like she was screeching bloody murder. Much to my surprise and delight, it was Trent sprawled out on his back with Bumblebee towering over him. 'Bee didn't respond and just reached between his legs with his hand. _Is it just me or did that sound totally wrong?_ Anyway, he flicked open this little door on his...well I think it's kinda like a box-capsule that hung between his legs. A bunch of cables and wires with a piece of leather attached to the end them. Some type of liquid spurted from a small aperture on the leather tip and—

"Oh, now I feel kinda slow," I bit back a smile but snorted realizing what exactly was taking place. 'Bee took a piss on Trent! _I didn't even know robots could have a whang. What would he even use it for?_ "And now, I feel like dirty pervert for even beginning to think of whatever he'd use it for." I blushed at my thoughts. _I must have some serious problems._

'Bee, after being contented with the amount of piss of Trent, stopped and pounded his fist on the ground near Trent who shrieked with terror. "You already fucking pissed on me for no damn reason! What the hell do you want?"

"**You deserved to be pissed on, punk**," 'Bee's radio hissed out in a rigid voice. "**You messed with my gal tonight!**"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"**Part of the Daisy family, the Dahlia...taking advantage of that girl...you mess with the bull, you get the horns**," Bumblebee growled out in a mush of different TV shows with equally intimidating male voices. Except the first one sounded like something off the discovery channel. He picked up Trent and shook him as he growled. "**The next time you see her, you will...apologize...or else I will squash you like a bug under a boot...you hear me boy?**"

"Yes. I will! Just- just put me down! Please!" Trent wailed. He flailed his arms trying to squirm out of 'Bee's hand. 'Bee dropped Trent emitting a snarling noise.

"**I've got my eye on you, boy**." Trent nodded and scrambled to his feet. He took off in a mad dash, bolting right pass my secret hiding bush and down the street.

I grinned popping out of my resting place. "You sly little bug! Really?"

"**What? I just...wanted to scare him a bit**," 'Bee shrugged playfully, an innocent aura surrounding him once again and transformed back into his alt mode. He let me sit in the driver's seat before pulling off Trent's street.

"You probably enjoyed it." I didn't care what anyone said. 'Bee had a mischievous side lurking beneath his innocence just waiting to burst.

"**Only a little**."

"But, thank you for that. Even though you didn't need to," I said hugging the wheel. It jerked a bit and turned onto my street.

"**Anything for you... You're mine**." I couldn't but smirk at his boldness.

"Really 'Bee? I'm yours?"

"**Of course...and I'm yours...Dahlia**." I really couldn't tell if 'Bee was being completely serious or just horsing around. I sorta hoped for the first one—but then again I'm human and he's...well not.

"Whatever 'Bee. I'm yours," I replied cooly. I wasn't sure what made me react that way. It could've been because of my own overanalyzing thought process or the fact that 'Bee could be serious. "I'll be back in a bit."

Bumblebee had pulled in front of my house and let me out so that I could go inside and change my clothes. It was around five o'clock which meant I probably had enough time to shower, change, and get out without alerting my mother of my whereabouts. It was about an hour before I came back out with my hair tied up in a wet and messy bun. I had on sweats, converse, and a plain graphic shirt. After gathering my stuff for school, 'Bee drove to the Witwicky household to pick up Sam. I don't even think he noticed me when he came gallivanting out his home with a crazed look on his face.

"Where the heck have you been? You made me think someone stole in you in the night again like last time! At least you can tell me when you're going to act like Satan's Camero—"

I rolled the window down. "Get your panties out its twist!"

"Why are you in 'Bee?"

"He helped me with a problem. Now, hurry up and get dressed so we can get to school," I ordered, shooing him away.

After about another hour and give or take a few minutes, Sam, 'Bee, and headed to school. First period was oddly uneventful. Trent hadn't said a word to me the entire period. He either stared directly at the board or around the room if I'd ever glance his way. He looked horrible and disheveled and smelled of burnt oil. He looked liked he'd lost a lot of sleep too. At second period, Mikaela noticed his behavior and asked me about it and the date. I told her I would tell her later. When Break pulled around, everyone gossiped about me, Trent, Trent and me, or Trent's strange behavior. Some people think I did something to him. No knew what to believe. Trent was somewhat stand offish to his friends not really looking at me until he spotted me sitting on top of 'Bee's hood with 'Kaela and Sam.

"Trent's staring at you," Mikaela said.

"Why's he staring at you?" Sam asked me. Trent began walking over to us. "Why's he coming this way?"

"He's coming to apologize for what he did to me yesterday," I mumbled and felt a tad bit smug. Sam and Mikaela went from horrified to angry.

"What did he do to you?" they chorused.

"Nothing that hasn't been handled."

"Uh, Dahlia," Trent stumbled over his words and kept fidgeting with his hands.

"Yeah Trent?"

He heaved a ragged sigh glancing at 'Bee. "I wanted to- I want to apologize for how I acted last night. I shouldn't have violated you- your body the way I did. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, I guess," I shrugged not caring. He nodded and still avoided any eye contact as he walked away. Sam's mouth hung open and Mikaela was stunned.

"That's like the first time I ever heard him apologize—for anything!"

"He didn't apologize when he bruised when you two had sex last year?" I asked Mikaela. I had forgotten Sam was there.

"Nah, he told me to suck it up."

"You had sex with Trent!" Sam snapped at Mikaela. His face was flushed with scarlet.

"It was last year and before I knew you existed," Mikaela smiled sheepishly at him.

"Oh."

The bell rang signaling us to our next class. As for me, it was Art. I went to my locker and opened it tossing my Physics binder in and took out my brushes and paint. That's all I'd need for today anyway. The teacher, Mrs. Barnes, greeted me with a smile and nod as entered the class room and set up at an easel in the middle of the room. Students around me mingled with each other not really paying me any mind. Well, all but one. It was the brunette boy in my class, Roy Stone. He's a tall and burly guy that was the co-captain of the lacrosse team. He was, still damn is, easy on the eyes. He was probably a portion of every girl's dream guy. He is my ex-boyfriend.

"If it isn't my lovely little flower." A small smirk stretched across his face when he held up my hand to kiss it. _Ugh, I can't believe I used to swoon over that._ But I must admit it was sweet to have a boy do that for me.

"What do you want, Roy?" I asked when he released my hand.

"I just want to talk." He scooted his stool over closely to mine, shrugging his shoulders with that damn smirk still in place.

"About what?"

"You, me, and what the deal is with you, Mikaela and Witwicky being all buddy buddy now." He folded his hands together, waiting.

"There is no you and me anymore since you dumped me because my body wasn't right for you," I hissed quietly at him. Basically, what I meant in that sentence was that a few months ago when we were dating and had be in the mood to be each others first—I know; really cliche but whatever. Anyway, in the process of taking our clothes off he said that my boobs were not the right size and my ass was fat. Apparently that put him off and the next day I was boyfriend-less because of it. "And who I hang with is none of your business." He nodded as if that answer would satisfy himself.

"Listen," he said engulfing my hand with his, "I was wrong."

"You were wrong? About what?"

"I was wrong about you—about us. I've been thinking and I want you ba-"

"Sorry, Roy, can you hold that thought?" I asked him even though I knew what he was about to say. I wanted him to say it but I felt he shouldn't. Not now. Glancing down at my phone, I read the text from Mikaela to myself.

_'Emergency at Nest Base. 'Bee says that Optimus wants us there. Get out of class.'_

I turned back to Roy. "As much as I want you to finish that sentence, I can't let you. Not right now okay," I told him and raised my hand waiting to be called on.

"Yes, Miss Monroe?" Mrs. Barnes stopped her lesson.

"May I be excused to the restroom?" she nodded signal ing me to go when Roy stopped me.

"I read your text you got. Where are you really going?"

"I can't tell you that." Once I'd left the class, I met up with 'Bee, Sam, and Mikaela in the front parking lot. I was half way across the lot waving at them when the sounds of the school doors slamming and someone's footballs behind me increased rapidly.

"Dahlia wait!" Roy called out to me. When he reached me, he cupped my face tracing my cheek gently with his thumb. I blushed fighting the urge to sigh and glanced back at the others. Sam had a brow raised; Mikaela looked nervously between the yellow Camero, Roy, and me; and 'Bee's engine roared out before shutting off completely.

"What're you—"

He cut me off and smiled. "I'm sorry. But I have to do this," he said crushing our lips together. Okay, I must admit he didn't exactly crush 'em together. It was more like a long and ginger kiss that gave me this jittery feeling all throughout my body. His lips were soft and warm and molded with mine carefully. It was smoldering and full of passion. One he'd, or any other guy, had never given me before. I felt giddy. The only other time I've ever felt like this was when I was around 'Bee. _'Bee..._ Thinking of the car behind me made me feel awkward. It felt like he was watching and I didn't like the feeling like I normally would either.

I gasped in a breath once Roy pulled away. "Just think about that okay. I really miss you and—"

"I miss you too, Roy but...now is not the time," I mumbled pulling away from him. "I'll call you later." I ignore the looks of Sam and Mikaela as I approached them.

The ride over to the NEST base was mostly silent to say the least. 'Bee wasn't playing his radio like he normally would and he was speeding towards our destination as if it would come fast enough. Mikaela kept rubbing patterns on his dashboard to probably calm him down. I wasn't sure what the rush was, I mean besides the emergency at the base.

"So," Sam says after an hour or so of traveling, "why did you have my car this morning?" I expected 'Bee to answer but didn't. _What's eating him?_

"After my thing with Trent, he picked me up."

"Then why was Trent acting like such a scared puss today?" Mikaela piped up. 'Bee again didn't reply.

"Bumblebee threatened him to apologize. Plain and simple."

"Well that was sweet wasn't it, Dahlia," Mikaela gave me a hard look as if asking me to agree with her. She actually looked really scary. _Geez, what is with everyone today?_

"Uh, yeah," I dragged out giving her a side look before seeing out the window. The NEST base looked like an abandoned factory. 'Bee let us out and transformed jus as Will walked over to us with Epps on his tail.

"What happened?" Sam asked them.

"It was a decepticon attack. We had started unloading all the artillery truck when the thing attacked us. Luckily no one was killed," the major answered running a hand through his murky brown cropped hair. He lead us to the main hangar, or what was left of it. There were blistering holes still singeing with fire. Ratchet stalked by us with a few soldiers sporting major and minor burns. Optimus was conducting the cleanup. Where was Ironhide?

"We had three casualties," Epps reminded him. "Fortunately they were only burns. The damn thing was spoutin' fire from it's hands. And I thought gettin' shot at by alien robots was bad—anyway. Will, your wife's going hysterical and Ironhide isn't doing a good job at calming her down with Annabelle practically trying to scale him like a monkey."

"Ah god," Will went running down a hall that lead to where his wife and I'm guessing his kid were.

"Why'd it attack the base?" Sam asked.

"It came here searching for the last shard of the Allspark," Optimus said gravely. "But, it is under protection at a secure facility."

"That's good."

"Oh, and your clay stuff got melted to a pulp," Epps told me and clapped me on the shoulder. "Sorry kid."

"That mess cost me $150," I groaned with a frown.

"That's a ripoff." Epps shook his head.

"I know right."

"If you want it it's still in the last hangar to the right," Epps told me motioning down the hall Will had run into to.

"Thanks dude," I saluted him. Walking down the halls, I passed many different rooms. When I passed by Ratchet's he called me inside. 'Bee sat there with Ratchet on an Autobot sized gurney glaring at the wall. Wow. Glaring does not fit the high-spirited alien. I looked up at them wondering why Bumblebee's even frustrated. Ratchet always looks that way so I never paid it any mind.

"**—never mind. I don't want it**," 'Bee growled from his speakers.

"Why not—"

"**Just forget...I ever asked!**"

"No, I already finished the prototype. I just need a specific—"

"**'Hatchet!**"

"Did you need me for something," I interrupted their little dispute.

"**No.**"

"Yes," Ratchet said as he glared the yellow and black bot. "I require what's your height and ethnicity."

"I'm 5'9" and creole. That all ya need?"

"Yes and thank you dear."

"Okay, well I'm heading to the last hangar to see if I can salvage any of my clay," I told them about to leave.

Ratchet looked at 'Bee while he spoke. "Bumblebee will accompany you." 'Bee looked downright pissed.

"He doesn't have to—"

"He does and will," Ratchet cut me off.

Nodding, I went about my business towards the last room trying to avoid being stepped on the the lumbering robot beside. I stepped around his feet through the blasted hole, which used to be a door the size of an Autobot, and almost mistook the molten clay for lumpy cement pavement. Majority of it was either molded into the wall or the floor but nonetheless rock solid. At least there were a few pieces that were still soft enough to use.

"**Dahlia**," 'Bee spoke my name using his really voice except...he didn't sound happy. At all.

"Yeah 'Bee?" I gathered different small sizes of clay into my purse.

"**Why did you do it?**" he asked.

I didn't quite understand. "Do what?"

"**Why did you betray me?**" I sat my bag down looking up at the bot confused.

"What the heck are you talking about, dude? I didn't betray you or whatever."

"**You kissed that guy at your school! That's how you betrayed me!**"

"My ex-boyfriend, Roy? That's what this is about? I can kiss whoever I want and if I want him to kiss me he can," _even though I didn't expect the kiss but...whatever._ "I still don't see how this offended you or why you even care."

"**Do you even remember what we told each other this morning?**"

_What had he said this morning?_ I can't even remember what I did the other day. I should get that checked out by the doctor or something.

He slammed a fist against the wall beside him making it crack under the hit. "**I can't believe—I called you mine and you agreed that- that you were and that I was yours. Didn't that mean anything to you?**"

"How was I supposed to know that meant something? I thought it was meaningless and you just said it to be protective over me. I just agreed because I wasn't sure on how to respond! I thought it was just something stupid. I never thought you'd take it to heart! I never thought you'd be a dick if I forgot your measly saying."

"**Meaningless? Meaningle—unlike humans, Cybertronians don't say meaningless things. When a Cybertronian loves, they love eternally. When I meant that you were mine, I meant it with all the love I could muster. I love you Dahlia Monroe with all my spark. I loved you ever since the day I saved from that Decepticon from crushing you. I love everything about you. I loved the way you smile and it sets off a twinkle in your eyes. When you giggle, your cheeks burst with scarlet and you look so adorable when your nose crinkles when you don't like something. I could**," his voice cracked, "**I could go on and on about how much I want you to be mine, sugarplum—**"

I gasped. I hadn't expected that at all. "'Bee I—"

"**But you would never noticed**," he hissed glaring down at me. "**Everyday, I watch human males ogle the person I love and she has not a knowledge in the world that I can't do anything about. Then that Roy guy comes and sweeps you off your feet with a simple kiss. Something I could never give you!**"

"'Bee I didn't know—" The loud bang he made falling down to one knee made me stop talking. He peered down at me.

"**Of course you didn't know!**" he snapped, optics narrowing. "**And it's not like you cared anyway. Calling you mine was stupid in your opinion.**" His voice choked and he grabbed his neck wincing a bit.

"I didn't mean to call it stupid. I just- I just—"

"**You what?**"

"Damn it Bumblebee! I don't know. What do you want me to say? That I love you back?" The minute those words left my mouth I wanted to take them back. I wasn't angry at 'Bee. Just unprepared and shocked.

"**You don't have to say anything**," he grumbled getting up from his kneeling position. Still talking, he stormed out the room punching a hole in the wall. "**You don't have to call me your damn bug and you're not my sugarplum.**"

_No!_ He walked to fast and took giant steps making me run after him. Personnel and soldiers alike dodged out the way of 'Bee's mechanical feet and my shoving arms. "'Bee!" he ignored me and transformed back into his alt form of the yellow and black Camero. Mikaela and Sam were getting inside him when she saw me sprinting toward them.

"'Bee, I'm sorry! I didn't mean—" I was too breathless to finish my sentence. 'Bee knocked them into the seats of his car and locked the doors. I banged on the window pleading with him to unlock the doors so I could talk to him. He wouldn't budge. He sped off taking my friends away from me along with my stuff and leaving me on the base.

You know that feeling you get when you don't realize you had something awesome for you until you realize it's gone. I didn't have that feeling. I knew that 'Bee was a good thing thrust into my life. I just didn't know how good he was until I was his sugarplum anymore. Who knew breaking a robot's heart...er, spark would be like smashing your own into smithereens?

_Not me._

**A/N: soooooooooooo? Good or Bad?**

**I decided to add some drama. Didn't mean for it to get this sad though. Geesh.**

**Anyway, review!**

**Ya know you want to.**

**Or else you will face the wrath of my spork!**

**Bye,**

**-Squid:)**


	6. New Boys and Bots

**Well, all of you avoided the wrath of my spork by reviewing. Though now, it's sitting in its little corner a bit saddened it never got to poke anyone. But thank you for the reviews nonetheless :D.**

"**'Bee's Radio**."

"Talking."

"_Thoughts/Lyrics._"

**Enjoy!**

**-Squid:)**

I could feel the eyes of Autobots and humans staring at me; some were glares and others were confused. My hands clenched into fists watching the dust 'Bee's car picked in the process of him speeding away. _Away from me._ I hadn't meant to hurt him. I hadn't expected his words to affect me so deeply—God, I'm such an idiot. 'Bee confesses his love for me and...and—

"I've never seen Bumblebee behave in that manner," Optimus stated his observation, concern seeping into his baritone voice.

I cracked and felt the pressure of 'Bee's words pushing the truth out of me. "I swear, Optimus, I didn't mean to hurt him all. I didn't know that he-" I babbled quickly. My eyes started to prick with tears when Ratchet cut me off with the sharp intensity of his tone.

"Humans never intend to but do regardless. It's simple in their nature to hostile to experience something unknown to them."

"Love isn't something unfamiliar to me," I hissed at the yellow and greenish bot. His vexed tone wasn't exactly helping how I felt. It just pissed me off more.

"Could you explain what the hell you're going on about," Ironhide stalked up as a little blonde girl sat perched on his shoulder next to, whom I'm guessing is, her mother. Her expression showed she was terribly frightened at being up on the weapon specialist's shoulder. The little girl seemed absolutely delighted to be up there.

Ratchet cast me a writhing glare. "Bumblebee professed his attraction towards the human female. Like most humans, she was oblivious to the feelings he harbored until he revealed them to her and she in return threw them back in his face."

"I didn't throw them back in his face!" I argued feeling the urge to kick the rusted hunk o' junk. "I was stunned. What i said wasn't meant to hurt him in the slightest. What was I supposed to do?"

"The kid's got a point. You can't expect the femme to react any differently," Ironhide said and shrugged his shoulders. "All you need is time, right kid?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," I muttered. Ratchet glanced down at me with disgust. _Geesh, he needs to lay off. Or get laid._

Ratchet disagreed wholeheartedly. "She's like every other human female on this damned planet. Once she gets bored of Bumblebee's 'love', she'll move on to some other partner. I've got enough of Bumblebee's memories to know she's well acquainted with the male population at her school. She doesn't deserve it either."

"Who gives you the right to say that?" It took all my strength for me not to pounce on him. Fuck what size he is or even the fact that he's a damn alien. Regardless, his words cut me like a knife. _Could I actually do that to 'Bee?_

"I do. I suggest, for the sake of Bumblebee, you stay away from him. It would be for the best."

"Ratchet, that's enough," the Prime said placing a hand on the older bot's shoulder. He looked down at me with a somber expression on his robotic face. "Ironhide, take the young one home safely."

"Of course." Ironhide lifted his two riders from his shoulder and placed them next to Will. _That must be his wife and kid._ Ironhide transformed back into his GMC Topkick form and we started our ride to my home.

"Don't give up," the radio spoke once we pulled up to my house.

"What?"

"Don't give up. You've got too much spunk for that. And I know that from Bumblebee's memories that you may love him as well. You just don't know it yet."

"If I really loved him, I wouldn't have—I wouldn't have broke his heart…er spark. He probably hates me," my voice croaked and my eyes swelled with tears. _Now s'not the time to cry. _Later, when I'm alone. I rubbed my nose, feeling it run with snot as my eyes blinked back some tears.

"Ugh, I don't know how to handle weepy sparklings to save my aft," I heard the radio grumble out. "Listen up, kid."

I sniffed and nodded hoping he saw me.

"You've got guts and you've got spirit. I've not met a lot of Cybertronians, let alone humans who's got as much as you do and I respect you for it. Just because you got thrown off your game doesn't mean you should let that go. Use what ya' got to show that bug bot how ya' feel." I stared at the radio.

"'Hide, did you just give me relationship advice?" I smirked. Who knew I'd receive it from this Autobot of all bots.

"Yeah, well—just- get out and don't call me 'Hide," he mumbled in embarrassment.

"Okay, okay…'Hide." Getting out the truck, which proved to be a really hard task because the damn thing was so high off the fucking ground—I almost fell flat on my face. Anyway, getting out the cab, I gave 'Hide my thanks and entered my home trying to be as sneaky as possible.

"Dahlia." Whelp, that didn't last long at all.

"Yes, mom," I said as sweetly as possible. I turned to face her sitting in our purple living room chair. A glass of wine perched in her hand. She took a swig.

"The school called."

I feigned innocent. "Oh really? Did I get a medal or something?"

"No, you got something better. Two weeks of grounding for ditching school today," her voice was stern but her posture seemed as if she could've cared less or have talking about the weather.

I sighed. Running a hand through my hair, I asked her, "How'd you know?"

"They caught you on tape leaving the school with Mikaela Banes and Sam Witicky."

"It's Witwicky, mom."

"I don't care! I specifically told you were not aloud to hang out with them!"

"I don't see what you have against them," I said rolling my eyes.

"They're involved with those robots!"

"I thought you'd gotten passed that already," I muttered to myself. "Well, whatever. I'm still hanging out with them so ground me if you please," I called to her as I made my way upstairs. I sighed and collapsed on my bed. _Today's just not in my favor._

…

Waking up, I realized it was Saturday morning and that I still had on the clothes from yesterday. I shredded my clothing stepping into the shower to wash away the tension. My mind tossed around 'Bee, Ironhide, and Ratchet's words heavily. Each word slammed against the inner walls of my mind made me clutch my temple at the headache they caused. 'Bee's words choked my heart; Ratchet's cut me deep; and Ironhide's gave me a little hope. The words felt like they were suffocating me. I threw on a pair of running shorts, Reebok tennis shoes, and a black sports bra, grabbed my iPod, and set out for a morning jog to either clear my head or maybe contemplate some more. After about forty five minute run, the music on my iPod changed to fit my mood. Adele's "Rolling in the Deep" thumped to life with the bass of the drum and quick strum of the guitar. Somehow, it sorta fit this whole situation.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare_

Running to the beat of the bass, I turned onto the street of the Witwicky's. Their quaint abode rolled into view. The familiar yellow and black striped Camero was stationed outside in front of the garage. Just the view of 'Bee brought me back again to the altercation yesterday. I stared, feeling longingly at the bot and the song wasn't helping either. Then i noticed someone sitting on the hood. I thought it was Sam, but when I jogged up it wasn't. Must be his friend.

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch_

_And it's bringing me out the dark_

To me, he looked to be around the age eighteen or nineteen. His complexion was a little darker than Sam's. His dirty blonde hair swept and was tousled to the side with slickness as he'd just stepped out the shower. His eyes were bright and a piercing aqua color and somehow kinda familiar. The mouth on that boy was wide, full, pouty, and pink. They were a nice set of lips too. Ratchet's trenchant words came back to me. _Great, he's right. I make 'em sound like their some type of prize. _The boy wore a pair of vans, black skinny jeans, and gray shirt with the saying "bee-otch" under the image of a bumblebee.

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

The lyrics of the tune playing brought my attention away from the boy to the car resting under him for a second before I tried focusing my attention again. 'Bee probably didn't want to speak at all anyway. The guy's appearance wasn't what caught my scrutinizing gaze. It was his expression that did. As he sat on the disguised Autobot, his posture set in a stiff slouch with his legs bent slightly and his arms draped across his knees. That pretty mouth I talked about held a grimace. His eyebrows furrowed in a frown and his eyes were startling. They burned with an underlying dark intensity of fury, hurt, sadness, and some other emotion I couldn't quite place. They reminded me of 'Bee's and made me want to cower under his gaze or run up and comfort him.

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played it to the beat_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

I realized the song was right. 'Bee and I could've had it all. I did have his heart inside my hand and played with it without realizing it. God, I am such a bitch.

_Baby, I have no story to be told_

_But I've heard one of you_

_And I'm gonna make your head burn_

_Think of me in the depths of your despair_

_Making a home down there_

_As mine sure won't be shared_

As if sensing my presence, the blonde's eyes met mine sharply. It was like my being there set off a chain reaction in his body. His broad shoulders and back straightened up. Then, the frown turned into a beaming grin. Those eyes once flaring with a blue fire lightened. He'd perked up and started getting off the hood with 'Bee growling as he did so.

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

Not that a cute boy eager to see me was bad, I was a little creeped out by his sudden eagerness. And the fact that I didn't know who the dude was. I picked up my running pace when he started walking toward me. Once I was a few sprinting steps away, I continued running but looked at the residence. The boy stood at the end of the driveway staring at me with a solemnly austere and sad look. Again I say, fucking creepy.

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep—_

"Ugh, that's enough of that love song." I switched songs hoping it wouldn't add more fuel to how dopey my feelings were feeling. "Born this way" by Lady Gaga blared through my speakers, not really doing anything. _Maybe I was born to break hearts?_

"Damn, I've got to stop beating myself up for stuff like this. It's not my fault I can't take situations like that very well."

_Yeah, it kinda is._

"No one asked you," I grumbled to myself. Finishing my jog, slowed to walk and strolled up to my house where my mom stood on the porch.

"Where were you? I said last night you were grounded. That means no—"

"Relax, mom, I went for a run to clear my head." I gestured to my running gear and went inside.

"Oh."

"Yeap." Walking up the stairs to my room, I stripped off my sweaty clothes, grabbed some a sundress and under garments, and jumped in the shower. I cleaned myself and threw on my other clothes just as my mother came in my room.

"Can you go to the store to by some groceries?" she asked politely. _That's got to be the most normal thing she's ever asked me to do._

"Why can't you do it?" I tied my wet locks up into a high bun.

"I've got some work I need to do and won't be home to make dinner later."

I stared at her, right eye twitching.

"So you want me to buy the stuff and cook it? Who's the parent here?"

"Don't you get snippy with me. You're lucky I'm letting you go anywhere in the first place."

"Yes, because it's so hard to go someplace with out you know," I grumbled picking at my cuticles.

"What was that?"

"I said I'll go get the groceries." I grabbed my keys resting on the edge of my bed and my satchel.

"Splendid," she cheered and engulfed me in a tight hug. "I knew I could count on you."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Awe, pucker up, pumpkin," she cooed. "Think of it as this way. When you marry a rich man and become a housewife, you'll know how to work an oven."

"Right," I drawled out going to my car. My mother has way too much time on her hands to be thinking about my damn future. "And who says money's everything?" I muttered to myself about to pull out.

"Money equals happiness, dear." I almost jumped out my skin when my mother appeared by my window.

"Please, don't do that again."

Not even bothering to wait for an answer, I pulled out the drive way and headed to the nearest Ralph's or Vons. For whatever reason, the closest one was about an hour if drive taking the street. In my opinion, they should make them closer to peoples' homes. The scenery of townspeople and industrial work places quizzed by my window as I made my way onto the freeway. For thirty minutes, I watched many different people drive as badly as the next one. Some never signaled when the turned causing almost traffic collisions. Others yelled at cussed at each other. Either because of road rage or more bad driving. _I wonder how most people get their licenses when they barely even know ho to drive. _After getting into the far right lane, I exited the freeway and advanced in my journey to the market.

I pulled into the Vons's parking lot and found a lone spot near the back. Before getting out, I looked in my purse, checking to see if I had enough money. "I should've did that before driving away in a mad dash to get away from my wacko mother."I dug in my wallet finding three twenty's and some change. I was about curse when I located my credit card laying in bottom of my bag. I did a little silent victory dance and prepared to exit the Mini Cooper. A loud popping noise that sounded like something exploded alerting my attention towards the sunny blue skies.

I could barely make out three dots that were getting a little bit closer. Then I saw they weren't dots. They were three asteroids or meteorites, I guess, hurtling towards the earth's surface at an alarming rate. I tried starting my car hoping to get away because it seemed like their crashing spot would be around the supermarket area. "Shit," I cursed. The engine wouldn't start. Throwing my door open, I jumped out the car...well almost did. The seatbelt yanked me back. _I should probably unfasten that_. Unfastening the thing, I launched myself out the car just as one of the burning rocks splintered through my car. The backlash of the blow forced me a couple meters away leaving me with a few scrapes and burns from the tarred pavement.

My vision went a little spotty when trying to pick myself up off the ground. I surveyed the damage. A few long caters dug through the pavement. One giant hole had torn through my car, through the market and went out the back. The other two and crashed into the hills behind the store. Shoppers and Employees swarmed the damage as three giant robots crept around the edge of the store corner. One by one they shifted into some cars in the parking lot. One transformed into a silver stingray corvette. The other two transformed into two halves of a...ice cream truck? _Out of all the cars in the world they wanted to be an ice cream truck?_ Shaking my head, I stomped in front of their pathways blocking off the exit. That silver one smashed my car. It wasn't going anywhere.

"Hold it!" I commanded slapping my hand on the hood of the stingray. I glanced at the insignia and noticed it was an Autobot symbol and not a Decepticon one. I didn't know what those looked like and didn't want to find out any time soon. "You crashed into my damn car and pancaked it! Do you know this is the second time a Cybertronian has jackedup my car? I mean come on! You're so not going anywhere until you give me a lift to my house. You owe me...Uh, what's you guys' name?"

It was silent for a few minutes before the car answered. "The name's Sideswipe. That's Mudflap and Skidz."

"Wha's yo name?" Whatever part of the ice cream asked.

"Dahlia."

"How'd you know about us?" Sideswipe interrupted just as the joined Autobots began arguing over what my name meant. Their rambling were a jumble of browkn sentences that I didn't quite get at first.

"Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, and, er, Bumblebee are my friends," I stumbled over 'Bees name and hoped they didn't catch.

"Why'd you stumble over the bug's name?" Ah, spoke to soon. _Bug? He calls him bug? I call him bug!_

"Look," I ignored his question. "Can you give me a ride home or not? I promise not to tell Optimus about you almost killing people, namely me."

The car hesitated before popping it's door open. "What da hell you doin' that fo? We don't even kno' dis chick? Ya' can't just let her up in ya' car."

"She knows Optimus so I trust her." I climbed into the corvette's driver's seat feeling the wheel. I had to admit it was a nice car model. It was sleek and that suggested it could move fast in it's alt mode and swiftly while in it's bipedal mode. I ran my finger across the center of the wheel. "Easy there, babe. You can't be feelin' on me like that. At least not before the first date," the radio snickered.

_Great, I'm riding with the bot that likes to flirt with it's passengers._

"Just go," I laughed out.

**A/N: I swear I can't type how Mudflap and Skidz to save my life. This chapter was just a filler but I hoped you liked it! Anyway, if you haven't guessed—that blonde boy from earlier was 'Bee's holoform. If you want to get a clear image of who he is, look up 'Chord Overstreet shirtless' in google or go to "****.****". If the link doesn't show up then go to google, type in what I told you to type, click images, and click on the photo that shows Chord shirtless with his hair wet.**

**Whelp, hope you liked the chapter! Will update either sometime today or tomorrow again.**

**Now, review I say! Or else face the wrath of my spork! Again! *evil laughter***

**Peace out,**

**-Squid:)**


	7. Mystery Boy

**Aha! Yes, spork battle with**** lollipopswithcreamandpie****! My spork is mighty! **

**Anyway, moving on. Hello there my fine readers and reviewers. This chappie is one of the moments you've all been waiting for! **

"**'Bee's Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**-Squid:)**

I wasn't quite sure whether my mom just didn't care or she was that clueless. There must be a god up there because somehow my mom didn't notice that her Mini Cooper was gone and replaced with a sleek and silver stingray corvette. Of course she,d never know it was a new Autobot. Ya' see, after that little havoc the other day, Optimus had assigned Sideswipe as my guardian like 'Bee was with Sam and I guess Mikaela. When Monday rolled around, she was too much of a jumbled mess and running around the house to notice me pulling away from the curb attempting to be sneaky at hiding the fact that I had a new car.

I pulled into the student parking lot of my school noticing that everyone stared at my "car" in either awe or envy or possibly both. Sam was the first person at my car pulling me out. "Yo, Sam? What gives?"

"What happened to your car this time?"

"How'd you know something happened to my car? My mom could've bought me a new one!"

"Because I know you and your mom is too crazy to buy you something as nice as that," he smirked slightly and looked at the hood at the car. "Besides, it has an Autobot sign on the hood."

"Geesh, enough with the third degree. The other day, this hunk of metal crashed my car when I was at the market. I'm actually quite surprised no one notice his giant self looming over the back of the store."

Sideswipe's window rolled down. "Not my fault you humans don't notice somethin' like that. You guys are kinda clueless," he spoke as lowly as possible. He probably did it to not attract attention. How weird would it be to see a car talking on it's own.

"Hush, you." I smacked the bot's side. "But, yeah—Optimus made him my guardian like Bumblebee's yours."

"Oh." He scratched his chin and glanced over to 'Bee, who was parked a few ways down, as Mikaela walked up. "Speaking of 'Bee, any idea on what's wrong with him?"

"Yeah he's been pretty upset since the Hoover Dam incident. Got any clue?" Mikaela piped up casting me a look. _Geez, was I the only one not aware of how he felt? That makes me feel even worse._

"Why're looking at me that way? I don't know what's wrong with him," I lied easily, shrugging my tote onto my shoulder.

…

First period was pretty much a bore. The teacher droned on and on about Mark Twain and some other authors that I can't remember. I was more than happy to get out of that class and get to Physics. But, then again Physics with Mikaela might be a little brutal because every time I see her she keeps giving me this look like she knows something. Which she probably does...

Exiting the Literature Room, I headed to my locker, gathered my science papers and binder, and walked down the outside corridors going over my notes. _There's that test today._ I couldn't remember for shit on what the test was on today and my messy notes didn't really help me gather that. I tripped over something on the ground making me scatter all my stuff. "Ah, crap." I glanced around hoping no one saw. The outside corridor was empty apart from the student parking.

"Good," I mumbled to myself. The soft scuff of feet pounding on the pavement wafted through air startling me a bit. _Weird._ "Hello? Is anybody there?" I called out once I picked my stuff off the floor. I peered around seeing no one. Shrugging it off as me being paranoid, I continued walking down the hallway when the footballs started up again only a tad bit louder.

"Hello?" I spun around hoping to catch whoever the person practically sneaking around the school like damn ninja. No one was behind me and the footsteps stopped.

I raised a brow. Maybe at the person being a ninja or my paranoia. Maybe both. I turned around about to continue to my next class when I jumped back not expecting anyone to be there. It was mystery boy—that's what I've been calling him in my head—from the other day. Ya know, the one that had been sitting on Bumblebee's hood looking all chum and glum until I came around and he was all happy-go-lucky. Mystery boy grinned manically at me with his hands folded across his rather broad chest. "Creepy," I whispered. I checked behind me as I took a step back away from mystery boy and then back at him only to find him gone. In his place were the footprints leftover from his black vans.

…

Finally, the end of the school day had come and I could stop freaking out. I didn't know what it was about him, but mystery boy creeped me the hell out with his little disappearing at. I was starting to think he was one of those psychopathic people because every time I'm around him I get the feeling he wants to do somethin' to me and I'm not sure I like it. _Okaaaaay,_ so maybe I'm being a bit over the top. But that's just me.

"Ah," I squeaked when I felt a heavy hand land on my shoulder.

"Would you freakin' relax," Mikaela exclaimed and bit back a laugh. "I've never seen you this jumpy."

"You don't know the morning I've had…" I trailed off not only spotting mystery boy, who kept on grinning fiendishly at me, and Roy who looked slightly flustered.

Mikaela looked in the direction I did and focused on mystery boy. "What do you mean? And who the heck is that—"

"Why haven't you called me," Roy cut her off receiving a glare for it too.

"Who said I had to?" My hip cocked outwards and my arms folded across themselves firmly.

"Wha- You promised me last Friday you would!"

"Okay," I nodded to him a little distracted by mystery boy. He was, slowly striding toward us. "I changed my mind. And besides, I've been a little preoccupied."

Roy followed my gaze much like Mikaela did. Mystery boy had almost made his way over to us. He still had a distance to go though. "What—you been to busy with that chump? Hey, you! You messin with my girl!"

Roy stalked up to mystery boy yelling angrily. Mystery boy, who ignored him, continued walking. Roy tried throwing a punch. Mystery boy grabbed Roy's fist and forcefully snatched his arm down making Roy's body flip onto it's back with a hard thud without breaking his stride. "Damn," Sam cursed. Huh, I hadn't even know he was here.

That damn grin still etched on mystery boy's face. "Who's that," Sam asked.

"I don't know but I think he's stalking me. Last time I saw him, he had been sitting on top of 'Bee's hood."

"Well he obviously knows you," Mikaela add in, "otherwise he wouldn't be so happy to see you."

"What I want to know is why the heck was he sitting on my car?"

"I want him to leave me the freak alone," I snorted. Mystery boy began waving but stopped abruptly when turned my back on him. From the diner of my eye I could see him frowning.

"Maybe you should see what he wants—never mind," Mikaela trailed off.

"Lemme guess? He's gone isn't he?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"He's been doing that all day."

"It's kinda creepy," Sam said, staring at the spot mystery boy has once been in.

"Agreed," Mikaela and I chorused. "But you have to admit he's cute," she continued.

"Uh, hello, I'm standing right here," Sam grumbled.

Leaving them to their relationship problems, I made my way down the hallways to my locker. I tossed the unneeded materials into the metal cabinet and slammed the door shut...to be met by mystery boy. _Greeeeat_. And there he stands in all his smiling glory. God. He lifts up his hands to hand me a sheet of paper with some writing on it.

'Hi.' Figures.

"What? You can't talk or something?" He scribbled down something else.

'No. I'm mute.' That might explain why he never said anything to me.

"Well, what do you want?"

'Ive been trying to get your attention.'

"Really? I hadn't noticed considering you've been stalking me around these hallways like a cat," I drawled sarcastically.

'I wasn't stalking you.'

"Okay, whatever. You weren't."

'Do you recognize me at all?'

"No. I don't even know you're name. I have to keep calling you mystery boy in my head." He let out a soundless laugh and the reddish color in my cheeks burned in embarrassment.

'Its me, Bumblebee.' I read the note over and over again and finally looked back at mystery boy before bursting into a fit of guffaws. Is he serious? Does he think I'm stupid?

"You've got to be shittin' me!" I snorted and covered my mouth trying to manage myself under his crestfallen face. Then I thought about how he said he was 'Bee. He must've known about the Autobots in order to know that name. "So how'd you know about the Autobots anyway?"

He started scribbling furiously. 'I told you! I'm Bumblebee!'

"You can't be. You're human and he's not."

'I can prove it to you.'

"How?"

'I'll pick you up later.' With that, he left leaving me with the crumpled sheet of paper.

"Wait, how the hell does he know my address?"

…

Trying to sneak out my house was proving to be a hard task. My mom had fallen asleep downstairs and every step I took made the floor boards groan in protest of my body weight. So, I opted for climbing out the window. Then I remembered I wasn't spiderman halfway dangling out the window.

"What in hell are you doin' girl?" Sideswipe's amused face appeared next me. My feet at the moment were trying to push me back into my room.

"Trying to sneak out without getting caught."

"I can see that ain't goin' well. I first that you were some type of animal scratching the side of the house. Why didn't you call for me?" He lifted a hand under my feet and took me off the window sill. He placed me delicately on the grass.

"I thought you were in recharge and didn't want to disturb you."

"Naah, I was actually in the backyard spooking the neighbors and their pets." I stared at him incredulously. "Ahem, why are you even sneaking out? You're grounded."

"So? I'm going to meet someone."

"And that someone is 'Bee? I knew there was something going on between you two!"

"There's nothing going on between us at all and why do you think it's him?"

"Well first off, your heart just accelerated at the mention of the bug bot and he's here and blowin' up my com-link like crazy," he jerking a thumb towards the front yard. 'Bee's alt mode sat parked at the curb.

"If my mom comes into my room, cover for me."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know. You're the advanced alien life form not me," I whispered, lightly skipping my way over to 'Bee. Sliding into the passenger seat of the Camero, we took off to wherever he'd planned on taking me. Bumblebee took me to the lookout point by the lake. Surprisingly, the ride over there was filled with awkward silence that bugged the crap out of me.

We sat, well I sat there staring off at the night sky when he spoke using his radio. "**I brought...to this place to explain something.**"

"Does this have to do with that boy at school?"

"**You could say that.**"

"Go on."

"**Do you know...what is a hologram?**"

"Nope." He switched back to his real voice.

"**It's like a 3D version of someone or a something. They're like projected images visible from all sides, although matter less. Ya see, Ratchet created a hologram fit for us Autobots except it holds more matter than regular projections do and have much better quality. You remember on Friday when you found 'Hatchet and I arguing? And he mentioned a prototype?**" he coughed out.

"Uh, yeah why?"

"**That's what Ratchet and I had argued about. I'd...I told him I didn't want it because—because I thought you didn't want me.**" Mystery boy materialized in the passenger seat and gazed at me apologetic causing me to gasp. "**I had it made so I could physically be with you and- and I thought you didn't want me. So I told 'Hatchet to get rid of it. And then I acted like an ass because of it and I'm so sorry for it. I didn't mean it when I said you weren't my sugarplum. You will always be my sugarplum and I will always love you**."

"Oh, 'Bee," I murmured feeling my eyes seep with unshed tears. "Bumblebee, I do want you. I just didn't know it at the time. I think I love you too."

The holoform's hand reached out and grabbed mine gently. It was warm, soft but yet callused. His thumb drew circle patterns on the back of my left hand as my other cupped 'Bee's human face. I didn't know why I didn't put two and two together. The boy was blonde, had the bluest eyes I'd ever seen, and even had vocal problems like his alien body. Except on his human body, he had a scar across his neck. His skin was smooth as was the softness of his hair. His mouth slipped into a lopsided grin that took my breath away. 'Bee brought a hand up to cradle my face and wiped away traitor tears. Quickly, his face had inched closer to mine to the point I could feel the warmth of his breath ghosting across my top lip. He brought his face down and...nuzzled my nose against his.

I giggled at the feeling of his nose tickling mine gingerly. "'Bee," I whined. "You're supposed to kiss me not bump my nose with yours. We're not wolves."

"**You want me to stop?**"

"Nuzzling my nose? Yes, but you can nuzzle me anywhere else you want—'Bee!" I shrieked. He'd climbed over me slightly and nuzzled and caressed another area; my neck.

"**Sorry, I couldn't help myself.**"

**A/N: so? Did you all like it? I'm trying so hard not to beat myself up over this but I think I could've done better and it was rather short too. And yet, I couldn't write more! *sigh* I hope you like it though. And as for 'Bee holoform, check out 'Chord Overstreet shirtless' under google images! He is gorgeous in my opinion. **

**Please review! My spork knows where to find you if you don't!**

**-Squid:)**


	8. Secrets and Spies

**lollipopswithcreamandpie****, my spork, who I'm now naming Sporky, has prepared with sit-ups, a hopped a mile's worth of hops (ya know because it ain't got no legs lol), and practiced with the art of placing food in my mouth and it has done so with excellency! Mine hasn't passed out but it is pooped!**

**Any who, aren't you all ecstatic! 'Bee and Dahlia are back together! Yay! It was so hard writing chapters of them not being together. But now that they are I can write all the mushy stuff about them... Okay maybe not a lot of mushy junk. That mostly grinds my gears for some strange reason. Maybe a lot of humor? Yeah I'll go with that.**

**By the way, I got a Bumblebee throw blanket! I know it ain't a big deal but still, I felt like sharing it.**

**Enough with this author's note! On with the story!**

**-Squid:)**

"**I'm glad you like it. I'd thought you'd hate it. I thought you would still hate me.**" 'Bee let his hand gently squeeze mine. The night had darkened to pitch black with only the stars to give us light.

"Bumblebee, I never hated you and if anything, I think this is the sweetest thing any boy or bot has ever done for me," I answered with a small smile gracing my face.

"**You've been with another** **bot before?**"

"More or less," I shrugged. I wouldn't say I've been with another alien robot like 'Bee because the most I'd ever close to something that would be used for pleasure was my mother—_gags_—sex toys. Hey now, I'm not about to get into that subject but when I stumbled onto that stuff in the bathroom, I was mortified and probably didn't look her in the face for a few weeks. Then, after confronting her about it she tried to tell and show me how they worked- and I say never again. Let's just say I don't ever want to have another sex conversation with my mother.

"**What do you mean**," 'Bee asked, bringing me out of my horrid reverie.

"You'll learn if we every get that far in our relationship," I told him, trying not to contemplate the idea of actually doing _that_ with 'Bee. Though, it was kinda hard not to. The guy was freakin' hot.

'Bee's eyebrows furrowed. "**I'm not sure I understand**."

"I meant, er, sexually," I stammered. A scarlet tint rushed across my cheeks. _Could the Autobots even have sex?_ Nah, that couldn't be possible because I hadn't seen any females or femmes—whatever.

The radio didn't even answer this time. Instead, the holoform let out a high and breathy squeak. His face brightened redder than mine as his eyes flickered back and forth between his crotch and my face with utter fright. I couldn't contain myself when I bursted out laughing. The expression on his face was priceless.

"'Bee," I snorted his name trying to stop my laughter. "Relax, babe. You don't have to worry about that. Yet." I patted his hand feeling a smirk creep onto my face.

"**But what if I do something wrong? I want to be able to pleasure you fully.**" I bit my lip at the sentence. For such a damn raunchy saying, he sounded and looked so genuine and innocent. I so hoped I won't corrupt him. His innocence is too cute. "**I mean I don't even know how to use my hands!**" He played with his hands a bit still babbling from the radio.

"'Bee—"

"**I don't know what goes where! I could ask Ratchet- but that's embarrassing! Could I do it without experience? Who knows if I could even satisfy**—" Cutting him off, I climbed over the center console straddling 'Bee's human waist with my hands compressing the sides of his cheeks softly. The car and the holoform jerked at the sudden pouncing maneuver. His breathing was still haggard; from what, I don't know.

"'Bee, relax okay?" He nodded resting his hands stiffly on my hips. "Relax," I reiterated, "We are not doing that now but until I'm ready okay? Lord knows you're not so just relax."

'Bee's lips didn't move when the radio responded, which would take some getting used to. "**I would be able to if you weren't subtly rubbing up against me**," the stereo sputtered as his face darkened with blush. "**My lower regions appear to be moving on their own.**"

"You have so much to learn about human anatomy," I giggled. "Maybe you should speak to Ratchet?"

The stereo emitted a burst of static. He should really stop using voice if it's hurting him. "**That would be awk- awkward enough. Besides, he's already suspicious of me and is not so fond of you.**"

"Eh and now we're back on a sad tone," I grumbled, switching my body so that I sat across his lap instead of straddling it. My legs were cramping up. Like seriously. "Here's what I want to know: why the hell were sneaking around the school like that today?"

"**Feels like, somebody's watchin' me**," his radio sang out. I caught the gist of it.

"Still! You nearly scared the shit outta me with your little disappearing act and your Cheshire cat grinning!"

"**Cheshire?**"

"Never mind—why were you grinning like a mad man in the first place?"

"**You looked...so damn cute when you're freaking out. I couldn't help ma'self, sugarplum.**"

"I'm glad I amuse you so much," I said dryly and then punched him in the shoulder. He flinched and rubbed his tender bruise. "Don't ever do that again!"

"**Feisty.**"

A few moments of silence passed between us for about an hour. I had curled into 'Bee's chest with his arms securely wrapped around my shoulders. He buried his in the thickset of my hair as he daintily kissed the top of my forehead. I had almost been lulled to sleep when I remembered something. "'Bee?"

"**Sugarplum?**"

"Are you planning on telling anyone?" I asked nervously looking at him.

"**About us**," he wondered.

"Yeah. What if others don't approve? This isn't exactly a normal boyfriend and girlfriend relationship."

"**As long as we have each other, that shouldn't matter**," he murmured and gave me a chaste smooch. "**But if it makes you feel any better, we don't have to**."

I immediately felt bad when I noticed his crestfallen face. "Hun, that doesn't mean I'm ashamed of you okay? I just want to be careful..."

…

_Meanwhile and a few meters away…_

A few ways away rests a black and white cruiser hiding in the thicket of the trees—and cloaking its energon readings from being detected—ease dropping on the conversation being held by the mech and the human femme. The disguised Cybertronian had been keeping a close eye on the two for the past seven moon cycles, a week in human terms, under direct but discreet orders. Luckily for him, the pathetic Autobot scout never closed his com-link so it was open to whoever needed to contact the mech—or listen in on. The Decepticon mech growled in disgust at things his audio ports were hearing. To think that the Autobot scum was actually with the little squishy—

"Feeble, mushy insects," the car growled lowly.

"Barricade, report," came the menacing and scratchy voice of his superior through his com-link.

"Known subjects are in view. The Autobot mech, designation: Bumblebee, is in cohorts with the human femme, designation: Dahlia Monroe. According to their dialogue, the scum is an a relationship with the flea bag," Barricade snarled at the pathetic display. "What are my orders?"

There was a deafening pause. "For now, leave the girl. The specimen will be contained when needed for my plan. First, we must see how they're compatible and why. Just observe. As of now, we must focus on finding the last shard of the Allspark but keep an eye on them nonetheless."

"Acknowledged. Barricade out."

…

Thump.

"Leave me al- alone bunny bots," I mumbled groggily twisting in my sleep. The cool leather pressed into my back as I got comfortable to all back asleep.

Thump.

This time the noise was louder and made me jump halfway out my seat. The safety belt strained against my chest. "What the-?"

"Rise and shine sleepy heads," Sideswipe's voice penetrated my wall of sleepiness. That guy is way to happy for it to be morning. His finger tapping on the window gave me a headache too. He smirked at me.

I unfastened my seatbelt and climbed out of 'Bee rubbing eyes with the ball of my fist. "What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Technically, I was sleeping but overall I was hanging out with Bumblebee."

"I find that very hard to believe considering what I kept hearing through our com-link. I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to broadcast how awesome your lips felt. I'm willing to test that—"

"Sides, get out of here! And don't tell anyone about this!"

"Alright, alright. Keep your panties on! I won't tell a mech and I'll give bug bot here a few pointers to match your needs."

"Sideswipe!"

"I'm goin'!"

**A/N: I'm sad. This was such a short chappie. But nevertheless, I hoped you liked it. The next chapter wheel be much longer and better. Okay?**

**Moving on, review my lovelies or—like I say ever damn chapter—face the wrath of my menacing spork, Sporky! *evil laughter***

**Bye,**

**-Squid:)**


	9. Moments in Time

**lollipopswithcreamandpie****: I know, the autocorrect does that to me all the time. And R.I.P. to your old spork. **

**Before this chappie gets started, I must apologize for the time gaps. It's apart of my story plot and must be done. **

"**'Bee's Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**Good day lovelies,**

**-Squid:)**

As Sideswipe promised, he never told a soul of 'Bee and I's relationship. And for a while nobody knew either. Mikaela was the first person always suspicious of 'Bee and I disappearing together. She put two and two together when Sam told her 'Bee had been going to visit Optimus every night; when my mom told her I was seeing the new blonde boy—I gave him the name Brady, who happened to like wearing t shirts that had something to do with bees. Eventually, I ended up telling her a few weeks into our hidden romance. She was ecstatic to say the least and wanted to announce it everyone in sight. I had stopped her before she reached Sam. She, liked Sides', gladly promised not to spill the beans. At school Roy had seen me with 'Bee and had gotten the hint and finally stopped bothering me. Or maybe he didn't want to get beat to a bloody pulp by a jealous Bumblebee. It was a relief either way.

A month after school ended, my mother got remarried to this creepy Philippine guy. My mom and I must be that much out of our lives that I didn't even know she was dating anyone. But he was actually quite nice and made her less of a loon than she already is. I can't remember his name but he's got a son named Raul whose fourteen and a daughter named Shara whose two years younger than me, sixteen. I swear saw her eyeing 'Bee once and almost punched her.

The summer passed without a hitch and I continued focusing on my art. Sideswipe had to leave me as my guardian to go on counter missions on Decepticon incursions with Optimus and the rest of the new Autobots that responded to the Prime's call to come to earth. In return he gave me a Kawasaki motorcycle! Throughout the rest of the year Sides had many of these leaving me guardian-less. At least I had 'Bee there to protect me if need be. Anyway, as my senior year progressed, I applied and got accepted into one of the art schools of my choice: Royal College of Art. The family had been elated for me. There was one thing that I wasn't happy with though. The campus is in London, England and I still hadn't told Bumblebee yet. That's what I was most terrified of—what he would think.

…

"Mom, I'm heading over to S—a friend's house."

She still didn't want me hanging out with Sam, Mikaela, or the Autobots so she pretended they didn't exist. Though Paulo—I finally figured out my new stepdad's name, had liked them even though he knew nothing about the Cybertronian battle that has taken place two years ago. Raul was like Mikaela's apprentice when it came to mechanics. I was quite surprised he didn't have a small crush on her but admired her skill. All last summer and school year he worked with her in the garage her dad had opened up. Shara, on the other hand, proved to be a pain in the ass. I don't know what her obsession with my life is about but it's vexing. Not only was she drooling over my man, she was far to smart for my own good. She keeps questioning as to why every fancy car, such as my stingray corvette and Sam's Camero, drive without a driver. And I'm starting to believe she isn't believing that someone invented a way to make cars autopilot. Did I mention she keeps eyeing 'Bee's holoform?

"Okay, dear. Be back in two hours. Remember, you leave for England today and we must get to the airport early."

"'Kay mom," I replied, grabbing my keys.

"Can I go with 'Lia?" Shara's sweet sounding voice came from the living room. She knew where I was going.

"No," I grouches out.

"Yes, she can and will. Be nice to your now and take her."

I tried to make an excuse. "I don't have any room on the back of my—"

"Yes, you do," Shara butted in. "Now let's go and who knows? Your little guy friend might be there too!"

"He's my boyfriend," I grumbled stalking out the house. Shara's clicking heels tattered behind me. I placed my helmet on my head and ignited the engine. I back out and let her climb on back.

"Where the hell is my protective headgear?" she snapped.

I revved my engine louder. "Sorry, can't hear you over the motorcycle," I spoke louder over the bike and took off. She shrieked jerking backwards and clutched the back of my leather jacket. Ten minutes later, we reached Sam's house to find it smoldering and smoking. Firemen and policemen surrounded the outside as Ron and Judy argued about something while packing up their car. Sam came out his garage looking morose and embraced Mikaela.

I climbed off the bike and shoved my helmet into Shara's chest. "Stay here," I growled before making my way over to Sam. "Hey, 'Kaela, Sam. What happened?"

"I found a sliver of the cube attached to my old hoodie," Sam said quietly.

"The Allspark?"

"Yeah," he continued, "It burned a hole through my floor and sparked my damn kitchen to life."

"Wait." I moved my hands in that gesture. "What's that got to do with your house burning and blown to bits?"

"Bumblebee destroyed 'em but blew up my room and part of the house in the process. Not only does he fill bad about it...I made him feel sadder."

Mikaela shot me look. She knew how protective I was over him. Hopefully, Sam valued his life if he didn't hurt him too bad. "What'd you do?"

"I told him that I'm leaving for college and couldn't take him with me. Freshmen can't have cars." I groaned.

"Then he's gonna hate me!"

"I'm leaving for art school in London."

"You're going to London," they both exclaimed, eyebrows shooting past their hairlines. "When?"

"A few hours." I gave a small smile when Mikaela enveloped me in a hug. Sam gave an awkward one-armed hug.

"This is turning out to be a bad day for 'Bee," Sam mumbled.

"Who the heck is 'Bee? And what's an Allspark?" Shara broke into our little bubble we formed annoying me further.

"None of your damn business," I snapped at her. "Go back to the bike and wait for me."

"Fine but you're hiding something and when I find out I will tell your mom—"

"Whatever please just go back." I turned my attention back to Sam who is handing the shard to Mikaela in a little cylinder container. "What're you gonna do with that?"

"Put it somewhere safe," she said grabbing her helmet. "Later Sam, Dahlia."

"It's now or never," I mumbled more to myself than anyone else.

"You better get it over with," Sam responded to my mumblings. "He'll break out the waterworks on ya'."

"Oh joy."

"C'mon Sam! We gotta get a move on! Hey, Dahlia." Sam grumbled to himself and made his way to his parents car.

"Hi Judy. Hey Ron," I called to them and before heading to the garage, I checked on Shara, who at the moment was distracted by her iPhone. Good.

Stepping the garage, I took a deep breath mentally preparing myself to ether not breakdown and run away or to not cause 'Bee anymore pain than he already is in. 'Bee sat back they he did when he was always saddened or upset; shoulders slumped, knees bent and bowed outward, and head hung low. 'Bee wiped his face from the leaking fluid, which were supposed to be tears, spewing from his eyes and looked down at me. _Now I feel guilty of what I have to say._ He beckoned me closer to him and scooped me up in his arms. He whirred happily nuzzling his face against my stomach. He purred when my hand caressed his face making my heart break inside just a bit more.

"'Bee," I cooed. "Put me down. We need to talk." He set me down and urged me to continue.

"Bumblebee, my little snuggly bot bug 'Bee, you know I love you. Right?" I asked him, fiddling with my thumbs. 'Bee's eyes dimmed. _They did that when he looked something up on the web._ They blared back blazingly frightened.

"**Are you breaking up with me?**" 'Bee depressingly asked. I had a whole speech planned and he just had to jump to conclusions. I hadn't even thought about that.

"Maybe. I don't know but I don't want to. Please let me explain," I pleaded. He nodded, transformed into his alt mode and popped open the front passenger's door. I sat inside barely avoiding eye contact with human 'Bee.

"I'm leaving for college in London. It's a once in a chance lifetime, 'Bee and I swear I would've told you if I knew how," I mumbled.

From the corner of my eye, I saw his face was pain-stricken. He turned his head toward me with a stoic countenance. "**When do you leave?**"

"A few hours." I could see the news sinking in.

"**No.**" He shook his head. "**No. No, you can't- you can't go...I love you too much to let you leave me like this!**" _Well by gosh, that almost sounded human._

"'Bee please just—"

"**You can't go! Please**," the radio whispered and 'Bee gave me big blue widened eyes.

"Babe, I'm sorry."

"**Why do you have to go? You don't have to,**" he argued, trying to find any excuse to debate with.

"But," I started already knowing what my next words would do; cause more harm than good, "I want to, Bumblebee. This could be my big break in the multimedia industry! You don't know how much I want to take you with me but I can't. I'm sorry 'Bee."

The holoform's stoic expression hardened with a few tears glistening his eyes. "**Then leave.**"

"What?" I asked astonished. He was just gonna push me away like that?

"**You already made your decision long for our relationship crossed your mind. Please leave before my spark burns out a little more. I'm sorry if I sound a little harsh but please just leave**."

My throat felt swollen with choked tears. "You're blowing this way out of proportion, 'Bee. You act like we're breaking up!"

"**Maybe we should.**" The hologram flickered and fizzled out from existence.

"So that's it?" I tried to keep my voice even as possible. "We're done? Just like that? Over this damn little thing?"

"**I'm sorry, i dont mean to be selfish but i just dont want you to go. You know I love my sugarplum**—"

"Save the pet names," I cried out in remorse. "I'll leave. Call me when you've calmed the hell down."

I took my leave feeling the strain on my heart tighten with a great pull. _Stupid Bumblebee._ Why'd he have to be so damn difficult? I know he means well. He just has to get over his attitude. _Maybe it's because everyone's leaving him?_ Don't make excuses for him! He just needed time to adjust. Then he'll be back to his adorable and happy self.

"So you guys broke up?"

"What the frag do you care?" I snapped at my stepsister, who failed to hide a grin. _Ah, great I picked up Cybertronian cuss words from Ironhide._

"It's none of your damn business anyway!" Mikaela snapped at her as the Witwicky's loaded car pulled away from the house. Mikaela shot me a sympathetic look before putting on her helmet and speeding away.

"So does that mean Brady's single now?"

"No he's not and you can walk home."

…

"How was your flight sweetie?" My flight had last over fourteen hours.

"It was fine Ma'," I answered her. I grabbed one of my suitcases as the other uh—what do you call those people who help load your stuff into your ride? I'll call 'em loaders. Anyway, the loader guys unloaded my luggage out the car sent for me from the college. I must admit, it's a nice perk to have. "And I'm on my way to the school right now so no need to worry about that."

"That's good. Have you gotten a call from Brady yet?"

It's weird having my mom all up in my business like that. "No," I said tensely. "Why would he?"

"Shara's been pursuing him."

"How's that possible? It's only been a day and a half. You know what mom I gotta go find my dorm okay. Make sure she stays away from him please?"

"Sure thing." The click of the phone call ending beeped. I closed my phone and began wheeling my luggage along the campus. I had grabbed a map of the place locating all the dorms. I was in the Picasso Hall dormitory and in room 105 on the first floor. Luckily for me, it was right pass the lounge near the front of the building. I took the key hanging on the hook of the room door and unlocked the door. I shoved my five suitcases through the door on my little caddie and practically jumped at the sound of the door slamming shut. A girl stood there staring somewhat blankly at me. Said girl was tall, blonde, had blue eyes, and wore some type of blue and skimpy night gown that looked like something out of Victoria's Secret.

"Hi. I'm Alice your roommate."

**A/N: Well, my apologies for the time gaps. As you may have noticed, the story's moving into the second Transformers movie and no I won't just be copying and pasting from the movies for the whole thing; just some parts. But anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**As told by me— review damn it! Or face Sporky the spork! *insert cackle***

**Bye peeps,**

**-Squid:)**


	10. Alice

**For those who haven't guessed it by now or just don't know, yes it is the same Alice that attacked Sam in ROTF. I know she's supposed to be attacking Sam and killed but don't worry, she'll get there.**

**lollipopswithcreamandpie****: teach that spork of yours to obey its elders, which I guess would be your old spork lol. And I think PPPS exist! After all we typed it didn't we?**

**collizzy****: hey! My spork can be harmful! It attacks my food all the time! And my spork is on guard watching for butter knife attacks!**

"**'Bee's Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**Thank you for all the reviews! On with the story!**

**-Squid:)**

I didn't know what it was about Alice that creeped me the frag out. It might have been her stealth or the way she kept watching me. Then again i was someone she didn't know and it was only our second day of being rookies together. Still, she scares the shit outta me especially when she always does that disappearing act 'Bee always did with his holoform... Could she be—_Naah._ Anyways, back to her creepiness. She'd been acting weird since yesterday after I set up my half of the room and and gotten my schedule. I swear the chick was watching me.

I walked through the halls carrying my easel and art bin in my hands when I noticed Alice silently prancing behind me. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, I kept telling myself. _She ain't following you._ Just to test my thought process to reassure myself I wasn't becoming my mother and that Alice wasn't stalking me, I decided to go down random halls attempting to lose her. She followed me down every single one wearing a small smirk as if she knew I knew she's following me. Well, then again I made it pretty obvious because I was practically tittering down the hall at the fastest rate heels could allow. Trying to dispel my trepidation, I took the short route back to my dorm room and advised myself to take a nice and hot shower to wash away the tension—well not before checking to see if Alice was there, which she wasn't. _Thank God. _I cleansed my body with my vanilla scented body wash and hopped out throwing on a pair sweats and a baggy T-shirt. I nearly got the scare of my life when I finished pulling my shirt over my head.

Alice smiled sweetly at me. "Why'd you run away so fast? I just wanted to chat."

"Er, okay," I shrugged awkwardly, "what's up?"

"You know Sam Witwicky, right?" How did she know Sam? And how'd she know I know him?

"Yeah, why?" Her eyes twinkled with something mysterious, almost sinister.

"Oh nothing. I'm just gonna pay him a little visit at his school—after I'm done with you that is," she spoke calmly looking at her nail bids.

"What're you—" I stopped cold hearing the familiar whirring, clicking, and the sound of metal scraping against each other echoed around the room. Alice's eyes blazed with an electric blue when a growled emitted from her now shifting mouth. Her body transformed from the chest on out. I screamed about to bolt when a metallic five foot tongue serpentined out her mouth and snaked across my ankle. It tripped me still wrapped tightly around my ankle and raised me upside down. It snarled with a glower and with a flick of it's tongue tossed me out my bedroom window. _It's a good thing it had it open._ I ended up banging my arm on the window sill and then flopping into a skid as I hit the grass out side. I groaned feeling the scrapes along my arms. The metal heels of the Decepticon femme clicked on the ground towards me and I felt her cold finger clench my face. She sneered before a blow to the back of my head caused me to blackout.

…

_Ah crap_. My arms and head burned with agony. I could feel a steady bruise there without even bothering to use me hands. Speaking of hands, _why couldn't I move them?_ I tried moving them and felt my arms and hands bound behind my back as my body dragged across the grass. Alice had transformed back into her alt human form with one hand holding the wire tied around my feet. I turned my face in all directions to see where she was taking me. I was still at the school but at the more secluded areas. A black and white police cruiser sat near the curb of the street. I barely made out the inscription 'To Punish and Enslave' on the side of the cop car. "Decepticon," I murmured feeling anxiety creep into my veins.

"Quiet," Alice hissed. She snatched me up in a blink of an eye and slammed my head into the side of the vehicle. I cried out feeling the bruise cut my forehead as my vision spotted and blood trickled down the side of my face. She tossed me into the backseat without a second thought and jumped in the driver's seat of the cruiser. She floored it. My body tumbled to the floor as the feeling of consciousness slipped away from me.

…

My eyes bleared when they cracked open, staring at the black ceiling. I could tell I was still in the rear of the car by the occasionally bumps I'm the ride. I found it really hard to concentrate on the movement of what was passing by outside so I focused on the murmurings of Alice and the car's conversation.

"...word on Megatron's revival," Alice, I think, asked. My hearing kept going in and out.

"...that as we speak. Soundwave..." the sinister dark voice must've belonged to the car.

"Any word on Sam Witwicky?"

"Still...of their..."

"He...has the map. Star...need to...him."

The conversation didn't make much sense to me. I kew they needed Sam and it had something to do with Megatron. My mind had a hard time trying to say awake as it tried putting things together.

…

"...holoform and human project have been a success." A loud and scratchy voice aroused me from my unconscious state. Woozily, I opened my eyes. I almost screamed I figured I was dangling upside-down mid air. A metal hand had clasped its way around my body tightly and kept jerking its hand back and forth as it talked.

"You created more hatchlings without the use of the Allspark?" I recognized it as the cop car's voice. I could barely make out his black spiked feet. "How's that even possible?"

"After duplicating the holoform plans from the Autobot scum medical officer, Ratchet," my new captor started, "I used holoforms and the insects as incubators. The holoforms act as applicator even though they're simply bio-organic projections because Cybertronians are much larger in comparison to the little squishies. Over these past two years it's finally been perfected after many trials. I was able to build up an army of few hatchlings."

I held in a gasp of horror. They'd been using human females as guinea pigs. They'd been raping them and impregnating them to create their own army. But why? And what did this have to do with me? "What about the hatchlings on Cybertron? And how does breeding an army of half alien beings help us," the cruiser growled. The sound of metal smacking against metal echoed throughout the—wait where am I?

"They won't survive without energon and unless the energon source isn't found soon they won't for long. With our army helping Megatron, everything will be at our mercy. And don't worry about the offspring. I observed that they are born as fleshlings, but within a matter of agonizing days, they transform themselves into full fledged sparklings. Within a week the mature to an average sized Decepticon with the help other comrades."

"What's Megatron going to say when he hears about this, Starscream?"

Starscream snarled menacingly. "As your superior, you won't speak of this to Megatron. He is not here right now! That's make me the one in charge here—" he paused, "isn't that right, human?"

My stomach felt like it flew into my throat when the Decepticon raised me, flipped me right side up, brought to his face. His diamond shaped head tilted in my direction as I got a full view of him and Barricade. Starscream looked like an angry dorito chip that went bad. He must be some kinda plane or jet. Barricade looked like a black and white robot with a spiked head. "Answer me, human!"

"Uh, yes?" I stammered.

"See the insect knows when it's in the presence of great power!"

"Or maybe she doesn't want you to kill her," Barricade growled moving about the warehouse.

"Um, what do you want with me?" I whispered trying to jeep the fear out my voice.

He ignored me. "What have you heard fleshy? And don't lie or you'll regret it."

"You guys kept talking about- about incubating women," I breathed out as his fist closed around me a bit. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"Those Autobot idiots and the boy think they can destroy our leader and not have consequences. My plan is in motion once we start with the procedure starting you."

"What'd you mean 'with me'?"

"The scum will surrender in trade for your life. The boy'll be dead once we have what we need."

"Or what?" I dared.

"Simple. We'll kill you or keep you as a specimen for more tests."

"You can't do that!" I cried indignantly.

"Watch me."

…

I couldn't remember when I blackout again. I did remember the last I wasn't inside a cockpit slumped against the interior walls of a plane. Staggering to my feet, I leaned against the window. I wasn't in the same warehouse as last time. A screeching chattering noise murmured from inside the pit when the revived and truly terrifying Megatron came into view. _I must be in Starscream's chest._ Megatron had been pinching Sam's arms between his fingers as he laid out on a block withering. Starscream's chest rattled as the ground got away from us. Booster jets popped and ignited letting him hover over everyone: Megatron, Sam, the little shrimp bot sticking from Sam's nose, and—

"Mikaela!" I yelled for her pounding on the window shield. Mikaela reared back on the stairway—where she and another guy stood at the railings watching Sam's torture in horror—at the sound of my voice searching frantically before she spotted me beating on the Decepticon's pit window.

"Dahlia," Mikaela shrieked as rubble crashed down around them. From the domed part of the cockpit, I could see something large had crashed through the roof of the abandoned building and knocked Megatron out the way. I was almost happy when I saw Optimus's blue and red-orange flamed foot. Well, that is until I noticed it was intent of kicking the crap out of Starscream. The sharp edge of his big toe shattered the the window protecting me and sent Starscream flying a few feet. I yelped as my back cracked in half over the back over the chair. _That's gonna leave a bruise in the morning._

I groaned and climbed out the open cockpit figuring out how to get down a thirty five foot alien robot. Starscream picked himself causing me to vault out his chest and crash onto the floor. I landed on the balls of my feet hoping to blunt the pain. Didn't work a bit. A sharp tinge ran up my shins. I braced myself on the ground as the fight continued around me wishing wouldn't get stepped on. Mikaela's manicured hand touched my shoulder as her body came into view. Another hand, a tanner one, grasped my hand and an arm wrapped around my waist. I glanced at boy who hoisted me up from the ground and helped me sling one arm over his shoulder.

"Thank you," I murmured trying to keep up when he began running with me in his arms. He nodded giving me a small smile and continued.

"Fuck," I cursed loudly collapsing once we made it outside. My shins felt like they'd been through hell and back.

"'Lia!" Mikaela wrapped her arms around my waist trying to lift me up like ole boy did. "Dahlia, you have to get up! 'Bee's right here. Get up!"

I nodded limping over to the yellow and black Camero I'd been longing to see. The back seat popped open for me. Ole boy, that's the name I gave him, helped me into the backseat. 'Bee's engine roared loudly startling the boy and making Mikaela and I smile, despite my injury. My boyfriend—yes he is still mine—sped off following the rest of the Autobots. He didn't get far before Barricade hastily accelerated next to us and rammed into my side of the car denting the door and forcing it to open. I yelled as 'Bee swerved. The momentum of it tossed me out the open door and into the waiting clutches of the Decepticon. "Come here!" It growled. Bumblebee skidded to halt dumping Mikaela and ole boy on the tarred pavement and transformed mid-skid. I wailed and flailed my arms grappling at the metal hand crushing me. 'Bee stared horrified and started charging after the cop car.

"Bumblebee!"

**A/N: and the fighting begins! I hope I didn't do it too over the top with Starscream and all. I think the idea could work sorta. **

**But anywho, I know you liked it right? *raises eyebrows up and down* Right? Yeah! Just nod and hit that review button or else you get the spork! It got its spokes (ya know the part of a spork where it looks like a mini fork? yeah those. I don't know what they're called so let's call 'em that!) sharpened to a dull point.**

**Review, I say again!**

**Peace out,**

**-Squid:)**


	11. Injuries, Makeups, and the Help

**Geez, I getting threatened by all types of harmless eating utensils. And ****lollipopswithcreamandpie**** , feeding him to the wolves might be a good idea. My spork's hiding from me.**

"**'Bee's Radio**."

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**On with the chapter!**

**-Squid:)**

_Why, oh why, must I be kidnapped?_ Barricade picked up pace and transformed mid-stride with me ending up in the backseat of the cruiser. I wonder, how do they do that? _Um, hello? You're getting kidnapped. Pay the hell attention._ Barricade's tires screeched against the pavement when he took off down the road away from a panicked Bumblebee. I see out the back window 'Bee outbreak into a run and transform quickly catching up to us. He, like Barricade did to him, slammed the side of my cop captor. The cruiser skewed away from 'Bee on two wheels just barely. Mid-veer, the seats of the car started to fold inward. The glass seperating the front seat from myself folded into itself as the sound of grinding metal alerted me Barricade was transforming while I was inside him. "Ah, frag the pit," I cursed. Barricade's floor went out from under my feet and a metal hand yanked me out flung me aside. My back impacted the ground, skidding at a agonizing rate. A scream tore through the back of my throat burned my lungs almost as much as my back shrieked in anguish as gravel dug into the fresh scrap across my back.

I grunted and ignored the pain in my arms and back shifting myself into a sitting position while balancing on my arms. I touched the bruise on my head given by the Decepticon femme, Alice, and winced when I felt the bump had bust open in a slit and bled. Looking down at my clothes, I didn't have the decency to feel embarrassed. My shirt had a giant hole ripped in the back and few small ones in the front. My shoes were gone and my pants dirty beyond belief. Not able to take the weight of my body anymore on my hands, I collapsed onto my back biting back a moan. My vision swam and a little blood trickled down the side of my face. I faced the fight, avoiding hurting myself further and spotted 'Bee looking at me. This gave the black and white 'con the distraction needed to tackle his opponent. Barricade tackled 'Bee at the knees forcing the Autobot into a wrestling roll.

"No!" I cried. 'Bee couldn't lose! Craning my neck, I noticed a few rocks within my reach. Barricade and Bumblebee tumbled over by me with my boyfriend crushed on the bottom. Barricade formed rotating spikes from one of his wheels while I clutched one of the rocks staggering to my feet. _I hope this isn't stupid._ "Stop it!" I yelled with a hoarse voice hurling the rock at the Decepticon's head. I aimed for that but it ended up hitting his spikes and ricocheted into his face. Barricade snarled at me forgetting about 'Bee for a split second. Its hand smacked me in the side and I skidded across the pavement gaining, surprisingly, minor rips in my pants. _It still hurt to slide across tarred ground though. Never trying that again._ "I will definitely not be doing that anytime soon," I griped. At least it helped 'Bee. He should thank me for that.

When the 'con turned back around, 'Bee had gotten up, sharply slide his yellow face shield on and started pelting Barricade with bullets and really explosive arms. Barricade dodged them effortlessly sending his own back. "Get 'em 'Bee," I murmured from my sprawled position on the ground. He must've heard me because the intensity of his shots changed. His firearm had transformed into a plasma cannon. It hummed to life before releasing a loud shot of something that struck Barricade in the shoulder. The cop car disguised bot was thrown off balance either behind the power of the shot or maybe the fact that my honey bunch had cannons. _I didn't even know he had those_. Bumblebee didn't wait for the bot to get back up. He punched Barricade in the face taking off half the bottom of it and then grabbed him by the throat slamming the enemy's bipedal mode with a shattering thrust to the ground. Bumblebee's fist clenched tightly before he shifted to me. Barricade coughed, staggering to his front, and transformed before rolling out at a high speed.

'Bee kneeled down next to me, his face shield slowly shifting back onto the back of his head. He held a pained and helpless look when his finger ghosted over the injuries on my face. _Geesh, he acts like I'm dying._ Mikaela ran up barefoot with ole boy trailing behind her along with Sideswipe. "What the slag happened," asked my guardian and friend.

'Bee frantically chirped and wheezed with unknown clicking noises. He waved his arms at me and then at the scene around us. "You should've protected her like I asked you to!" Whoa, not so used to such a serious Sides.

'Bee angrily whirred glaring at Sideswipe in response. "If you didn't want her to get hurt you shouldn't have let her! It's your fault she is in the first place!"

"Please stop arguing," I said softly, gaining their attention. I felt bad for 'Bee. He shouldn't be getting yelled at when I knew in his mind he is already beating himself up. Besides, he did protect me to the best of his ability. "Let's just find Optimus and Sam."

Sides stopped glaring at 'Bee, who looking at me painfully, and nodded transforming. 'Bee does the same but growled through his engine when ole boy hoisted me off the ground. _I should probably learn his name..._ The tan guy helped me inside 'Bee and scooted into the middle seat next to me.

The scenery rushed by changing from city buildings to a thick wooded pasture. Gunfire exploded around me slightly shook 'Bee's car form. Sam ran up to the car hopped in looking slightly surprised and terrified behind him. I shifted myself, which felt a little easier to do but still hurt and peered out the window. Just behind a torn down tree trunk, Optimus's body lay on it's back, eyes darkened without life. "What happened to Optimus?" I asked Sam once 'Bee drove away with the twins, Mudflap and Skidz, following us. Sam didn't answer.

'Bee drove us to this old abandoned brick building area or fortress. I didn't know to call it but it was old, huge and deserted. He pulled up in some sort or alleyway or the entrance to the area letting Sam, Mikaela, ole boy, and me out. Sam, still dazed, sat down on a nearby chair running his hands through his hair as he let out a sigh. Mikaela guided me over to where she found a running faucet.

"Take off your shirt so I can clean those scrapes," she orders, sitting beside ole boy who pulled out his phone. I could see he was checking the news on the web.

Mikaela gave me tennis shoes, a beaded camisole and some jeans shorts to change into. She had cleaned my inures with some water to disinfect them and told me airing it would help. "Where'd you get these?" I asked her.

"I lost my suitcase after Sam got attacked. Luckily I had an extra pair of clothing and shoes in my purse." She shrugged. I nodded putting on the clothes and turned to the guy next to me.

"Your name?" I asked startling him from his deep concentration on his phone.

He looked taken back actually. "Huh?"

I smirked slightly. "Your name. I never got it. What is it?" I asked again.

"Leo; yours?"

"Dahlia or 'Lia's cool too. Whatever floats your boat," I shrugged not caring.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he flirted with a grin. I had to bite back a laugh. This kid was funny trying to flirt with me. Primus knows 'Bee's probably listening to this little banter right now.

"Flattery will get you no where," I teased and pushed him away with one arm. But I was serious he may gain a good friendship but he wasn't getting any farther than that especially with a certain robot boyfriend of mine. "And I'm in a very good relationship if that's what you're about to ask."

"Damn, the good ones are always taken. Well, except Alice but she tried to kill Sam so I guess she's out."

"Alice? Decepticon femme with a long nasty tongue?" I asked. _So that's what she meant when she said shed pay Sam a visit!_

"Yeah, how'd you know her?"

"She kidnapped me from London. Why? That's another thing I can't really remember. But I will eventually," I muttered.

Leo changed the subject to a lighter one and went back to alternating looking at me and his phone. "So how'd you know Sam and his girl, Mikaela?"

"We went to high school together. But actually, I met them at the Battle of Mission city. You remember that from two years ago right?" he nodded.

"Yeah, I was kinda stuck in tue middle of that. Megatron had stepped on my car tossed me like a rag doll. Then out of no where a legless Bumblebee strapped to the back of a tow truck almost runs me over but in the process saved me. Ever since that day we've all been practically best buds," I said looking at his phone with him. Apparently, a satellite hacking the news thinks caused by terrorists or worse. Someone's on the hunt for Sam as well. A video shot showed Sam leaving an area gated off along with Mikaela and Leo.

"Whoa! Sam you gotta check this out!" Leo exclaimed sprinting down the steps near the entrance of the building. "They've got a picture of me! We're dead bro! FBI! C.I.A! We are wanted fugitives!"

"Leo! Wait, just calm down," I said going after him. He reached Sam frantically talking.

"I just need to you focus for one minute. Man this thing has blown to a-whole-nother level alright," Leo prattled off.

"You know what? Gimme this thing." Sam snatched Leo's phone from his hand. "They can track us. You see this." He threw the touchscreen phone down and stomped on it, cracking it in half.

"They can track us? Like satellite track us," Leo stared bucked at Sam before turning to me, still chasing after at Sam, who has went through a gated off junkyard type area. I nodded.

"If the government can track us then that means the 'cons can too," I supplied for him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Leo spoke hurriedly and waved his hands in front of his body. "I'm not even with you guys. Technically, I'm like a hostage! This is kidnapping! Enough is—"

"Yo, layoff!" The sound of Mudflap's loud ass voice startled Leo making me chuckle. The Philippine glared at me slightly.

"These guys are gonna give a me a heart attack I swear."

"That's cause youse a wuss. Ya' know I think he's scared."

"Aye Mudflap? What'd we gonna do with dis shrimp taco?" Skidz jeered with his brother. Sam and I just looked at the green and red bots.

"We could just bust a cap in his ass and throw 'em in the trunk and errbody ain't gone know nothin'. Know what I mean?"

"Not in my trunk."

"Yo bumper cars," Leo complained rubbing his head.

"Bumper cars?" the twins echoed.

"I'm hearin' you. Okay? I'm right here!" he yelled frustratingly jabbing his fingers at them. "And I can hear you! No one's popping any caps in any asses! Okay! I've had a hell of a day!" He tossed his arm up stalking away to Sam.

"Woo woo woo," Mudflap mocked him.

Skidz still took a couple jabs at him and made my day just a bit better. "Why don't you get a hair cut with yo bitch ass? Go whine to ya' boyfriend."

"Listen, Sam," Leo started blocking out the twins jabs at him and looking troubled. "I know what I'm gonna do man. I'm just gonna go to the authorities and tell them the truth that I had nothing to do with this. I'm an accomplice—"

"Aye, aye," Sam stopped him, eyes lighting up with fire. Oh boy. He was angry. "You wanted this right? You wanted the real deal? That's what this is! Wake up! You're in the middle of it! You wanna run? Go ahead! No one's stoppin' you!"

Leo still had the terrified expression on his face but said nothing to Sam.

"Stop complainin'!" Ah, get it Sam!

"Sam got his balls back," I cheered, hoping to lighten the mood, which it did. Sam smiled stiffly shaking his head.

"Shut up," he grumbled.

…

After Leo's little meltdown, Sam had been a little drained. He sat in the same chair he had just before Leo's little show. Sam huffed staring up at me. "'Lia, why are you even here in the first place?"

"I'm hurt," I feigned being appalled. "But I can tell when I'm not wanted," I acted, trying to stifle a giggle.

He lightly nudged me. "You know what I mean! How'd you get mixed into all this?"

"This 'con named Alice kidnapped me from my school posing as my roommate. She and Barricade gave me to Starscream."

"Why," he asked.

"They were gonna use me as bait, because apparently you're supposed be dead right now—Anyway, they were gonna use me as bait to get the Autobots to surrender. I'd say that didn't work out because I escaped and Optimus is dead making the Autobots much angrier than they already are. I also heard them talking about another energon source. The rest is fuzzy cause of blood loss, I think."

"Megatron mentioned the same thing to me about the energon source but not much of it," Sam told me. "But what I also wanted to ask was what happened to you? You look like you've been through hell and back!"

I snorted angrily. "Let's see. I got my head bashed in my Alice. Barricade kept tossing me across the ground like a rag doll. But that was mostly because 'Bee kept ramming into him."

"Well at least you're okay now and that probably explains why 'Bee's pretty torn up. He wouldn't talk to me about," he said glumly.

"Maybe I should talk to him," I sighed. "After all, we didn't exactly leave on a good note."

Sam nodded. "That'd be a good idea. In the meantime, I'm gonna go meditate or something. I need to calm down."

"You do that," I called after him.

…

I approached the yellow and black Camero resting quietly. Startling me, he transformed in to his bipedal mode and sat back on his bottom. He beckoned me forward wheezing a little painfully at me. "Your voice messed up again, Hun?" I hinted softly and scooted into his hand. He nodded placing me on his shoulder. 'Bee's engine hum was the only sound that occurred as I caressed his face gingerly. It was moments like these I wished we could spend forever together; Me perched atop his shoulder feeling contented with each other. But we couldn't avoid talking for ever.

"I'm sorry," we both blurted out. I giggled a bit hiding my nervousness. Why was I so nervous?

"**No, no,**" 'Bee interrupted.

"I thought you were having voice problems?"

"**So I lied to get a little tlc from you. Is that so bad?**"

"No," I whispered. "It was really sweet actually."

"**Back to what I was saying,**" he started up again, big blue eyes boring into mine, "**you shouldn't be the one apologizing. I'm the one that had to be selfish and keep from your dreams. On top of that, I almost got you killed today.**" His voice quieted into a choked whisper. "**I couldn't live with myself if I let 'Cade or worse. If you'd been killed today... I don't know what I'd do sugarplum.**"

His words touched me and made me feel much worse at the same time. "Please, 'Bee, don't beat yourself up for this," I argued. "You didn't intend on it happening and didn't cause it. Barricade did. And if anything, I should be apologizing too. About the college thing. I knew about it for a year and was too terrified to tell you. I was afraid you'd be mad or something—"

"**Nah, don't apologize. You should've told me when you were ready and I couldn't stop when you left. Yeah I was a little sad and upset but I got over it once I realized how much I missed my sweet flower,**" he confessed, eyes brightening with adoration. One of his metal fingers hooked under my chin and he cuddle my face with the nozzle cap acting as his mouth. The heat of the cap warmed my cheeks. His words filled my heart with more love than what I already possessed for him.

"And I missed my little bot bug," I told my amour intimately. "Can we make up? Please?"

"**I never doubted we broke up.**"

"Yay! Happy dance," I cheered, fist pumping my hand in the air and dancing in my spot on his shoulder.

"**Your human dances are amusing.**"

…

Sam came back after a while from his little cool down session. He looked like he had set his mind on something and he was determined to do it. I sat perched on the shoulder of 'Bee when he approached. 'Bee was still sad over Optimus. Sam and Mikaela embraced each other for a not so brief moment. Mikaela murmured something into his ear looking almost as sadly as he did. He mumbled something back pressing his forehead against hers before turning to 'Bee. "'Bee," he started twiddling his thumbs, "If ya hate me I understand."

'Bee didn't hate him. I could tell by the doubting look on his face he didn't. But that didn't mean he wasn't upset of the current fatality. _Look at me,_ I though to myself, _using big words and stuff._ Sam leaned against a beat up car. "I messed up. I'm sorry."

'Bee's radio emitted a static noise before he spoke. "**Young fella... You are the person I care about most in my life... If there's anything you need, I want be far away.**"

"He's dead because of me," Sam whispered and sat next to Mikaela.

"**There's some things you just can't change... So his sacrifice for us will not have been in vain. Hallelujah!**"

"I'm 'a make it right. I'm 'a turn myself in," Sam concluded casting his eyes downward. 'Bee placed me down on the ground and transformed still reasoning with Sam.

"**We- we've got ta stick together!**" I sat down on 'Bee's hood, thinking. Sam wouldn't do that. Would he?

"You're not gonna do that," Mikaela voiced my thoughts, watching her pacing boyfriend.

"Yes I am."

'Bee revved his engine, bumping his front into the back of Sam and jostling me slightly. "**Everything we've worked for will be wiped out in one day.**"

"He's right Sam," I added my two cents in. I felt left out of the conversation. I hate that feeling.

Sam nodded with an epiphany dawning his face. "You two," he directed at Mudflap and Skidz.

"Huh?"

"Hey, you know the glyphs? The symbols- these," he said and pointed to his arm where a indeed was a symbol blackened on his skin, "symbols rattling around in my head."

Skidz let out a high 'oh'ing noise. "Dats old school Yo. That's, Uh, Cybertronian."

"That's some serious stuff," Mudflap agreed with his brother, for once.

"Well it means something! Like a message or a like a map to an energon source. Can you read this?"

"Read?" Skidz question. I snorted. These fools.

"We- we. No, we don't really do much readin'." These guys at advanced alien robots and they can't read? What the hell? "Not so much."

"Well if you can't read 'em we gotta find somebody who can."

"Aw, look who came sashaying back," Skidz quipped as Leo came walking back through the junkyard entrance. _Where did he even go?_

"Hair growing like a Chia pet," Mudflap snickered. "Look at 'em."

"I had a little bit of a mild panic attack earlier, alright," Leo admitted.

"That's 'cause youse a pussy." The brothers pumped fists.

"I'll consider that I'm allowed that considering what I've been through. I heard you have a problem and I think I know someone who can help."

Sam breathed out a short laugh. "Who?"

"Robo-warrior."

A moment of silence washed over everyone before I said anything again. "So does that mean you aren't you going to pitch another hussy fit again?"

Nobody answered me. "Well, that's just rude," I huffed crossing my arms across my barely covered chest.

"**He ain't gonna throw another fit, sugarplum.**"

"Thank you, ba—'Bee."

"What the hell did he just call you?" Sam asked trying to mask a bewildered expression.

"Nothing, Sammy. Nothing."

**A/N: so enjoy it? Yay or nay? I know you probably recognized the last few parts but Eh, my story's moving along quite well so far. And you know what I just realized? I always update at four in the damn morning. Shouldn't I be sleep or something instead of writing all night? Naaaaaah!**

**Please, review or the wrath of my spork!**

**Type ya later, lovelies,**

**-Squid:)**


	12. Robowarrior

**lollipopswithcreamandpie****: hey! Don't diss the wolves of twilight! They are the only thing awesome about that whole thing! And actually my spork wasn't hiding. I found him in the bottom of dishwasher in the morning. A new spork! Splendid! But sorry about John.**

**To my lovely readers, thanks for reviewing!**

"**'Bee's Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**-Squid:)**

The next morning we set out to our destination to meet this Robo-warrior guy. Watch it be some nerd nine-year old playing on his computer. If that happens, we'd be fragged. "This guy, Robo-warrior—everything about anything alien he's supposed to know. One time we revenge hacked his site and maybe I saw some of your- uh alien drawings or whatever," Leo explained, making hand gestures. He sat in backseat with me. Of course.

I paused hearing his information. "If you guys have a website filled with information alien organisms, why hasn't the government shut you guys down yet?"

"Beats me," Leo shrugged.

'Bee pulled up to a deli shop that looked a little run down. Since last night—I slept in 'Bee's backseat, which was oddly comfortable—I felt a lot better. I still had the urge to scratch my cuts though. We got out surveying the scene. "This is it," Leo announced. "Deli, good front. Alright, wait here. I'll give you the go no-go, alright," he said to Sam before walking in.

"You think this guy can help us?" Mikaela asked.

"I'm telling you," I smirked as I spoke, "watch it be some kid working with his daddy."

"Give the guy a chance," Sam defended him with a serious face. "He could seriously trying to help us."

"I'm just sayin' when he messes up, go whine to your momma. Don't whine to me."

"You used to be so optimistic, what happened?"

"I just got thrown around like a rag doll today. My optimism is at an all time low."

"Hey, Leo's signaled us," Mikaela interrupted.

"It's him! It's him! That's the guy the guy right there!" Leo bellowed pouting his fingers over the display screen at at this middle aged man taking numbers and butchering fish. "That's him!"

"No," Deli guy moaned once we walled through the entrance doors. "No."

"You gotta be kidding me," Sam replied with same amount of dislike.

"Did I miss something," I whispered to Mikaela.

"That's Simmons. He's the guy from Sector Seven who captured 'Bee and almost used him for experiments."

"What," I whispered with a growl.

"I'll explain more later." I had a feeling she just didn't want me to like him almost as much as she didn't.

"Alright!" People been saying that word a lot lately. "Meat store's closed! Everybody out!" the man ordered. "Out right now! That means you lady. Right now!"

"Wait a minute," Leo said. "You know this guy?"

"Yeah we're old friends."

"Old friends!" the guy reacted to Sam's comment. "You're the case that shut sown Sector Seven! Got the kaibage(?) disbanded. No more security clearance. No retirement. No nothin'. All 'cause 'a you," he jabbed his pointer finger at Sam, "and your little criminal girlfriend. Look at her now so mature."

Mikaela gave Sam a 'do something' look when the Simmons turned to me. "Who are you? His other girlfriend?"

"No she's mine and her name's Dahlia," Leo said with a smirk and snaked his arm around his waist. Ah, no. That shit ain't about to fly.

"No I'm not," I told the Simmons guy, smiling a bit. Then I noticed the activity from the corner of my going on outside. The smile died a bit. 'Bee, and I mean holoform 'Bee, was getting out his alt mode probably about to punch Leo in the face. "Excuse me for a second," I excused myself and ran outside.

"Get back in that car now," I half ordered him. I stopped him placing a hand on his chest.

"**Not before I—**"

"I know you're probably gonna bash his face in but please don't. For me?" I asked placing my hands around his neck, cupping it. He pressed his forehead against mine nuzzling our noses softly and wrapped his arms around my waist. He nodded rubbing small circles with the pads of his thumbs on my hips through the fabric of my shirt.

"**Fine—but if he ever touches you like that again—**"

"I know, 'Bee. And it's okay to be jealous. You look hot when you are." His human cheeks blushed at the compliment making me giggle with delight. "You're such a cutie," I said pecking his lips lightly before pulling away from him. He took hold of my neck firmly pulling me back.

He grinned pulling me into a heated kiss. He gripped my hips pressing my body further against his. I clutched his shirt trying to do the while trying to keep all common sense and not jump his bones. The kiss was smoldering and deep filling my body with a heat I'd never felt before. "**One more.**"

"Bumblebee," I gasped and caught my breath. "What's gotten into you today?" I didn't wait for his smirking face to answer. I just shooed him back to the car and went back inside where the others were waiting.

"What the heck was that?" Sam asked me sternly. Leo had a dreamy expression on his face but still looked quite surprised. Mikaela looked to be on the verge of laughter. I'm glad my spontaneous horny acts amuse her. "Who was that?"

"Nobody." Well played, Monroe. Well played.

"Then why the heck were you kissing him?"

"I wasn't, Sammy boy. He simply had something in his teeth that the couldn't get out and I helped him," I concluded, satisfied with my answer.

"You helped him with your mouth?"

"Exactly." I smiled. Sam eyed me suspiciously. _Lay off, brotha._

"Hello! Meat locker! Now!" Simmons called to us.

"Why're we headed to a meat locker?"

"While you were tonguing it up with 'Bee," Mikaela began with a smile and a stifled snort, "Simmons said he had something to show us that might help Sam and glyphs." I nodded.

"Ew," I grossed entering the meat locker.

"Dead pigs," Leo voiced my thoughts.

"Yuck," Mikaela groaned.

"What you're about to see is top secret. Do not tell my mother," Simmons stated opening a latch on the floor. The secret door said keep out. Must be something if he has to hide it at his job.

"Swine flu; not good," Leo threw in his little comment.

"Now you know. Next time you get a goat or a pig, there's a story behind it. A sad little story."

Simmons had mile high stacks of books, documents, etc containing everything Sector Seven. A TV screen and a radio sat on these stacks broadcasting information of the satellite hacking or talking about what's exactly going on. "Okay, files files," he chanted. "We're talking about symbols."

Leo and I peered at a tiny robot head, reaching out to touch it. "Aye," Simmons smacked our hands. "Still radioactive. Hands off." I rubbed the back of mine.

"He didn't have to hit me," I grumbled pouting like a child.

"Okay cube brain," Simmons motions Sam over, showing him a few different documents and photos. "Any of these look like the symbols you saw?" Sam snatched them briefly going over them.

"How did you get these?" while Sam conversed with Simmons, I looked around the hidden area. There were many different documents about the decepticons, the Allspark, my mom—wait. I doubled back over to a section labeled Petunia Monroe. I skimmed over the file trying to gather as much as possible without being noticed. According to the files, my mother worked for Sector seven a few years before she worked as an art curator. Reason why she left: unfit for the job.

I read the file softly aloud. "'Petunia D. Monroe was deemed unprofessional and mentally unstable for the job after the matter of seeing NBE 1 in it's hanger. Psychiatrists admitted Monroe as a threat to the operation and believed that harboring an alien specimen shouldn't be kept from the people. Monroe had herself terminated from the force with the contract of stating she was not allowed to speak of her time here to no one. If done so she would face time for treason.'" _Wow, this explains a lot._ I'll have to ask for this when it's all over.

Coming back into the conversation, I stood over by Leo and Mikaela. Simmons tossed a book at Leo, nearly hitting me in the face. "How do I know? Archaeologists these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world." he started slapping pictures down of classified images. "China. Egypt. Greece." He switched to an old movie shot. "Shot 1932. These the symbols ya seeing in your head?"

"Same ones over here right," he pointed to different stuff as he spoke. Sam just nodded.

"So tell me. How did they end up all drawing the same things? Huh? Aliens. And I think some of them stayed." He grabbed more files tossing them onto the round tabled in front of us.

"Check this out," he said and stacked the papers in his hands. "Project Black Knife. Robots in disguise. Hiding here. All along we detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded on my knees S7 to investigate it but they said the readings were infinitesimal. That I was obsessed," he said outraged, slamming his fist onto the desk. "Me? Can you imagine that?" _No, you're not obsessed at all._

"Yeah," I heard Sam whisper. "Megatron said that there was another energon source here."

"On earth? Another source?"

"On earth," Sam continued. "Okay and these symbols, the maps in my head would lead him there."

"You talk to your Autobot friends about this?"

"No, no no. this source before them. Whatever the energon source is it predates before them."

"So it comes before them."

"Right," Sam answered.

"Well, that means we're porked. Unless we can tall to a Decepticon. I mean, I'm not on speaking terms with one of them."

"Actually," Mikaela piped up. "I am." Sam and Mikaela went back up the ladder for something in the car. I turned to Simmons.

"Can you tell me something?" I asked him.

"Shoot."

"What do you know about Petunia Monroe? About the case I mean."

"Seeing as Sector Seven does not exist anymore I don't think I'll be breaking protocol," he muttered. "Petunia Monroe was mainly our Layout Designer and consultant on the how to manufacture arms. I believe it was her third year with our division when she was showed NBE 1 aka Megatron. She reacted worse than the people having to put him in cyro. She went insane literally. She had to removed from the division due to being mentally unstable. We never heard from her since. Why'd you wanna know all this, kid?"

"She's my mother. And I saw her file and was curious. That also explains why she had a major fit when she saw me in the arms of Bumblebee that one time. She thought we were trying to have mixed bred baby or some crap like that."

"Your mom still sounds the same."

"Your mom sounds crazy," Leo muttered. "No offense."

"Please don't apologize. She kinda is," I mumbled just as Mikaela came back down the ladder with a metal locked box in one arm. The box rattled with little bangs and screams of being let out.

"He can be a little bit snappy," she said and wrapped some chains around her hand.

"Open it," Sam told her. She opened the metal container and a little robot with the parts of a toy truck bursted out yelling. Leo, Sam, and Simmons flinched back. I didn't. The little thing was adorable.

"I'm gonna have so many Decepticons on your but!"

"Behave," Mikaela commanded it placing a mini blowtorch in front of it's face.

"What's that? A Decepticon?"

"Yeah."

"And you're training him?"

"Trying to."

"I spent my whole life combing for a planet of aliens and you're one around in your purse like a little Chihuahua," The former Sector Seven agent said astonishingly. The little bot turned to him.

"You wanna throw down you pubic fro head," it challenged.

I couldn't help but awe. "Don't look at like it's a baby," Leo told still looking buck eyed at it.

"But it's it cute."

"It won't be so cute when it was to tear you apart," he whispered tuning back in to the conversation.

"I'm sorry," Mikaela apologized. "I'm so sorry about your eye. You know and if you're a good boy, I'm not gonna torch your other eye." The mini 'con nodded. "Okay, I'm not gonna torch it. Just tell me what these symbols are," she asked pointing to a few pictures. "Please."

The bot kneeled and observed the images. "Oh, I know that," he said snapping his fingers, "that's the language of the primes. I don't read it but these guys do. Where the frick did you find photos of these guys?"

Sam picked up different photos of planes and cars, "Is this them?"

"Yeah. Seekers pal. Oldest of the old. They been here for thousands of years looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothin' but they'll translate those symbols for ya and I know where to find 'em."

"Show us."

The wheeled bot crackled its knuckles and swiveled around to the map behind him. "The closest one's in Washington," Simmons said.

**A/N: I know it was a crappy chapter. Don't hate me. Please. The next one will be much much better and longer. I'm trying so hard not to copy the movie but on this part, I had to. But I hoped you thought it was decent and enjoyed it.**

**By the way, this my second update today! Awesome!**

**Oh, and face the wrath of my spork if you wish to not review.**

**Ciao,**

**-Squid:)**


	13. Random Egyptian Desert

**Thank you! Thank you, my good readers, for your uplifting and awesomely encouraging reviews! Though, I'm probably writing this before I get any so I'll just assume they're happy ones.**

"**'Bee's Radio**."

"Talking."

"_Thoughts."_

**-Squid:)**

"Smithsonian: Air and Space Museum," Simmons said wistfully as we pulled up to parking lot the area and got out. "Land of dreams in there. All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut." I rolled my eyes and snorted. Simmons turned around and ripped off his pants blinding me with his ass.

My hands flew up to my face, covering my peepers. "My big virgin blue eyes," I cried in horror.

"By the way you groped that guy yesterday, I'd say you might be far from anything virgin," Sam grumbled.

"Sam get over that," I complained shielding my vision away from Simmons.

"No, you're like my sister and seeing you like that with some random guy threw me for a loop," he admitted in a mumble. _Aw, he cares!_ He turned to Simmons. "What is that," he asked in a groan taking the guys pants from him. Simmons had on a thong with S7 on the front.

"What?" Simmons asked turning around. "I wear one on the funk. So does Giambi, Jeeter. It's a baseball thing."

Leo's head shaking mirrored my disgust equally. "Okay! Watches synchronized. Sharp mind and empty bladder. You get caught, demand an attorney. Don't ever say my name. Kids," he said tossing something towards Sam, "take one of these pills, slip it under your tongue. It's the high concentrate polymer they put in Oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraph every time. Okay, now let's get this show on the road." He pulled put a taser clicking it on a few time before Leo started having a hussy fit again.

He started prattling away. "Whoa, whoa! No! Listen! I can't do this. I'm not some alien bounty hunter, alright? Guys, I'm not gonna do this. Guards have guns. I don't wanna—"

"Kid, kid, kid, kid, kid!" Simmons back him up against 'Bee getting in his face. "You jeopardize this mission for me you are dead to me. Now look into my eyes, and tighten up that sphincter." _What the hell does this guy have in mind?_

A few minutes later inside the museum, Simmons had Leo acting out his plan or whatever. I didn't bother asking and ended up venturing off into the place searching for a vending machine. I had found some spare change in Mikaela's jean pockets and was positively starving. It had been three days since my last meal! Buying a hoho and a Pepsi, I headed back over to where we were supposed to meet to find Simmons dragging Leo with his pants around his ankles and twitching like a mad man.

"What the heck happened to him?"

"Tasered himself in the nuts." I had to choke back a laugh. Only he would end up doing something like that.

Two of us—Simmons had dropped Leo behind a plane model—over to Sam and Mikaela who had began unlocking the little bot from his box. Sam took out the cube splinter with a pair tweezers as Simmons whipped out this really antique looking radiator detector. The wheeled bot began swerving throughout the museum like a little ant searching for some grub. "He knows something," Mikaela smacked Sam in the arms and took off sprinting after little Decepticon with us trailing. "He knows something!"

Simmons radiator machine was going off the charts when we approached this giant jet type plane. "You got what I got?"

"Yeah," Sam said gazing up at it. _This thing was huge._ The bot transformed looking at the huge plane too.

"Aw, there he is. This guy's a legend! Like- like- like chairman of the board. Yo freshmen point the shard and watch the magic happen." Sam did as told, pointing the sliver at the jet. The Allspark piece clinked, igniting the jet with a groan. Electricity and sparks surged through as Mikaela and Sam ducked underneath it to check whether it was a Decepticon or an Autobot. I heard her curse.

"Oh, shit! It's a Decepticon!" she yelled as the giant jet transformed over them.

"Decepticon," Simmons whispered. I didn't bother with uttering anything and ducked under a nearby aircraft. He yelled to get behind something and ran where I was, vaulting over the railing ing his way. Leo, who I guess had just came back to the living, slid next to me knocking the little 'con over in the process.

The big robot standing in front of us kept groaning as it hit its face trying to force its head plating over its eyes. It grouched and supported itself on a little, or rather big, metal cane. _It was an old grumpy one. _"What sort of hideous mosoleum is this?" No one answered except to stare at the giant. "Answer me pawns and naves!" it demanded, taking out a few aircrafts in its way. "Show yourself or suffer my infinite wrath!"

We each crawled out from our hiding places, with Sam holding his arms up in surrender. _I highly doubted he would hurt us. He's old. Old people never like hurting young whippersnappers!_ "Behold! The eternal glory of Jetfire!" It declared with wobbly knees. "Prepare for an auto systems override!"

"I tell ya' this guy did not age well," our small bot commented.

"I don't think he's gonna hurt us," Mikaela said with a small smile.

"I command this doors to open!" Jetfire announced. "Fire!" Nothing happened for him. "I said fire," he yelled spewing off some missiles that ricocheted off the walls and hit something else into flames. I laughed the old bot. He was a determined thing. Jetfire elbowed the wall holding his freedom and knocked it down still grumbling about.

"Wait a second," Sam called going at it. We followed. We ran outside with it seeing it tear off wings of planes outside still being a grumpy old grouch.

"The museum's going to be very angry! Very angry!" Simmons said looking back at the damage. He was right. How would someone explain a giant robot tore through the back of your museum to your supervisor. "We gotta catch that plan!"

Finally after catching up with the Decepticon—and me noticing 'Bee, Mudflap, and Skidz, _they should've drove us over to the big bot inside of wasting our energy running_—we might be able to question him. "I'm on a mission," Jet said smashing more wings.

"Whoa! What're ya doing?" Simmons questing him loudly along with Sam to get him to stop.

"What do you want?"

"We just wanna talk," Sam told him.

"I've no time to talk! I'm on a mission! I'm a mercenary doom bringer! What planet am I on?" Funny. I mercenary doom bringer that doesn't even know what planet he's on.

"Earth."

"Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it Dirt. Planet Dirt," It spat out this weird liquid substance as it spoke. "Tell me. Is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?"

"Decepticons," I answered before Sam could. _Finally I could say something!_ I felt useless the entire time of being here. I finally got my word in. I'm satisfied.

"Ugh," it spat out the same stuff. "I changed sides to the Autobots."

"What'd ya mean changed sides?"

"It's a choice. An intentionally personal decision. So much negativity. I mean who wants to live a life filled with hate!"

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable friggin Decepticons?" the wheels bot asked.

"If the Decepticons had their way they'd destroy the whole universe," Jet said lowering his head to our level.

"That'd be really bad," I muttered.

"Indeed."

The little bot started groveling at Mikaela's feet. "I'm changing sides. I'm changing sides to warrior goddess." _warrior goddess?_ "Whose your little Autobot?"

"Aw, he's cute," Mikaela and I cooed. Sam looked at us incredulously.

The little Autobot started panting and humping her foot. "The name's Wheelie. Ah, say my name! Say my name!"

"Wow." Simmons's face matched my words.

"What're you allowing to happen to your foot just now," Sam asked her gesturing to the horny bot.

"At least he's faithful Sam," she countered.

"Yeah, well—he's faithful and he's nude and he's perverted," he ticked off on his fingers. "Could ya stop," he asked irritatedly kicking Wheelie away.

"Hey, what the Frick!"

"What were you saying," Sam said turning back to the giant plane. Jetfire slammed his wheeled cane down on the ground angrily causing us the fall back.

"I said my name's Jetfire! Stop judging me!" he yelled.

"Somebody shit the bed this morning." I could tell ya, I'd get used to Wheelie's sarcastic comments.

"I've had issues of my own. And it started with my mother!"

"Don't they always," I thought to myself.

"My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, why he was the wheel. The first wheel. Do you know what he transformed into?"

"No."

"Nothing! And he did so with honor, dignity, and—" he stopped mid sentence as his booster backfired created a farting noise. Ha. He pooped himself! The front of his cane lifted up as the parachutes exploded from his bum causing him to fall on his...aft? He fell back grumbling to himself. "My boosters are fired! Oh," he groans sitting up on his elbow.

"We can help each other out. You know things I don't know. I know things you don't know. I do," Sam bargained.

"I don't think he knows anything, honestly. I don't," Leo disagreed.

Sam picked up a piece of metal that had fallen off Jetfire when he fell and began carving the symbols from before in his head into ground in a circle. "I could do this all day. They come in waves- in vivid symbols. They're symbols. Ya see and all this is in my mind. Megatron wants what's in my mind. Him and someone called the Fallen."

"The Fallen!" Jet exclaimed. "I know him! He left me here to rust! The original Decepticon! He was terrible to work for! It was always apocalypse! Chaos! Crisis!" He started blathering off way to face for me to comprehend.

"I remember now! The dagger's tip! And- and the key!"

"Wait, wait! Slow down! Dagger's tip? The key? What're you talking about?" Sam asked him hurriedly. The giant bot was speaking at a really fast rate.

"No time for explanations! Hold on!" Jet crouched around us creating some force field surging with sparks. My hair whipped around my face blinding me from seeing anythig else as we huddled together. "Still still or you'll die!" _Die! What does he mean we'll_—

The air in my lungs whooshed out as if my chest was closing in on itself. The ground fell out from under my feet and the sensation of falling slammed into my back freaking me out much more than I already was. I could the screaming of my friends though I couldn't see them because I was surrounded by darkness for a split second. A burst of light blinded me as I felt myself forced the a pocket of suctioned air pop me out into, which I guess was the air. The sound of my voice wailing pierced my ears and forced my eyes open to find myself sourcing at a high speed through dusky air. I'd say I was airborne for about a minute before my face collided with a hill of sand. Groaning, I sat up and spat out a mouth full of sand. "Yuck."

"What the fuck just happened," I muttered clutching my head as a headache came on. My cut split open _again_ but at least it wasn't bleeding much. I growled under my breath getting onto my knees. When I get my hands on that old geezer's aft I swear I'll—

I stopped mid thought and sat there taking in my surroundings. Around me was an endless desert filled with large sand dunes, red mountain canyons, camels, and one black tarred road strip going down the middle of it. I couldn't see Jetfire, Sam, Mikaela, 'Bee, Wheelie, Mudflap, Skidz, or Simmons in the hot abyss of heat. "Where in heck did that ole transformer send us? Or rather me?

**A/N: I know I said I'd make this longer but I didn't. I promise the next one will be much better and feature more Dahlia and 'Bee intimacy!**

**Alrighty then, lovelies. Review or beware of my spork Sporky :D!**

**Ciao,**

**-Squid:)**


	14. Needed Intimacies

**I have nothing to say today, surprisingly! Except for:**

"**'Bee's radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts."_

**Enjoy,**

**-Squid:)**

I lay sprawled out on my back in the middle of the roadway contemplating a lot of things for about an hour. The main topic trending in my mind was probably Sam and how he reacted to my kiss with the stranger the other day. Even though Mikaela and I knew it was 'Bee, didn't Sam think it was my boyfriend Brady? Did Sam even know I had a boyfriend? _Sam was always a bit clueless._ Then again, Bumblebee and I never really went public. People just knew I had a boyfriend or they didn't. Sam must've been one of those people who were uninformed. Most of the time, we snuck out into the night when Sam was asleep and Shara wasn't stalking his holoform. But at least those nights of sneaking off weren't worthless.

'Bee has been the best boyfriend a girl could offer and I wasn't talking about his kisses or his touch. I'm talking about the emotional connection I feel when I'm with him. I'm talking about the way I feel when I'm with him. It wasn't like one of those cliched movie moments where he's the love of my life and we'll live together forever. No. 'Bee is my best friend. He is a pain in the ass sometimes too but he knows I love him. He's also a sweet guy.

He always set up little dates every Friday and Monday nights. Sometimes they were a bit corny and hilarious. Other times they were romantic and cliched. What can I say? He got his research from teenage girl magazines on 'how to treat your lady'. One of the best gifts he ever bought for me was the Flight of the Concords CD—even though I already had it—just because I said their music made me smile. That night he told me, "_I__**'d give anything to make you smile and see my sugarplum happy.**_" If your heart or spark did not swell at those words...then you, reader of my thoughts, must have a heart of stone.

"**Dahlia!**" I heard the sound of 'Bee's voice before I heard and felt the rumble of his engine. I sat up shakily coming face to face with his front bumper. Arms entangled themselves with mine and hefted me up off the ground. Sam frantically checked me to see if I was okay.

"Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright," I huffed hotly. "I landed headfirst into a dune with nobody! And I'm in the freaking desert with sand in my hair! I'm not okay at all!"

"Well, as long as you're fine we can get a move on it," Simmons said ushering us back into 'Bee. Mikaela climbed in after me and Leo climbed in on the other side so that I sat in the middle of them. 'Bee fastened my seatbelt for me as Simmons started driving him down the barren road.

"Say where's the old bucket of bolts," I asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Oh, he's gone off someplace else but helped us with a clue to finding the energon source. Apparently, we gotta find the key to it called the matrix of leadership but the only problem is that it's hidden somewhere in these mountains in a tomb of the Primes," Mikaela answered for me, still gazing out at the window.

"That's sounds impossible. How're we supposed to find something hidden in these things?" I asked and jerked my finger to the canyons taking up the sides of the road. In the process, I almost jabbed out Leo's eye. I smiled when he glared.

"He gave us a tip at least."

Leave it to the old geezer to make something tricky. I shook my head spotting the cop cars barreling towards us.

"Sam, the police have spotted us! 'Bee you'd better step on it," I jabbered off, feeling the anxiety creep into my voice. 'Bee swerved and spun around going down a different dirt road, dodging the five-o. "I can't go to prison guys!" Leo cried.

"I'm with Leo! I'm too young to go to prison!" The sirens behind us echoed louder.

"Sam, you need to get off this road on the left," Simmons instructed.

'Bee high tailed it into a small down bustling with lots of children playing in the street, women carrying baskets full of cloth atop their heads, and men gambling with stuff who in turn dove out the way as the yellow and black Camero, the green and red Chevy Sparks came flying down their little alleyways. 'Bee pulled down a hidden one and stopped. "**Hide!**"

Climbing out the car, we all found different hiding places. I ran inside an abandoned adobe home that had an open window with a ripped curtain slightly covering it. Mikaela hid on the porch of the home next to mine outside with a scarf wrapped around her head. Leo, Sam and Simmons stood behind her a few paces away. Our little Autobot troop stuck out like a sore thumb to me. 'Bee held the side of the roof of Mikaela's hiding house a dangling Skidz. Mudflap hung on the side next to him.

"'Dis called blendin' in like a ninja," Skidz remarked sounding, rather proud for blending in.

"How bout I blend my fist into yo face," Mudflap muttered.

Mikaela unwrapped her scarf. "They're gone."

"Where's Dahlia?" 'Bee lowly growled at Leo. I just rolled my eyes and whistled sharply. They acknowledged me and I made my way down the home's steps, coming into the middle of Sam and Simmons's discussion.

"...C.I.A's all over this place," Simmons said gesturing wildly.

"You're gonna make the call," Sam said giving the man a 'duh' look.

"Oh. Okay. That's a good idea."

"Alright."

"I mean I was just—had mind boggling things."

Sam made some sign signals to 'Bee that I didn't get and sent him one of my own. 'Bee chirped happily excepting my air kiss before I trotted off after Sam, ignoring Mudflap and Skidz's looks. Sam found a pay phone while Leo wen toff to go do whatever. Simmons dialed a number and began speaking rapidly on the pay phone.

"Lennox," _ah he called the base_, "I'm with the kid. The kid. You know the one with the attitude? Right? We need the truck. The truck. We got a possible resurrection going on here. You're not gonna believe where we are. Code: Tut as in King Tutinkamen(?) as in the back of a one dollar bill. Coordinates for airdrop: 29.5 North, 44.88 East. Write it down. Write that down," Simmons repeated, glancing over his shoulder before speaking much faster. Someone was running up towards us and fast. "I gotta go! I gotta—" he didn't finish his sentence because the pay phone fell off the wall.

"Who are you? Who you are?" Simmons asked the man. The guy pulled back his scarf revealing Leo. _Doesn't he know those are only for women?_

"Wait its me! Me! Leo! Leo! Leo! Cops coming right now! We need to go!"

We ran back to our hiding places where we left 'Bee, Mudflap and Skidz to find them snickering at 'Bee. Oh boy. They each transformed still snickering under their breaths completely forgetting about the situation we were all in at the moment. Getting into our ride, we set out for our next location.

Sam furrowed his brows a bit thinking of the tip given by gramps and said it with Simmons. "When the dawn alights the dagger's tip, the three kings will reveal the doorway."

"Do you know what that means?" I asked them. That had got to be one of the trickiest riddles I'd ever heard.

"No."

"We're screwed."

"Where's that optimism we talked about?"

"Shove it, Sam."

"**Feisty**," I heard 'Bee's rear stereos utter quietly making me blush a little. Leo must've heard him because he looked slightly at me and had an expression on his face I didn't quite understand.

An old and shabby building came up on the left of us with a gate blocking the rest of the road way and a bunch of officers guarding it armed. A car had just pulled through as the gate closed and almost cursed when I spotted the cameras. _We weren't getting out of this one unscathed_. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Checkpoint—checkpoint!" Leo panicked. "I don't have my passport you guys!"

"Let me do the talking," Simmons said pulling up to the gated area, "These are my people. I'm one-thirty-sixth Arab." One of the shorter Arabian officers marched down the rickety stairs stiffly and approached our cars with a scowl. Man, was this dude short as hell.

"Great a freakin' muchkin. Ah, little people are mean," Wheelie complained. Huh, I'd forgotten about him. "Tell him he's tall."

He frowned, gliding a stubby finger along the side of the car as he approached Simmons's side of the window. He and Simmons spoke in some Arabic language before reverting back to English. "The dagger's tip? Me and my family—this is my family. This is my son, my daughters, and my other son. We wanna go there. We're tourists from New York."

"New York!" the midget exclaimed in delight and started spewing more words in his language and then big us a goodbye with a 'go Yankees!'

After a few meters, Sam glanced back saying, "That went well." We drove a bit farther into the city coming upon a large pyramid that sat behind what looked to be a large abandoned building. The Autobots transformed climbing their way up to the entrance with us.

"Ssh!" Skidz hissed sneaking around in a crouch. Leo ran forward like a chicken with it's head cut off still wearing that damn wrap. "Undercover Yo. You gotta blend in with you surroundings." Mikaela and Sam ran into the entrance with Simmons. I walked. I had been running too much already. I've never ran this much in Gym class! "Man, you gotta be part of the landscape—oh!" he groaned running into 'Bee's foot. 'Bee walked next to me, ignoring Skidz, even though he rammed his foot.

Simmons started panting hard and slapped his chest with excitement as he stared up at the pyramid. I had to admit it was a beaut to see. "Awesome! I think aliens built that. Yah. Yah." He nodded vigorously.

"Guard us," Sam told them, who had just transformed back into their alt modes. "Low profiles. Don't make a scene. Okay?"

"Yeah! Some of us got work to do!" Wheelie, again put in his two cents, yelled at the retreating cars. "Dumb Autobots."

"They're not dumb," I told him, kicking his back wheel slightly.

"Hey, just because you're porkin' that damn yellow one don't mean I have to be all mushy gushy at 'em too ya know!" My eyes bucked at his accusation of me vigorously porkin' 'Bee. I could already feel my face had grown hot with embarrassment of...the truth I guess.

"I don't- I don't know what you're talking about," I lied not so easily. I stumbled over my words trying to calm my racing heart. I had too many images soaring through my mind of what I wanted to do with 'Bee. And _porkin' _happens to be the center of my attention now.

"Don't lie to me ya horny femme," he snickered weaving in and out my walking legs on his wheels. "I can feel spark beat and see your hormone levels rising. I may be young and small, but I ain't stupid," he said winking once at me before rolling away. I just stared at Wheelie's back retreating. "And stop staring at me! It's freakin' me the hell out!"

Averting my eyes, I tried ignoring the small boost words as I continued to roam around the building. I passed by a doorless room where Mikaela and Sam sat cuddling each other making me groan inwardly at my oncoming thoughts. _Why couldn't I spend time with my boyfriend in peace like that?_ I continued my roaming around until I came across a door half boarded up at the bottom. I pushed the door open stepping over the boards and went into the room taking a gander at it. The walls, like the rest of the building, were a dusty umber color coated with cobwebs and other nasty stuff. There was a wooden bench stationed at the side of the room near the only open window not nailed by boards. But luck struck with me today because in the middle of the room was a worn out mattress. "Oh happy day!" I exclaimed and felt very histrionic and elated at my discovery. I didn't care it wasn't a real bed with covers. It was something to sleep on tonight. I took a few steps and let myself fall down onto the mattress. A huge puff of dirt, dust, and other types of filth exploded into the air around me making me cough and gag to get the stuff out of my system.

"It's better than nothing," I wheezed. I sat up kicking off my shoes, the shorts and the tank top leaving me in my Demi bra and boy shorts. It was hot with a thick humidity. Trying my best to ignore the scalding weather, I fell back on my back drifting off into a much needed sleep.

…

A tingly sensation awoke from my rather sweaty sleep. _No, it wasn't that I had to pee._ Or do I? Nah. The light movement trailed across my face. My eyes cracked open and my reached up to swat whatever was on my face when I froze. There was a furry spider crawling its way down my face in the slowest pace ever. I squealed frighteningly and swatted my hands at my face smacking the arachnid across the room and pressed my back against the wall behind me trying to get as far away from that thing as possible. "**Dahlia?**"

I screamed falling off the mattress startled by the sound of 'Bee's voice now in the room. His boxer clad covered front and bare feet crouched in front of me as his arms encircled my body. "**Dahlia, it's okay. It's me, Bumblebee,**" he said softly, picking me up and placing me on the mattress on his lap. I sat Indian style on his lap resting my forehead on his naked chest and wrapping my arms around his lower back, feeling the warmth of him calm me a little.

"I know. You just- just caught me by surprise in the middle of a minor panic attack," I mumbled hiding my face from his view. I didn't want him to see how terrified I was. I hate spiders.

"**I'm sorry, sugarplum,**" he murmured and kissed my forehead, tightening his hold on me more. I scooted closer to him, uncrossing my legs and rewrapping them around his waist. I just wanted to feel him against me. To be closer. "**What scared you?**"

"A spider was on my face," I whispered, looking up at him. His eyes were stark serious until an ounce of amusement broke out and his chuckled at me. "It's not funny. I was really scared," I grumbled, pressing my nose into the crook of his neck hiding my face more.

"**You're scared of spiders?**"

"'Bee!" I whined, frowning at him.

"**Look, I'm sorry, honey,**" he chuckled. He tilted my face away from his chest with his pointer finger. "**If I give you a kiss, will you forgive me?**"

I pretended to think about tapping my finger against my chin. "Maybe," I told him grinning.

"**Oh, all I get is a maybe?**" He smirked, and flipped us so that I lie on my back, legs still around his waist loosely with his arms planted near my head. "**Tell, me want you want.**"

"I just want you, 'Bee," I whispered, leaning up to his face. Our lips ghosted over each other causing him to groan and drop his head by my throat. His nose trailed along my neck and his mouth let out puffs of air making me shiver a little. "Kiss me. Please?"

'Bee nodded, bringing his face up to meet mine in a passionate smooch. This kiss is soft, yet powerful. His lips mold to mine smashing them together, tongues slipping wetly against each other, as his hands glide their way down the curve of my hip griping it. His mouth changed locations and peppered butterfly kisses up and down the side of my jawline. He found my neck, picking the main vein pulsating with excitement and anticipation and kissed it gingerly. Each time he bit and sucked at it, a cry of pleasure escaped my mouth and made me latch onto the tuff of his hair. I could feel 'Bee smiling against my throat. I stopped his ministrations and brought his head up to kiss him eagerly.

'Bee still smiled elatedly and denied me access when I bit his lip teasingly. I growled in frustration flipping him over so that I sat on his lap with my hands resting on his pecks. "Open up," I demanded him. He shook his head no with that smirk of his still in place. Giving him a wicked smile of my own, I ground my butt against the hardness growing underneath me. 'Bee released a choked moan, but opened his mouth nonetheless, and firmly grabbed my hips. Hands ran along my hips and mouths tangoed sloppily against each other feeling me up to the core with a smoldering and fiery love and heat. I growled out a purr in the back of my throat having the feeling I couldn't get enough of 'Bee.

"**I'm patient, are we?**" He huffed out in a slight moan.

"Little bit," I breathed out, still grinding my lower body against his.

The door slammed open and rushing footsteps burst into the dirty room. "Dahlia, I—"

I squeaked at hearing the voice of Sam breaking through my mind of lust and love. 'Bee swung me around shielding me from Sam's gaze even though I was still in my panties and my bra. I peeked over 'Bee's shoulder seeing Sam's face flushed with a livid scarlet and Mikaela standing behind him appearing more the shocked. Sam didn't say anything except for stare at 'Bee's holoform with a very abhorred expression.

"Sam—"

"Who the fuck is that?" Sam growled out. _Ah damn. I feel like I just got in trouble with my dad or something. Then again, Sam is like my older brother._

**A/N: Hope I didn't screw up that intimate scene between Dahlia and 'Bee. I hope I'd didn't. But then again I hoped you liked it as well. **

**Now, review my peeps, or beware the spork!**

**Peace out!**

**-Squid:)**


	15. Unentered Doorways

**Hey,**

**Thanks for those humorous reviews! Don't ask me why they made me chuckle. They just did. Lol.**

"**'Bee's Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**On with the chapter!**

**-Squid:)**

"Shit," I cursed again. Leo and Simmons had just come running in after Sam and Mikaela. Simmons was just as astounded as Mikaela. Leo seemed more than upset, not like Sam though. Wheelie looked quite smug. Damn him.

"What's going on in here?" Simmons asked, before I could answer Sam's first question, "_Who the fuck is that?_"

"That's what I'd like to know. Who is he," Sam asked more calm than he appeared.

"**Sam—**" 'Bee started, still shielding me. Sam clenched his fist and cut him off.

"I wasn't asking you—and how'd you know my name?"

"Sam just let me explain!" I snapped at him. "And don't talk to him that way!"

"I can talk to him however the hell I want to and before you say anything, I want his naked ass out," Sam ordered.

"You can't make him leave!" I turned to 'Bee. "You're not leaving."

"Yes he is!" Sam roared back at me.

"Sam," Mikaela spoke softly and lie a hand on his tense shoulder, "Let them explain. Together."

"Sam," I began feeling the irritation still in my voice. _Who wouldn't be vexed? _He interrupted my sexy time with 'Bee. "I don't know whether you're clueless or not but this guy is my boyfriend—"

"Right," Sam snapped cutting me off. "The same guy from Simmons's deli is your boyfriend. You really expect me to believe that? You don't even have a boyfriend."

"Actually, she does and it's been that guy for the two years, Sam," Mikaela said backing me up. 'Bee had an arm around my waist and rubbed soothing patterns on my skin.

"Oh." Sam had the decency to look sheepish before glaring at 'Bee. "That still doesn't explain how he got from America all the way to here that fast to be boinking the person I consider family!"

"If you would just stop blabbing your fucking gums for a minute!" Sam trapped his mouth shut in a firm line and folded his arms. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But we wanted to keep it a secret. 'Why,' you may be wondering. Well, we're not your average couple. This is 'Bee." I thought this big reveal would get through everyone's mind. Mikaela looked relieved. Leo and Simmons were rooted in their spots gobsmacked. Sam looked confused.

"'Bee? Who the heck is 'Bee?" I stared at him and then Mikaela. She shook her head.

"'Bee as in Bumblebee, Sam. I'm dating your car." That sounds really weird.

Sam's face drained from color before he keeled over with insane laughter. Not the reaction I expected but at least he isn't yelling any more. Everyone stared at his erratic actions. "Did this guy trick you into thinking that? 'Cause this guy can't be Bumblebee. He's human. I mean that's crazy right? Shes crazy for even believing that! Her dating my car! It impossible."

It hurt to hear Sam say those words and he wasn't the only one who thought I was crazy. Leo didn't look like he had the hots for me anymore but instead weirded out. 'Bee seeing my face contorted with a mix of embarrassment and anger hugged me tightly before his holoform fizzled out. Sam, Leo, and Simmons visibly jumped back in alarm. "Dude, where'd he go," Leo screamed out in a high pitched voice.

"Dahlia what just happened?"

"That was 'Bee's holoform. Before you ask, a holoform is a 3D projection of images created by Ratchet so that the Autobots appear and feel human even though there almost matter-less. He made one for 'Bee so we could be together so it wouldn't be physically impossible for us to interact with each other," I told him shifting my head downwards a bit.

"Oh, Dahlia, I didn't—"

"Don't," I cut him off. "This is exactly why I didn't tell anyone, except Mikaela. She understood how it feels to love someone and didn't judge me for it. Not like you guys did," I grumbled, already too peeved my secret was out. "All of you, get out."

"Dahlia, you know I didn't—"

"Sam, just go wait outside. We'll be out in a minute," Mikaela told her boyfriend. She knew I was angry and a little hurt deep down no matter how passive my face seemed. Sam, Leo, and Simmons trudged out with Wheelie in tow and closed the rickety door. My lip quivered a bit. I couldn't help it.

"Ya see what's happening? This is exactly why I didn't want to tell anyone! Do you see how they reacted? How Sam reacted? Sam considers me to be a part of his own family and was already ready to admit me to the loony bin for this!" I blubbered trying to keep my emotions in control. I didn't want to cry. Crying is for the weakhearted! I am mild hearted!

"Sam just overreacted," Mikaela said handing me my clothes.

"Overreacted? Overre—Sam's reaction was almost as bad as how my mom would react!" I slipped on my shorts and tank top.

"Just let him cool off," she said standing over by the window glancing down at the ground below it, "or at least until he finishes chewing out 'Bee."

I went and stood next to her seeing Sam wildly yelling at 'Bee, who kept making hand gestures for him to calm down in his bipedal form as he chirped angrily—or worriedly, couldn't really tell—glancing back at the dirty room's window. Mikaela and I met them outside, me not making eye contact with anyone. For whatever reason, I felt ashamed and couldn't bring myself to look at anyone except for 'Bee and Mikaela. Sam stopped staring at me before talking to everyone. "Incase you didn't know, we're heading to the Mountains of Petra." Or maybe he was only talking to me. I nodded, looking out into the morning glow's horizon.

We drove in silence. No one talked except for Leo. He apologized for his reaction saying he didn't mind I was knocking boots with a robot. He, apparently thought it was kinda cool. I think he just wanted to get back in my good graces again. The desert land filled with sienna mountains and huge sand dunes blurred by and meshed into a mix of brown and red background of our ride to our destination.

'Bee and them transformed when we reached these buildings high up in the mountains that were carved into the mountain. It was a magnificent sight to look at even if my mood was below sea level. A huge doorway carved in the middle brought me back to the riddle I'd heard from Simmons. I must say, it was a pretty large doorway that was too high to even step though. Sam, Leo, and Simmons all vaulted inside and helped Mikaela in as well. Leo grabbed my hand and hoisted me up with the help of Bumblebee's finger pushing me up. The room was bare minus a painting on the wall.

"It's here somewhere guys."

"Yeah, why?" Leo asked Sam looking around the room. "Because we're trusting Grandpa Black Beard who doesn't even know what planet he's on."

"In his defense, this is the biggest doorway I've ever seen in my entire life," Simmons piped in.

"Agreed," I mumbled lowly, gazing around myself.

"Oh. Okay. Well that's great. Let me do a quick search." Gotta love Leo's sarcasm. "Ever cross your mind guys that archaeologists have been here before guys? There's nothing here!"

I stepped into the entrance way with Mikaela and sat down on the edge listening to the argument behind me. Leo and Simmons bickered back and forth and after a while Sam stepped in. "It's not over," he mumbled.

"It is over! It's done."

"Why we still listening to little yo punk ass?" Mudflap fired at him. "What you eva' done for us 'cept ding my rim?"

"Killed Megatron! How bout that?" Skidz told his twin.

"Well he didn't get the job done. Know what I mean? Cause he back now!"

"What? You scared?"

"Scared of yo ugly ass face!" Mudflap shoved his brother back.

"I'm ugly? We twins you stupid genius," Skidz snapped charging at him. They broke out not a fight over everyone. Trying not to step on people but still trying to pummel each other. Skidz flipped over his brother only to be swung into the painted wall cracking it. The con caved wall drew my attention away from the fight. _Maybe we haven't lost yet._ Sam had the same idea as me, dodging the two bots and checking out the wall after 'Bee had tossed them outside. Simmons crouched in front of me tearing off pieces of the wall along with Sam. _He took my idea!_ Anyway, behind the pavement was these silver type of metal with the same glyphs Sam had been complaining about the entire time.

"Oh my god," Sam breathed out, "the symbols. 'Bee!" 'Bee stepped transforming his arm into a canon and shot at the wall. The air from outside sucked into the tomb as we stepped inside.

The tomb of the Primes was indeed a wondrous thing. The flashlights bounced off the walls highlighting the faces of the old Primes with their hands clawed around the center of the room. Resting in the palm of one lie a silver and sharp object with a blue glow surrounding the middle. "That must be the matrix," I murmured, staring at the powerful thing.

"Yo!" Simmons yelled hearing his voice echo. "Yo!"

Sam stepped around me staring at the matrix in amazement before kneeling down next to it and gingerly picked it up. It was in his hands for a mere few scones before a gust of wind turned it to dust in the palm of his hands. His back tensed as shock swam over his features. "No."

"Thousands of years turned to dust," Simmons said, astounded.

"This isn't how its supposed to end," he murmured.

"Ya hear that," Simmons asked. A whooshing noise of a plane outside could be heard. He ran outside yelling something about C-17's. Whatever that is.

"You cant bring him back Sam," i told him cynically.

"There's nothing left Sam." Mikaela pitched.

"Look, around you," he snapped, hopping onto his feet. "We didn't come all this way for it to end here! There is a reason that we are here. The voices and the symbols in my head lead us here for a purpose." Sam grapsed at the dust taking his shoe off and pouring the stuff in his sock. "Everyone's after me because of what I know. And what I know is that this is gonna work," he said determinedly.

"How'd you know it's gonna work?"

"Because I believe it will."

We ran after him once he jogged outside following Leo and Simmons to 'Bee. I could see from the distance the NEST air team had dropped Optimus's body. "You think you can bring him back to life with that pixie dust?"

"Absolutely," Sam told Simmons. "Let's go." Driving on the road to the airdrop location, we spot a flair probably shooting into the air.

"That's them right there," Sam said pointing at it. "See the flair?"

"Right over there! See it!" Simmons said showing Leo.

I was looking at something else. Off in the sky, glinted something silvery. I cursed loudly seeing the smoke of many missiles soaring through the air and towards us. One struck the ground next to 'Bee's alt mode exploding a cloud of dust around us. 'Bee jerked and we screamed as another one curved hitting the other side of the ground. "Sam!" Mikaela and I both yelled. I just wanted him to get the car under control. Dirt splattered against the window as more missiles launched at us. I glanced in all directions and then spotted Leo who seemed ready to burst into tears at any given moment. 'Bee swerved into a construction area narrowly avoiding being hit. Mudflap and Skidz tail it behind us driving just as fast. A missile later, Leo's face started wailing and screaming about letting him live.

"Oh god please! God please!"

"Leo, just stop freaking out! stop freaking out!"

"Please just let me live! Just let me live!"

"Shut this guy up!" Simmons complained. "Alright that's it!" Simmons yelled and whipped out his taser giving Leo a few bolts in the neck. I bit the inside of my cheek. Now wasn't a time to be laughing. "Couldn't take that guy anymore."

Starscream came out of nowhere shooting more at us and transformed mid-flight, landing over us. Bumblebee sped between his legs using the dust as a cover when Starscream shot at us again. The site exploded around us in every direction blinding us momentarily. 'Bee pulled to a stop once the Decepticon stopped shooting us and let his pile out. "We gotta split up," Sam instructed. "Bumblebee, you're the decoy. You lead the Decepticons away, alright? I'm 'a get Optimus."

"I'll help draw their fire," Simmkns told him. "You get to those soliders," he said to all three of us, "I hope that dust works kid."

"Thank you," Sam breathed out clutching his girlfriend's hand, who had mine in hers. Sam tugged us and began a trot not even letting me say goodbye to 'Bee. Who knows? That could be the last time I ever see him.

**A/N: Next chapter is the fight scene. Will be much longer and you will be a bit surprised. And by a bit I mean a lot. Hope you enjoyed the chappie!**

**Review! Or else!**

**-Squid:)**


	16. Why fate? Just why?

**Boy, these author's notes keep getting shorter and shorter.**

"**'Bee's Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**-Squid:)**

Mikaela, Sam and I broke off into a sprint out the construction site and in the direction where we saw the had been shot. We ran for about thirty minutes before stopping on the edge of a sandy cliff seeing over the area and a small ruined city. The sound of flairs being shot popped lightly in the wind as more went up in the sky, signaling us of the NEST team's location. "There it is," Sam panted tiredly still holding onto Mikaela's hand. "We got a couple miles."

"A couple miles?" I asked completely outraged. Couldn't they just send some air force to pick us up or something? I mean, damn!

The sound of our haggard breathing mixed in with the padding of our feet wore on for I don't know how long. The vast valley of sand and old ruin scattered around us as we approached the abandoned city. The sun beat down on our faces and hot gusts of winds billowed sluggardly. "There still a mile that way," Sam told 'Mikaela and I and pumped his arms a bit to keep himself running. Getting down the mountain dune, we ran through the archaic buildings trying to get our destination as fast as possible. Sam took us into a building made up of rows of pillars to keep from being seen, to get to shade, or to cut through the center or the town. Statues of pharaohs were perched around us as we got to the heart of the stone place. Sam looked around for an exit, turning a bit and then running off in what he must have guessed was the right the direction. "This way." The way lead us out back into the hot desert and more ruined buildings looking decayed of old age except for one, which looked like another stoned and pillared building like the one we'd just came.

Running, we ducked as something overhead soared downward from the sky, bursting through our earth's atmosphere. Many similar noises could be heard from great distances ahead and others farther away. There was no need for anyone to say that those weren't meteorites. They were Decepticons and they were looking for Sam. Each one hit the sand with a loud noise that reminded me of something imploding on itself. After a few exhausting moments, we reached a deserted area of run down homes. Sam stopped behind one, causing us to pause behind him while he checked around the corner. Starscream flew above probably trying to scope put our position. Behind me, was the door to the home. I tapped Mikaela on the shoulder and opened the door for her to see. She got the hint and motioned quietly for Sam to come inside.

"Sam! Sam!" she half whispered standing in the doorway. I was in already sitting on the floor hugging my bare knees. A deep and gutter voice spoke in a strange language above our hiding spot. Sam motioned for his girlfriend to get down he crouched behind a bookcase. Mikaela squatted next to me in front of a wall made from glass bottles.

Sam at in between us laying a hand on both our shoulders for comfort for either himself or us. "When, once we're clear, we're gonna head for Optimus as fast as we can. Okay," Sam said quickly and lowly, trying to not be heard by the 'con outside.

"What if doesn't work," she whispered. Sam looked at me and then back at her, not sardonically.

"It's gonna work."

"But what if—"

"It's gonna work."

"Give it a chance, 'Kaela," I murmured optimistically. "We can't loose hope in a time like this. It will work whether you think so or not," I said, barely keeping my whisper from shaking. Sam gave me a nod and ducked down and away from the wall.

A sharp whir pierced the silence, following a ground shaking thud near our side of the wall. Long chains of electric noises trailed along after it. The sound continued not getting any closer nor moving away making the feeling of dread crawl into my veins. They were loud footsteps mixed with the unknown language that pounded against my heart. Sam motioned for us to be quiet and sit still barely moving himself. Mikaela, cupping her hand over her mouth shook with fright with each step and sound. She had the same expression across her face as I felt. Fear. I kept myself contained gripping the sides of my arms around my knees, feeling my chest beating with anxiousness. I watched Sam creep across the the dirt floor, picking up some kind of sword and jabbed in an already made hole in the wall and peered through to see what was going on outside. I had the feeling I didn't want to know what was going on outside. Sam pointed to the ceiling, silently telling us that either Starscream or another bad robot was above us and went back to looking out the tiny peeper. Suddenly, he flinched back and picked at the hole pulling out a small little Decepticon fly bot. He looked at it and took two fingers tearing it apart. The little thing made a low whirring noise as it died as a silence washed over us.

It was the type of silence where it was eerily and dreadfully quiet. Too quiet.

_Not good._ The roof was ripped away from the house revealing an angry and growling Starscream. We ducked as he punched the wall behind us causing Sam and Mikaela to topple over one another. I tripped over them helping them up and ran. Starscream snarled knocking another wall down with the back of his hand to get to us. Mikaela and I ran up the old brick stairs with Sam trailing us. Another Decepticon, who had a wrecking ball, smashed the steps behind us, nearly missing Sam. We reached the top of the building and found ourselves at no way back down. "Jump!" I stared at Sam like he was crazy but did so hearing the the sound of rockets and missiles launched at the roof and the rubble and dust of it clouding us. We landed on the roof next to us tumbling on a pile of clothing and off the side of the house and flat on the ground. Mikaela and I landed next to each other on some leaves and Sam landed on us. He scrambled ungraciously off and tugged us up by our hands breaking off into another tiring sprint for our lives. We dove into another hiding spot, Sam swiping the roosters and chickens there away from the destroyed wall.

"We got half a mile," he estimated staring at the pillared area on the other side of the battle field. Smoke could be seen and gunfire and shouts could be heard. It was maddening. "I don't think the soldiers know we're here." I breathed in and out through my nose trying to catch my breath before Sam picked up running again. Mikaela was doing the same.

We started up running again going through more tunnel ways of connecting homes and buildings and just the plain ole sandy land. We exited out one and Sam for some reason, slid over the top of a car and hopped off still running at the pace he was before. _Huh. Maybe he felt like doing some type of cool stunt move?_ He ran faster, leaving Mikaela and I behind along with the pillar housed area, only to enter another one. He stopped letting us catch up. We ran, sliding a bit down the dune leading to another place with tuning homes and grimy pillars when familiar voices reached our ears.

"Sam! Sam!" The sound of Sam's mom and dad, Judy and Ron's, voices could be heard over our panting.

"Dahlia! Honey!" _what! Mom? What the hell was she doing here? What're they doing here?_

Both our parents came running up frantically calling out our name's and flapping the arms wildly. Sam and I stopped, waving at them when a loud hopping click spring sound alerted our attention away from them and upward. Sam backed up taking me with when as a red 'con sprung and twisted it's way in front of us on its drill type leg. Sam and I ducked out the way; him rolling in front of it—me rolling near Mikaela. It crouched and fired off shots near Mikaela and I. Sam got up, guarding us while he yelled at the thing. His parents, and my family—yes, I finally noticed that not only my mom was here but also, Paulo (stepdad), Shara (vexing stepsister), and Raul (stepbro)—they all screamed scrambling together when it growled jerking its cannon in their direction.

Ron started screeching out orders. "Go Sam! I want to run! Run!"

"Dahlia, you got a run too!" Shara screamed out. _Oh, now you care about my safety?_ But I guess she answered for my mom who lie sprawled on the ground unconscious. My stepdad was shaking her to wake up with a terrified expression on his face.

"Dad just stop!" Sam argued back, yelling all the while too. "They don't want you! They want me!" Ron and Judy screamed again with the red bot slammed a fist down on the ground startling my folks as well.

"Whoa!" Sam yelled, turning to the robot. He started talking to it, trying to persuade it, while I crawled my way behind the car next to Mikaela and I. She gave me the 'what-are-you-doing' look still glancing back and forth to the Decepticon. I pointed to my family, hoping she got the point and crawled by the back end of the car. Sam's parents still yelled for him to go when a whistle caught both his and my attention. I peeked my head around the bumper of the car seeing 'Bee standing there behind a building tall enough to him, giving Sam a sign that he was going to do something.

"'Bee," I whispered, feeling tears glisten in my eyes and choke the back of my throat. It felt good to see he was still alive. The worry of him not being okay was one of the main things eating away my resolve. 'Bee found me on the ground hiding, probably from hearing me, and gave me the gesture of blowing me a kiss with his hand. I smiled in spite the seriousness surrounding me before attempting to call my family. Sam was still trying to talk it out with the bad bot—

"Bumblebee!" Sam yelled. 'Bee was no longer in his previous spot but atop the roof of his building pouncing with a side flip and a kick on the one legged enemy.

It fell, taken off guard, to the sandy hot ground nearly crushing Sam's parents as mine dodged the bullet. It roared hopping back up smashing the car I was hiding behind and throwing a punch at 'Bee. I scrambled over to my family and almost out way. Mikaela sat separated from us by another wall and Sam sat by my dismantled car. It charged again. 'Bee stopped it with a grab of its arm and snapped his yellow face shield on with a sharp nod of his head. Sam scrambled backwards against the sand and I could barely make out his words. "Kill 'em 'Bee. Kill 'em." My siblings screamed in terror when I flung my body to them still watching the fight with excitement and worry. _I hope 'Bee doesn't get hurt._ 'Bee began nailing punches left and right on the foe. It countered them with a few swings of it's own wrecking ball. 'Bee kicked it in the side throwing it off a bit. It swung at my boyfriend who it missed. 'Bee leapt up jumping on its front and grabbed its face, punching it with a sick crunch. He sent it careening onto it backside with a wailing groan as 'Bee landed on it. He grabbed it by the arm twisting it off and stomped on it's back. It threw 'Bee off and tussled it's way back into fighting when shots fired him, but not from his current opponent. A leopard like Decepticon pounced from seemingly nowhere onto his back biting and clawing at his face and back. 'Bee groaned and whimpered grabbing the cat by its back with both hands, tearing it apart from its spine.

"Who knew seeing his aggressive side could be hot," I murmur to myself. Shara stared at me like I was crazy. 'Bee growled tossing the remains away before being attacked by his current enemy.

Sam crawled over to where my family and I were, sitting by the beaten up and dusty red truck. "Would someone like to explain, what's going on," my stepdad, Paulo, asked once 'Bee had taken the fight a little bit away from us, still cradling my knocked out mother. I watched 'Bee swing around its back taking its arms and planting his foot harshly into its back and ripping out its arms. 'Bee stared at it and then raised his mask with a fuzzy "yeah" cheer.

"I'll explain in a bit, dad. But for now, follow us," I told him jogging away from the fight arena and towards where Sam had run off with his parents.

"No, you need to explain now!"

"Now is not the time!"

"I don't know what's going on," Ron exclaimed panicky, "but we gotta move!" gunfire and explosions burst from behind us causing everyone to duck onto the ground. Sam's dad started running away with Judy with my parent following. Raul and Shara screamed when something combusted nearby.

"'Bee!" Sam hollered over the gunshots. 'Bee walked up hurriedly looking back behind himself. "Get them, all of them somewhere safe!" Sam commanded him. "Alright!" Sam turned to talk to his dad while I talked to mine.

"Okay, dad," I started holding the limp hand of my mom's and my dad's firm one, "guys, like Sam said you guys gotta go with 'Bee!"

"No," Raul's scratchy adolescent voice shot back, speaking for the fist time in all this. "we don't know what the heck is going on but we can't leave you in all this!"

"Your brother's right, Dah—"

"Well, you don't have much of a choice!" I yelled over all the noise. "Look. At the moment, there are a bunch of bad alien robots coming to kill us all. Alright? Just know the good robots are the ones painted in bright colors like Bumblebee here and the bad ones are just austere old silver. I'm going to get you guys to safety before myself! That means you're going with 'Bee whether you like it or not!"

My pops' face furrowed in anger, much like Sam's dad's doing right now before it changed to pure worried and fear. "You come back!" Our dad's chorused. 'Bee had transformed and zoomed up, letting in Sam's parents and my parents and siblings as Sam, Mikaela, and I took off running again. I barely caught a glimpse of Shara's strange facial expression before darting off with and Mikaela.

We found another half destroyed shack and hid in it spotting Ironhide, and the Arcee twins. "Sam!" Ironhide called out for him.

"Ironhide!" One of the twins, the purple motorcycle, wheeled up to us on one wheel.

"Sam, follow us to the pillars. We'll take you to Optimus." The twin turned around and roared out a scream when a random plasma shot blasted her to bits. The pink one zoomed over to the black and silver Decepticon that killed her sister only to be destroyed with a cannon herself. The weapons specialist Autobot off-lined it with his own arms calling out for Sam's name again.

"Get to the pillars!"

"Let's go!" Sam grabbed my hand and Mikaela's tagging us along into a full blown sprint towards the pillars filled with Decepticons blasting every bit of damn firearms they possessed.

We ran straight for the pillars attempting to not get hit by a falling 'con still firing his weapon off rapidly. Smoke and fire breezed around us and gunshots, bombs, missiles and any other weapons were being shot at the Decepticons. The ground bursts with sand as we stampeded by with Sam waving his jacket trying to get the smoke out the way. They fired at us, missing by inches or feet and destroying the pillars around us. One huge bot rolled into the pillars firing at possibly the NEST team only to have its head blown off by the neck. It grabbed the air a few times and fell limp against the pillar next to us as some other 'Con shot a few at us. A deathly snarl rumbled behind me as we dodged out the pillars. I gazed back and spotted Megatron cocking his arm cannon. "Well, shit," I cursed running faster.

"Hey!" Sam yelled as loud as he could waving his jacket in the air and looking behind him just like I did.

I found my guardian taking refuge behind a wall still firing. "Sam! I've spotted Sam!" Sideswipe announced.

Thundering footfalls pounding behind us shaking the ground. Megatron's loud roar could be heard for miles. We all glanced back still running, seeing the sand floor ignite with plasmic fired shots weaving in it heading straight for us. I screamed feeling it burn through the back of my shoe considering I was farther behind than them. I feel to the ground clutching the bottom of my heel. The back of my foot had flesh slightly burned off and bloody red. Mikaela spun around and saw me yelling out my name. She helped me up and told me to run as fast as I could with her. The floor behind me erupted in explosions and flames again making me push to run faster regardless if my heel burned in agony. I fell down, screeching in pain, not having the strength to move forward any farther. Mikaela fell down a few meters away from watching something in horror.

Everything slowed into slow motion from Mikaela and Sam's horrid eyes to turning around to meet the menacing Decepticon's scarlet ones. It wasnt Megatron but it snarled just like him. I didn't register the shot until anguishing pain and fire imploded within my chest and a wail piercing over gunfire exploded from the back of my throat. I grabbed at my chest spazzing on the ground before the darkness and pain overpowered me.

**A/N: intense? Were you surprised? What do you think'll happen? What did you think of the chapter? Would you like me to update so you can see what happens to Dahlia?**

**Review people. Just review. Or beware of Sporky! Lol.**

**-Squid:)**


	17. Limbo

**Hey guys,**

**psychicgirl32:**** she wasn't shot by the Fallen but a random Decepticon.**

**Thanks for all your reviews! And now for the moment you've all been waiting for...**

**-Squid:)**

There was warmth surrounding me in all directions. It was comforting and familiar. My eyes cracked open taking in the lilac walls of my room and the many pictures and posters on them. An arm had itself draped around my torso and a chest pressed itself into my back making my line of vision go to 'Bee's holoform and saw he had snuggled himself up to me. I sat up shimmying away from him and glanced around my room. No boxes were packed from me going off to school. All art supplies was clattered on the floor as usual. My TV was still on playing the movie The Wolfman from the day before I headed off to college. I didn't remember being in my room. I didn't even remember coming back home. I remember Egypt and the battle and getting shot at by the damned Decepticon and blacking out. _Did all that even happen? Did I seriously dream all that up?_

"No, child," a soft and balm woman's voice caused me to nearly leap out the bed. "You've lived all you experienced."

"Who's there?" I called out, sliding out the bed. I glanced at 'Bee who hadn't moved at all since I awoke. My room gradually disappeared and replaced with a vast grassy field and seven huge robots with large spiked heads. From their build, it looked to be four mechs and three femmes. One of the female bots stepped forward.

"We didn't mean to alarm you when you awoke, my child."

"What happened? Where am I? Where are my—"

"Silence!" I cowered back a bit at the loud mech voice that growled at me. "And stop trembling you craven little human." The femme bot that spoke earlier glared at the mech.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled fidgeting in my spot. "But can you tell me where I am and what happened? And who you are?"

The femme answered. "My dear, we're the Primes and you're dead. You were shot and killed by one of the Fallen's pawns."

I struggled to breathe, trying not to grasp her words. "So I'm in the afterlife?"

"You're in what your world calls limbo. A place, in some places believe, people go just before they go to your heaven." I shook my head refusing to believe it.

"You have to be lying. I can't be dead! Please tell me this is all some crazy dream and I only blacked out!" I cried. This can't be happening!

"I'm sorry, Dahlia."

"Can you tell me what happened to my body then? Since I'm fragging dead now." I tried not to sound too overwhelmed or upset. On the inside, I was both and more. I wanted to scream at them and tell them they're complete bullshitters. That wouldn't do anything but anger them all.

The femme nodded touching my forehead with the tip of her index finger making the place dissolve around us and back Egypt, only we were floating a few meters above the battle scene. Sam, Mikaela, Epps, Lennox, and a few other soldiers crouched behind a half destroyed wall with my body gripped bridal style in the arms of one of the soldiers. I looked bad. My face was paler than the sand where they stood. The spaghetti strapped shirt I wore was black and singed. From head to toe, my body was grimy with burns and dirt. My gaze landed on my chest. It was bloody red with a whole the size of a tennis ball in it. I almost blanched at the site, thinking that couldn't be me.

Orange smoke rose up from beside them. Jets soared over the both of our heads dropping bombs along the pillars and the area surrounding them. I could see the bomb going off but were muffled. I heard the screams of the people around the bombs whether they were the soldiers or civilians or my friends. Lennox and Epps bolted from their spots immediately when the bombs fell from the plane with Mikaela, Sam, and the guy holding me. They were making a run for cover when Sam beelined for Optimus not noticing Megatron stampeding out the dark cloud of smoke made from the explosions. Megatron roared and cocked his arm cannon blasting a plasma shot into the ground. The energy traveled through the ground sparking at Sam's foot and sent the determined boy flying floppily beside Optimus lifeless as I was. I didn't know who had cried out: Mikaela or me. Maybe it was the both of us. She lunged for her fallen boyfriend only to be wretched back by Lennox, who had rushed over to give him CPR. Lennox looked panicked as he pressed his head to Sam's chest pumping on it. Mikaela bellowed croakily at Sam cupping his face in her hands.

"You can't leave! Sam, you can't! I already lost Dahlia! I can't loose you too!" She cried out and mumbled a few more words I couldn't pick up. This thing wasn't going the way anyone thought it would. Mikaela lost her friend and the guy she loves. Sam never got resurrect Optimus so he could stop The Fallen.

I tore my attention away the crippling event and to the tanks and the Autobots. Sam's mom had a look of horror plastered on her face not really moving or screaming like her husband Ron. Soldiers had pinned them to the floor much like they did to my parents and family, who clawed and shoved at the NEST team to let them go. Raul's face was composed of pent up anger and he clenched his fists yelling about letting him see his sister, me. Mom sobbed in the arms of Epps not really caring she was being guarded by Sideswipe. My mother's new husband looked much like his own son, growling in anguish and sadness and demanding to be let go. Shara had separated herself from the family, and curled into a ball under a nearby tank. _God, watching this makes me feel horrible! Why'd I have to die?_ My eyes swept over the rest of the Autobots. Ironhide was firing the shit out of Megatron. Sideswipe was firing just as hard at other Decepticons coming at them. Ratchet was tending to wounded soldiers. 'Bee..._oh 'Bee!_ 'Bee had sunk on his knees just staring blankly at the ground and then agonized at Sam and me's defunct bodies not moving. He only made the occasionally pained whir sounding dejected.

_My big sweet bug..._Why did I have to die?

"You were not supposed to pass into the afterlife," the femme, who I'd forgotten was there after being so lost in the depressing turn of events, spoke and softly placing a finger under my chin. "It was not your time to die, not like it was Sam's."

"Why'd he have to die?"

"He sacrificed a lot to put an end to the Fallen's destruction. He had to die to learn that the Matrix of Leadership is not given but earned. Your friend earned the right to posses to the Matrix and in order for him to know that, he had to speak to the Primes."

"So Sam gets to go back? And I don't?" the femme didn't answer. "Can they hear me?"

"No."

I collapsed on the invisible platform I where seemed to be standing, shaking with a strong emotion I couldn't place. "Please, I beg of you! You have to send me back! I can't leave my friends behind! I can't leave my family! I just can't up and leave the love of my life! I can't abandon 'Bee! Let me live again!" Egypt dissolved from view turning back not the grassy field once again.

"You can't go back—"

"Not until the rest of your body's healed—there will be some side effects such as memory loss for a bit," one of the other femmes said in an equally gruff voice as the mech that grumbled.

"What!"

"Now was not your time to die. Besides, fate wasn't the only reason you should be alive. I cannot tell you what fate has in store, but you must be ready to conquer the obstacles thrown in your way."

…

I gasped silently feeling a rush of heat and energy surge through my body. _Wonderful. I blacked out again._ I blinked slowly coming to, seeing myself back in Egypt as my mind buzzed with jumbled thoughts that I couldn't quite process. I wasn't in the arms of a soldier anymore but flat out on the ground in a pool of my own blood. Gross. A gray-greenish large tarp rustled on the ground next to me. Noises—screams of...of my parents and Mikaela? I struggled to sit up catching a glimpse of the back of Mikaela holding onto Sam, who had his eyes closed and was very much alive. My parents yelled and thrashed against the hold of a gang of soldiers.

"Let go of me, ya' little shits!" I heard my mom yell.

"Ma'am—"

"Don't ma'am me..." I tuned out of her harsh screeching and found Sam's eyes resting on on mine. They went from shocked, relieved, and then elated. Before I knew it, he'd let go of Mikaela, shoved a soldier out the way and scooped me up in his arms into a hug. Soldiers barked at him to get back as did Mikaela.

"Dahlia," he whispered hugging me. "Please tell me you're alive and not just a figment of my imagination."

"I'm indeed a figment of your imagination."

Sam hugged me tighter, sighing in relief. "Oh, thank god! Hey!" He called out. "Let her parents go! Tell 'em she's alright!"

"Sam," Mikaela sniffed coming over to us, "you heard them. She's got a hole in her chest and there's nothing you can—"

"Maybe if you'd look down you'd see my eyes are open and staring at you. I'm also talking too."

Mikaela inhaled sharply bringing her hands up to her mouth. She said nothin before throwing herself into my arms. "Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm sorry to throw myself at you when I know you must be hurting but I'm so happy you're alive! Are you okay?"

"I'm not dead anymore, so that's good. My chest burns a bit, and my feels bruised. And other than a clouded mind, I'm fine."

"Good," Sam said turning around to yell over all the gunfire. "Hey! Can we get a medical officer over here?"

"What for," one of the soldiers asked. Lennox and Epps, who were kneeling behind some destroyed walls, gave the man a look along with Sam and Mikaela.

I ignored the pain shooting up my arms and staggered to my feet trying to speak over all the noise with a hoarse voice. "We need it because I have a gaping hole in the middle of my damn chest!" Actually, it wasn't really a hole anymore. I kinda looked like a cratered burn or a chunk of skin taken out. Lennox, Epps, the soldiers, my family, Sam's family, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Ratchet, and 'Bee all snapped their heads to my battered body not saying anything.

"What're y'all looking at?"

"Weren't you dead a few minutes ago?" Epps asked, looking a bit creeped out.

"Yes, I was."

"And you're alive now?"

"That is correct."

"I'm not even gonna ask how that happened," he mumbled. After a few minutes of shock wore off, Ratchet came over.

"So what happened to—" I stopped my question noticing Optimus soaring over my head and crashing into the pillars entangled with another Decepticon, who mustve been The Fallen. "How did Optimus get new parts?"

Ratchet gathered some salve and spread it overly burns and my chest, gesturing to raise my arms. "Jetfire gave him his own parts."

"Ah. Okay."

My mom ran up embracing me.

"My baby," my mom sobbed around me. Dad came up engulfing us both.

"My little baby girl," Paulo cooed tightening his arms.

"Technically I'm not your baby girl by blood but I'm glad you feel that way, Pops."

He ruffled my hair grinning at him. "Just accept it kid and I'm glad you're okay."

"I thought I lost you!" My mom bellowed. "This is exactly why I warned you to stay away from those things—"

"I hate to break it to you mom but those things are my friends and it's not changing anytime soon. Besides, they didn't attack me. Their enemies did and they saved me." My mom reddened biting back her tongue as she frowned. My parents let go and were replaced with my little bro, Raul. He didn't say anything and held onto me.

Shara finally stepped forward grinning with relief. Her face contorted with anger. "What the hell is your problem? Why'd you have to die? Do you know how devastated Brady would've been? That would've ruined my chances with him because you'd probably always be on his mind!"

_Seriously?_ _All she cares about his my boyfriend and herself after I had been killed? _"Can I please punch your daughter in her face?"

**A/N: So did you like it? I promise to have much more fluff of Dahlia and 'Bee next chapter. I promise!**

**Review my lovelies!**

**-Squid:)**


	18. Confession

**Sorry for the delay my lovelies.**

"**'Bee's Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**So, Enjoy:D**

**-Squid:)**

Optimus arose over the horizon, dropping what was left of Jetfire's parts radiating with victory. I watched from atop 'Bee's shoulder as Leo and Simmons came from the opposite direction looking frazzled and dirty. Whatever they did, they'd been through a lot. I cuddled myself into my boyfriend's wired and cabled neck feeling them shift under my fingers. Sam and Mikaela stood a little ways off embracing each other, Mikaela stroking the tuff of his hair. Our parents stayed huddled together on the dried ground as the a large plane descended. My parents, more like my mother, kept glancing up at me with a worried and slightly terrified glance. The air forces landed having us load on as more helicopters came picking up the fallen pieces of our foes and the Fallen.

It was finally over.

…

They'd dropped us off at their NEST base in Nevada and separated the humans from the Autobots in different hangars where Ratchet and other EMTs tended to our wounds. Ratchet took care of Sam, Mikaela, and my injuries while the folks got helped by regular sized people. Ratchet grumbled to himself wrapping my arm in some bandages as my mom teeters over barely hiding her fear. Sam helped Mikaela and I down after we thanked Ratchet for his help, in which he nodded a reply.

"The blue robot and the black soldier said we were able to leave, now."

I sighed, a little bit irritated running a hand down my face. "The blue Autobot is Optimus Prime, mom, and the black guy is Epps. Can't you just learn their names?"

"I won't have to since I will not have my family associate with these things and those soldiers."

Sam approached my mom and stood next to me intervening. "Mrs. Monroe, you should just give them a chan—"

"Didn't I tell you stay away from my daughter!"

"Mom!" I snapped her. Her blazed eyes shifted to mine alarmed at my harsh tone. "He's been my friend for the past two years, regardless of what you said. I'm eighteen now and you can't tell him or me or Mikaela we can't be friends because we're adults and...and well, it just won't happen."

"But these machines—"

"These machines nothing mom! These robots are more than just my friends. They're practically family."

"Oh dear," my mom cried going into a fit of hysteria. Paulo embarked his wife comforting her.

"Give her a few days to get used to it," he whispered to me. I shook my head already annoyed with my mother's behavior. Why'd she had to be so eccentric? "Let's head home."

"**Actually,**" 'Bee approached in his bipedal form, door wings sticking out his back and all, "**I'm giving Dahlia a ride home.**"

My mom reared out her craven state and flippantly started spewing curses at him. "You ain't takin my daughter now where, you hunk of junk! If you think for a minute I'll endanger my daughter's life at the hands of—"

"Petunia," my stepdad murmured, looking at 'Bee's crestfallen eyes. My mom had upset him or made him worried. Either way, my babe wasn't happy and probably was over-processing what might happen if he did take me home. "Let her go. She'll be fine."

My dad smiled at me as I mouthed a 'thank you' when Sam cut in. "How are Mikaela and I supposed to get home?"

"Sides'll take you," I assumed and turned back to my family. Shara was asleep. Raul was chatting Ironhide up. "By the way, Sideswipe is my guardian and the stingray corvette I used to drive."

"What!"

"That would probably explain why I would always see it driving away in the middle of the night," Paulo commented. "I swear I thought that thing was possessed or something," he said to himself snorting a bit.

"Besides," I said switching back over to Sam and Mikaela, "'Bee and I need to spend some quality time together." Mikaela smirks watching her boyfriend's face scrunch up,

"I think I might just barf."

"Grow up, Sammy boy," I mumbled to him and hugged him and Mikaela goodbye. I did the same to the 'rents and walked to 'Bee's alt mode, the yellow and black striped Chevy Camero.

The driver's door popped open for me. I sat inside running my fingertips over the steering wheel marveling in the soft purr 'Bee's engine hummed as he sped. Being inside him, _that sounded wrong_, being inside him made me feel contented. For the first time in last few days, I had peace and quiet. There were no explosions or gunfire surrounding me. 'Bee wasn't hurt or didn't have to worry about me getting hurt. We just had to focus on each other. After a thirty minute drive into town, 'Bee let me get Five Guys to go. For those of you not aware of the awesomeness known as Five Guys, it is the best burger joint on the planet. They're fast and delicious and not so greasy. Anyway, after picking up my meal, I sat in the passengers seat and took a bite when I notice 'Bee's holoform in driver's seat. He'd been quiet the entire ride and his human showed puzzlement.

I watched him in-between bites as we continued our trip and directed him to got to our usual spot, the secluded area look out point hidden by trees near the lake. For a minute we sat their reveling in the silence before I broke it. "You haven't said a word to me since Egypt," I whispered staring ahead at the view below us. "Please. Say something."

'Bee sighed sluggishly entangling his hand in mine. He squeezed my hand in a firm grip speaking softly in a deep and choked voice. "**I though- I thought I'd lost you back there. I don't ever want to have the feeling of knowing that you're- of not having you in my life. I don't ever want to feel like that again. I'm already loosing you to college—I don't want to loose my sugarplum at the hands of being offlined. I don't know what I'd do with myself if you were—**" My hands unbuckled my seatbelt and brought my free one up to his cheek turning his head to face mine. The pad of my thumb outlined his cheekbone.

"You're not loosing me, Bumblebee," I murmured. His electric blue eyes bored into mine with the intensity of hurt. "I may be going back to college in a few days but it's not like I'll be gone forever."

"**But my little flower will still be gone**," he grumbled. I climbed on his lap tucking my legs behind me. I leaned a bit and placed my hands on his checks.

"Then we'll have to spend as much time together as possible," I whispered to him, nuzzling my nose with his. He grinned sliding his hands into my hips and music burst to life in the background. _That wasn't what I'd had in mind but this works too._ I laughed as I listened to the music.

_Aww_

_Girl tonight we're gonna make love_

_You know how I know?_

_Because it's Wednesday_

_And Wednesday night is the night that we usually make love_

_Monday night is my night to cook_

_Tuesday night we go and visit your mother_

_But Wednesday we make sweet weekly love_

It was one of my favorite songs by Flight of the Concords, "Business Time." 'Bee kissed me sensually on the mouth and ran his hands along the length of my back. His seat lowered back taking us down with as my hands gripped at the back of his hair and my legs straddled his pelvis. Tongues slipped and slide against each other as hands grappled at vexing clothing in the way. I stopped kissing him trying to crack a joke at the song when his mouth sought out the base of my throat sucking and nipping gently at it. I groaned out his nickname bringing my face to his. "Interesting song choice," I laughed breathlessly.

_When everything is just right_

_There's nothing good on tv_

_You haven't had your after work social sport team practice_

_So you are not too tired_

_Oh, boy, it's all on_

_You lean in and whisper something sexy like,_

_"I might go to bed now. I've got work in the morning."_

_I know what you're trying to say baby._

_You're trying to say "Aww, yeah. It's business time. It's business time."_

"**Just setting the mood,**" 'Bee chuckled huskily rubbing my inner thighs. "**It's business time, sugarplum.**"

…

The Next Morning...

_Don't be scared, I've done this before_

_Show me your teeth_

_Show me your teeth_

_Show me your teeth_

The sound of my phone ringing jolted me out of a deep sleep. _Huh, I didn't even remember having it with me._ I shifted to get up, squeaking in the process when my hand landed on a bate chest under me. I rubbed my sleep covered eyes and squinted bleary eyed at 'Bee's sleeping holoform. A naked one at that. I sat up half way feeling my own naked body press against his as I recalled the long night before moaning in pain. My nether regions hurt like hell. It didn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together to figure out what happened. Our clothes lay askew around the car and somehow 'Bee's seats had been folded down created a leather bed, I guess.

_Don't want no money_

_(Want your money)_

_That shit's ugly_

_Just want your sex_

_(Want your sex)_

Funny how my ring tone fits the situation almost. I clicked off the ringtone and answered it. "Hello," I grumbled groggily.

"Where are you," my mom's worried voice pierced my haze of sleepiness as she talked loudly. "You haven't been answering your phone and it's noon! You should've been home! I swear if something happened to you—"

"Mom, calm down. I'm fine. What's with the yelling?" I mumbled into the phone.

"You need to be home this instance young lady! Your flight to London leaves in two hours!"

I bolted up smacking my head against the roof of the car. I groaned painfully clutching my he'd before sharply asking, "What? Why's my flight today?" I glanced down at 'Bee's peaceful face. He must be in recharge. I clasped my bra on and behind my back and then tossed on my shirt.

"You didn't expect to not go back did you? This whole ordeal was just a mishap in our plans. Now, you need to hurry!" Leave it to my mom to still ruin my life. Searching around frantically, I found my panties ripped beyond belief.

"Thanks, 'Bee," I moaned putting on my shorts underwear less. I grabbed my phone and reached for the door handle before looking back at 'Bee. I couldn't just leave him like this especially after a night like that. But I had too. I cursed giving 'Bee a chaste kiss and flinging the door open bolting for the street.

Clutching my torn draws in my hand, I ran down the different streets trying to take short cuts to my house. I approached Sam's street hoping that he or anyone else of his family weren't outside to see me running like crazy. My hope was short lived when I saw Sam, Epps, Lennox, and Ironhide—in alt mode—all in the front talking amongst themselves. _Greaaat._ "Dahlia, where've you been? Your folks have been worried sick," Lennox asked stopping me in my tracks.

I didn't answer before Sam asked what was in my hand. I just smiled politely hiding my stuff from view. "I've been with 'Bee."

Ironhide rolled up next to us by the curb and rolled to his window so his speaker could be heard. "What the frag have you been doing? You smell like motor oil, bodily fluids of the opposite sex, and your libido and pheromone levels are titillating as we speak."

I blushed deeply and completely mortified. Leave it Ironhide to be the one to point out the dirty crap. Sam caught on looking just a horrified as I was. "Ya' didn't? Please tell me ya' didn't 'Lia."

I smiled crookedly. "I couldn't help myself, Sam."

"Oh my fu—that's my car! My car, Dahlia! My car! I won't be able to drive him without—oh god!" He blushed furiously looking even more mortified.

"Not my fault, okay," I defended myself grinning like a Cheshire. "If you were a girl, you'd be knocking boots with someone as big as he was too."

"Oh My God! I'm going to barf! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Sam bellowed, ignoring the two NEST officers staring weirdly at us.

"Someone explain what's going on," Lennox said, staring at Sam. Epps didn't looked equally confused.

"I think I understand," the black officer said with a slight smirk. "To put it lightly, you're..."

I nodded and shrugged not bothering to deny it. "What? His car's hot."

"Please stop talking about my car. He is a robot not your sex toy!"

"Then what's that?" he pointed to my balled up undies.

"My underwear," I grumbled in a bit of humility and stared at Epps, Sam, and Lennox's blushing faces. "I couldn't put them back on. They got ripped in half."

"That is so wrong," Sam muttered clutching his stomach.

"I'm still trying to process this whole thing in my head," Lennox laughed scratching his head. "It's kinda wicked in a weird sort of way. No judgement though."

"You have no idea," I said wistfully. On the inside, I was secretly in pain. My legs and the rest of the lower half of my body were sore beyond possible. It was actually quite arduous to run as far as I did.

"Let's please stop talking about 'Bee. I might never be able to look at him the same way again," Sam mumbled.

"Fine," I said exasperated. "This conversation never even happened, Sam."

"Good."

"That goes for you two, too," I pointed my index finger and narrowed my eyes at them. Epps laughed clapping me on the back.

"Sure thing kid."

"You need a ride back to your house," Lennox asked.

I declined waving my hand. "Nah, I'm just up the street. Besides, I don't think 'Hide here would appreciate my bare goods all over his leather."

"Damn, right," the black topkick growled out.

I saluted them being on my merry way. "G'day gentlemen."

I made it home seeing everyone in the living room. "Where've you been?" my mom asked once I came inside.

"I was with 'Bee."

"I don't understand why you'd want to spend time with that thing."

"And," Shara dragged out coming in to, "Brady wouldn't be too happy with you spending your time with a psychotic alien."

I ignored the little imbecile. "You wouldn't understand if I told you, mom. No one here would."

"Then make me."

"Well," I started, already fearing the outcome, "He's my boyfriend."

**A/N: sorry for the delay. I had stuff to do. I'll be updating only on Fridays, Saturday's, and Sundays instead of everyday. **

**As for the chapter, no I didn't put in a sex scene. I couldn't get anyone to write it fast enough for me. So I didn't do it. But I hope you got the hint they had sex. And I hope you liked this chapter. And the end isn't coming anytime soon.**

**Songs for the chapter: "Business Time" by Flight of the Concords and "Teeth" by Lady Gaga.**

**So review and what not! My spork took a vacation.**

**Bye!**

**-Squid:)**


	19. Going the Distance

**Sorry for the delay my awesome readers.**

"**'Bee's Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**Enjoy**

**-Squid:)**

My mom stared at me blankly. Her mouth twitched before she keeled over half way, cackling insanely much like Sam did when I'd told him. Inanely giggling, she wiped her eyes. My stepdad had stopped drinking his coffee and even ruffled the newspaper before continuing. Raul paused mid text and Shara had a gaped mouth as she applied some lip gloss.

"You're kidding," my mom exclaimed in a high pitched voice. She looked around jittery. "Right! Right? She just pulling our legs!"

My dad sat down the paper looking on in understanding at me and then sympathetically at his wife. He rubbed her shoulders soothingly. "Honey, I don't think she is."

My mom stopped chortling and her eyes blazed with a fiery blue. Damn, my mom is fraggin bipolar. "Is this true?" she asked outbursting with obvious anger.

"Yes," I whispered and cowered back a bit. It was scary to see my mother pissed.

Her face reddened. "Are you crazy? This was exactly the reason why I didn't want you hanging around those things! They've corrupted my baby girl. They made you think this type of thing was- was okay! It's sick and wrong and—"

"It's not wrong! There's no law or rule that says that I can't date someone that isn't of the same race as I am," I argued back, trying to keep myself for cursing out more of how I felt.

"I made a rule that you couldn't fraternize with those machines!" my mom yelled at me clutching her head in frustration. "How long has this been going on," she asked more quietly. Her voice was terse.

"Two years." She visibly tensed at the reply, under my dad's massage.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me that might be worse than this?"

"You make it out like this is such a bad thing, mom. It's not."

"Do you have anything else to tell me?" she asked and ignores my question.

"No."

"Well then," she said getting up from her chair. She shrugged Paulo's hands away. "I'll be in the study. We leave for the airport in an hour." She walked away stiffly clicking her heels down the halls of our home. Tears prick my eyes and swelled in the back of my throat. My mother's dismissal of me and the way she reacted hit me harder than I had expected.

"Don't worry," Paulo said wrapping an arm around my shoulders, "You did the right thing coming to your mother and I with that secret. I'm sure this was a very difficult decision for you to do. Let me talk to her."

I nodded wiping my eyes on the back of my hand as he left.

"Well," Shara's squeaky voice cut in, "I can't wait to tell Brady about this!"

Raul glanced on dryly at her naivety. "You don't get it, do you?" I gazed at him in curiosity.

"Oh I get it," she grinned with an air of smugness. "You're like some intergalactic slut right?" I growled in the back of my throat and reared my hand back across her cheek.

"Call me that again and I swear it'll be my fist next time."

Shara rubbed her face glaring at me. Raul continued. "You're missing the point, sis. Now, we all know Sam's car is an alien robotic organism. Right? Well, he's obviously more advanced than our race is so it wouldn't be totally impossible for him to get together with our sister physically. I've seen cases like this all in time in comic books. Now let's think back to our sister's boyfriend, Brady. I can make out the similarities now. Brady's always wearing something indicating a bumblebee. What if, Bumblebee had somehow created a way to be with Dahlia? Are you catching my drift here, Shara?"

"Wait—Brady is Bumblebee?" I nodded. "And Bumblebee's Brady?" Another nod. _Please tell me you'll leave him alone now._ "Oh. Well then I'm going to go leave you sickos alone to your weird relationship," she laughed nervously clapping her hands together and inched her way away from us and out of view. Raul stared after her before looking at me.

"That went well."

I laughed dryly. "Thanks. Ya' didn't have to stick up for me."

"Ah, c'mon. That's what I'm here for."

…

At the Airport...

After checking myself in, I has my backup boarding pass and my ticket ready for me to board the plane when my mother stopped me. She touched my arm as a pain stricken expression graced her face. "Mom?"

"Dahlia, I know you don't understand my ways of doing things sometimes and I'm sorry you think they're irrational. You should know I do this is your best interest." She paused not looking at me. "I informed the leader of your 'friends of your relationship and he plans on discussing this with your robot and you."

My eyes practically flew out their sockets. "You did what? Why would you do something like that?"

"I did what was best for my daughter."

"What did you think that would do? Don't you want to see me happy—because I am happy with 'Bee. I love him Ma'!"

"You're not happy, baby. I can see it in your eyes."

"I'm not happy because you keep ruining my life like you always do!" I yelled loudly at her. The noisy area of the boarding passengers deafened with silence. My family looked at us and told them to move along. Not bothering to wait for an answer, I grabbed my pack and boarded the plane without a glance back.

…

It had been a few weeks since I last spoke to my mom. The family has been moving quite along though. Raul got a part time job, after he turned fifteen, with Mikaela as her apprentice at her and her dad's shop. Shara, not surprisingly tried to pursue Trent DeMarco's younger brother. I wouldn't be shocked if she were pregnant by the end of this year. 'Bee called me the night after I landed in London. I knew he'd be chagrined I left him alone and naked in his alt mode with no trace of me there. He thought I regretted the intimate embrace we'd shared together. He knew by the sound of my voice I enjoyed every minute of it. Anyway, after we got over that situation, he told me about that he went off to join the NEST Team in Nevada and sometimes New Jersey on their incursions and missions involving Decepticons. I figured he didn't want to be stuck at home while Mikaela had her thing going, Sam's parents were off in Paris, and Sam and I were at college. After all, war was over and there was no more need for protecting—the reason Sides' left—and the more Autobots the merrier. Bumblebee has been nothing but the chattery bug bot he is about how awesome it is "whipping some keister".

Royal College of Art was just as I remembered even though some staff asked why the security cameras showed a girl towing me away to a black and white police car. I didn't know how to particularly explain that so I just said we were playing a kidnapping game. On the bright side, I got a new roommate by the name of Priscilla. She's a quirky and shy petite little thang with raven black hair and huge, doe brown eyes. We became friends quickly after a matter of days. This brings us to today, four weeks later. I got the stomach flu and I had it bad.

Priscilla kept a gray bucket by the side of my bed letting me release my contents into it. Like it had been all week, it wasn't the regular dirty looking vomit either. It was this bluish and silver shaded puke that reminded me of a chrome paint job. Minus the chunky parts, I mean. On top of that it always burned the back of my throat like crazy. "You haven't gotten better, have you?" she asked wiping my face off with a damp wash cloth.

I groaned sitting up and pushed my bangs away from my forehead. "No," I moaned. "I feel worse than I did yesterday and I think I have a fever."

"Want me to pick up your homework today from your classes?"

"Please and thank you, Priscilla."

For the rest of the day I spent it around the dorm room watching TV, puking my guts out, eating to feed an army, upchucking on the floor, talking to 'Bee who was concerned about my health and suggested I talk to Ratchet, and eating and more vomiting. I was kneeling over the toilet when my roomie came back around two in the afternoon. Grimacing at the bad taste and my noisome breath, I turned to her as she helped me off the ground.

"I think you should go see a doctor," she suggested wetting another cloth for me. She handed it to me and let me clear of face of gunk.

"That'd be a good idea," I grumbled. I exited the tiny bathroom and went to the closet pulling out some sweats, a baggy shirt, and some flip flops. "Can you drive me there? I don't know where the nearest one is." Priscilla's a local English gal.

"Sure."

We took a twenty minute drive in her topaz Prius through London and pulled up to this old Victorian style building labeled 'Kaiser Permanente Hospital and Medical Clinic'. It still looked like a regular hospital but slightly different in a way. Priscilla directed me to Urgent Care where we signed in with the consultant and awaited for my name to be called. "Monroe, Dahlia," a female nurse in pink scrubs called my name from the door across the hall. We got up and followed the employee down a few halls before coming into a room with yellow pasty walls and an examining chair. "Dr. Malone will be with you in a moment." Just she left with a smile, a Caucasian female in black slacks and a white lab coat. She smiled just as brightly as the nurse did.

"Hi," she said sticking her hand out to me. "You must be Dahlia." I nodded with a smile smirk of my own.

She sat me down on the examination booth and sat on her little rolling chair. Priscilla sat on a stationary chair off to the side. "So it says here on my chart that you haven't been feeling well. Would you mind telling me your symptoms?"

I nodded wiping some sweat off my brow. I was sweating like a roasted turkey. "I've been feeling a bit sick since last Monday. I've been throwing up a lot lately and I also have a fever."

She nodded marking something down on her clipboard. Placing the stethoscope above my heart, she listened for a few beats before jotting down something else. She fished around her room and picked up a clean thermometer and asked me to open my mouth and raise my tongue before putting the device underneath it. After a few beeps she took it back out reading the temperature. "So your body temperature is at 99.4. Your heart rate's steady and you seem to be breathing fine. I would like you to do one more thing for me." She stopped getting out a clear plastic container. "There's a bathroom down the hall to the right. Once you've filled up this cup, bring it back to me and I'll do a quick test to see whether you have the stomach flu or if this is just a minor bug going around. Okay?"

She handed it to me. "Thank you," I mumbled taking the cup and leaving to go do my business.

"I'll go test this and will be back in a few minutes," she told me after I came back with my pee filled container.

"I really hope I don't have the flu," I yawned out fishing my eyes sleepily.

"I hope it isn't anything! Do you know how disgusting it is to clean up your roomie's blue bile," she complained with a smirk. "You should get that checked out by the way."

I shrugged. "Meh. I will when I upchuck some more. Right now, I just want to sleep in my tiny bed until I get better," I said as Dr. Malone came back in with a white sheet with a lot of writing on it.

"Okay, Miss. Monroe, I have good news and more news."

"Lay it on me Doc."

She smiled a bit and continued. "The good news is that you don't have the stomach flu."

I clapped my hands excitedly grinning with satisfaction. "What's the other news," I asked her.

She sighed and held the top of her board staring at me a bit sympathetic. Somehow, I got the feeling this would not be good news in the slightest. "I'm not sure whether you would consider this good news or bad news. However, the reason for your flulike symptoms is because you're expecting."

My eyes kinda just bored into hers not really comprehending what she was saying. "Expecting what," I asked stupidly. Her eyes glinted with a hint of a smile.

"You're expecting with a child Dahlia." Again, I stared at the woman blankly whereas Priscilla seemed gobsmacked. Then I started giggling. _Ha! That's hilarious! Me? Pregnant? That's just fucking gold!_

"Okay Doc, you got me. Where are the hidden cameras at because I must be on Punk'd or something? I'm not pregnant! It's simple not possible." _it's not possible. 'Bee's a robot. It ain't fragging possible! Not possible. Not possible. Not possible..._

"I'm sorry, Miss Monroe but I'm not kidding," she set her gaze on my shaking hands. I was shell shocked I couldn't move. This just wasn't possible. It was unfathomable. 'Bee was the only person I'd had sex with and- and—he's a robot. _It's not possible!_ But, as much as I wanted to deny it, somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that somehow this was possible. I just couldn't remember how.

I groaned loudly in frustration fisting the nape of my bangs. "Ugh, Shit!"

**A/N: Now I know what you all are thinking. How in hell is Squid gone pull off pregnancy with a robot? Well, if you go back to chapter 10 aka "Alice", and read the part tying into this it'll explain it. If that doesn't help then, tune for an explanation from Ratchet in future chapters. Sorry for the shortness of it by the way and the next one will be much better. Promise!**

**Did you like it?**

**Oh and someone requested I do the sex scene from last chapter as a one shot called "Business Time." Yay or Nay? What do my readers think of that idea from another fellow reader? I honestly thought the idea was funny and might actually try it. Lol.**

**Anyways, review or fear my spork (who is back from his vacation!) :D !**

**Ciao lovelies,**

**-Squid:)**


	20. Suprise! Again!

**Thank you for reviews!**

"**'Bee's Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Phone Conversations._"

_Thoughts._

**-Squid:)**

"As I can see, this is rather abrupt and shocking news to you. Would you like to make an appointment for an ultrasound in four weeks?" Dr. Malone asked tilting her head to side to catch my attention. I nodded numbly. "Does two in the afternoon on October 29 sound good?"

"That sounds great," Priscilla chirped for me embracing me in a one-armed shoulder. "We'll keep track of her progress as well and get our appointment card once we leave." The doctor my friend and me goodbye announcing for us free to to leave. After stopping at the receptionist desk to pick up appointment info, my roomie drove us back home before the initial shock of the news wore off on me.

"I'm such a slagging idiot!" I bellowed out plopping down not my twin sized bed.

"You're not an idiot—"

"Ah, yes I am. I retarded enough to not notice that I missed my period and I didn't even use a condom when I was doing the 'dirty dirty' with my boyfriend," I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air in frustration. "Then again we were just coming back from a war battle and I got myself killed so I a little alone time was needed," I mumbled to myself.

"Hold the phone!" Priscilla's high and childlike voice reached a new octave. "War? What's all this about war? I thought this was about pregnancies! Not death! Is your boyfriend like a marine or a navy seal or an army officer?"

I shook my head. "No. He's a scout per say."

"I'm not sure I understand. A scout for what?" I sighed feeling I've already said too much. I rubbed my eye before looking back at her sitting on her own small bed waiting patiently.

"Okay look, before I say anything to you, you need to keep an open mind. What I'm about to say is the whole truth and nothing but the truth no matter how farfetched it may seem," I told her hoping I wasn't about to regret this. "You also are not allowed to speak of this to anyone including your family."

"I swear across my heart. Hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye," she swore seriously. Her little statement relieved some of the tension causing me to smirk a bit.

"What do you know about the terrorist attack two years ago in Mission City, Nevada?" I asked her. I got off the bed grabbing one of my scrapbooks filled with the Autobots pictures in them.

"I know it was terrorists that bombed the city—"

"It wasn't terrorists at all. The media lied to you. I remember that day clearly because I was there smack dab in the middle of it. I mean I didn't know it at the time but I got a clear picture of what actually caused the destruction of the place. As crazy as I sounds, it was a bunch of mean ass robotic organisms by the name of Decepticons."

"Robots? From where? Japan? I bet it wasn't Japan."

"Actually they were alien. They came here searching for something that gives life to their planet and race. They would've killed everyone there if it weren't for the Autobots."

"Autobots? Are they like some SWAT team?"

"Would you let me finish?"

"Sorry."

I nodded and continued. "The Autobots are robotic organisms like the 'Cons except they're the good guys. Basically they're all from the planet Cybertron. I was driving to my mom's job when the leader of the bad bots, Megatron almost killed me. I was lucky to saved by a yellow and black keyless robot attached to the back of tow truck. I was practically scared out of my wits—eh. I'm getting to much into detail. That robot was Bumblebee and the person driving the tow truck was 'Bee's owner, Sam's, girlfriend Mikaela. They're all my best friends now," I said fondly. "That was the start of this whole thing. Bumblebee eventually became my boyfriend after a few weeks."

"A robot was your boyfriend? How is that possible? How'd that even work?" she said in disbelief. I could already see the doubt clouding her eyes and even in her tone.

"I'll get into that. Ya see, normally, 'Bee would be in his alt mode meaning he'd transform into a yellow and black striped Camaro or his bipedal form. That's just his robot stature. Anyway, the Autobots' medical officer created a human form for 'Bee called a holoform. It has the feel and the appearance of a regular human but it's matter less. You get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah I'm a physics geek so I got the gist of it."

"So that's how we made it work physically. Then two years later I went off to college, here and another attack happened. Turns out there was another source on earth that could save Cyberton. This led all of us on a wild goose chase around the world and eventually we ended up in Egypt. I ended dying and then getting revived—"

"You died?" she cut me off flailing her arms around obviously emerged in my tale. _It was like I was talking to a little kid. _

"Yeah, and I can't explain how I'm alive without making it complicated so let's just skip that for now. Okay? Where was I?"

"You bit the dust in Egypt."

"Right. That whole thing happened a month ago. Bottom-line is the original 'Con came to destroy our earth. We kicked ass and he was destroyed. Then I got back home and had some alone time with Bumblebee's holoform and a couple of weeks later I give you this," I said gesturing to my stomach.

"Somehow, the logical part of my brain wants to say you're completely crazy but I have the strange inkling to believe you. However, that was some two years!"

"I know and now to add more drama to the mix I'm impregnated with an alien baby." I shook my head snorting. "I didn't even know this crap was possible. I don't know what I'm going to do now."

"If I were in your position, I'd tell my parents." I flat out laughed.

"You don't know my parents."

"Then tell Bumblebee."

"I," I stopped mid thought. "I don't know if I can."

"Friends maybe? Would that be easier?" I nodded grabbing the phone off the pinewood nightstand.

"I'll call Mikaela first," I murmured dialing her number from memory. The dial tone rang for a few seconds before the sound of her voice came through the other end.

"_Banes Autoshop Garage. Mikaela speaking._"

"Mik, I gotta tell you something." I blurted.

"_Well, hello to you too Missy_."

"Hi," I laughed nervously. "But before I get sidetracked just needed to tell you that I'm pregnant!" I chattered. There was a pause on the other end for a long time. Priscilla stared at me anxiously waiting. "Uh, hello?"

"_I'm sorry. Could you repeat that? I could've sworn I heard you say that you were preggers_," she asked for clarification.

"Yes and no I didn't sleep with some English guy. It's 'Bee's," I sighed into the phone. I flinched away from the hearing end as squeals and scream erupted over the line.

"_Oh my god! I'm so happy for you! Does your family know? Does Sam know? What about Leo? Does 'Bee know? Tell me the details now of how this happened!_"

"If I knew the biology of this I would."

"_You should call Ratchet._"

"I don't want to just yet. I'll go to a regular medical person and then when I come back for thanksgiving he can look me over."

"_You could be at risk with this baby. It's not even all human._"

"Well for right now I'm fine and experiencing the symptoms like every other pregger lady. In the mean time, I should tell everyone else."

"_Want me to tell Sam?_"

"No, I want to do it on my own. But thanks for the offer," I said.

"_You're welcome, madam. Just call if you need anything 'cause now I got to change a carburetor."_

"Bye," I responded ending the call. Priscilla sat there staring at me for a few minutes before speaking again.

"Are you going to tell 'Bee one that you've told your friend?"

I shook my head. "I'm to scared to." _What if he doesn't want it? _"I can't tell my mother because she'll make me abort it the minute I open my mouth about it! I'll be a freak among freaks," I cried feeling tears go down my cheeks. "And then where will I be? Boyfriend-less and family-less!"

Priscilla bounced off her bed, and slapped me across the face. I reared back gaining myself under control. "Thanks. I needed that."

"You, right now are my biggest hero for going through the stuff you went through. I'm going to need you to suck it and take your lady balls out the freezer and put the on because there is a beautiful thing growing inside you and I will not let you turn something as magical as this into a disaster! Now turn the frown upside-down because I'm sure 'Bee will love your and his baby. And if you don't tell him, so help me god I will!"

Geez, she was a persistent thing.

"Okay," I said putting my hands up in defense. "I'll him the same time I will as the others in two months at thanksgiving."

"Good. I would've hated to use force against a pregnant lady," she snickered.

"Sure, you would you little evil thang."

…

A month later—destination: Kaiser

"Now, this isn't the normal time period in your first trimester that most women would get an ultrasound," Dr. Malone informed me. "It would be had with the first four to five weeks if there were any signs of problems. However, normally, you would have one when you're in between sixteen to twenty weeks so that you could get a first glimpse of your baby."

"Okay." I'd researched over the web on how ultrasounds work. They put this gooey substance on my exposed belly as I lie back on the examination table. This improves sound conduction, they say. Then they rub the transducer thing over my stomach to feel around and get of scan of my kid. _What can I say? I wanted to be prepared._

"Good," she said starting up a machine. "Now let's get started." I had specifically asked for a basic ultrasound and not the one where they have to stick a wand up your cooch just to see the baby because you're in first trimester. I made sure to drink lots of water too as instructed. They told me it'd push the uterus up so I'd be able to see the baby during an abdominal ultrasound.

She performed the regular deeds of prepping me and moved the transducer remote around my belly in a circular motion. Priscilla sat next to me holding my hand and staring at the computer screen where my baby was supposed to appear as this went on for about fifteen minutes. "There they are," Dr. Malone said awed. An image glitches to life on the monitor displaying not one, but two little sacs attached to the opposite sides of my uterus. I gasped feeling my heart swell at the sight of my _babies_. "Congratulations, you're having twins! It also looks like you're about eight weeks along. We can't decided the gender yet at this stage because they haven't developed. Would you like a copy?"

I sniffed tearfully cupping my hands around my mouth to keep myself for emitting any sound and nodded. This was all so real now. They were little perfect kidney bean like embryos. "You'll notice during the course of your pregnancy you'll experience some emotional bodily changes such as you may go up a cup size or two and feel a bit more sleepy or exhausted."

"Is there anything she should do," Priscilla asked, "I mean beside eating healthy, taking care of her body, and all that jazz."

"She shouldn't put too much strain on herself. I advise you not to travel by plane to much later on in the second trimester but if you will I must ask you to be as comfortable as possible and ask for assistance if you need it."

I nodded making a mental not of it. "Is that all?"

"Well it looks like you're coming up on the end of the first trimester in a five weeks. How about we have our next appointment in seven weeks so that we can set you up with a practitioner?"

"Seven weeks is fine," I said looking at the calendar on my phone. The appointment would be a week and a half after Thanksgiving and bleeding over into December making me at least three months and some weeks. "As for the practitioner and caregiver, I already have both," I mentioned thinking about Ratchet. He'd be thrilled to use me as a test subject.

"That's wonderful."

"So our next meeting is on December fifth at two in the afternoon?"

"Correct."

"Okay, thanks Dr. M."

I accepted the printed out black and white ultrasound scan of my little babes and took my leave, bidding my sonogram instructor a goodbye, with Priscilla trailing me. We made it back to the school dorms. My roommate snatched the photo from me and attached the picture to the outside fridge wall with clear satisfaction. "Something as beautiful as this deserves to be posted on the fridge! It's like you got yourself an A+ on one of your tests!"

"Yah," I snorted and grumbling a retort. "Except for the fact that at the next test I might get a fail for being a bad girlfriend."

"You still don't want to tell him?" Priscilla poured herself and me a glass of lemonade.

"No, I'm terrified. But I'll get there…later, eventually." Priscilla paused mid sip for a hot second and smiled.

"Okay it's later! Call him now!"

"No!"

"Fine, then tell Sam."

I raised a brow. "Now?"

"Yes. I know he video chat and so do you. I heard you say it in one of your conversations." She'd been spying on phone convos? This girl must be stealthy.

She moved my body over to our desk and plopped me down in the chair and turned on the MacBook Pro. Typing in my oovoo account information, _how she knew that I'll never know_, and immediately started the video chat. "Wait I'm doing this now?"

"Of course!"

"But I—"

"_Dahlia? Hey!_" Sam's face had appeared quite surprised on the screen. He was in his green dorm room sitting next to Leo. I could make out the edge of his shoulder and his curly hair as Leo talked to someone else in the background.

"Hey Sam."

Leo poked his head around the screen with his face blocking the camera. "_Did I just here Dahlia?_"

"Hello, I'm right here!" I laughed catching his attention.

"_Dahlia! My sweet love! If I could hug through the screen I would,_" he professed.

"Well then I'm glad there is a screen separating us."

He gasped dramatically. "_I'm hurt. Who's she_," he asked looking behind me.

"My roommate Priscilla."

"_She's hot._" Said roomie blushed.

"She can hear you ya know?"

"_Your point?_"

"Wait," I stopped our little banter. "You're getting me off topic. I only contacted you guys because I needed to tell you something huge." Sam shoved Leo aside stepping back into the cam view.

"_What's the big news?_" Sam asked.

"I'm pregnant." Sam's reaction was actually kinda funny, especially when I saw Leo keel over behind Sam with a noticeable thump. Sam's face was turning a bit red and his eyes glassed over a bit. "Sammy? You okay there?"

"_Uh, yeah._"

"You shellshocked?"

"_Uh huh._"

"How's Leo holding up?"

"_He landed on his face but he'll live, I guess,_" Sam replied a bit awkwardly. "_So…How'd 'Bee take this?_"

I shifted nervously. "He doesn't know."

"_Are planning on telling him?_" I didn't answer still quite unsure. "_You know he's gonna flip if he finds out through the grapevine._"

"Don't worry I will when I visit. I'll tell him, my family, and the Autobots at Thanksgiving."

"_You better. You know how emotional the bot can get,_" he snickered. "_Listen, I gotta go to sleep. You know you're like a few hours ahead of us._"

"I know. Later Sam."

"_Later._"

The video session ended and Priscilla swiveled the chair to face her. She cocked a brow. "So are you really telling everyone at Thanksgiving?"

"Yes. This gives me the perfect chance to butter my mom up with food before she had a conniption."

**A/N: no author's note today except:**

**Review or beware of Sporky!**

**Later,**

**-Squid:)**


	21. Thanks for Giving that Info

**I appreciate all the reviews from my fellow readers! Thank you! **

"**'Bee's Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**Enjoy,**

**-Squid:)**

I sighed stepping into the baggage claim area of the airport. "Home sweet home."

"Are you sure it's okay for me to come with you to Thanksgiving?" Priscilla asked me, lugging her suitcase off the carousel. People shoved their way past us to get to their destination.

I nodded and began rolling my case with my duffel bag on my other shoulder. "My parent'll love you. Besides, my dad and Mikaela already like you because your love of physics and mechanics. As for the rest of my family? Good luck with that."

"'Lia," Priscilla shrieked as I hailed a cab. "Please tell your family's not a bunch of criminals or something! I might just have a panic attack at meeting robots. I don't want to be paranoid if my roomie's family is stinking bananas!" I sniggered at her histrionics and helped her load her things along with the cab driver. I gave him the directions to my address.

"My family isn't crazy. Just my mother and my sister." I smirked, gazing at the scenery outside. I could see her face grimace in the glass window.

"That somehow does not make me feel any better."

"Well, look on the bright side! At least your parents let you come to America! You get to view a new place with new people."

"Yes, a place where people might laugh at my English accent," she frowned more when the cabbie guy looked at her.

"Aw, don't fret, love," I copied her accent, ruffling her hair just a bit. "Your accent's adorable." She smacked my hand away laughing at my attempt. We unbuckled our seat belts as the cab rolled to a stop. I paid the man our fee and we unloaded our stuff, stepping in front of my medium sized humble abode. "Looks nice doesn't it?"

She nodded. The from door swung open revealing my little brother, Raul. He, with his freakishly tall and gangly self, picked me up in a hug by the waist and swung me around. The slight well of my stomach pressed against his. He laughed and set me down. "Geez, you're gone a few months and gained a few pounds. What happened to you?"

"Well, don't I feel so welcome," I drawled out sarcastically, punching him in the arm. I gestured to my friend. "Priscilla this my little brother. Raul, this is my roommate. She will be spending Thanksgiving with us this year."

"Awesome. Another hot girl to ogle here in Tranquil City." Priscilla blushed a tomato red. My mom's heels clicked up behind him. She hit him in the side.

"Be nice," she chided.

"Great. I leave you here for a while and you turn into a horn dog like every other guy. I have failed my duty as a big sister," I sniffed bringing up fake tears.

"I'm just kidding," he smirked and took our bags and headed inside with us trailing. I turned to my mom and gave her a hug.

"Honey, you've put on a few pounds! You're not letting yourself go, are you?" I rolled my eyes stepping away from her.

"Mom," I whined, gaining her attention from my midsection. "This is my roommate, Priscilla. She'll be with us for Thanksgiving."

"How splendid!" My mom did a few mini jumps and clapped her hands together in delight. "This is absolutely wonderful!"

"And mom? I was wondering if we could have dinner with everyone?"

"Everyone meaning whom?" she narrowed her eyes at me, scrutinizing me.

"I would like to spend it with not just our family but the NEST Base Team, Sam's family, Mikaela's family, and the Autobots," I blurted out clasping my hands together in a pleading manner. My mother sent me a warning and alarmed look. "Don't worry, Priscilla knows."

"Absolutely not—"

"Just hear me out!" I stopped her. "Listen, I have news that I need to tell everyone. That includes friends and family. They are all my friends and family. Bumblebee being the closet one of all. I know you hate them but please do this for me once!" She sighed waving her hands in an 'okay or whatever' manner before nodding.

"Excellent," I said to myself and looked at my roommate. "Let's pick up Mikaela and Sam and then head over to the NEST Base. You need to meet everyone."

"I still have the feeling I'm in way over my head."

"Don't worry," I said leading her to the garage to borrow my mother's car. "You'll be fine."

I'd fired up the car and made my way to Sam and then Mikaela's house to pick them up. After a few quick intros and some hilarious chatty conversations during a forty minute drive, we made it to the Nevada NEST Base where almost all the soldiers were either chilling inside and outside or at the firing range. The inside looked the same as last time. Big and painted a cameo Autobot and army insignia that was a silver color. Priscilla was already amazed at how big it was. Imagine her reaction to the Autobots. The four of us approached the bots' practicing range where Ironhide was flipping out his guys. My roomie stifled a gasp and stopped abruptly when I kicked the weapons specialist in the foot and saluted him. "'Sup 'Hide?"

"What the frag did I tell you about calling me 'Hide?" the mech growled out, transforming his arm back from it's cannon state. "Who's the other kid?"

Priscilla perked at being noticed by the rather intimidating bot giving him a very wide and toothy smile. She stuck out her hand eagerly. "Hi! I'm Priscilla, Dahlia's roommate. Would you mind explaining to me the auto mechanics of how your weapons and systems all together?" Ironhide looked slightly bewildered for a split second before giving her an okay nod.

"That was unexpected," Sam said, still looking at the gruff mech and the chipper human girl.

"Well, then, I've got to find Optimus," I told them, well Sam because Mikaela had joined their discussion. "If 'Bee comes around just tell me where I am."

"Sure thing."

I wandered around a little making my way to Optimus's headquarters when I ran into Ratchet. I nodded my hello trying to get away the medical officer as fast as possible already knowing he'd catch on once I left his sight. "Dahlia." _Damn._ I stopped walking and slowly turned around avoiding his gaze.

"Yeah?"

"Why haven't you come to me about this? Do you know how dangerous this is to be carrying an alien baby around like this?"

"How do you know it's alien?" I asked.

"I can see traces of energon fluid in its amniotic sac."

"Oh," I mumbled looking down.

"'Oh' is correct. Have you told anyone else about this?"

"I told Sam and Mikaela. I'd planned on telling Optimus now and everyone else tomorrow. Ya' know, since it's Thanksgiving, I might as well give some wonderful news."

He pondered this and nodded. "Good idea. After your discussion with Optimus, come see me so I can examine you. Optimus is in the lounging room."

I gave him my thanks and made my way over across the hall where Optimus sat on a giant couch. I climbed on top and sat next to him pondering my words. "Did you disapprove of 'Bee and my's relationship?"

The blue and red flamed mech turned to me. "No, if two being love each other, they have the right to be together no matter what any persons opinions are. What brought on this inquiry?"

"I'm pregnant with 'Bee's kid." The Prime's optics brightened drastically. "I'm about twelve weeks in and I was afraid of what everyone would think so I'm only telling a few people at a time. So I understand if you think this is wrong and—"

"Life is not a wrong thing, little one," Optimus said lifting my face up with on his digits. "All the you and Bumblebee have done, is create life like no other. For that I congratulate you."

"But it isn't human," I whispered feeling my choice of telling everyone be filled with doubt. "What would everyone say?"

"Does that matter? As long as Bumblebee and you are happy then you have nothing to worry over."

I gave a small smile. "Thank you Optimus."

"You're welcome, Dahlia." Walking out the Lounging area feeling better than I did before, I squealed as my feet swept out from under me. I rolled on my back to keep from staying on my barely prodding stomach and looked at 'Bee from his metal palm. He blinked down at me emitting a cute little whirring noise.

"Hi," I giggled. "Miss me?"

He nodded vigorously chirping. "**Uh huh**." I was contented with being in his hand as he walked along the corridors of the Base. However, when we got to the mess hall, the grossest smell reached my nostrils making me croak out a burp. I curled up leaning over the side of his hand before barfing. My puke landed on the floor with splat also hitting the top of Lennox's head.

"Ew!" Will screamed in a high octave wiping the blue chunky gunk off himself. He looked up meeting eyes with me.

"I'm terribly sorry for that, Will," I told him as 'Bee set me down clicking frantically. "I'm fine, babe. I'm fine."

Will's wife, Sarah, came over to me and handed me a cup of water smirking as she steadied Annabelle on her hip. _Okay, so she's got mother instincts and probably suspects I'm preggers too. _"Thanks," I mumbled, not bothering to hide my smirk at her. She then wiped her husband off as well.

"That's nasty," Epps grimaced. 'Bee handed me a napkin and let me wipe my face off. Priscilla took it away from me, and back at me and then at 'Bee again and tossed it in the trash.

"Are you okay?"

"Never better," I replied dryly to my friend. "Incase, everyone didn't know this is my roommate, Priscilla. No, she doesn't talk funny. She's English and that's her accent. Everyone got that? No? Then get over it!"

"Someone's a bit crabby today," Epps grumbled under his breath causing me to hiss and glare him. He flinched back inching away a bit. "My bad, shawty. Geez."

I growled under my breath feeling a bit peeved for no particular reason. I could've been irritated by Epps's comment or the fact that grilled cheese sandwiches smelled disgusting to me. I loved grilled cheese! "Someone needs a little tlc from their boyfriend."

Sam groaned at his girlfriend's words. "Please don't talk about them like that in that context. It's gross considering he's my car."

I brightened up immediately. "That doesn't sound too bad." I reached up grabbed the tip of one of 'Bee's fingers. "Let's go bug."

I heard Epps mutter under his breath again to Will. "I swear she's bipolar sometimes."

"What?" I snapped him, narrowing my eyes.

"Nothing," he said shaking his head with hands up in defense.

'Bee picked me up in his arms again and carried me to what was his living space at the base and shut the door. It was bare besides a strip of runway used for cars, a big couch, a really hug tv screen, and a few photos. He sat me on the couch climbing on his runway strip and transformed into his alt mode before his holoform popped out the driver's side of the yellow Camaro. Vaulting himself upon the large couch, he embraced me in a tight hug burying his face into my medium length hair. I'd let it grow out over the course of the few month I'd been absent. I kept my body tilted away so he couldn't feel my stomach. It wasn't that noticeable but if someone pressed against me they would feel it. "**I missed you,**" he murmured, muffled by my hair. "**I was worried about you. Every week, I kept calling and you said you were sick, I felt so helpless because I couldn't do anything.**"

"There's no need to worry," I reassured him, pulling back at arms length. "It's just something minor."

"**Everyday? I can also see you've gained weight a bit. Do you have an eating disorder?**" I glared blatantly at him hissing harshly.

"No I don't have an eating disorder!" I barked out. "I'm just sick to a certain extent."

"**Sorry, sugarplum. I didn't mean to upset ya'. Does 'Hatchet know?**"

"Yes and don't worry about it." 'Bee shifted so that I had my back pressed against his front. His arms encircled around my resting right above my baby bump with my hands on his.

"**So, meet any English guys out there in London?**" I could hear the smirk in his voice. "**Do I have an competition yet?**" I snorted and shook my head.

"Pfft, as if. None of them even compared to you."

…

Thanksgiving Day

My mother, like I had asked her ask everyone if they would like to have Thanksgiving together. Anyone in their right mind would know my mother was too crazy to ask that but regardless accepted her offer. It would be held at the Base along with the Autobots, the Lennoxes, Mikaela and her dad, the Witwickys, Epps, and my family. Today was also the big day reveal. _Yay._

"Alright everyone settle down," my mother tittered clapping her hands together. We just said grace. "It's time to eat!"

"Actually," I announced standing up at the middle seat of the large table. "I have a special announcement to make."

"Go ahead, dear," my step dad smiled at me. "You have the floor."

"As you all know of 'Bee and my's relationship—"

"Dahlia's pregnant with an alien baby!" Shara blurted out loudly from her seat with a smirk settling on her face. _What the—how the slag did she even know!_ There goes my surprise. The little shit ruined it!

As expected everyone's attention went straight to my hand gingerly place on my stomach making me feel slightly conscious of it. It was eerily silent. Optimus, Ratchet, Mikaela, Sam, and Priscilla were calm as expected but still showed elated expressions. Ironhide and the other Autobots had been taking a sip from their energon containers, choked and spat some of out burning a tiny hole in the floor. He was stunned from the looks of it. Wheelie sat across from me smirking. My parents, Sam's parents, the Lennoxes—minus Annabelle—Epps, and Mikaela dad all looked more than alarmed. 'Bee stood next to me in his holoform with a smaller energon can in his hand and crushed it appearing just as alarmed as every other parent in the room. He hadn't even moved when everyone began shouting at me. They were either Congratulations or disapprovals.

"What the shit," my mom shouted hopping up.

"Here we go again," Epps muttered, "with the crazy ass momma."

"Mom, if you would just calm down for a—"

"I will not calm down!" She bellowed whipping out a hand gun. "That thing corrupted my fucking daughter!"

"Oh my god!"

"Who the hell left the emergency hand guns still attached under the table?" Lennox asked Ironhide. "This was supposed to be a dinner table! Someone get that thing away from her before—"

I scream and ducked under the table when my mom started firing off at 'Bee's human form. Lennox was right. There were at least five guns labeled 'Emergency Artillery: do not use unless directed'. Most of the women dove under the table while my mom went berserk. 'Bee dissolved and let his alt mode transform into his bipedal as all the Autobots huddled over everyone to protect them from my mother. I was bawling out of control when 'Bee moved the table out the way ignoring bullets hitting his backside and crouched over Mikaela, Priscilla, Sam, and I. Shrieks and screams of terror slowly died down after they'd tackled my thrashing mother.

"Somebody need to contain her ass—shooting at robots and shit," Epps cursed as some soldiers dragged her away. She kept screaming about a demon spawn growing in my belly. Tears were running all over my face. This isn't how I wanted it to go at all.

Priscilla and Mikaela wrapped themselves around me in hugs as I cried angrily. "This isn't how I wanted this to go at all! My shitty little runt of a stepsister ruined it all by just blurting it out! Now, mom hates 'Bee and me; my siblings probably consider me a slut. I know Shara does. Who knows if 'Bee even wants this piece a crap? I can't get an abortion cause I'm already past three months and I just can't kill it! Let's face it! I'm a freak and my day is completely ruined," I rambled off feeling myself getting angrier by the second. "I didn't want all this chaos! I wanted a plain and happy moment!"

'Bee's human arms pulled me from the others as the chaos died. My friends continued to rubbing my back soothingly. "**Calm down, sugarplum. You're not a slut and you're not stupid.**"

"How can you say that?"

"**Because it's not true! And if anything, your mom only hates me because I'm an alien.**"

"So that means I was right about you not wanting the baby, right?" I murmured looking down at my fiddling fingers.

"**I am already in love with the idea of you carrying my sparkling.**" He told me making me cry tears of joy. "**It shows what we've turned our love into and makes me love even more.**" I smiled and hiccuped kissing him delicately. My happy moment was ruined yet again when Shara crawled from under the table smirking at me.

I pushed my boyfriend away and wrenched off my shoe, shucking it violently at her. "You little piece of slag," I growled fiercely and launched myself her. My shoe had smacked her across the face catching her off guard when I grabbed her by the hair and began slapping her across the face. She snarled back just as hotly, throwing in her on hits that sent us into a roll across the metal floor. Her legs flailed around threatening to knee me stomach when Ironhide's metal fingers pried us apart. I spat her before she could get too far.

"Both of you settle down," he ordered.

"I'll calm the fuck down when that trashy little tart tell me why the hell she has to be all up in my business all the slagging time! Why'd you tell mom in the first place? How'd you even know?" I yelled at the squirming sixteen-year old in 'Hide's other fist.

"You don't deserve anything that's been given to you, especially how you treat your own mother! You never do as you're told and you don't please her like I do! You're a disgrace!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you don't deserve him! You don't deserve Bumblebee. I love 'Bee much more than you do and ever will!"

"Excuse me?" _Did she just say what I think she said? I must not be hearing correctly because I swear I thought we handled and settled this shit._

**A/N: not a long chapter but it got there. I don't why but I couldn't make this scene funny for some odd reason. It just ended up being crazy. Ah well:p. Hope ya enjoyed it.**

**Review, lovelies or force will be applied.**

**Peace out,**

**-Squid:) **


	22. Abortion

**psychicgirl32****: that's a very good idea!**

**On with the Author's note:**

**Hey, again, my readers. It has officially been 18 days since I last updated. That's a long fraggin time. You guys deserve this chapter even if it may be a bit short.**

"**'Bee's Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**Enjoy,**

**-Squid:)**

I stared at Shara feeling bewilderment, irritation, and the urge to attack her again. _She did not just say what I think she did._ "Excuse me?" I asked yet again, poised with a hand perched on my cocked hip and my eyebrow raised.

"You heard me."

"I think I heard you say you were in love with my boyfriend. Unless you want a broken nose," I threatened stepping closer to her. Priscilla's hand latched around my arm to stop me from going forward or to beat the slag out the girl. She was really testing my patience today. "I suggest you rethink those words."

"I rather not. I can take your fat ass and I know for a fact I love 'Bee. I also know for a fact that you don't deserve him," Shara said smugly. Her brown eyes blazed with sadist. "Besides, I always get what I want."

"You have no right to say that!" I screamed at her. "'Bee and I have been through much more than you have ever experienced in your life. Saying I don't deserve him is like a fraggin punch in face. I deserve him much more than anyone in this fucking room! And so help me Primus, if you dare try and steal my boyfriend away from I will mess you up," I growled out, feeling my face heat up with ire. I had yanked my arm out of my roommate's grasp and darted in Shara's smirking face.

'Bee's holoform's arms embraced my shoulders from behind and pulled my shaking body from her and kept trying to calm me down. He guided me away from the mess hall to his room where he sat me down on a human sized couch on his lap. For a few minutes, we just sat there letting me calm my nerves and emotions down before the got out of hand and I didn't something irrational to harm myself, the babies, or my imp sister.

"**Are you okay?**" 'Bee's smooth voice asked, muffled by the tender kisses placed on the back of my neck. They were given for more of a calming effect instead of pleasure. Either way, I missed this. I missed his touch.

"No, I'm not," I grumbled. "I let her get under my skin like she wanted and I for damn sure wasn't about to let her take you away from me."

He stretched out on the couch letting me lay atop him. He kissed the top if my head. "**Your sister's insane. You know I'm all yours and only yours.**"

"Mine," I giggled feeling a bit better after hearing that confession. I leaned up to smooch him on the lips and he responded eagerly wrapping his arms around my waist. "Wait," I murmured, reaching in my back pocket. I pulled put the sonograms I'd taken a month ago. "I wanted to show you these."

'Bee's face lit up with recognition and elation. "**These are our kids? The kidney bean blobs?**" He held a grin as he teased the size of our babes. I encircled my arm around my belly.

"Hey! Our bots can hear you ya know—he didn't mean anything by it honey bunches. You are the perfect size," I cooed rubbing my barely prodding belly.

"**Well, look at them! They're hardly the size of some of my bolts.**" A tenderness graced his features. "**It still amazes me that I'm going to be a father.**"

I looked up at him doubt creeping on my face. "Are you ready to be a father? Because you sure as hell ain't backing out of this."

"**More than words can express.**"

Two Days Later…

After Thanksgiving, my mother refused to talk to me or anyone for that matter claiming us to all be heathens. Eventually, all the adults and the NEST Team gave me my congratulations on being expecting and poor Ironhide got his ass chewed for trying keep everyone protected by placing the emergency hand guns nearby. On any other circumstances, that would've been okay. I still never found out how Shara exactly knew I was preggers but something told me she'd done a bit of spying. Anyway, things have calmed down a bit and today 'Bee and I were going to spend the day together since I leave tomorrow. We figured people would leave us alone after all that happened.

"Dahlia, honey." We were wrong. Just as we, human 'Bee and I stepped out my front door, my mom came bounding down the steps with a slightly cheerful expression on her face. _This was strange._ Her eyes glared at the sight of us holding hands before they snapped back to their overly ecstatic state.

"Mom? Did you want something?"

"Ah, yes! Come with me, dear. I have something you need to do," she said taking my free hand. I took it back softly.

"Actually, 'Bee and I were about to go someplace. Can it wait for a few hours?" I jerked my hand to the Autobot's alt mode.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. It has to be done now. Tell your thing you'll see it later." I glared at the back of her head as she dragged me away from my love and sent him a 'sorry' expression with a pout. He chuckled a bit shaking his head and disappeared from view as my mom towed me in her car. For about two hours, I sat in the car silently watching my mother drive to our destination, which was somewhere in the city past Mission City. Something strange was going on with her and I wasn't sure if it was the act that I'm have alien babies or the her daughter is dating an alien robot or all three. Either way, she was acting like a psycho happy and I was thoroughly creeped out.

"Mom, where are we?" She'd stopped the car at the front of black three story edifice. It wasn't run down like most of the buildings we'd passed by but still looked somber. There wasn't a name on the front of it so I didn't know what to make of it. I glanced at me mom seeing her face contorted with nervousness and something else. She ignored my question and guided me into the dark building. On the inside, it was white with different labels. I hadn't got the chance to read them before my mom spun me around to face her.

"Listen, Dahlia, my baby—this is for your own good."

"Where the hell are we?"

Mom sighed before she answered, "A clinic so you can have that devil's spawn aborted!" I reared back as if slapped in the face feeling once again outraged in the past few days.

"How the—why? Why would you do this to me?" I snapped, snatching my person away from her motherly embrace.

"I don't want you to ruin your life anymore than you already have!"

"My life's ruined? My life isn't ruined! In fact, this is one of the greatest things to ever happen to me in my life apart from 'Bee. I couldn't be anymore happy now that we're starting a family," I whispered feeling tears prick the corner of my eyes. "Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then stop trying to control it and make it how you want to be."

I stormed out the clinic and came face to face with 'Bee's holoform. His face held a sympathy and an ounce of anger that melted away when I launched myself into his arms. They snugged themselves close to my back making our stomachs press against one another. We stood there embracing each other for a while with him pecking my head. "**You don't have to tell me what happened. I heard everything.**"

"How'd you know to come," I whispered, clutching myself tighter to him.

"**Earlier, your mom's bio-signature was off. Her wavelengths showed she was nervous about whatever you guys had to do. I wanted to make sure you were safe so I followed your car.**" I nodded and climbed into the passenger side of the bumblebee Camaro before I burst into tears. My eyes were the floodgate as I started sobbing.

"She wanted me to kill our babies!" I wailed sobbing even more uncontrollably._ Get a grip,_ I told myself. _The babies ain't dead._

"**And I'm glad you didn't, sugarplum.**" 'Bee's hand reached over to caress my face and wipe the traitor tears away. "**I'm glad you didn't. I'm lookin' forward to having my sparklings around.**"

"I am too and it makes my heart soar to hear you say those words."

**A/N: I know it's short but the next one will be better and longer! **

**Review or suffer my spork's wrath_!**

**Ciao,**

**-Squid:)**


	23. Kidnapped, Again?

**Thanks for the reviews guys :)!**

"**'Bee's Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts/Video-chat_."

**Enjoy,**

**-Squid:)**

Four months, three weeks, and six days later—location: London, England

"You really don't know how much I appreciate having you around right now," I told Priscilla, slinging my bag onto my shoulder. She gathered my books and easel for me along with her materials. We were leaving from our ArtHistory course and I couldn't hold anything for the life of me without either complaining to much or having back pains. My roommate, out of the kindness of her heart, decided to help me these past few months. Besides, if I had to carry all my crap I would've fallen over before I made it to our dorm. Ya' see, I look like a damn whale right now and in a few days my due date ought to be coming around April 29. That's when I'm supposed to be excepted at least. Ratchet had come to visit me a few times out here and told me I might deliver before or after depending if I have complications or not. So far, I haven't had any which is a blessing. _Where was I?_ Oh, right. I'm a fucking tan whale.

"It's really no problem," my roomie reassured me. She gave me a non-fleeting smile over her shoulder. "As long as I get to spend time with Ironhide, I'm cool with it." That's what our deal was. She carried around my stuff and acted like mown little personal butler when I needed her and she got to spend time with Ironhide doing God knows what. I knew it had something to do with guns though—I only found out because I came home one day to find Priscilla with a this rugged looking black guy with a scar cut across one eye; I swear I almost had a heart attack when I saw him pointing a gun and showing her how to use it. Then she told me it was Ironhide's holoform and I calmed down...a little.

"Don't worry, you can." But something told me they had more going than they let on. Hey, who was I to judge?

A glint of mirth glittered in her eyes as we walked through the outside corridors. In the far distance, I could hear the screeching on tires burning on the pavement. Everyone in the complex turned to the direction of the noise just as a cop car came drifting swiftly onto the pavement. I squeaked shuffling backwards and grabbing Priscilla with me once I heard the familiar grinding and clicking of metal scrapping together. "We need to get out of here!" I hissed clutching her. The cop car transformed itself into Barricade and stood growling at us and staring at my prodding belly.

"Where are we gonna go? You're fucking preggers and can barely walk without—" Barricade's sliver hand closed around me, making me gasp for breath at the slight pressure being put on me. I was grateful he took notice of my situation and didn't put too much pressure to cause me harm. "Dahlia!"

I glanced down at my roommate's terrified expression. "It's okay, girl. I'm okay," I said trying to reassure myself more so than her. "I'm going to be fine. You wouldn't harm a pregnant woman would you, Bar...Barri...Cade," I trailed as a puff of purple smoke exploded in my face. My vision blurred and I felt my words slurring as I slipped into a deep sleep or unconsciousness. Whichever.

...

I could feel my bare back moving against something gritting and the heels of my feet rubbing together. The sound of metal clicking together made my eyes flash open at the thought of a Decepticon being in the room with me. I looked at my ankles and tried moving to reach them and realized I had shackles around them and my wrists as well. My arms were chained above my head forcing me to sit in the upright position. I sighed trying to ignore the fact that I was chained to a wall naked. What really had me upset was the fact that I was a vulnerable and pregnant woman that didn't have a means to escape. I wasn't agile enough and would probably end up hurting myself—not like I'd have such a better chance were I not pregnant...but still.

Barricade's face appeared behind the caged glass screen that separated me off from everything else, besides the walls. He didn't exactly glare at me. More like observed me. It unnerved me. As if sensing me uncomforted vibe, he looked away emitting a soft grunt. I nervously cleared my throat. "What are you going to do with me?" I whispered, trying to not stress myself out foe the sake of my kids and my health. Stress could cause complications and/or premature labor. It wouldn't matter because I'm due in a few days anyway. However, I didn't want this to be the cause of me going into labor.

"If it were up to me, you wouldn't be here," the intimidating mech replied. He shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Then why am I here? Where is here exactly?" I asked hoping to gain something.

"You're on a cargo ship heading to our base. I'm not aloud to disclose any information to the prisoner or Starscream will offline me."

"Why did Starscream want me?"

"Do you remember the first time you'd been kidnapped?" I nodded my stiff neck. I remembered. Starscream had been using women as incubators to create new hatchlings...

"He wants me because I'm carrying Bumblebee's sparklings," I breathed out. "But why does he have to use me. He'd told me the other women worked fine—"

"They didn't work fine. The women were killed during birth because the offsprings were more Cybertronian than human because unlike you and the scout, Starscream had the drones use their own bodies to reproduce with the femmes of your planet. Instead of using semen like human males, he created a substitute derived from our sparks. They were born as alien sparklings. They ripped the host mothers in half. Literally."

I gasped at hearing the news. "Starscream thinks you'll. Be different because your offsprings appear human in your uterus. He wants you for observation. If you live through the birth, your sparklings live as well. If not, then your sparklings are killed along with you. They'll be no need for them."

"You can't do that!" I cried, indignant. I didn't care that my tears were blinding my vision. They wanted to harm my unborn children! "You have no right to decide that at all! These are my fucking kids and I sure as hell am not going to let you kill them! I will up from the dead and will be a force to be reckoned with, damn it!"

"Don't get snappy with me, girl!" 'Cade snarled, his red eyes blaring brightly. "I'm not the one deciding this! I'm just following orders. Do you think I want to do this?"

I snorted, feeling my mood shift from anger and annoyance to utter disbelief. "For a second there, you almost sounded like a good Decepticon. My ears must be playing tricks on me. Barricade—ha! Barricade being a good guy; an Autobot. That's funny," I mumbled to myself. Amusement crept into my body. I didn't bother acknowledging 'Con's grunt as my mind imagined those possibilities.

"Starscream will be with you in a few hours. Try not to get yourself killed."

"Thanks for the encouragement 'Cade!" I called out to him as he stalked away.

He let out a rather loud roar of vexation. "Do not call me that."

...

This time when I woke up, it wasn't from being gassed. I had an uncomfortable sleep because of the little humans kicking the crap out of my bladder and my stomach. I think I peed on myself three times. A bright, scarlet light obscured my vision for a second before it traveled down my still nude body and flashed away once it reached my feet. Metal footsteps scratched against the metal floor near the large table I'd been strapped to. Starscream's dorito body hovered mine. He glared down at me spiting out energon. It barely missed the side of my head and burned a hole in metal. "I see our little fleshy has awakened."

I didn't bother answering figuring he'd tell me his plan anyway. "I'm glad you didn't speak, human. Your voice hurts my audio receptors. Moving on—you're probably wondering what horrible things I'll do to your puny body." _Was I wrong? No._ "Torture is always first. I love watching your race squirm around."

"Can you get back to explaining your torture? I don't want to know how doing stuff to my race turns you on," I groaned.

"Shut it, squishy!"

"Whatever."

"As I was saying," his gritty voice continued, "You'll be given a cesarean if you don't go into labor soon. I'm sure Barricade has already informed you on what I plan on doing."

"He did and you won't get away with it!" He laughed maniacally.

"Oh, I will and once those hatchlings are born, you'll create more."

"You can't make me do that! That's rape!" I felt my bottom lip tremble and my eyes start to swell. "You can't do that!"

"Watch me," he rumbled. He backed away into the shadows of the dark room only lit by the giant lamp hanging directly over me. "You have ten minutes."

"For what?" I yelled after him. I was met with static before Optimus's image appeared before me. I felt my whole body heat up with redness of embarrassment at being seen completely bare by my boyfriend's boss. "Optimus," I squeaked out. "Hi."

"Dahlia," he sighed out in relief. "Thank Primus. Priscilla informed us of your abduction nearly thirty-four hours ago. Do you have a location as to where you may be at?"

I shook my head no. "I just know I'm in a dark ass room and I'm naked."

"Are you injured in anyway?"

"No. However, Starscream plans on torturing me later on and maybe might just kill me or my children if they don't kill me first."

"That won't happen," he stated firmly. "We've traced the call to somewhere in Colorado so you're not that far. About two to three hours away."

"Why don't you get here already?"

"The rest of the team is awaiting for Bumblebee and Sideswipe to arrive. They're on a mission of locating Sideswipe's twin brother, Sunstreaker in Austin, Texas. They'll be back soon."

I bit my lip nervously. "Does 'Bee know about this?"

"No. We felt it'd be better if we let him finish focusing on the mission."

"He'll be upset you didn't tell him!"

"Calm down, little one. He'll know in time. Ironhide decided it'd best be not to search for you without the rest of the team incase we need back—"

"**Who're ya' talkin' to Optimus?**" My babe walked into the screen followed by Sideswipe and someone who looked like him except his paint job had a sunny theme. _I guess Sunstreaker really does fit._

"'Bee!" All three unaware heads turned to the screen in perplexity and changed again simultaneously. 'Bee and Sides' were horrified. Side's brother, Sunny, looked discombobulated. I started crying—_yes again_—at the expression on my love's face. I couldn't stand to see him like that again. He looked pained like the last time he had a tussle with Barricade and accidentally threw me from a car.

"Dahlia," they both breathed out like their elder had excepted more panicked than relieved.

"I'm happy to see you guys."

"What's going on Optimus?" Sides' asked since 'Bee had refrained from saying anything else other than my name. Optimus went over the basis of my situation and what I relayed back to him.

"**You have to do something—**"

"He is, 'Bee," I stopped him before he could go off into one of his rants. "Optimus traced the call."

"**So why haven't you gone and got her yet?**"

"He was waiting for you guys to return—wait!" I said before he could start yelling at the Prime. "Before you get mad, he was trying to do the right thing."

'Bee nodded on the screen. "**I just want to get to you in time, Sugarplum.**"

"Don't worry, bug. You will." _Hopefully_. The screen went blank and once again I was surround by darkness save for the large light above me. Starscream's beady red eyes blinking in the darkness peered at me.

"I cut the link because your Autobot scum almost traced the line. They must think I'm an idiot." _You kinda are._

"I'll be back to start your procedure tomorrow squishy." I coughed as the mech sprayed me with the same stuff Barricade did to knock me out. The purple smoke made my eyes burn a bit.

"Then what was the point me lying...here," I trailed off as the knock out gas did it's magic.

...

I sat on the floor of my metal chamber of where I was being held captive. I didn't know how long I'd been sleep but it must've been not long because the Bots hadn't gotten here yet. I hoped they'd come or they'd have one mean bitch on their hands. What I was really worried about was giving birth in this place. I might die if I have my children or I might not. Either outcome is bad. Damn. I might not ever see daylight again. I was brought out of my musings by loud explosions. The room shook vigorously as the glass door opened up revealing a metal hand. It grabbed me by the waist and didn't squeeze the life out of me or put a lot of pressure on my stomach. "I have to get you to safety," Barricade's deep voice rattled around us as the lair came crumbling down with loose wires and gravel. "Your friends are destroying the base to find you."

"Where are you taking me," I asked him, straining my voice over the mayhem. He started running and ducking through different halls to find a exit...I'm guessing.

"I'm...I'm trying to help you. I'm trying to do the right thing. I'm trying to get you out—" I screamed as his body lurched forward abruptly. His hand launched me out his hand and forward in a spiraling motion. Bile rose up in the back of my throat as I felt the air rush out of my lungs. _Oh, god. I hope I don't die. _I probably might, I keep thinking to myself. I was airborne for a few seconds before my side smack painfully into the hand of another Cybertronian. My head swam as motion picked up and I my mouth spewed out my stomach's contents onto my savior's metal hand. Metal scraped against metal as my world turned upside down when the bot did a summersault to gain it's balance back and started running again. A burst of bright light, _I'm considering that we're outside_, made me squint my eyes and groan as we scaled the side of a mountain.

Slowly, all motion stopped as three heads came to block the sun from my vision. I recognized Ratchet, Sides—who had caught me, and his twin brother, Sunny. I coughed out a burp as the Medic began speaking. "Her vitals show she's under a lot of stress. Optimus and 'Bee are also finding an exit out with the other captives." _I think if I had died giving birth, those other women probably would've been the backup plan._

The sound of an engine popping echoed in the distance as Starscream's alt mode flew off into the distance. Optimus and Bumblebee take their leave a few moments later. They burst through the hatch their enemy had flown through caring a few batter women in their grasp. As the base exploded, they set the females down and let them regain their balance. The pounding of feet mingled with the sound of transforming can be seen in the distance as Barricade's backsides speeds down the desert roadway, away from the scene. I remembered his words to me before he was tackled by Sides. "Thanks, 'Cade," I whispered feeling like I owed him my life for the stunt he pulled.

I'm passed from Sideswipe's hand to 'Bee's passenger seat. When'd he'd transformed back, I wasn't paying attention. I sat down finally feeling comfortable for the past few hours. It was short lived after ten minutes of driving. My Braxton Hicks contractions racked my body with an intense pain that I hadn't really gotten used to over the last month of my third trimester. Ratchet and my caregiver over in London had warned me that I would be experiencing these a month before I'm due and when I'm near due. I'd only have to worry if they continued going longer and more intense. That'd mean I'm about to go into labor. I'd rather not do that in the back of a car. 'Bee's holoform appeared next to in the driver's seat and looked more alarmed then ever.

"Calm down, honey."

"**What's wrong? Why are you cursing! Are you hurt?**" His Radio glitches before he cried out for Ratchet's nickname.

"'Bee," I grasped his hand and clenched it as the contraction continued you. "It's my contractions, alright? Unless they don't intensify, I'm not going into labor. Yet."

"**You're not about to pop out babies in the car are you?**"

"No. But I will soon."

**A/N: did you like it? Yes? Awesome!**

**Next chapter: Dahlia gives birth. Yay!**

**Peace out,**

**-Squid:)**


	24. Labor Protocols

**With the birth and everything, I might just skip straight to it cause I don't feel like writing thirty-two hours of child labor in a chapter. But don't worry, something equally surprising will happen.**

"**'Bee's Radio**."

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**A moment you've all been waiting for...**

I shivered, riding out my last contraction of what Ratchet called the 'transition period' of labor and grunted, feeling something press down near the lower part of my pelvis. "Ratchet, I feel like I need to take a much needed shit," I hissed.

We'd arrived at the NEST Base over eleven hours ago. I'd been in some intense active labor by the time we'd reached the base. 'Bee was scared out of his wits and hadn't a clue as to what was going. I was starting doubt he researched labor so he could know like I asked him to. "You feel the urge to push?" Ratchet's question sent the Base's EMT's in a flurry gathering stuff and working weird machines.

"Uh, yes?" I grunted trying to stop myself from pushing out involuntarily.

"That means the baby's descended already." He turned his robot head away from me to give out instructions and lifted the area covering my lower parts. "She's about 10 centimeters dilated and she'll be having contractions soon enough to deliver her offsprings. When they arrive I need the following stat..." I tuned out Ratchet's orders over to my boyfriend's holoform waiting patiently in a chair a few meters away from my makeshift hospital bed.

"'Bee?" Alarmed by the sound of my voice, he sprung out his chair and threw himself at me, searching for any sign of discomfort.

"**Are you okay? Are ya' hurt? Wait—are the babies coming?**" I couldn't help but stare. "**Right. Dumb question.**"

"I should be asking you those minus the babies' one," I whispered grabbing his hand in my in mine. "Tell me."

"**I'm scared.**" He closed his eyes letting a few tears falls and disintegrate upon his cheeks. "**I can't lose you again**."

"You're not gonna lose me 'Bee," I told him, feeling myself lie a little through my teeth. I remember what Barricade had told me when I was captured by Starscream. I could possible die from this child birth if both came out as alien instead of human.

"**'Hatchet told me some of the possible complications of child birth and that it might rip you in half and kill you—**"

"That's only if they're not human," I reassured him. A stream of air pushed past my lips as another contraction hit. It wasn't as bad as the other one's but still equally uncomfortable.

"**They're not!**" His eyes widened with unshed tears. His body leaned closer to mine.

"I know that, 'Bee. I meant that you've seen the sonograms. They look just like human babies and will come out as human babies." I'm not sure what made me so sure of myself. Maybe I was just trying to calm him down from stressing my out even more. _Besides, it's not like I can back out now. If I die, then I die._

"Has your next contraction hit?" I nodded to Ratchet as my answer. "When your next contraction hits, or if you feel the need to push, I want you to. Do you understand?"

I nodded, clutching 'Bee's hand tighter. "Would you like an epidural?"

"No."

...

Shit. Fuck. I should've taken that epidural.

"C'mon, Dahlia! You can do this," a female EMT supported my back with one hand as I clutched her other hand, feeling my pelvis contract and push down on the baby forcing its way out of my...y' know down there 'area'. I roared pain, pushing as it hit not able to utter any words except a few cries. 'Bee had passed out short after seeing the first baby's head emerge so he wasn't really there for me to depend on. "That's it," she coached. I could the feel hands moving below. "One shoulder at a time."

Ratchet's holoform's head appeared above my widened legs. "Just one more push. One more push and your last offspring will be born."

Another shrill cry mingled with my guttural one. My eyes unclenched, taking in the sight of my newborn baby girl and shed with tears. They bundled her in warm blankets like they did her brother who was born just minutes before. The female EMT by my side handed me my bundle of joys in my arms, letting me hold them and gaze at their faces. I started bawling again, either at the joy of seeing my precious gifts or the fact that it was over, as someone slid their arm behind me. Glancing up at the owner with smile on my face, my line of vision met 'Bee's.

"Finally," I murmured, half teasing him and half serious.

"**Finally that I'm up or you're glad it's over?**" he mumbled, kissing my forehead.

"I'm glad that it's over." I leaned up to kiss him. "As for you passing out, are you okay?" I gave him a crooked smile with question.

"**I am now that my girlfriend isn't being ripped apart. And I only palsied out 'cause that site was pretty to watch.**"

I snorted, "I think it's the part after that's supposed to be a glorious moment. Not the actual labor, 'Bee."

"You've been sutured up nicely," Ratchet's human form came over in his white lab coat. "Have you picked out any names?"

"**Aubrey and Jacob.**"

"Excellent choice. Once we get the paperwork done—"

"Sir you can't be in here—" I heard a woman yell.

"Actually, I have some papers and a protocol I have to follow. I'm allowed here under a different jurisdiction and sector."

Ironhide lumbered in bipedal mode firing up his cannons at the intrusive guest. "State your business, punk."

"Lower your weapons, 'bot." Ironhide growled at the reprimand, and didn't do as told.

"Ironhide." The intimidating mech step aside at Ratchet's tone still glaring at the balding man before us. The guy had a on a suit with the label Sector 8 written across one of his pockets. The white male held a piece of paper in his hand and thrust it in Ratchet's face. "What's this?"

"It is to my understanding that you're harboring aliens here. Am I correct?"

"Yes. The government already knows this."

The man nodded. "And it is to my knowledge that you have an alien baby in your possession as well?" Now it was my turn to snap at the creep.

"What the hell do you want with my children?" I hissed narrowing my eyes at the man.

"Your children?"

"Yes, the one's I gave birth to a few minutes ago!" I snapped cradling Jacob in my arms. 'Bee held Aubrey protectively against his chest.

"Then I have the direct order to confiscate you and your 'children' from this facility immediately."

**A/N: Hold up. Hold up. Whoa der—bad cliffhanger and a short chappie? I know. All bad. I just had to get something out for you guys. I've been leaving you hangin. **

**Not cool bro.**

**You can review. My spork will be back next chapter!**

**-Squid:)**


	25. Sector 8

**tanakaL: I thank you for your lovely review:D! I'm glad you loooooove the story. **

"**'Bee's Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**Enjoy!**

**-Squid:)**

Bumblebee handed Aubrey to me giving her and me chaste kisses on our foreheads. It was either to calm me down or distract me. Either way, it didn't work. "No." 'Bee's holoform disintegrated, his bipedal mode transforming behind the agent of Sector 8.

"I'm sorry ma'am but—"

"Sorry my ass! You're not taking my children!" I hissed, clutching the little bundles loser to my body, while trying not to hurt them with too much pressure.

"You don't have a choice."

I halted at the man's words, glaring fiercely and hoping it'd burn a hole in his balding head.

"As you all may not know, my name is Agent Phil Braxton of Sector 8. No I'm not talking about the Sector 8 of Housing under the U. S. Government branch. My sector is much like Sector 7 except we focus more on interrelations between humans and aliens. We dig deep down in the details of alien life forms much more than out brother sector. A few days ago we got word of relations developing between one of your Autobots and a human. Then we heard said human had become pregnant. With that, we came right over," he clapped his hands and smirked. It dropped when my love stalked over crouching slightly in front of me, growling.

"**You can't have them**."

"I won't hesitate to use force," Agent Phil warned. Ironhide snarls at him.

"**I have a much greater force that'll burn y' to fucking pieces.**" His metal hands ground themselves into fist, causing them to scrape harshly together as the room filled with more black suits armed with something that reminded me of a price scanner.

Phil shook his head in a 'tsk-ing' manner. "Do that and you'll be hit with one of these bad boys," he threatened and gestured to the handheld price scanner guns in the backup suits' hands. "This is the state of the art handheld rail gun. Outputs more than 20,000 voltages of electricity, which is enough to take down one of your bots for at least five minutes."

In a flurry of activity, four men approached swiftly snatching Jacob and Aubrey away making the cry from the distress. I bellowed at them feeling myself being cradled by my arms and feet by the other two. "**No!**" 'Bee's voice was loud with ire. Growling and snarling he charged after us smacking—and stepping on some humans in his way. Before he could reach the door of the makeshift hospital room, Optimus' hand stopped him in his tracks. Bumblebee grumbled thrashing against the hold of Optimus and now Ratchet.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as they carried me throughout the threshold of the NEST Base. I was struggling, trying to get to my newborn children as they wailed. I felt...I felt utterly helpless not being able to defend them. Me. Their own mother. Heavy footfalls thundered across the desert floor behind us and they forced us onto their mode of transportation: a helicopter. I craned my neck around in the opposite direction. My boyfriend reared back an elbow, knocking Ironhide away from him. 'Bee charged, full blown sprinting and arms pumping, towards the 'copter. Ironhide, Sunny, and Sides all bolted after him.

"Bumblebee." Each on of them all shouted various nicknames of the yellow and black striped Autobot. He paid no mind. His eyes narrowed dangerously. They blazed with a blue fire and darkened with—it was an emotion I'd seen nice before mixed with a darker one. Hatred, pure rage, primal instinct, and anguish and something much darker mixed together behind his yellow shield helm. He roared a snarl again, not really making any coherent sentences anymore. "Stop!"

'Bee ignored them, transforming his arms into cannons; they whirred to life, glowing a bright cyan. A humming sound made me tear my gaze away from 'Bee's rampage. A screech tore it way through my throat once again as I noticed one of Phil's black suits had the hand rail gun being powered up. I wretched my body out of my captors' grasp trying to throw myself at the man holding the gun. They restrained me much harder than before, applying a pressure that hurt. I ignored the pain, forcing myself to focus on 'Bee. The blacksuit guy clicked off the safety switch and fired. He flinched back at the jolt of the blast. The bolt of electricity shot forth and fused into 'Bee's body. His body surged and jerked jittery with blue sparks. The momentum of his speed and the abrupt stop caused his body to keel over. The ground rumbled as his body made contact. My breath caught in my throat, a sob threatening to erupt. His eyes flickered slightly still boring painstakingly into my before they flickered out. A wail pierced the air around me. I realized it came from me. My hand brought itself up to my mouth where sobs forced themselves out.

"'Bee!" I screeched, launching myself out the helicopter. "Bumblebee!" I kept yelling his name and thrashed when they tackled me to the sandy ground. "Let me go! You bastard! You fucking fraggin' bastard! Why would you do that? You killed him! You killed the love of my life!" I bellowed at the guy and struck my heel out, knocking him unconscious. Agent Phil grabbed my feet.

"Your robot isn't dead."

"he has a name you dolt! It's Bumblebee," I croaked.

"Whatever the hell it is, isn't dead. It's merely asleep for the time being," he tried to reassure me as the air transportation took flight.

"You didn't have to hurt him," I yelled back.

"He armed himself—"

"You kidnapped his girlfriend and his newborn babies. If anyone should be hurt, it's you."

"We'll see who gets hurt once we get back to H. Q. doll face. Well once we do some tests on your intergalactic sex relations with the alien."

I whimpered feeling my emotions crush my mental stability. "Bumblebee."

**A/N: I promise the next few chappies will get better. Maybe the next five or six? And then DOTM will commence in my story! This story is long from finished.**

**Review. Sporky's not ready to come back out yet. Too much sadness in these chapters.**

**Bye bye,**

**-Squid:)**


	26. We'll Be Watching

**Hey guys!**

**I know I haven't updated in like 3 weeks and I'm sorry for that. I'm trying to keep up with the updates. Also, I'm sorry about this being so short. The next one will be longer. Plus, I have too many damn ideas to write down. Anyways…**

"'**Bee's radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**Enjoy peeps,**

**-Squid:)**

I sat on a rickety chair, cradling my children as I took in my surroundings. We were in a gray room. In front of me was a table and a tinted black window that I'm sure had people scrutinizing us behind it. Aubrey and Jacob had been given back to me and calmed down. I looked soothed as well but on the inside I was a wreck. Nearly three hours ago, I'd given birth to alien children and had a happy moment to spend with my love and their father before it got ripped away from me. I could no longer cry, seeing as I bawled the tears I could in the helicopter. I felt the need to attack these men. They almost killed 'Bee. For all I know, he could be. For all I know, they could kill me in the next minute and take my children away from me or make me an experiment because of my children's birth. I can't think about that, though. _Positive thoughts, 'Lia. Think, positively. _

I looked up from my little girl's face at the sound of the room door opening and yelling reached my ears. Jacob stirred in my arms as the voices got louder. "…But sir I—"

"Don't interrupt me! I deliberately told you to not to use force or to bring anyone back to this facility unless we have their consent. From the report here, it says you took down an Autobot and used force against his companion and offspring?"

"…"

"That's what I thought."

A gray haired man, a warm smile plastered on his face, stepped into the holding room followed by baldie who, as usual, wore an agitated frown. The aged guy sat down in the other chair across the table, folding his hands as he went. "I'm Agent Yuri Welch, Head of Sector 8. What's your name?"

"Dahlia Monroe," I replied softly, yet still harshly glaring down Agent Baldie. Agent Yuri chuckled.

"I see you got off to bad start meeting us," he said pointedly looking at Baldie too. I snorted and jostled the babes accidentally in my arms. "Look, for starters, my representative was only supposed to talk to you and your partner about how you conceived these two human-like children."

"I think it should be pretty obvious," I drawled out rolling my eyes. "We had sex. Duh."

"That isn't possible! Chief, she's lying to us! That's why she didn't want us to take those things away—"

"If you'd let my ass finish I'd tell you how," I snapped at baldie. _Sorry, I can't remember his name. _"One of the Autobots created something called a holoform. It looks and acts human but it's not and can be shut on and off whenever needed too and as you know it's able to conceive. I had sex with a holoform and it brought me these twins. They're part alien; I know this. But they're still human and so help me god if you hurt my children, my foot will be so far up your ass you will be eating feet!" By the time my little rant finished, I was seething. I didn't know if it was because my maternal instincts were kicking in or the fact that I was still hormonal.

"Don't worry, Dahlia. I or any other operative have no intention of harming you or your family. I just wanted to check your children's progress."

"Progress at what?"

"That's for another meeting."

My voice barely reached a yell. "Why the hell am I meeting you again? I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Escort Miss Monroe off the premises, please," he told Agent Baldie. _What's the point in bringing me here if they weren't going to do anything?_

"What the shit," I muttered to myself, following the grumpy Agent out the area.

…

NEST Base—Nevada: 1:03 a.m.

It took the helicopter four hours just to get back the base where cleanup had commenced. I spotted a few familiar faces across the desert area but no bots. "Dahlia!" Will Lennox's dirty face greeted me with a bright smile before his eyes rested on the two bundles nestled in my arms. "When they come into the world?"

"A couple hours ago, I think. Then I was abducted by the black suit guys and now they brought me back." I shrugged my shoulders, a look of annoyance crossing my face. The Sector 8 guy left as quickly as he came, leaving Will and me to stroll into the base.

"That explains what happened here," I heard him mutter to himself. "Oh, your boy bot's lookin' for ya."

"Oh thank Primus!" I exclaimed startling Jacob from his sleep. He didn't cry or anything. He just stared at me and then back at Lennox. He gestured if he could hold Jacob. I gave him over smiling as I did. "Yeah, I thought 'Bee was dead."

"Why'd you think that," Will asked, tickling my little guy's face. Jacob gurgled out a laugh leaving a trail of spittle as he did so.

"The dumb ass Sector 8 guys shot him with a miniature rail gun and almost caused him to short circuit! I swear to fu—"

"Language!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I swear to fragging Primus I wanted to strangle them. Happy?"

"Very much so. As a parent, you should be cautious as to what you expose your kids to. I try not to let Annabelle see anything that is explicit or war

"And yet you have Ironhide as your guardian?"

"The point I'm trying to tell you is that to censor your children to the bad things, y' know? Until they're ready." I pondered what he said and realized he was right. Because of my potty mouth, my darlings' first words might be ass or slag or some shit like that.

"From now on, I'm coming to you for parental advice on how to raise children. You could be like my mentor or something," _A hot mentor at that, _"since you've had experience raising a kid."

"I'd take you up on that offer."

"**What offer?**" I was too busy staring at the soldier and planning future play dates in my head to see Bumblebee's holoform walk up. 'Bee stared at us with such an intense look it almost unraveled the emotions and needs I had pint up. His hand placed itself on my waist, pulling me flesh against his body and into a soft kiss. Will's cough and Aubrey's squirming between our bodies forced us to stop.

"Oh, yeah." I turned away from a smirking 'Bee and back slightly uncomfortable Will. His reddened face matched my tomato one. "I was just asking if he would give us a few pointers on raising children."

"**We don't need him to raise our sparklings.**"

"But we don't know what the he—heck we're doing!"

"**Can't we use the internet?**" I felt like slapping the back of dirty blonde head of his.

"You can't raise a baby from the Web!"

"**Fine.**"

I arched a brow. "Fine?"

"**Yeah, fine.**"

"Ah, okay?" Will said awkwardly handing me my baby. "Here's your kid. I need to get back to work and if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

'Bee grunted his response. "Don't worry. We will." When the Lennox soldier sauntered back outside to his other duties, I delivered a sharp kick—since I couldn't use my hands—to the back of calf, which did nothing but get my point across. "What the hell is your damn problem? You act like he did something to you."

"**I just don't want to lose you to him.**" Jacob poked an arm out, his little baby hand grappling for my hair.

I stifled a laugh. "Where in tarnation did you get an absurd idea like that?"

"**Jealousy, maybe,**" he mumbled, stalking off toward his quarters where his alt mode rested. I followed.

"'Bee, wait! You know I love you right? And you know I'd never leave you especially to go run off with some hot piece of ass that's married."

He whirled around, wide-eyed. "**You think he's…smokin'?**" I shrugged.

"He's not sexier than you. No one is." A grin split across his face. "Now that your ego's still intact, let's get down to business."

In a swift motion, Bumblebee had turned me around and wrapped his arms my waist. He rested his head on my right shoulder looking down at our precious gifts. "**We make 'em good…Sugarplum, how 'bout we try for s'more?**" The pads of his thumbs drew patterns on my lower back causing a tingly sensation to run the length of my spine. Giving him a crooked smile, I shook my head.

"What will I ever do with you?"

**A/N: I know. Short chappie and really boring too. Next chapter I promise something good will happen. Don't abandon me yet my fellow readers and reviewers!**

**Review! Or else!**

**-Squid:)**


	27. Moments in Time Part 2

**Hey guys,**

**I know what you all are thinking—_"Why__the__hell__have__you__kept__us__waiting__this__long__for__this__chappie?_" Well, wait no more my lovelies! This is just a filler chappie but I and writing like a mad man...or in my case mad woman for you readers! **

"**'Bee's****Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**Enjoy,**

**-Squid:)**

...

Two long years later:

Parenthood. When my mother told me that raising a kid, let alone two would be difficult—especially with them being part alien, she wasn't lying. It was the most arduous thing I'd ever done within my lifetime. It wasn't the living arrangement. Aubrey and Jacob stayed with Priscilla and I in our apartment by the college we attended. While I was at school she'd watch over them and vice versa. We had a little system going on for ourselves. The hard part was trying to keep them from starving. I mean I know what you might be thinking. _Just__feed__'em._ Not that simple. Turns out, Jake needs energon to survive whereas Aubrey only needs a little but can still handle human food. I learned this through Ratchet when he had come to give them a checkup on their vitals and what not. I had learned a lot about my twins that day too. Although Aubrey is mostly human and according to Ratchet's diagnosis, her mind apparently processes the same way an Autobot's does. It's superiorly smarter than the average human but a little bit slower than the average Cybertronian. Ratchet's words, not mine. She's also a fast healer. I didn't need Ratchet to tell me that when I saw her break her arm, snap it back in place like it was nothing, and then walk over to me asking for some ice cream. She's two! Two years old! What the fuck!

After I'd got over my shock and increasing alarm, Ratchet told me Jacob's biochemistry was apparently changing him into a sparkling bot. The energon we'd been giving him was destroying him from the inside out but not in a bad way. His bones were patched with metal resembling those seen on an Autobot in its bipedal model. As long as my baby wasn't wasn't dying, I was fine.

Jacob and Aubrey were my pride and joys. Jacob had inherited his blonde hair, pale complexion and electric blue eyes from his father, Bumblebee's holoform. Aubrey had also got her light skin tone from him but—and thank Primus, she got some of my genes as well. Her locks were the same dirty brown with light blonde mixed in with it just like mine was. Instead of her having blue eyes like her Ma or Pop, she had the most big and adorable hazel eyes. It gave me the feeling that when she was older she'd get many servants for those eyes. She'd also become a daddie's girl if they don't back off.

As for my college life, my roomie and I graduated from the undergrad campus and eventually continued towards becoming graduates at there, being the college's hillside campus still pursing our majors and minors. What's even better is that we'd finally acquired a small job to get us by. We couldn't keep living off the money our parents kept sending us. I'm positive they should be broke by now with our current needs. I'm a tour guide for the museum attached to the back of the school. It displayed all the art works created by students and professors. Priscilla thought that would be too boring. Talking to people all day about boring stuff wasn't her thing so she decided to be an assistant at the concierge desk of the Hillside campus. Both were part time and kept me preoccupied.

I only wanted to keep myself busy so that I didn't think about my relationship with 'Bee. No, I didn't regret anything about this love we have but it bothered me that we don't see each other. I saw him about a year after our children were born and it was the most glorious week of my life. He had everything planned out and what he would do with us. Then he had to leave because an incoming call from Optimus has alerted him that a Decepticon had been located in South Mexico. A few weeks later, he celebrated my birthday with me and then a few months later her celebrated the twins coming into the world as well. Those were the moments that I cherished with him and held in the back of my memory to remind myself to stop worrying. To stop worrying about how this long distance relationship will work and to stop worrying that some 'Con is going to take him out and I might never see him again. I wasn't just worried though. I was frustrated. Sexually frustrated. I had needed 'Bee around a lot more often even though we only made love once—It was still splendid. Another thing that didn't help was that all the English boys and their damn accents wouldn't stop pestering me about dates. Oh, believe me, I was tempted to say yes just to get them off my back and maybe relieve myself. But I could never do that to 'Bee. I wouldn't be able to live with myself and I love him too much for that. However, when I mention one word about having kids, every one of those guys bolted away faster than I could finish the sentence about me having children. _Having__children=turn__off._ But I know I'm able to survive by just hearing his voice everyday.

...

Anothertwolife-changingyearslater:

Surprisingly being a single parent has gotten much easier with the help of Priscilla, Ratchet and 'Bee when he could come. My roommate, with her crazy talent of mechanics and love of Physics, had created a design that would convert regular food into energon for the squirts. She'd sent her plans to The NEST team and within two weeks it was created and ready to use.

Jacob's changed finally too. I practically had a heart attack when it happened, though. I came home one day to find some random little Asian boy standing in the living room of our apartment. I'd almost kicked him out until he transformed himself back into my baby boy. He claimed to be testing his transforming abilities by mimicking the little Asian kid on whatever tv show he had been watching. I secretly think he is intent on driving me insane with all the crazy antics he's put me through. I thank Primus that Aubrey is still as normal as she will ever be. I wouldn't be able to take care to two robotic aliens. My house already got enough destruction just from Jacob breaking chairs when his sits or cracking tables every time he ousts his feet on them. Of course a chided him for putting his dirty shoes on the coffee table. People have to eat there!

My mom still refuses to speak to me about my relationship with 'Bee or about the children we made. Other than saying that 'they're a disgrace to this family,' I don't think it counts. I am happy that the other would like to see since I've been keeping them hidden in England all the time. Paulo, Raul, and _Shara_—remember my step dad, brother and sister—wanted to meet them (okay maybe not Shara) and so did Sam, Mikaela, Leo, the NEST team, and the rest of the Autobots. The only ones who'd really seen them, we're 'Bee, Priscilla, and Ratchet.

They'll finally get to see 'em too. That's right I'm moving back now that we, meaning Priscilla and I have graduated. Thanks to my mother and her strong connections she manage to get not only me a job but also my roommate. I start a week after I arrive in Nevada to collect some things and then we're off to New York to Hotchkiss Gould Investments. She said that the guy, Dylan Gould or my boss, was an old friend of hers and that they went way back. I was to be the assistant curator to the Curator that already worked there. So that meant if she were ever to be absent I had to take on her duties until she returned. Priscilla somehow got stuck being the maintenance girl for his car and his car collection. Whatever that meant. What's even better, is that we didn't even have to look for a home! Sam's old roommate, Leo had a nice sized condo/apartment that would be able to fit all of us and he didn't even mind—well as long as we paid a rent of sixty dollars every other month. After college, he'd gotten a job as a designer for the Apple company and it treated him well in money department.

_Who knew after all the crazy drama that happened in my life, things would start looking up?_

**A/N: I know I promised a longer one but as of next chapter Dark of the Moon officially starts! Things will be more interesting and much more drama and sadness and what not. Also, I refuse to let Ironhide die. He will _not_ be dying in my story. Just shot at and stuff. And as for Leo? He has to be in it. Don't ask why. He just does.**

**Now for the children:**

**-Here's what Aubrey looks like (will probably post a pic on my profile): ./_ENSiluOZKqc/TPPdUBgNOrI/AAAAAAAAAL8/DSWqrk5xi2w/s1600/tumblr_lbp56pYaZq1qzzbuao1_**

**-Herers what Jacob looks like: .com/imgres?q=blonde+boy&um=1&hl=en&safe=off&client=safari&tbo=d&biw=1024&bih=622&tbm=isch&tbnid=9E5lhCbiino8UM:&imgrefurl=.com/image/2x4583066/blonde_boy_with_windswept_hair_on_beach&docid=9yk67icTl1d8gM&imgurl=.com/photo/2x4583066/Blonde_boy_with_windswept_hair_on_beach_&w=520&h=670&ei=9V7ZTrXzObCOigLcnJH5CQ&zoom=1**

**If the links didnt come through, I will post it on my profile.**

**Anyway, I promise I will try to update like I used to; Every slagging day!**

**Please review! If you do, Sporky comes back :D!**

**Hasta Luego!**

**-Squid:)**


	28. Fates Intertwining Yet Again

**Since you guys are being bummy with those damn reviews, here's another chappie!**

"**'Bee's****Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**Enjoy my lovelies,**

**-Squid:)**

"Attention all passengers: Flight 280 to Las Vegas International Airport has now descended. Please be prepared to exit the plane," the flight attendant announced after the plane jerked to a stop. With a resounding ping that broke through the barrier of my grogginess, it signaled everyone aboard that it was safe to undone our seat belts. I undid mine before doing to the same to Aubrey and Jacob. As they woke up, Priscilla and I grabbed the carryon bags and help them off the plane by their little hands. The shuttle we'd taken transported us to the baggage claim area.

My roommate, children, and I stepped outside the terminal after receiving our bags to catch a taxi to Tranquil City. It was May and one of the most humid months of the year. The air outside was thick with heat and humidity and here Priscilla was bundle up in a cardigan and a scarf sweating her petite ass off. I looked around for the sign stating where taxi-transportation would be before turning to the raven haired female. "You know if you're hot, you could just take off your scarf, and your gloves, and your beanie. Oh! And how about your knit cardigan."

"I'm fine. It's not hot to me," she breathed out stubbornly, all the while wiping sweat off her brow.

"Oh, no. You shouldn't be hot at all," I bit back sarcastically, checking my phone for the temperature. "It's only, what—ninety-eight degrees outside. You must be freezing in your fur-lined interior boots."

"Okay!" She flushed easily ignoring my kids laughter. I'd tried to warn her about the impending heat. Hell, I even prepped myself and my squirts for it. But she thought I'd been exaggerating when I told her the temperature could reach up into the hundreds. She pulled off her gloves, scarf, and beanie and shoved them into her bag. A sheen of sweat cover her whole neck and part of her exposed chest. I could see the sweat stains discoloring the aqua colored graphic tee she wore. She huffed and grabbed a fist full of her bangs, before throwing her arms out in exasperation. "I can't possibly see how you could live in this! England never got this hot in the summer! Argh!"

"See," I told her, quirking a brow. "What'd I tell you?"

"Ah, to bloody hell with what ye told me! Let's just get in 'Bee already!"

"'Bee?" I glanced away from her sweatiness and toward the curb where there was, in fact, Bumblebee's alt mode quivering form from his engine rumbling in a greeting. I squealed feeling as giddy could be and launched myself at the front the yellow striped Camaro, ignoring the onlookers at the odd affection I was showing the car. "I missed your cute bright ass," I murmured against his roof and kissed it. I spread my arms out wide, pressing myself closer to him in an attempt to give a hug. He vibrated in approval.

"Mooooooommmm!""Gross!"

"Save the affection for later! You're getting funny looks for groping a car," Priscilla hissed. The driver's seat of the bumblebee themed car popped open. 'Bee's holoform stepped out, giving me my favorite lopsided grin and made his way around the car before embracing me in a fierce hug.

"He's a hot car. Sue me," I grumbled into his chest, taking in his scent of motor oil and honey. _I__know__it's__an__odd__combo__but__it__smelled__awesome._ A guy passing by leered at me, casting me what was supposed to be a sexy smirk. The guy's look slackened once he saw the intense stare he received from my boyfriend. A snarl ripped through his throat and chest and rumbled along with his engine. I smirked back at him smugly and brought 'Bee down by his neck, pulling those full and pouty pink lips that I missed with painful yearning into a searing kiss. It was always such a turn on when 'Bee got mad or growled in anyway.

"I missed that growl," I mumbled against his lips. A smile tugged at corners of mine when I ran my fingers through his silky and dirty blonde hair and eventually wound them around his neck. His muscled arms pressed me closer to his form, practically molding my body into his as his arms tightened around me. His face nuzzled the spot just below my earlobe; his warm breath tickled my skin and caused it to blush madly.

"**I ****missed**** my**** sugarplum**," he whispered. He brought his face back to mine. "**I'm**** so ****glad ****you're ****back.**"

"I am too. I don't like keeping our family separated." Even though I had to leave ina week to my new job. At the mention of the word 'family' his eyes, and headlights, brightened drastically and his eyes slid over to his offspring they on their luggages talking to each other about Primus-knows-what. Priscilla, standing next to them, waves slightly at Bumblebee.

"Hey, 'Bee." She awkwardly stuck one hand out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He rolled his eyes and snatched her into a hug and ruffling her hair.

"**Y'**** need**** to**** loosen**** up**** a**** bit,**** Pri**."

"Did you just call me Pri?"

"**Yeah. ****I**** don't ****feel ****like ****sayin'**** your ****whole ****name.**" He shrugged and squatted down so that he was eye level with Aubrey and Jacob. They tackled him in a one armed embrace while he hoisted them on his hips.

"Daddy!"

"**How's ****your ****flight ,****squirt?**" Jacob went on animatedly about weird it was for him to flying for the first time. He was always more talkative than his sister was so it was quite understandable for him to answer most of the question. Plus, Aubrey had just fallen asleep on her Pop's shoulder. I smiled at their interaction and helped Priscilla loaded her stuff into the back of 'Bee's alt mode.

"Shouldn't lover boy be helping us with this?" My roomie gestured to the luggage surrounding our feet and in the trunk.

"Good idea—hey, 'Bee? Can you help us put this in your trunk?"

"**Sure**** thang**** darlin'**." I sometimes wonder why he always insists on talking in a southern drawl–not that t isn't hot. It's quite sexy.

Eventually, we decided to get in the yellow Camaro and made our way to our first destination. We stopped my old house which and thank God, Raul and Paulo were only there. Apparently Shara and my mother had gone shopping for summer items that were on sale at the mall downtown. It was 'must'. They, my stepdad and stepbrother, we're equally as freaked out as I was when the twins showed them what they were capable of. 'Bee was quite smug of Jacob being an Autobot and I could tell he didn't want his little girl to become. Who knows how he'll react if she was one and actually had to fight a Decepticon. Hell would freeze over before he let that happen. After the quick trip, we headed to our final destination. The NEST Base. It took us about three hours to get there because we had to stop at iHop for breakfast and eat at the restaurant because we weren't allowed to eat inside 'Bee. _I__swear__that__bot__is__more__high__maintenance__than__Shara__was__–__is._ He was afraid the butter and syrup would stain his interior. That was nothing a little washing couldn't fix.

We drove through the large doors of the main hangar that were bustling with a few soldiers. Sideswipe, and Will (according to 'Bee, they sometimes relocate to their base in New Jersey) strolled up to us, each grumbling about the weather. Lennox tapped on the tinted window of Bumblebee flashing us a smile. I greeted him with my own and a hug once I exited 'Bee. He did the same to my friend.

"Hello Priscilla, Dahlia." He slapped 'Bee on hood in a greeting. "Welcome back, Bumblebee."

"Lennox! How's my favorite soldier been?"

"I'm swell. Just swell. How 'bout yourself?"

"These two," I started, gesturing to Aubrey and Jacob, "have been keeping my life just as freaky as ever."

"Is this..." he trailed and knelt down to their level like my love had done earlier today and as if to ask whether or not these were the children I had those few years ago. I nodded.

"Guys, this is Aubrey and Jacob. Aubrey, Jacob—that's Will Lennox and Sideswipe. He's my guardian." Jacob tapped the top of my calf to get my attention.

"Are they metal like I am?" before I could answer Sides spoke up.

"He's a bot, like bug bot here and the rest of us?"

"Pretty much." You wouldn't believe how hard it was to explain why your kid had metal living inside of him when going through the metal detector at the airport. I had to make up some excuse about him having a rare disease that cause his body to produce that. It didn't make much sense to me but somehow they seemed to buy it. For now. "He's been like that for a year now." I picked up Aubrey and cradled her sleeping form, hearing the whirring and clicking noises of metal grinding together as 'Bee transformed into his bipedal mode. He'd already used his holoform to unload our bags from his trunk and proceeded to carry them in his four digit hand.

"**I**** thought ****I**** was ****your ****favorite,**" 'Bee's radio sputtered through his nozzle cap.

"You're my favorite _bot_ soldier. There's a difference, babe." He slumped in defeat. I shook my head at his behavior. _He'll__never__get__over__his__jealousy__towards__Will._

Lennox patted him on the foot as if to reassure him something. "I know how ya feel. Women are strange creatures. Now, C'mon. Mikaela's been waiting to see you guys." I ignored his comment about women and picked up Aubrey. I set her on the edge of my hip while Jacob held my hand and followed Lennox and Sides to the shooting range with 'Bee's thunderous steps beside us and Priscilla trailing next to me. Ironhide stood over Mikaela's slender form clicking the safety on his guns and showed her a large target-practice sheet. _I__have__no__idea__what__those__things__are__called._ She groaned, tossing her hands in the air with frustration before stuffing her handheld gun the holster at the side of her dark denim jeans.

"Trouble at target practice?" Priscilla asked. She turned to smirk at her and then smiled at the both of us before her eyes rested on the two large bundles I held onto.

"Aw, they're so cute!" Mikaela cooed. Aubrey nestled her cheek into the crook of my neck as Jacob hid behind me slightly. She crouched down next to him. "Hey, little man. I'm Mikaela, a friend of your mommy's and the big scary bot behind me is Ironhide. If he growls at you, ignore it. He's just old." Said bot had been transforming his arm into a canon and repeated the process a few times before processing what she said.

"What the slag! I ain't fraggin' old," he growled. But of course everyone, which includes 'Bee, the twins, Priscilla, Mikaela and I—Lennox went back to his duty—ignored him.

"Anyways, where's Sam at? He has to meet the twins," I said excitedly and shifted my little girl to my other hip. She'd started to get heavy on the left side and made my hip numb.

She looked around awkwardly and it seemed that all the mechs tiptoed as quietly as they could—which wasn't that much—out the room. My roommate and I looked at each other. Something was either going on around here or something happened that they weren't telling us and I could tell Priscilla and I had thought the same thing. "Are we missing something?"

"Sam and I...well we broke up."

"What?""Why?" Priscilla and I asked in unison. We were equally shocked about the news. Those two had been madly in love the las time I had seen them. Hell, they were almost as bad as 'Bee and I were. But they broke up? What the frag?

"Who dumped–stop that!" I chided my son once I saw him transform his arm into a canon similar to The Weapons Specialist. _Great,__his__first__day__in__the__states__and__he__learns__how__to__assemble__a__gun._ Next thing I know, he'll probably be testing it out on a tree or something.

"Sorry, mom."

"Okay, so who dumped who?" Priscilla picked up for me.

"I dumped him."

"Why?"

"Sam couldn't hold down a job and I was the only one bringing home the bacon. I couldn't live with him mooching off me without giving anything back so I just ended it. It wasn't really going anywhere."

"Was he okay with that?"

"I'm not really sure. He hasn't spoken to me since then and that was last year."

…

A week later, here we were again back the airport. We already sent my boxed things to Leo's apartment. Priscilla had sent hers straight from England which was why we had to go back to Nevada. Today's the day we head to Washington D.C. to start our new jobs with Hotchkiss Gould Investments. We already checked out bags in and Priscilla stood just a ways away to give us some privacy to say our goodbyes. Jacob and Aubrey were crying because they didn't want to leave their dad and frankly I didn't want to leave him at all either.

"**Please**** don't**** cry,**** sugarplum**," his holoform pleaded. His hands grasped my shoulders gently and my hands placed themselves on his shirt coved chest. "**Please ****don't ****cry. ****This ****ain't ****the**** last ****time**** you'll ****see ****me.**"

"How do you know that?"

"**'Member ****what ****I**** told ****you? ****We're ****relocating**** to ****the ****base ****in ****New ****Jersey ****and ****there ****maybe ****be ****a ****possibility**** that ****there ****maybe**** be ****a ****secret ****one ****in ****D.****C. ****that ****acts ****as ****an**** embassy.**"

I slapped him hard in the chest. "Why didn't you tell me this before? I could've saved my tears for later like the next time I see you or if something bad happens!"

"**I'm**** sorry,**** 'Lia. ****I**** did**** tell**** y'**** tho'**," he remarked, shrugging slightly.

"_Flight__328__to__Arlington,__VA__now__boarding._"

"I have to go," I murmured inching my mouth closer to his. "I love you, Bumblebee." I gave him a soft and chaste kiss on the lips and then his cheek, prepared to pull away only to be pulled back by him. He deepened the kiss, tightening his grip on my shoulders and me doing the same to his shirt. The raw passionate emotion of the kiss gnawed at my heart and increasing libido, not wanting me to pull away. But I needed to. The clerks at the desk announced the flight once more saying that passengers were now able to board the plane. I tore myself away from him, knowing I wouldn't be able to if we continued and stared into his vibrant light blue eyes.

"**I**** love ****you ****Dahlia.**" I sat there for just a few minutes staring at him. It wasn't just the raw emotion tugging at my heart. It was something else that I couldn't put my finger on. It something that made me want to stay with him.

"'Lia." Priscilla's hand grazed my elbow. She pulled me. "We need to go, now." I nodded, feeling myself being pulled away by her and onto the plane. We sat down in our assigned seats. Jacob and Aubrey sat in the inside next to me. Priscilla sat behind me. A plump lady sat down next to me, smiling at my barely puffy eyes. I remember she was the person in front of us to check her luggage in.

"You're each other's everything?" She looked to be in her mid-forties and was more to love. She wasn't fat, just a bit chunky. She seemed like a nice enough lady from her laugh lines around her eyes right down to her simple black slacks.

I turned to look at her. "Huh?"

"He's your all and you're his everything. You love each other." I smiled at her observation.

"You're right."

"Then why are leaving your..."

"He's my soulmate," I told her. I didn't feel the need to call him my husband because we weren't married. He was more than a boyfriend to me and a lover as well. He was–is my life partner. I didn't need some legal document to tell me that either. "I'm leaving because I got offered a got out of state. We need the money, especially to raise two children."

"Then, I hope all goes well for the four of you. I've never seen young love so strong with the addition of children. Normally, your generation of males would've ran off."

"Well, you could say we weren't normal," I said grinning at her and the irony of that statement.

…

"Well, don't you ladies look lovely today." Leo approached us in plain tee and dark jeans with his arms opened wide. His hair was unkempt as the last time I saw him and had that same goofy grin on his face.

"I'm not a lady," Jake grumbled his spot beside me. He stuck his tongue out Leo before sticking his thumb back into his mouth. Aubrey giggled at his annoyed behavior from her stroller, earning a smile from her new friend.

"Well, at least one kid likes me. That's all that really matters!"

I snorted at him, while Priscilla rolled her eyes. "What about our opinion?"

"I already know you guys like me so it doesn't matter."

"How do you know she likes you?" I pointed to my former roomie from England. She smirked at him as if he'd never come up with an answer for that. But I know Leo. He would probably make some kind of flirting gesture out of it. "She could hate you for all you know."

"Trust me, she has the hots for me." He waggled his thick, black eyebrows suggestively and picked up one suitcase. "She know wants a piece of this." I saw her roll her eyes but couldn't ignore the deep scarlet blush spreading across her cheeks and on part of her neck.

"You are so full of it," she mumbled, and loaded her stuff into the back of his jeep. "And I'm only blushing because it's cold outside. The wind is biting my skin."

"I'm not really sure what you meant by but I'm considering it a step in the right direction of winning your heart mi amor," he said putting his car in drive to take us back to his apartment.

…

I tiptoed my way to the front desk in my high heels with Priscilla hot on my tail in this damn white pencil dress that was required to wear at this damn job. Leo worked from home so he was able to drop us off and take care of Aubrey and Jacob until I could get them enrolled into school, which wouldn't be for another few months. But I already hated this job because I had to wear white. Primus! I hate the color white!

"Ah, you must Dahlia Monroe and Priscilla Smith," came a slightly deep and suave masculine voice from behind us. The man had dark, curly black hair and wore a black blazer with a blue and white pinstripe shirt and dark wash jeans. He had a smile of arrogance and smugness as if he knew something I didn't. I ignored my pending suspicion of him and pushed it to the back of my mind.

"Yes, that's us," I replied, trying to sound as proper as can be.

"I'm your boss Dylan Gould. CEO of Hotchkiss Gould Investments. It's a pleasure to have you join our team. I would show you the facility but I can't at the moment due to me being late for a meeting," he said, each kissing us on the cheek. Priscilla and I looked at each other. _What__the__frag?_ "Now if you'll follow me Priscilla, I'll give your work schedule and your first task and be on my way. Dahlia, Carly Spencer will be out with you in a moment." With a nod, he left with my friend and in place stood a tall, my height, blonde with impeccable makeup and voluptuous pink lips. She stood in her white dress as well, smiling amicably at me.

"Hi. As Dylan has probably told you, I'm Carly Spencer." _Oh,__she's__British!_ She stuck her hand out to shake mine. I complied. "I don't really consider you to be assistant so I won't treat you any differently. You're another curator like I am even if it's not your record job title. As long as you look gorgeous everyday, which obviously isn't a problem, and complete the tasks given to you, you should be perfectly fine."

"I guess I could do that." I shrugged my shoulders. She beamed even more.

"Excellent! Let's get you started on your first assignment."

Carly gave me my first thing on the job as taking inventory of this guy's car collection and art collection within the first few floors. And here I thought, _oh__this__is__going__to__be__so__easy._Ha! Boy was I wrong! This guy had 150 cars just on the top floor of the garage. Don't get me started on the floors below it. Anyways, inventory had taken a little around three hours to do considering Dylan had everything electronically set up so that I didn't have to hunt to the cars to actually see if they were in their correct parking spots. I headed back up to the main floor carrying the tablet containing the inventory catalogue in my hand. "Hey, Carly. I finished the invent…" I trailed off staring ahead of me. "Samantha!"

Carly bit her lip to stifle her giggles. He looked equally as surprised, and embarrassed, to see me. "Oh, please don't call me that," he groaned. "I tried to escape that in high school and college! I don't want to experience that all over again."

"I will when you stop acting so sensitive, Samantha." He blushed puffing his face out in frustration. "Get your damn panties out a twist! I'm only teasing. I know your not the same girl you used to be." He sent a playful glare my way that couldn't have melted an ice cube.

I grinned back at him. "I'm not entirely sure I like you right now."

"Love you too, Sam."

Carly's British accent cut in through our witty banter. "How do you two know each other?" Sam and I looked at each other.

"Does she know about..." I hoped my question gotten through to him. He nodded.

"Yeah, but just briefly," Sam hinted. "No real details."

I turned back to her. "Let's just say we share a bond with an alien race," I told smiling as convincingly as I could. She eyed the both of us. "If we ever get the chance, we'll tell you in private." I glanced around the white, capacious room seeing an old lady pretending to be working but looking like she's trying to ease drop on our conversation. _I'm__gonna__have__to__watch__her._

"How'd you know Sammy?"

"We live together." My brows rose passed my hairline. "He's my boyfriend." _That's__a__shocker._

"Sam!" Dylan's voice rang out from behind me. He smiled a greeting at me and then at Carly. He walked up, sticking his hand out from Sam to shake. "Dylan Gould."

Sam hesitated before complying. "Hey... Pleasure to meet you," he said politely.

"Pleasure meeting you. I see you've met the new assistant curator here, Miss Dahlia Monroe."

"Nah, we already knew each other." Dylan's eyes lit up as if that had confirmed something.

"Ah, well then. Howd you two meet?"

"Uh, y' know. High school," Sam stammered. _He__never__was__a__good__liar._

"Hmmm okay. Carly's told me a lot about you," Dylan said sauntering away from the little group we formed to set his tablet down on the white desk. Sam turned around, following his movements a bit.

"Well, vice versa. It's a beautiful building you got here. Like a starship enterprise," Sam began to flatter my boss. He wasn't lying, though. It was exquisite.

Dylan laughed as if he knew this already. "Thank you very much. Uh, before Carly, and now Dahlia, came to help run the collection, it was just a complete mess." He gestured wildly to everything around him, while Carly looked quite bashful about her feats. Sam looked on verge of saying something sarcastic. "The restorations are back on track. We're going to Pueblo Beach this year and we're going to get a trophy for that stand right there." Dylan used his pointer finger to gesture to the stand holding silver trophies of various events up against a wall. "Y' know why? Because this woman right here...is my secret weapon."

Dylan walked back to his desk with that creepy old lady standing next to him. "Mr. Gould, please. You're exaggerating!" Carly denied being cocky respectfully. _Homegirl's__alright.__I'll__give__her__that__much._ "I'll I've done is get you organized."

He sashayed back towards us. "Oh you have done much more than that, my duchess." A deep snorted emitted itself from the back of my throat and nose. What the fuck? Duchess. _Duchess!_ He's probably hittin' that if can call her duchess and get away with it from Sam and Carly.

Sam practically raised on his toes on that one, and let a breath of air. "Nicknames," Sam sounded just as surprised as I felt. "That's fun." Carly grinned innocently at him.

"Yeah. The duchess."

"She's adorable," said the creep.

"Y' know when I stole her away from the British Embassy, I say it's easy to manage a country. Try managing a priceless collection of art." Dylan walked over to a red classic that was long and curvy. "Take a look at this 1939 Délayé Juan 65 Cabrillolae. Designed by a French artist." His gaze shifted to his _duchess_. I had a feeling he was no longer speaking in terms of cars. "Look at the curves. Elegant, isn't it? Beautiful. Sensual. Built to evoke the body of the ideal woman." He smirked at Sam. Sam looked back at him and then at Carly. Dylan walked away but called after us. "C'mon!"

I tittered next to Sam and smacked him in the arm. "You have officially become a bitch! He just keep flirting with your girl and your gonna sit back and watch? What happened to your man-balls?"

"Believe me, I'm just as irritated as you are," he hissed back.

"Do something."

We followed him into the place I had come from not to long ago. "My dad had a ten dollar desk and a dream and built it into an empire."

"Wow," Sam's laugh came off a lit beat and sarcastic.

"We're the largest accounting firm in the U. S. I started it up after he past. Best in the future. Y' know," Dylan bragged as Sam found the shadow box containing lots of photos of his girlfriend hugged up with her boss. _Awkward_. "Try and bet on the winners. See, collecting cars, helps me keep my sanity."

"Oh, then you must be insane," I mumbled under my breath. Sam and Carly caught it, both coughed out laughs.

Sam looked about ready to attack Dylan at all the photos. His expression read, 'what the fuck is this?' "You guys look...great," Sam stressed, bucking his eyes a little before stiffly walking away. They started to have a conversation of their own of different photos.

"Oh, that was a great day Mr. Gould."

"I haven't seen that one."

"No, me neither."

"Jeans are tight." Sam let out a breath of tense air. I rubbed my hand on his back.

"There, there, Samantha."

"You're not helping."

"Sorry."

Carly ran up to Sam and threw her slender arms around his neck. "You ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Before they got any musher I interrupted their conversation. "Hey, do you mind giving Priscilla and I a ride back to our apartment?"

"Of course!" Carly responded for him. _Yeap,__his__balls__got__taken__from__him__and__now__Carly__must__the__man__of__the__household.__Sad._ Sam just groaned.

"Okay, well, go get her and then meet us out front." Sam grumbled.

After locating my roommate with the help of my boss and a few other employees, I found Priscilla in the cafeteria area talking with a bunch of grease monkeys about who knows what. I convinced her to leave, finally, exited the main entrance of the whole white edifice. Sam was at the bottom of the steps, groaning in embarrassment once more. "Here we go. Y' see that?" he asked his girlfriend.

"That's judgement. Judging a man by his car. And your going to wave at him while he's judging me." That's when I finally noticed his car wasn't the yellow Camaro that was my boyfriend. What the shit was that? It look like a bulkier and non sexier version of 'Bee. It was horrendous.

"Your car is really a piece of shit," I snorted, with head shake and ignored Priscilla's "don't put it like that" in the background.

"Thank you for contributing to his judgement!" Sam almost shouted at me.

**A/N: Don't worry. The drama is about to pick up in the next few chapters. At least this one was longer than ones I've been posting. I hoped my lovely readers enjoyed this chappie!**

**So review already! Slag it! Review or you will be forced to suffer an attack from Sporky the Spork!**

**Bye bye!**

**-Squid:)**


	29. Gravity of One's Choices

**So what's up with the reviews? Eh? Keep 'em coming my lovely readers and reviewers! I'm also happy with all the alerts and favorites I'm getting for this story. I never thought it'd be this good. And I'm almost to my thirtieth chapter! Pip pip hooray! Who wants a dedication? **

"**'Bee's Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**Enjoy ladies and gents,**

**-Squid:)**

"Hey? Need a ride home?"

I looked up from my desk as I packed my large _white _bag some of the paperwork I was taking home. I'd already forgotten what my homework was just like I'd always did in high school and sighed knowing I wrote it down on my agenda somewhere. I smiled gratefully at her but shook my head, brushing my bangs slightly out my face. "Naah, it's okay. Priscilla's picking me up today."

"Where is she today anyway?" Carly asked turning off her lamp light. She ran her fingers through her blonde locks and shifted them out her face.

"I think today is her off day." i was actually happy she had the day off. At least Leo wouldnt be left alone with my children and i wouldnt have to worry. Much. _I didnt think I should mention her babysitting my children yet. _Something held me back. _She'd know in time anyway._ "And tomorrow we don't work."

"Well, since tomorrow's our off day we should all go out or something."

"Yeah, and I can tell you about how Sam and I met. Kay?"

She nodded and graced me with a smile. "Cool. See you tomorrow, 'Lia!"

"Alright!" Just as the sound of her clicking heels echoed out of range, more slapped into earshot. I shot my boss, Dylan Gould a small smile, about to wave him goodbye as I shifted my purse under my arm and onto my shoulder.

"No, please. Let me walk you out," he suggested, with a gesturing arm. I shrugged with a nod.

"Sure." I whipped out my phone and started texting Priscilla. I paused.

"So," Dylan started as we stood on the steps of the entry way of his edifice complex. "Tell me about yourself while we wait for your ride."

I arched a threaded brow in both suspicious and puzzlement. _Something about this guy still didn't sit right with me._ "Shouldn't you already know this since you're my employer?"

"I only know the required stuff and background info like you were originally born in Belize and your mom moved you to California and eventually Nevada." _How the fuck did he know that? I never told anyone that_. But like he just said, it was probably on my birth certificate. _Still is creepy though._ "I want to know more about you. Like Carly's my duchess, you can be my little Mexican Flower."

He can't be serious.

"Er, okay?"

"Tell me, any boyfriend?" _really?_

"I-" I stopped feeling a grin stretch across my face as the roaring of a purring engine rolled into range. I could see the familiar black striped yellow Camaro zooming down the sleek and black pavement. 'Bee's alt mode drifted into a U-turn and parked sharply at the beginning of the steps. "Actually he's my boyfriend," I said lovingly. I gazed at 'Bee's holoform's face as he got out his bulkier form. He looked troubled, angered, and irritated even though his expression held a concentrated frown.

Dylan smiled at him when 'Bee slipped an arm around my waist either protectively or possessively. _I couldn't really tell._ He gave me a smooch on the cheeks and then my lips. "Hi." Dylan stuck his hand out. 'Bee stared at it blankly not bothering to ignore nor shake it. My boss retreated it. "Dylan Gould. And you must be–"

"**I'm her boyfriend, Brady**," he interrupted him. My love wasn't looking directly at him. He seemed to be staring at Gould's wrist intently. Weird.

"And I'm this little Mexican flower's boss," Dylan said, leaning him to kiss me on the cheek and smirked at the sight of 'Bee's hand tightening on my hip. _Oh brother. Jealousy. Again._ "It's such a pleasure to have her around the work space."

"I've only worked here two days," I added in. "I have really done much."

"I beg to differ. Your beauty alone brightens up my day." _Ah, so I see he likes flirting with all his female coworkers. _Nice.

A guttural growl ripped through 'Bee's chest and his engine simultaneously and warned me it was time to go. "Okay!" I exclaimed cutting in between a snarl holoform and my smug boss. "Brady and I need to go. I'll see you on Monday, Dylan," I called, dragging a furious 'Bee to his car.

"Goodbye, Dahlia."

I shoved 'Bee in the passenger seat and sat down in the driver's seat. "**What're you doin' darlin?**"

"Seeing as you're too pissed to drive I'm taking myself home." But he refused to start his engine for me.

"Can you please start the car for me?"

"**If y' let me drive, I will.**"

"Go ahead." I reclined my seat back and placed my bag in the backseat before crossing my arm over my chest.

"**I planned on taking on someplace 'til that piece of slag intervened**," he grumbled next to me before his fizzled and disappeared out and his alt mode roared to life. The steering wheel curved as he pulled away from the curb.

"C'mon, 'Bee, talk to me," I urged and squeezed the wheel for emphasis. The blurry lights of daytime, lampposts, cars, and buildings whizzed by at an alarming rate. He was upset. That much I knew. "What's wrong? Was it Dylan?"

It was a pregnant pause before he answered. "**I don't like that guy.**"

_So it was another cause of jealousy?_ I voiced my thoughts. "**No and yes. I didn't like the way he was all o'er you like that! I'm the only one allowed to do that!** **That wasn't the only thing.**"

I laughed at his dramatics to reveal his answer. "What's so bad, 'Bee?"

"**I found traces of energon fluid on him and a hint of a 'Con!**" I stopped guffawing."**I could practically smell it all o'er him and it wasn't an old scent either!**" the car growled.

I tried to ease the tension. That statement alone could lead me on a whirlwind of over analyzing thought processes which would probably make no sense at all. "This can't be that bad? Right?"

"**I don't trust him Dahlia,**" his radio sputtered out. His body weaved in and out of traffic effortlessly. "**Please, do me a favor, Sugarplum. Stay away from him.**"

I shook my head 'no'. "I can't do that. He's my boss. I see him everyday, 'Bee."

"**Can you keep a safe distance without making it obvious?**"

"I can try."

"**Good. I don't trust him.**" I sighed. Leave it to 'Bee to be paranoid.

"Now that you've got that off your chest, can you tell me where you're taking me?"

Husky laughter exploded around me. "**I can't take m'lady on a date to Houston's?**"

I felt touched and blushed a little. "It's been a while since we did this, huh?" I asked fiddling with my thumbs over the wheel. Houston's was one of my favorite restaurants because of their ribs, loaded baked potatoes, and crab cakes. He swerved into the crowded parking lot of the restaurant and parked.

"**I've been waiting a while to do this with you.**" His holoform reappeared in black slacks, a white button down shirt, and a sweater vest. I almost snorted. He looked almost like my grandpa. "**What's so funny?**"

"Take off the vest, please. You look like my sixty year old grandpa."

"**That isn't good?**" I stared at him. I swear he has the mind of a child sometimes.

"No, I don't love my grandpa like I love you."

"**Would that be gross?**"

"'Bee, yes. Now take off the vest."

"**But I like it!**" I sent a glare saying that 'I wouldn't go anywhere with him in that'. He ignored it, smiling gleefully and snaked an arm tightly around my waist before leading inside the darkly lit room.

"You are just asking for it," I grumbled to myself and the article of clothing. I really didn't like that tree patterned sweater. It just didn't go at all. 'Bee just chuckled deeply in my ear and pulled me closer. The hostess, whose name tag read Gloria, greeted us warmly. 'Bee grinned charmingly. She easily flushed a deep scarlet un her pale complexion.

"**Hi, there. I made a reservation under Brady.**"

"Uh, a table for two?" she stammered peeking up from something on her podium.

"**Yes.**"

"Follow me, Mr. and Mrs. Brady." Grabbing two menus, shook took us to the back of the restaurant where a lone table sat behind a booth. 'Bee let me get in first and sat in after me. "Here are you menus and a waitress/waiter will be out in a moment to take your order."

"**Thank you, Gloria.**" He smiled at her again and she paused mid stride away. She giggled nervously before nodding.

I rolled my eyes again as she awkwardly walked away. "Why did you do that to the poor girl?"

"**Do what? I was just being nice**," he laughed giving me the same smile he gave her just a few minutes ago. "**I can't be nice?**"

"Nice my ass," I snorted. "You were borderline flirting, 'Bee."

"**Didn't realize it, sugarplum. M' bad.**" I patted his shoulder and then rested my head on his shoulder.

"S'okay—what should I order?"

After deciding what I wanted to eat, since y' know 'Bee doesn't eat, we sat their chatting about everything that's happened during the few years we'd been apart. 'Bee was telling me one of the many pranks Sunny–_I still have not met this bot yet_–and Sides had pulled when the waitress serving our table walked up. She was a tall raven haired woman who looked to be in her twenties. She was pretty, smiling enticingly at us, but mainly stared at Bumblebee. I already didn't like her. _Hell, at least the other girl didn't hit on him!_

"Hi, I'm Pamela. I'll be your server for tonight. Ready to order, handsome?" she leaned on the table with one hand. _What happened to etiquette?_

I snapped my fingers in her face. "Yeah—Hi. He's not ordering anything so get your focus off him and pay attention to me. Okay?" From the corner of my eye I saw Bumblebee smirking at me.

The girl didn't take my message with heed. "Are you sure there isn't thing I can get you? _Anything_?"

"He doesn't want shit from you," I snapped. "I suggest you take my order instead."

"Or what?" she smirked. 'Bee wrapped both arms around me to restrain me. My face felt hot with irritation and mostly jealousy.

"**Take her order.**" His voice was hot on my breath almost calming me instantly. "**Please.**" She nodded, took my order from 'Bee, and left just as rudely as she came.

'Bee's started snorting, which soon turned into full blown laughter. "I don't see what's so funny," I mumbled moodily, staring at the waitress's bouncing ponytail from across the room.

"**And you say I have jealousy problems? You were like a lioness ready to pounce!**"

"Oh, shut up."

…

"**I know you're upset we had to leave early.**"

Bumblebee was right. I was more peeved than upset because our alone time always gets interrupted by something or someone. We were in the middle of me eating crab cakes when 'Bee got contacted by Sides through his com-link to get to the new base, which was the Department of Health and Human services. "**If I didn't have to, y' know I wouldn't have.**"

"What did Optimus even want?" I asked. Cars on the freeway zoomed passed us in blurs of yellow, red, and white lights.

"**Optimus found our original leader, Sentinel Prime, crashed on the moon and about to die. He's going to revive him with the great Matrix of Leadership. That's just the gist of it, though. There's a lot more that you don't know about.**"

I was shocked. "Will you tell me?" His alt mode turned down a another ramp that was barren of cars.

"**When I get the okay.**"

"Well, how long had Sentinel Prime been up there?" it was quiet for a moment.

"**Somewhere around the 1960's.**" Bright lights of a building burst into view as 'Bee spoke up again and the seat underneath me began to vibrate erratically. "**Don't be mad at me. Okay?**"

What's he talking about? "Why would I—" I stopped short hearing the familiar whirs, clicks, and grating metal against metal as the world of 'Bee folded inwards, outwards, and transformed around me. A four digit metal hand grabbed me by the waist and tugged me out from his body while the other hand pushed his large alien body up. 'Bee flipped over a railed and barbed wired fence with me in his clutches screaming for dear life. _I'll never get used to that feeling nor do I like it._ 'Bee growled and hissed at something. I couldn't really tell for the simple fact that was dangling upside down in 'Bee's closed fist.

"That's my car!" I heard Sam's aggravated voice over the whooshing wind traveling between my ears. I pressed myself to my love's fingers in fright and clutched one with both arms. A lot of people were on the ground below me looking up at my once terrified but now furious face. It was Sam, Carly, and some of the guards of the department.

"I swear to fucking Primus, 'Bee if you ever do that again, I will have Ratchet dismember you so fast you won't have time to process the word 'Sorry'!" I glared at 'Bee from the upside down position. He flipped me in his palm and then sat me gently on the pavement. My white dress was now dirty and disheveled and as was my hair. I harrumphed and smoothed out my dress. 'Bee squatted to my level chirping frantically, probably still doing damage to his voice processors. I could tell he was worried out of his wits at me being upset with him. Truth was, I probably overreacted. I placed my hand on the side of his right cheek. "Calm down. Calm down. I'm not mad. Just next time let me out before you do that and if ya can't and it's real danger, you're free to do that. Okay?"

He nodded, chirped ecstatically and nuzzled my face with his nozzle-cap and caused me to titter. "**Sorry, sugarplum. You still love me right?**" he asked teasingly.

"Of course!"

"Hey, 'Lia? You done with your heartfelt apology yet 'cause me and 'Bee need to have a talk." I stepped away my Bumblebee feeling a bit grumpy all over again and muttered a 'sure'. "C'mere." 'Bee hadn't moved yet still making fuzzy noises with his radio. "C'mere!" Sam exclaimed more forcefully, asking his way away from everyone.

"**C'mon...Sam!**"

Carly and the other guards were looking at me like I had gone insane or they didn't know what to do with me there. "What the fuck y'all looking at me for?"

A white guard with a big gun and a black cap on who stood next to Carly asked, "you're dating that machine? You couldn't possibly create a life with—"

"He's not just some fraggin' machine, you dolt and that isn't true!" I snapped at him.

"How would that even work?" Carly asked.

"If you're talking about sex wise," I started off feeling my smile get bigger by the minute, "it works out just fine. And as for starting a family, we already have two kids."

Carly blushed at confirmation while the soldier guards around her blanched, blushed, or looked equally uncomfortable as the next guy. "You fucked a robot?" she asked glancing up at the freakishly large robot that's my boyfriend as she and I walked slowly to a gated door.

"That, my dearie, is the ideal question," I said and tuned into Sam and 'Bee's "talk" since we'd gotten closer.

Sam tucked in his blue blouse shirt as he walked around to meet us. "**...Sam, that makes me feel bad.**" Bumblebee rubbed the top of his forehead and humming noises murmured from his vents.

"Yeah, well, I hope you feel bad. You should feel bad," he hissed. "Look at the jalopy I'm driving now. I feel bad every single day." Sam gestured to the Datsun pushed up diagonally by a lift. 'Bee slumped in defeat and I punched Sam in the arm gruffly.

"_Yo, let's go, all of y'. Lennox wants to see you,_" a soldier by the door said just above Sam's cry of pain and his glare directed at me.

"What? We not good enough for you anymore?" I heard Wheelie's annoyed voice cry out indignantly. Sam ignored him, taking Carly by the hand while his free hand rubbed his arm.

"I'm sorry, babe. They were very rude, all right?" Sam apologized to her. She grabbed my hand and tugged me along with them. I was let in first with Carly trailing and Sam muttering about one of the soldier fixing his shitty car.

Carly and I just gotten through Security Check and the metal detector when it was Sam's turn and a figure started towards us down the tall, and wide corridor we were in. It was Will.

"Raise your hand if you had a flying psycho-ninja copier trying to kill you today!" I stared buck eyed at Sam. _And I thought I had a bad day._ Sam stood with his arm held outwards as they searched him. The alarm on the detector started going off rapidly. "Those are my brass knuckles. That's my anklet! Do I have to take that off, too? And my toe rings?"

"Someone's a bit feisty today," I murmured to Carly. She smashed her lips together to keep from laughing. Someone needed to lighten up the tension around here. It was sickening.

…

Lennox lead us down a main hanger filled with all the Autobots, both old and new, and others apart of the NEST Team. Sam handed Will a bunch of folded up papers with drawings on them as Carly looked around the area as 'Bee's alt mode strolled in front of us while his holoform (who Carly kept looking at—she looked more confused rather than interested in my boyfriend's human form) had his arm around my shoulders snugly. A smirk tugged at the corner of my mouth my old guardian came into view. I was almost tempted to run my finger across his rear end. It was sure to entice some of the witty banter I missed with the wheeled bot. I shook my head. Primus knows its not the time to be horsin' around.

"This Wang guy recognized me," Sam began, catching up with the tall brunette soldier. "He told me to warn you. He was talking about the dark side of the moon—then they killed him."

"Wait a minute," Lennox cut him off. "He mentioned the moon?"

"Yeah, dark side of the moon." I looked at 'Bee.

"Does this have to do with what you told me about earlier," I whispered as lowly as I could so only he heard it.

"**Yes**."

Carly had a combusted look on her face as we passed by Ironhide, Ratchet, and Mirage in their alt modes, most likely recharging. "But why would Decepticons want to kill humans?" That was a really good question. "I thought their war was with the Autobots."

"I'd always assumed they just thought we were inferior to them on both an intellectual level and physically. It would make sense that their war be with us, too," I cut in, voicing my own thought process. We walked into another hallway connected to the main hanger and 'Bee drove off somewhere.

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked.

"The humans obviously allied themselves with the Autobots. If the 'Cons bring their war to our planet, we'd automatically participate to help our allies against their foes. Besides, they've been hosting this war on our planet for probably thousands of years. There's no sense in backing out now." They all looked deep in thought, pondering what I'd said.

"**That actually makes a lot of sense.**" The other nodded and he sounded surprised. I elbowed him in the gut.

"Glad to know how smart you think I am," I murmured into his chest. He brought his head down to kiss my hair.

"**I'll always think you're a genius—**"

"Excuse me!" came a high and vexed voice of a female.

"**And I'm gone! Cya later.**" 'Bee kissed me on the lips before vanishing into thin air. Carly gasped at the abrupt departure before recovering herself while I just stood slightly stunned. _What just happened?_

"Colonel Lennox?" The voice came with a body. She was a short blonde with, bulky black glasses, a stern expression and attire. She looked like she needed to go out and have a view drinks. Or maybe a few beers. Whichever loosened her ass up a bit. She stopped in front of Will not bother to address Sam, Carly, or me.

"Director Mearing, this is Sam Witwicky, a civilian—"

"I know his name, Colonel," she interrupted, rudely. Then again she could probably do that since she's the director. "I wanna know who gave him clearance?"

"Who gave me clearance? How about Optimus Prime, when he touched down in suburbia looking for my house?" Sam prattled.

Lennox gestured to the woman. "This is the National Intelligence Director. In case you..." _didn't know? Aren't we just off to a great start._

"Hi." Smooth, Samantha, smooth.

She didn't take it to kindly either. "Disrespecting a federal officer? Huh. Maybe that'll get you somewhere. Who're they?"

"She's my girlfriend." he pointed to Carly. "And she's my best friend." Carly smiled creating one dimple. I just waved. No use in trying to be friendly. Sam flushed all the friendliness away with his snarky comment.

"What is this, like, a date?" I snorted, earning a glare from Sam to shut up and a look from Dr. Mearing. This was _hardly_ a date.

Will stepped in. "They know all about the Autobots, okay? They both know Bumblebee and Dahlia's even his girlfriend." She stared at me as he continued speaking. "And they come from a military family. I can vouch for them."

Technically, my mom was apart of Sector 7. _Maybe my dad was in the military? _I'll have to check that out later or something.

Sam stopped them with a slight wave of his hand as he spoke. "Hey, I have an idea. How about we get back to the important topics, like the feat I almost had my face cut off by a Decepticon? As a taxpayer, I'd like to lodge a complaint, as a matter of fact." Word Vomit.

All the lady did was stare back and forth between people speaking with a passive face.

"Okay listen, all right?" The soldier started to explain. "One of the software engineers at Sam's office was murdered today. He was involved in NASA's lunar mapping probe." Just before Will could get deeper into his explanation that would totally help clue me in in what the fragg is going on, she takes the folded papers away from Lennox.

"Here's the thing, Colonel Lennox." She handed the info to an Asian lady who stood just a few feet behind her. "We cannot entrust national security to teenagers." I almost snorted. _And yet we saved the world you now live in. _If it wasn't for the whole 'keeping things a secret', I guarantee she would've been serving Sam as maid! "Unless I missed a policy paper. Are we doing that now?" she asked her carrier lady(?). "No. Good."

"I don't care who you are," Dr. Mearing stated austerely. "If you breathe a word of what you see in here, you will do time for treason. Do you understand me?" There was a pregnant pause before anyone said anything.

"I'll take my orders from the Autobots." Sam responded just as plainly. "I know them. I don't know you."

"You will."

…

They moved us a ways away to a flight of stairs of the main Hangar, while Lennox and Dr. Mearing stood in a booth a few feet above us. Apparently we were staying to watch the resurrection of Sentinel Prime. "Let us begin." This was the first time I'd herd Optimus's voice in a long time. It was deep, soothing and just as full of authority the last time I'd heard it.

They had Sentinel Prime sitting on some type of makeshift gurney made from metal and about the size of an extremely large Cybertronian. It inclined upward towards Optimus. His chest shifted on opening, letting the glowing, great Matrix of Leadership float out and into his metal palm as he took a step closer to his former leader. He tossed it back and forth in the air, though it still never touched his fingers.

"This is incredible." "This is so exciting." Carly and I spoke simultaneously. It truly was.

"Sentinel Prime," The Prime began, "we bid you return."

With a flowing push, it was thrust between the old Prime's chest platings where an opened compartment was bare. It glowed a blinding hue if blue before the energy of the Matrix surged through Sentinel's body with flickers of electricity escaping. Optimus took a step away as Sentinel Prime thrashing violently against the metal gurney emitting throaty noises before lifting his head, bolting up sharply and tackling a caught off guard Optimus. They crashed to the floor narrowly avoiding some of the soldiers in their fall with Sentinel's sword at Optimus's cabled throat. _Where that even came from, I'm not entirely sure._ Sam scrambled up from his seat on the stair and ran onto the nearest overlook. Carly and I followed.

Automatically, all the armed guards and soldier held at their positions with their weapons ready. "Hold your fire!" Lennox's voice screamed over all the chaos from an intercom somewhere. Sentinel's optics looked glazed over, like he was alive but his mind was someplace else or confused.

"Stop! Sentinel!" Optimus cried from under his defeated position. Sentinel was still trying to jab his neck into Optimus's throat. _Talk about determined. _"It is I, Optimus Prime!"

"It is all right. You are safe," I heard Ironhide say calmly as he walked up behind the gurney that had began to recline.

"There's nothing to fear," Ratchet imputed as well.

"We are here." Optimus stayed seated on the floor. "You are home, Sentinel."

The old Prime looked around panicky. "The war... The war!" _He kinda remind me of an old grandpa._

"The war was lost," Optimus said sadly, regaining his balance once more. "Cybertron is now but a barren wasteland. We have taken refuge here, on planet Earth. Its human race is our ally."

Sentinel didn't seem to be listening. "My ship. We came under fire. The pillars. Where are the pillars?"

"You saved five of them, including the control pillar."

"Only five? We once had hundreds!"

"Excuse me!" Dr. Mearing had walked out of her contained booth and onto the metal scaffold where Lennox was to speak to the both of them close up. I had an inkling she didn't know what the hell they we're jabbering about much like the rest of us. "Gentlemen. May I ask, what is this technology you're looking for?"

"It is the ability to reshape the universe. Together the pillars form a space bridge. I designed, and I alone, can control it. It defies your laws of physics to transport matter through time and space."

Holy shit. A teleporting machine? Like from comic books?

"You're talking about a teleportation device, aren't you?"

"Yes," Sentinel answered in his gruff and withered voice. "For resources and refugees."

"Refugees, or troops of soldiers, weapons, maybe bombs! A means of an instant strike! That's its military function, isn't it?"

"It is our technology and it must be returned."

"Yes," she agreed. "If humans say so."

I almost blurted out a laugh. This guys was Sentinel Prime. He created this shit. "Watch him take it back by force," I muttered to myself. Luckily, no one heard me.

"You can't just bring weapons of mass destruction into our atmosphere! You kind of have to clear customs first! A little formality called paperwork kind of separates us from the animals." She stated in an authoritative and snappy voice to both Optimus and Sentinel.

"I will overlook your condescending tone if you heed the gravity of mine. The Decepticons must never know the space bridge is here. For in their hands, it would mean the end of your world."

**A/N: I know these chapters are taking forever but hey! I only took eleven days to update! Yay!**

**Anywho, did you like this chapter? Please review and tell me. You guys are getting kinda iffy on 'em. I used to get tons, my lovelies. Whats happening?**

**Now, I beg you: ****Review!**** Thanks!**

**Peace out home dogs,**

**-Squid:)**


	30. Reflection: Not Always a Good Thing

**Hey, hey! My 30th chappie! Yay! I'm dedicating this to ****WolfieLovesSilently**** because they was the first person to review!**

"**'Bee's Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**Viola, the thirtieth chapter,**

**-Squid:)**

I had been up for the past hour ever since I tucked Aubrey and Jacob into bed. Their room wasn't finished yet so they shared a bed with for right now and I couldn't bring myself to sleep. It was 1 AM and I was dead tired from the day itself and trying to get them to bed. I couldn't have asked Priscilla or Leo to help me. They'd already done enough as is and they didn't need another burden. I made a groan barely audible once I noticed that Aubrey was in fact the only little body in bed. _Had I been sitting on the bed so unaware that hadn't seen my own kid leave the room?_ I shook my head at my irresponsibility. Then again they should be asleep instead of wandering the halls, so whose really at fault here?

I heaved myself off the plush, king size bed and made my way to the living room. Just as I suspected, Jacob was curled up on the couch in front of the energon converter with a bowl of leftover Mac 'n Cheese in front of him. After tucking the machine back in its place and cleaning up after his meal, I hoisted my son into my arms and then my hip. His head snuggled its way into the crook of my neck as he softly snored. When I got to my bed room, the moonlight from the window lit my way to the bed. I draped the covers over his body once I tucked him in and headed back to the living room just to try and clear my thoughts again. I didn't care that I walked around in my Victoria Secret lingerie. Everyone was asleep.

I dove into Leo's fridge finding nothing I really wanted to eat except for cheese and bread. I settled for that and sat down on the couch feeling food not take away my stresses and anxieties, but bring them up from the depths of my mind. Sleep deprivation isn't the only thing keeping me up. I was peeved at the fact Sam stole 'Bee from me for the night, so he was at Sam and Carly's for the night. The nagging feeling I had about my boss, Dylan, keeps coming back as 'Bee's words keep haunting me. I don't know what it is but it's bad and I know I'll never get any sleep over this. The hardest thing to plague my mind was reality itself. It's kind of crazy down on me. It's made me think of what my mother had told me all those years ago.

I was making a mistake for my future even though I couldn't see it. I still doubt I believe diving into the world of the supernatural or foreign beings was a bad thing but...everything around me makes me doubt my life sometimes. I'm not single, and yet I'm raising alien children alone. 'Bee's only around when danger's near or when he can be. Other than that I'm alone, besides Priscilla and Leo.

My boggled mind raced to another topic of the future. Of what my life would be like after all this death and war would be over. I might die before this war will end. Who knows? It also made me wonder 'Bee would settle down with me just to helps raise our children, considering he didn't the first four years of their lives. But for some reason I could not bring myself to so him to do that. He was designed for it after all. A sniffle brought me out of my blurred and clouded mind. It was me. I realized I was crying, which in turn caused me to start laughing. _I was crying! _I never cried! Especially over some things that haven't happened yet. _Maybe I'm just pmsing._

"I'll. Be. Damned!" I looked up at the sound of Leo's suave voice and stared into his brown eyes that smiled at me. He was only in a bare of boxers with green ducks printed on them. "Is that Dahlia, I see, crying?" I shake my head still chuckling a bit. I sniffed again wiping my nose across my hand with a disgruntled noise.

"Yes." I sighed. "I'm crying." He swiped a thumb under my eyes to stop the tears.

"You're too beautiful to be crying," he murmured, shifting an arm over my shoulders to bring my body closer to his and onto his lap. The warmth of his skin reminded me of 'Bee's. It was soothing almost. Not quite there though. "Tell me, what wrong?"

I explained to him my muddled thoughts feeling word vomit spew from my mouth. I twiddled my thumbs as a finished. "I know I am just probably overreacting and being a moody girl. And now you've listened to my overanalyzed sob story, you can go. I just needed to release all that I guess."

"Don't go," he insisted. "And I totally agree. You're being paranoid." I slapped his bare chest playfully.

"You're supposed to be helping me, not confirming my insanity," I grumbled. He enveloped me in a tighter embrace.

"And by helping you realize you're crazy makes you want to live in the moment. Right?"

I waved my hand slightly. "I guess?"

"Then, damn it girl! Live in the moment. I'm sure your boy toy doesn't want you weepy and moanin' and worryin' like some old cat lady! Cat ladies are creepy by the way!" he exclaimed, turning me around to face him. "You're not about to turn into some cat lady are you?"

I laughed getting up from his laugh. "No."

"Good. Do you feel better than you just did a few minutes ago?"

"Yes."

"Then my job here is done and time for you to go to bed." He scooped me up bridal style and carried me across the carpeted floor. I draped my arms across his neck for support.

"I could've walked, y' know?"

"I know that. But this is the only chance I'll ever get to have your almost naked body against mine." I stared at his grinning face debating whether to smack him in the face or congratulate him on finally attempting to be good at flirting.

"You're just somethin' else," I mumbled as he set me on my feet.

"I'm surprised. I thought you might hurt me."

"Nah, I'll leave 'Bee do that when he smells your scent all over me," I snickered.

"What!"

…

Warm light streamed through my open filling it with its pale yellow beams. I peered at the clock seeing it was only 8 AM. I huffed laying there for a bit and settled my eyes on the room around me. I groaned as light shined over my eyes and shifted my body away from it, coming in contact with another soft and warmed body. "Leo?"

"**Fragg, I'm hurt.**" 'Bee's voice made my eyes shoot open. "**You're thinkin' about Leo while I'm in bed with you. Im obviously not doing something right in this relationship if you wake up with him on your mind.**"

I rolled on my side so that my front was facing his. His holoform was propped up on its elbow and his face held a playful smirk. I simpered at him groggily. "What're you doing here?" I asked, deciding to ignore his question altogether.

"**I heard Carly mention something about spending the day with you and Priscilla last night. I wanted to come and be with you today so I asked to come since i wasn't with you last night.**"

"You didn't have to do that. If you wanted to stay with Sam—you know what? Fuck that. I would've called you over here anyway." I smirked and scooted closer to him so that our knees were touching.

"**Your sarcastic attitude is so cute**," he spoke huskily, brushing a stray hair away from my face. His bright blue eyes bored into mine intensely as if searching for something. "**But I can see you're hiding something**."

I sighed, looking away from those mesmerizing eyes already knowing he knew what I was thinking. I glanced at our tangled legs. "You talked to Leo, didn't you?"

"**I had to. I wanted to know why your scents were mingled together. Didn't want me jumping to conclusions did y'? So I asked him what happened and he told me.**"

A sigh almost audible escaped my lips as I sat up. 'Bee's arms encircled my waist as h sat up with me, pulling me closer. "**C'mon, darlin'. Why didn't y' tell me how y' felt?**"

"You already have enough shit on your shoulders." I shrugged. "There's no need to add baby mama troubles to it."

"**Sugarplum, when it comes to you there are no troubles.**" He brought his lips down, and pecked gently at the spot behind my ear. "**Y' know I love you and I'll do anything for you and my budding family. You know that, right?**"

I nodded.

"**Then next time, come t' me please not curly fro in the living room,**" he ordered, nodding his head in the direction of said place. I tittered. "**Okay? Now let's get ready. Carly's already here.**"

"Wait, where are the kids?"

"**I made them breakfast**," he told me, turning my body around so that I sat with my legs around his waist and crossed together behind him. He stood up, started walking out the room, and kept his hands cupping the underside of my bottom.

I let out a blissful stream of air as we made our way to the bathroom's closed door. "I don't know what I'd do without you," I replied to his act of kindness. I gave him a smooch. "You're perfect for me."

"**You mean you found anotha person to do your dirty work for y',**" he bit back teasingly, pressing me to him as my body pushed against the door. I rolled my eyes and barked out a laugh.

"Oh, seems like my sarcasm has rubbed off on you. I promised myself I wouldn't corrupt your innocence." He raised a dark brow and bit his full bottom lip suggestively. I never thought a damn plain expression like that could look so sexy.

"**I'm sure my innocence went out the window the day we fucked like jackrabbits in the back of my alt mode,**" he said bluntly. A blushed rose from the pit of my stomach and up to my burning cheeks and my head dropped to his shoulder in slight embarrassment. "**We should do that again, say...now?**"

"Sorry, babe."

…

"Aubrey and Jacob are adorable," Carly commented. We had gotten to the park over half an hour ago with 'Bee. Carly and Priscilla sat up a tree that Bumblebee parked next to. I sat on the hood of 'Bee, watching my children play with the father at the playground a few paces away. Jacob was walking around digging in the sand for something. Aubrey was running around in the sand, laughing gleefully at the fact 'Bee's holoform was trying to catch her unsuccessfully. It could've been because of her genetic makeup and she was that agile in outrunning her Pops or that 'Bee was running slow on purpose. Either way it was a cute scene to watch. A downside to this was the fact that it was a chick magnet and all the females staring at him was grating on my nerves. "...Dahlia?"

"Huh?" was what I managed to get out. I was stuck in my thoughts to hear the first part of her question.

"You look ready to claw someone's face off," Carly laughed out. My face burned. _I hadn't realized my irritation was that obvious._

"You're not about to get another fight!" Priscilla almost exclaimed, bolting up straight from her slumped position against the tree's trunk. "I was terrified at the last altercation you had!"

"You've been in fights before?" I nodded, all the while rolling my eyes.

"But that was not my fault! If my sister hadn't told everyone about my pregnancy, my mom wouldn't have whipped out a handgun and shot at people. If anyone, Pri, blame the little shit Shara."

I heard her sigh. "I guess—speaking of your family, how are they?"

"I don't know, actually. I've only spoke to Paulo and Raul. My mom considers me a disgrace to her family and Shara's in college somewhere."

Carly snapped her fingers and waved her hand. "Um, hello, new girl here. I have no idea what you guys are going on about. You haven't told me anything. Remember?" I nodded remembering I told her that I would the other day and looked over at 'Bee was struggling with a squirming Aubrey in one arm and leading Jacob, who had a caterpillar in his hand, back to us.

"'Bee!" He walked over to us looking more flustered than I'd ever seen him.

"**Sugarplum?**" He sat his little four year old girl on the ground. She giggled, pouncing back on her feet and began to attempt at scaling the tree's trunk.

I brought my gaze away from my child's odd behavior to Bumblebee's human face. "You're able to access certain memories, right?"

"**Sure thang.**"

"Can you show them to us?"

"**'Course**," he replied. He reached up and took Aubrey by the waist to unhook her from the tree branch she had herself swinging on. "**Get inside me and I'll show you from when I came in contact for the first time with Sam and up until now.**"

I made Jacob put down whatever new bug he had in his hand—I think it was praying mantis. I picked him up and put him in the car where all the seats hand folded down into multiple leather padded cushions. 'Bee put Aubrey in next to Carly and me before closing the door and vanishing. A translucent screen dropped down from the top of the ceiling as the speedometer and the fuel meter on the dashboard blared to life in a blue light, focusing on the screen. And 'Bee began to reveal all his memories. The good. The bad. And the embarrassing.

…

"That was..."

"Overwhelming," I offered to them. We'd watched his memories for four hours. It wasn't all that bad, except for the fact that they saw me having sex with 'Bee. I was still a little mortified and blushing like crazy. It was good Jacob and Aubrey fell asleep. _I'd never be able to live it down if they saw that._ It would be question after question about what we were doing. Can you say awkward?

"I'm horrified! I didn't need to see your or 'Bee's nether regions and all their glory at that angle. I could've lived my whole life without seeing that." Priscilla ground her heels of her hands into her eyes as she spoke.

"I think I'm still trying to process all of it for their bare bodies image to sink into my brain," Carly muttered, rubbing her temples. "This is all too much for me to handle. I can't do this."

"**Information overload?**"

"You could say that."

"**Well, sorry t' say this, ladies**," my love started, holoform appearing as the seats began to fold back into their original shape, "**I have to get back to Sam**."

"That doesn't mean that our day together has to stop. It's still early outside." Priscilla was right though. It was only 3:33 in the afternoon. We had at least a few hours before I had to get the kids home.

"She's right. Hey, 'Bee, can you drop us off by the alley at my apartment? Please?"

Bumblebee did as asked and dropped us off in the back alley. I gave his holoform a kiss on the cheek and his steering wheel one before hopping in Carly's Benz as he pulled into the elevator lift of the apartment. For the rest of the afternoon, Carly, Priscilla, the twins, and I spent our time mainly at the mall. Lucky for me, the had a day care center that closed at six so I had to the luxury time to hang out with my girls and do a bit of shopping.

…

Next Day—Destination: Sam and Carly's Apartment, 12:30pm

Earlier this morning, Sam had sent the directions to the apartment. He wanted to meet up to discuss this whole situation of the dark side of the moon because he had someone who could possibly help us and so that, not only I could be clued in but also Priscilla. Leo had left a note this morning saying he wouldn't be back until tomorrow so we had to hail a cab and take Aubrey and Jacob to a local daycare center, which I gave them a list of all things not to do with them because let's face it—my children can be destructive if left to their own devices. Of course I was not about to involve my children in this mayhem as much as possible.

We'd reached the floor of their door. I bent down and felt under the welcome mate; Sam said he'd leave a spare key under there for us. I plucked the key up and unlocked the door. The inside of the apartment is much grander than I expected. It was an old Victorian styled decor with a crystal and bronze chandelier hanging above. The living room was below us, led by a flight of stairs, and scattered with high tech analyzers, MacBooks, and papers—copies maybe—of what Sam had the other day. 'Bee was crouched in the corner looking at something in his hand. Sam was talking to somebodies I couldn't see. They all hadn't noticed yet.

"Yo, Sam?" I called, making my way down the steps of the room. "What'd I miss?" The bodied people I weren't able to identify we're now it view. I was Simmons and some sandy haired guy.

"What're you doing you here?" Simmons questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Touché—so who's she?" He gestured to my friend who was hiding slightly behind me.

"My roommate, Priscilla." She waved shyly. "Who's the guy in the monkey suit?" I made a motion to his boy typing frantically on a laptop.

"I'm not in a monkey suit!" Simmons' man exclaimed in an accent of German.

"This is my boy, Dutch." Fitting name.

"Now that we've got the intros out the way, I'll fill you in on what we have so far," Sam said coming to sit in a black swiveling chair. Priscilla went over to sit by Dutch and sat in between 'Bee's crouched and cabled legs. I gave him a grin when his warm metal finger caressed my back in a greeting. He knew now was not the time to start teasing me. We were here for some damn business!

"As, Simmons said a few minutes before you guys came, we have an astronaut epidemic. NASA had this lunar moon program that had gotten shut down. Everyone apart of that program either died in a car accident, killed, D.O.A, or M.I.A." Simmons got up and stared at the photos posted on the pillar in the middle of the room.

"It's like these guys can't drive," the former sector 7 agent spoke as Dutch hacked away at the laptop learning about the program itself. "They can fly into outer space, but they can't drive a car."

Dutch printed out a couple of pictures of something. "So you think they're being assassinated by 'Cons?" I asked. Dutch posted the other pictures up on their little crime map as a few knocks sounded on the door. Sam jumped up to answer it.

"It would make sense though. Once the Decepticons are done with y'—bam! You're just done."

"Ain't that some shit."

"Truer words have never been spoken."

All the attention turned to the door because Sam hadn't moved an inch. His body tensed a bit before he closed the door to unlock it and opened it all the way. A man who had a bandage across his nose with a bad tan, large black glasses, slicked back silver hair, and a business suit came in. In one way or another we, minus Sam, all gave him a look as he scooted by Dutch, Priscilla, and Simmons and made his way over to my boyfriend where I was still sitting Indian-style between his legs. Sam continued speaking as if nothing had transpired with a few new sheets of info in his grasp.

"Lunar Reconnaissance Orbiter," Sam said looking down at the data. "It says NASA launched it in 2009. See forensics show Wang may have messed with the code, preventing it from mapping the far side of the moon, which is also the dark side."

The guy in the pinstripe suit walked over to 'Bee and stood in front of him. "Fucking awesome."

"I'm sorry but who are you?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Bruce. Sam's boss. Who are you?"

"Dahlia. This bot's girlfriend," I said hitting 'Bee's yellow colored metal foot. Bruce just nodded.

"Again, I say, fucking awesome."

The conversation about the Orbiter continued with Simmons voices the thoughts I had earlier. "They infiltrate us, intimidate us, coerce us to do their dirty work. And once they're done," he made a sort of sound to signify the end of someone life as they knew it. "A double tap to the cerebellum."

I was paying attention to the conversation but if this guy didn't stop coming closer and bugging 'Bee, I might just hit 'em. Every time he stepped closer, 'Bee would scoot over a bit which made me have to move. Bumblebee's a fucking robot. A small step for him is like five of mine.

"So the humans are working for the Decepticons," Sam confirmed.

Simmons looked at picture of the moon. "I don't think this is about the Decepticons looking for something on the moon. I think it's about something they wanted to hide."

Bruce stepped forward to 'Bee with his ready stance. I rolled my eyes, vexed. "Come to daddy," he urged. My boyfriend looked down at him shaking his index finger in a disapproving gesture. "C'mon, throw down."

I could see Simmons turning around in his chair to look at Bruce before his looked me as if to as, 'what the hell is he doin'?'. I just shrugged my shoulders. I'm not entirely sure why he decided to play fight with a fragging alien robot. I didn't make much sense to me.

Bruce ready his fists again approaching and egging 'Bee on. He kicked his leg in the air pretending to fight as my love tapped his finger on the ground impatiently and I could tell 'Bee was getting a bit peeved. Different stations of his radio started to pick up speed faster as his fists clenched. His face helm slid smoothly and sharply over his face. Bruce still kept at it.

"You're gonna get y'self hurt," I muttered to myself.

"**Did you eat a lot of paint chips when you were a kid?**" I could hear the whirring noise firing up from under 'Bee as we spoke.

"He's a freak," I heard Simmons murmur not so quietly. _He wasn't wrong though. _What grown adult plays around with an alien robot?... Don't answer that.

'Bee used one hand to push me back and further between his legs because he now knelt down in front of Bruce. I was in the back, _I guess to be protected_, even though there was a giant gap where I could see the legs of Bruce dancing back and forth_._ I had his shiny aft in my face and it smelled of motor oil. Clicking and clinking rang out swiftly before something, which I'm assuming was Bumblebee's cannon, hummed to life. "Like it?"

"**Get back!**" 'Bee jerked forward, armed and causing the graying man to fall backwards. 'Bee landed with one hand braced on the spot next to Sam's boss while the other glowed a soft baby blue in the man's face. Bruce giggled insanely like he was a little girl playing in a Build a Bear workshop and played with Bumblebee's gun.

"I'm ticklish!"

"Sir!" Simmons swerved around in his chair looking just as annoyed as I was. "We are having a pretty high-level alien intel confab here that I don't think you're cleared for, errand boy."

"Thank you!" I hissed and almost shouted, tossing my hands up in the sir in exasperation. 'Bee pushed me back between his legs before picking me up and propping me in his shoulder. As long as I didn't fall or hit the ceiling, I was good.

"Yeah, you're right," Bruce agreed and got off the floor where he'd been floundering like a dying fish a few minutes ago. "It's a bitching robot."

"I think it's time to go, Bruce."

"Thank you so much for this. And—"

"Go to go, Bruce," Sam interrupted him again and pushed him lightly out the door.

Just as Bruce left, the laptop Dutch had been using transformed into a bot like Wheelie, only I think his name as Brains? He panted, wiping the air behind his but as he prattled off the stuff found. "I'm smokin' o'er here. Downloading missing Russian cosmonauts." He jumped from table to the table with the printer and jammed his finger into it. It spewed out files and photos of said cosmonauts. "Turns out the Soviets canceled a manned mission to the moon. The moon, in 1972. And two of the cosmonauts went into hiding in America. And I just found them alive." Simmons grabbed the new researched data being printed.

"You're a genius, Brains," Wheelie commented from his position on the couch next to some dog I just now noticed.

I squealed as 'Bee's body rapidly shot up in the air. I ducked, squeezed my eyes shut as his body jerked forward and he chirped out frantic and panicky whirs. The sound of the chandelier cracking against 'Bee's head made me wince. He stood up to full height, his head barely reaching the ceiling and tried to stop the rocking piece from suffering anymore damage. "That was smooth, Bumblebee." Didn't do such a great job. It rocked more causing 'Bee to reach out. It snapped off the wire it hung on and crashed to the floor. My boyfriend crossed his arms across his head in pitiful whirs.

"Oh geesh," I sighed when I saw Carly standing there in her short white dress. She'd obviously just come from work and probably didn't allow 'Bee in her home. Hats probably why he freaked out so much.

"**Missed it by that much**," a station blared out as he out his hand to his head. He shook it and glanced at me worriedly and shielded his face with his helm shield.

"I'm fine," I murmured to him. Carly's mad. Sam doesn't know what to do. 'Bee's worried and panicky and there's a broken chandelier. What else can make this day more entertaining?

**A/N: tell me, loves, how was it? Good? Bad? Meh?**

**Review! Now! I demand it!**

**Later gators!**

**-Squid:)**


	31. It All Started with a Deal

**Hey, hey, hey!**

**For those of you that enjoyed the last chappie, I hope you have an even more enjoyable time reading this one!**

"**'Bee's Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**Have fun reading ****. Your wish for this chappie has been granted,**

**-Squid:)**

I was rubbing Bumblebee's angular and metal cheek to soothe him on his shoulder plating when Simmons and Sam came back in looking as angry and frustrated as he did when he left arguing with his girlfriend, Carly, and holding a stuffed, rabbit's foot. Sam sighed running a hand through his hair and grabbed the it close to the roots. "What happened?" I asked.

"She doesn't want me to do this, so she's mad that I am. She thinks she might lose someone close to her again."

"Well," I said, stopping my ministrations on 'Bee. I shifted so that I was sitting cross legged. "What're y' gonna do?"

"I tell y' what you're gonna do," Simmons cut in. "You're gonna suck it up for the time being 'cause we got bigger stuff to worry about besides your girlfriend's feelings. Now, we gotta go. We're leaving."

I looked at Priscilla and Dutch who hadn't a clue as to where we were exactly going. Dutch had his mouth slightly open like he wanted to voice something. "Where are we going?" Priscilla spoke up. Bumblebee scooped my relaxing body off his shoulder and steadied me on the ground.

"Since Brains here found our Russian cosmonauts that went into hiding in America, we're going huntin' for 'em get more intel."

"Ah, okay."

We left the apart using the elevator lift and got into the cars parked in the alley. Sam got into the Maybach with Simmons and Dutch as the chauffeur. My pale friend and I got into 'Bee with me driving and Priscilla riding shotgun. We pulled onto the free with the three Autobots, Mirage, 'Bee, and Sides, steering the front and Simmons' ride pulling up the rear.

We arrived to our destination, stationing ourselves outside a few black and crummy looking edifices. From behind the tinted window, I see Simmons and Dutch setting up a series of machines while Simmons pulls out a pair of binoculars. Bumblebee's radio crackles and sound pours in through the speakers of the Camaro.

"What's with his stereo?" I shrugged at my friend question, still waiting for something to happen.

"_My Dutchman, former NSA cyber sleuth extraordinaire,_" Simmons voice seeped through all the speakers within my love's alt mode. I get it. He was letting us in on what Simmons was saying to Sam. "_...tracked 'em down here._"

Simmons was looking at an aging man and a young woman entering the scene. "_So, these cosmonauts went into hiding. Why?_"

"_Bingo,_" I heard a different voice, Dutch's say. "_I got a match._" He's looking at the guy that just walked in.

"_You're a German Shepherd, Dutch._"

Suddenly, Simmons and Dutch jumped out the car with Sam trailing after them. Dutch popped the trunk of the Maybach as Priscilla and I did the same, coming to see what was hidden in there. It was a briefcase filled with different models of handguns. "The thing about Russians is, they never like to talk."

Dutch handed Simmons and himself a gun and cocked it before locking the case back up. "It's gonna take a little of the 'international language.'" With that we were off, entering into the ominous lair of Russians.

I hoped Simmons knew what he was doing because frankly, guns don't really _ever_ help anyone get any type of information. It always caused some type of problem or fracas. Simmons led us down a barely lit hallway and came to a door with a slot for seeing through. He knocked. He said something in Russian after it opened, revealing two suspicious eyes.

"That means 'good-bye,'" said the man behind the door with a thick Russian accent. I uttered a low snort as he slammed the peephole close.

"Watch this." Simmons tried another tactic and banged on the door thrice more. The slot opened again and Simmons held up a hundred dollar bill. I whistled. _Somebody was packin' some dough._

He muttered something Russian again and the money was snatched away quickly with the door swinging open after it. Simmons looked back at us with a smirk as he followed the bouncer into the from. It smelled of alcohol and mostly cigarette smoke that burned my eyes. I almost coughed when I walked through a freshly blown smoke cloud. Music playing in another language thumped around the room as waitress and women walked around serving drinks to the men. Our group approached the table where our target was and I was aware that a few men were surrounding ours. Priscilla fidgeted next to me as one guy in a black trench coat eyed her. He backed up slightly at the intense glare I gave him as I pulled my friend's body closer to me.

"Dutch, give me something tough." Said man whipped out a translating dictionary and flipped quickly through their trying to find something.

"Uh, Bah-Baryshnikov," Dutch stammered.

"We do speak English," the Russian at the table said, probably trying to save Dutch from more embarrassment.

"Dutch, you suck."

Dutch looked confused and defeated. Maybe even ready to cry. "It's a Cyrillic alphabet," Dutch argued, gesturing harshly to the book. "It's like all the buttons you never push on a calculator!" He looked back and forth between Priscilla, who was smiling at his analogy, and me. I patted him on the shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Dutch."

"I don't suck," he grumbled moodily walking away from us and to the bar.

Simmons sat down at the table with the Russians while Sam stood a few paces behind him and Priscilla and I sat on the couch next to some chick who was speaking at a rapid pace into her phone. I'm surprised her lips didn't burn off or something. "Agent Seymour Simmons, Sector Eight, formerly Seven," he started folding his hands across the table neatly. "We know who you re, cosmonautchiks."

"So what?" one questioned gruffly, leaning forward stiffly against the table.

"You were supposed to travel to the dark side of the moon, then it all got shut down." Seymour picked up a shot glass and poured himself some liquor. "The question is, why?"

The chick I was talking about earlier turned to the former cosmonaut,speaking just as rapidly as before in her fluent language. Then she turned to the bar tender from across the room and spoke to her just as fiercely. "'Can my child smoke in here?'" I heard Dutch utter under the yelling female voices as he read the dictionary of translations. Simmons's face contorted in anguish as the yelling picked up faster and harsher. In a flash, the speedy chick took out two guns and pointed it directly at Simmons and my face. The bartender pulled out a shotgun on Dutch. An old gas bag whipped one out at Priscilla and a guy pounced on Sam with a gun to the face.

"Oh my—" I couldn't get out the rest of my phrase because the Russian chick started yelling at me. She turned back to Simmons who was egging her on, I think.

"...I'm willing to die for my country. Are you?" From the corner of my eye I saw Dutch turn around looking, slightly maniacal as the bartender yelled out something in another language again. Simmons tried out flattery. I don't think she understood a word of it. "Really? You are beautiful. Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful? She's a beautiful woman."

The Russian bartender yelled something again at Dutch. Dutch reacted abruptly, grabbing the gun and slamming it down on the counter. The bartender shot out in the process busting a lamp too. Dutch let out a battle cry and bitch-slapped the woman in the face before spinning her body around and slamming her into the counter top.

"Holy fuck!" I gasped. Dutch was a _beast._

"Hey!" Simmons shouted, hand ups in defense. Dutch now had the shot gun and pointed it at a some guy that was just a waiter, who threw his hands up. Dutch got eye level with him, forcing him to go down as he went down with the loaded gun still poised and ready. "Dutch! Back in the cage."

Dutch let out a cry whipped the shot gun out on everyone while he'd grabbed his handgun and pointed at his captive. "Dutch! Hold, Dutch, hold!" Sam, who was apparently almost upside down, screamed and Priscilla ducked under a nearby table. Dutch had that crazy look on his countenance.

"Control your boy, please," Sam pleaded, strained a bit. "Control your boy."

Dutch was shifty eyed and looking around shakily. I really just wanted to laugh, even though this wasn't a particularly funny situation. However, Dutch's ninja mode? That was pretty damn funny. "Dutch, stop!"

Dutch's lip trembled vigorously. His arms slumped once he dropped both guns to the floor. He looked at the frightened waiter. "I'm so sorry. That is the old me."

_Wow. Dutch, just wow._

"Okay, let's everybody just calm down!" Simmons ordered. The Russian chick glared at him. Weapon still readied. "Let's lower the heat, lower the guns. Let's relax. World War II is over."

…

The Russian cosmonaut took us to a back room that turned into a small office. "You are about to see one of the biggest Soviet secrets." He reached inside a dusty cabinet coated with spiderwebs and pulled out a few documents.

"America first to send man to the moon," he began tossing stuff onto the small table next to us. "But USSR first to send camera. In 1959, our Luna 3 take picture of the dark, the shadow side. Sees nothing." He holds up a few photos. "But in 1963, Luna 4 sees—"

"Strange rocks," the other cosmonaut filled in.

"Yeah."

"Around the ship. Hundreds of them."

"Yeah, show picture." Sam takes them going over them and I see recognition spark in his eyes. "With some drag marks."

"I've seen these," Sam commented, looking up at them. "These aren't rocks, these are pillars. Alien pillars for a space bridge. We know about them because the Autobots have five of these."

Simmons cut in. "The Decepticons must have raided the ship before Apollo 11 ever got there, took the pillars and hid them." I could see the gears running in his head as I piece together the same thing. They probably wanted us to find him.

"It doesn't make sense," Sam fought back, "The Decepticons have the ship. They have all those pillars. Why would they leave Sentinel when he's the only one who can use them?" _Because he was dying and only the matrix could save him and they needed him._

"Unless..."

"He's the one thing they still need."

We bid the Russians a goodbye, taking the info we needed and giving them the rest back. Walking down the corridor to the entry way of the hideout, Sam came up with a plan to keep Sentinel safe. "We've go tot meet up its Sentinel, rendezvous with him and keep him safe."

"How are we going to do that?" I asked, picking up my walking speed to keep up with him. Dutch, Simmons and Priscilla trailed behind us listening intently.

"I have an idea."

…

We waited outside the hideout of the Russians waiting for Sentinel to meet up with us. Sam had 'Bee call Optimus and the older Prime to tell him the plan while Sam called Dr. Mearing to let her know what's really going down. Priscilla and I sat in the back of 'Bee mulling over this whole thing entirely, while still listening to Sam's half of the conversation. Mirage and Sideswipe sat behind us. Sentinel rolled into view.

"Mearing, I just picked up Sentinel. Optimus is ten minutes behind," he told her, walking over to the Bumblebee themed Camaro just after Sentinel rolled by. "We're coming to NEST now." Sam hopped in the passenger seat of the car listening to what the woman had to say. I could hear her annoying voice from the other side of the receiver.

"Listen," Sam demanded. 'Bee roared to life and took off down the highway with his Autobot companions following. He sped up to get in front of Simmons car to be closer to Sentinel and Sides and Mirage formed a box around Simmons car. "The whole thing has been a setup since the beginning. The Decepticons wanted Optimus to find Sentinel because only Optimus can revive him." He paused, hearing her response.

"Mearing, you have five pillars. I just learned that they have hundreds. You're doing exactly what they wanted you to do. What do you need me to say to you? The Decepticons are coming for Sentinel Prime!"

"This is insane." I turned to Priscilla about to agree with her when my gaze got caught at the back tinted window. I looked as three black Suburbans came racing into view, blinking red and blue lights under their grills. Two increased speed, driving up on the side of Simmons' Maybach, while the other one stayed behind him.

"I have a bad feeling about those cars," I uttered watching Simmons kneel through his open roof and look at the monstrous car behind him. The agent ducked just as the middle Suburban transformed into a roll and ran after the white vehicle. With a throaty roar, it launched itself over the car, grabbing Simmons in the process and tossed him behind itself like a rag doll. _Ouch. That had to hurt like _hell. It fell in front of the Maybach, got up, and propelled its body over the interstate highway direction board, causing it to fall with it as it fell to the other side.

I assumed the other Suburban disguised 'Cons had stopped pursuit because the middle one had created a road block. I was wrong. A few seconds later, the other two soared over the destroyed sign using it as a ramp to get over. They transformed mid air and rolled into running on all fours like an animal. _Beasts would be the right words_. They charged and knocked away people driving on the freeway without a care in the world.

"'Bee, you gotta get Sentinel out of here! You gotta guard him!" Sam told the bot car, looking behind him in the same direction I kept glancing back at. _I think sucking Priscilla into the world of aliens was a bad idea. _She had her head stuck between her knees and was curled up on the seat. I looked back again. The three Decepticons were gaining and they were gaining fast.

"You've got to move fast 'Bee!" I urged, hitting the back of the driver,s seat for emphasis.

"Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!"

One of the ones running on all fours, got closer to the tail of 'Bee. I shrieked, thinking he was about to tear off the end of 'Bee backside, and us for that matter; Bumblebee screeched to a deathly fast and abrupt stop along with the other bots and caused the animal 'Con to jump over and crash in front of us. The rest jumped over Sides and Mirage. I watched as the outside of 'Bee, Mirage's and Sides' bodies dismember itself and produce guns from the car doors and their roofs. They fired vigorously, shooting missiles at their targets. One crashed on its side; flames burning at the wound and even then it got back up and charged again. It knocked car in Mirage's way. He transformed into his alt mode, jumping freakishly high in the air with claw-like hooks attached to wires swinging from his hands.

They shot out, snagging onto the beastly Decepticon's shoulders. "Got y'!" Mirage shouted victoriously and tagged along with the Cybertronian as if he were skating across the pavement. In actuality they were creating lined craters with the feet.

"Shoot 'em! Shoot 'em! Shoot 'em, 'Bee!" Sam yelled. I braced myself against the back of the driver's seat, not really able to come up with anything witty. Sam pretty much said what I was thinking. I just wanted Bumblebee to shoot the shit out of them. Sides and 'Bee blew the crap out of it with the help of Mirage. It fell, landing behind us on an unsuspecting SUV with its head coming clean off.

"Yes!" I grinned and whooped feeling the satisfaction of at least getting one of the bad guys because these things were almost like cockroaches. Hard to kill. The two ahead of us—one running on all four legs and the other running on two feet—ran and smashed into cars, creating obstacles for us as they pursued Sentinel Prime further. The Autobots continued firing dodging as they went too. Sideswipe flipped his body first, twisting it, still as a car, at an odd angle and flipping over knocked away cars. 'Bee did the same. This caused my back and head to thump his ceiling because I was precarious enough to not wear my seatbelt. We landed, swerved to catch up with the Decepticons, who had transformed back, and sped after them through the low railed bridge.

Sam was screaming and shouting loudly now. Priscilla was whimpering on the floor. "'Bee, you've gotta move faster! Faster, 'Bee! Go!" Mirage swerved in front of 'Bee as the 'Con running on two rammed its fist into truck holding tanks. One exploded! _Tanks filled with explosives._ Sweet. Mirage just had to move out the way. "'Bee!" Sam yelled out a warning as he saw this, having a fit in the front.

"Ah shit!" I screamed as I felt myself lurch forward at the sudden motion of my boyfriend's body transformed himself midair. Sam was screaming just as loudly and—hell I don't even know what happened to Priscilla. Heat rushed passed my face as I flew threw the air spotting a few tank exploded somewhere. I was flailing my arms everywhere as my body spun in flips. My heart pounded in my chest like a fluttering hummingbird as i imagined myself either being blown apart or becoming apart of he pavement. Then I could hear Bumblebee's familiar whirs getting closer to my hearing range and a giant metal snatched me roughly out the air. And suddenly I was pulled against the rushing winds and back inside 'Bee's body. Sam was freaking out and shrieking like a banshee as he looked around to realize he was soaring in the air anymore and 'Bee swerved to a halt. I shakily checked my person to see if I still had all of me left when I noticed something missing.

"All right back to NEST!" _Wait a minute…_

"No!" I snapped, eyes roaming around the destroyed freeway in alarm.

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"We aren't going anywhere! Have you noticed something or someone is missing? Where the fuck is Priscilla! She was with us before we flew out the car! Where is she now?" Sam's face ran cold. He stuck his head out window like I had just done. He shrugged uneasily. My eye twitched.

"**If y' lookin' for Pri, Dino caught her. She's safe,**" 'Bee informed us as he sped away to catch up. I sighed in relief.

"Who the fuck is Dino?"

"**Mirage, darlin'.**"

"Oh."

Bumblebee drove off the freeway and cut down a street leading to the nearest intersection. 'Bee drifted his alt mode to turn to the left and caught up with Mirage just as Ironhide sped onto the scene with Sides transformed by his side. "Ironhide!" Sam exclaimed. For what? Not sure. 'Bee veered out his way and continued on. The last I saw of the monstrous GMC Topkick was his transforming body when he hit the two bitch Decepticons straight on before 'Bee turned the corner again.

When we reached NEST, Mirage had already let Priscilla out on the inside of the gate and was speeding down the ramp way next to the barbed fence to go do Primus-knows-what. Sentinel, Sides, and Ironhide followed behind us. Lennox yelled something at them that I couldn't hear over the sirens blaring. Sam and I got out 'Bee, reunited with our friend Priscilla, who was thoroughly shakened, and went to meet Lennox.

"Lennox!" Sam called running up the brunette NEST soldier.

"We've got Decepticons everywhere," I told, supporting my friend by her shoulders.

Will nodded. "I've got my whole team deployed lookin' for them. Ironhide! Protect Sentinel! Get him locked up inside!"

"Consider it done," the Weapons Specialist vowed.

"Hey, you've got to guard him, 'cause he's the key to the whole thing."

"Indeed I am," Sentinel Prime said, just finished transforming and standing up to his full height. "What you must realize, my Autobot brothers, is we were never going to win the war." Everyone looked on at the old Prime, taking in his words carefully.

"For the sake of our planet's survival, a deal had to be made...with Megatron," he said turning around to face. And do you know what he did afterwards?

He _fucking _shot Ironhide. He _shot_ him!

**A/N: I'm going to say this once and one time only. I refuse to let Ironhide die. Therefore, he will not die in my story. Yes, he did get shot, and only once not multiple times (maybe he could loose a plating or something. Idk), but not by that cannon Sentinel had that turned him to disintegrated and rusted metal. It just won't happen and I refuse to believe it happened. I was upset it happened!**

**Moving on, I know this chappie was short compared to my other ones and the drama and action's just getting started. I have a lot of surprises coming your way. **

**Still review with a yay or nay, please? Thank you! **

**Byeeeee,**

**-Squid:)**


	32. Gone or Just Retreating

**Ah! I'm so happy! I'm almost to my two hundredth review! Oh and you might be really shocked by this chappie. Please, hold onto your seats for this one.**

"**'Bee's Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**Also IRONHIDE is NOT DYING! I refuse to let it happen in my story!**

**Enjoy,**

**-Squid:)**

Priscilla and I screamed terrified and ducked slightly, avoiding flying pieces of metal and, watching Sentinel Prime shoot 'Hide to the ground. Energon dripped from Ironhide's mouth as he scraped his hands against the ground. "Get back!" Sam grabbed my arm pulling me with him and Lennox did the same to my roommate. All personnel and soldier were either running around to find arms or getting into action to harm the older Prime. _Where the hell is Optimus?_

"What- what have you done?" Ironhide wheezed out, as Bumblebee transformed behind him. Sentinel cocked his cannon, and fired his weapon at the Weapons Specialist again. The blast of the firing shot knocked 'Bee clumsily onto his back. Sam fell too taking me with him. (**A/N: I am NOT letting Ironhide die! He's not dying!**)

"'Bee!" I scrambled to get up just to check if he was okay when Lennox and another soldier snatched Sam and me back.

"Get back!" I barely struggled against the man's hold and kept my eyes firmly on 'Bee. Sentinel fired at my boyfriend monotonously as 'Bee ducked behind rotting containers. 'Bee dove into a roll, evading a missile shot before vaulting over the barbed fence to take cover.

We started running as Sentinel continued his wild rampage on the outside of the Dept. of Health and Human Services building. This exploded as we ducked around in the front corner of the edifice and passed the gate. You practically hear the bullets, missiles soaring through the air and striking at their target. Screams vocalized in various ranges as more things explodes around us. Hell, even a couple of cars driving by got hit and tumbled down the street.

Lennox faced the NEST soldier that grabbed me earlier. "Rally all NEST forces back to the base!" The guy nodded with an expression of disbelief on his face. "C'mon!" he commanded the three of us.

"No—" I knew what Sam was thinking. He didn't want to leave Bumblebee much like I didn't.

We ran inside the NEST Base, taking cover. Soldiers were shouting orders out. Some were injured. "Get a medic down here!" I heard one yell as Priscilla, Sam, Will, and I ran by a group of soldier dressed in an all black uniform tending to a few of their brethren who were laying on the floor.

"We don't have enough men!" Lennox ordered, yelling it out at his coterie. "Do not engage Sentinel!"

We followed Lennox down the corridors that led to the entrance of the main hangar of NEST. Sentinel was there causing havoc; ripping, tearing, and blowing up anything or any person in his path. He was unstoppable up against the soldiers weapons. "Take cover!" I heard a soldier yell just as the old Prime shot and sliced something in half. The aftermath of the unknown object went careening out the back open hatch. People were darting around the large room, some carrying their comrades on their backs. Other were running to get to safety or get armed again. Lennox lead us up a flight of stairs and out to the metal scaffolding railed to protect us. Sentinel's deathly grave and aggressive voice reached us.

"I am a Prime!" he declared and stabbed his shield into the floor. "I do not take orders from you."

We reached a frazzled looking Mearing. She was fixing her glasses and looking at the destruction caused by the betrayer. "Director Mearing, come on," Will ran up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "We can't fight him. Let's go. We have to go."

"Now, return what belongs to me!" Sentinel Prime yelled, trashing the base into more shit.

"Oh my god!" Mearing yelled, have skipping but still being dragging away by Lennox. _This was horrible._

Sam, who was running ahead of everyone, stopped and looked at something. It was Optimus, who had just arrived and was looking on, somberly at the mayhem caused by his Autobot brother and leader. Mearing stopped too. "Yeah, take a look, Optimus! This is all on you!" She shouted at him. A soldier ran up, not the same one from before.

"Sentinel hit the vault! Took the pillars."

"Shit!" Lennox kicked the wall at the same time that I cursed. All in the room knows what that meant. And it wasn't good.

"Come on, let's go. All right, notify the 101st Airborne!" Will told the soldier who had relayed him the bad news. "We need t' hunt this thing down!"

…

Priscilla and I had hailed a cab, considering we couldn't find any of the Autobots in sight to drive us to the daycare center. They were most likely out hunting down the older Prime. _Talk about a turn of events._ Who would thought that Sentinel Prime of all people would've betrayed his own race like that?

I asked the the cab driver if he could stay there because I would be out in a second. Priscilla and I entered the Lacy's Daycare Center entrance and waited at the receptionist desk for someone to come Lethe sign my children out. A short and petite red head lady came out with disheveled clothing and a piece of her hair was smoking. What happened to her?

"Welcome to Lacy's Daycare. How may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm here to sign out my children Jacob and Aubrey Monroe." Her eye twitched and I saw her hand clench into a fist. _Oh, please don't tell me they did that to her!_

"Yes, you must be Dahlia Monroe," she smiled at me. "I'll be back with your devil's children," I heard her mutter under her breath. I was almost tempted to yell at her until I saw from the back. She had a bald patch in the middle of her head and some parts of her hair were singed. The back of one of her sleeves from her sweater was missing, too. She came back into the front room a view minutes later, dragging my children by the hand. "Have a nice day." Her face really read, 'don't come back.'

Once we exited the building and were back inside the cab car, I told the driver the directions to our apartment and turned to my children. "Do I even want to know what you to did to that poor lady?" I asked and strapped them in with the help of my friend, Priscilla.

"She tried to make me eat human food, so I spit energon on her." Jacob shrugged like it was no big deal while his sister giggled. I saw the cabbie glance at us weirdly from probably herring our conversation.

"Next time, don't do that. You could've killed her," I reprimanded him. I had my finger pointing sternly at him. It didn't have much affect because Aubrey apparently thought my face looked funny.

"Sorry, mommy."

"It's okay honey."

"This is exactly why I'm not having children." I smiled at my English friend's comment.

Once we made it to the apartment we shared with Leo, I checked to make sure he was here. He wasn't but left a voicemail on his answering machine saying he'd be gone a week or so still. It was only seven o'clock and Jake and Aubrey weren't tired yet so I let them watch tv in our bedroom after I changed out of my grimy clothes. Priscilla caught me in the kitchen with the topic of the day.

"What're we gonna do? Sentinel now has what he wants and is probably meeting with Megatron as we speak. I know things are about to get much worse," she whispered so that my children wouldn't hear her. She had the right idea. I didn't want my kids involved in this and that was something I had to think about.

"I don't know, the main thing is the twins. I can't leave them here or with a daycare in the midst of all this shit. The Autobots are a 'no' too because they'll be the ones fighting this battle. I don't know what to do."

"I already have an idea for that." I stopped putting the rice I had halfway into the pot I had set on boil on the stove. I had some P. F. Chang's microwaveable stir fry cooking cooking in the microwave and was going to put that over some rice.

"Care to enlighten me?" I asked waving my hand in a 'continue' manner. She started to open her mouth when the doorbell rang. I raised a brow at her as she skipped to the door with a beaming grin stretching across her face. She swung the door open and ushered two people in.

One was a really tall and hot Caucasian guy with cropped cut jet black hair. He wore dark clothing from head to toe with a t-shirt that said 'the punisher' on it. He was around the same age or maybe older. I moved my gaze to the other figure, stopped appalled, and flat out glared. I folded my arms across my chest irritably. "Before you get mad—"

"Aho! I am way passed mad! I'm close to seething!" I snapped at Priscilla. Her fell a bit.

"Just hear me out okay?" she pleaded with folded hands in her face.

"Okay, well who is he and why the fuck is she here?"

"They're the ones that are gonna help us?"

I pursed my lips together in a thin line to keep myself from screaming out in pure anger. "My shitty stepsister and a random stranger your idea of helping us?" _I can't believe she brought Shara here! _Said sister had the right t look ashamed. Yeah, bitch! You should!

"Look, this guy came to me, saying that if you needed help—"

"This guy, who I don't even know, wants to help me?"

"Would you let me finish?"

"Well a few years ago, I got an anonymous message from this guy saying that if you ever needed help, to call him. Apparently he was indebted to you because he did something bad. Now, I thought this mess was weird at first but then he told me to call Bumblebee because he would say that this guy could be trusted. He did save you those few years ago, after all."

"Well does said guy have a name?"

"It's Barry. Barry Cade." he answered with a deep and smooth voice.

"And I think I would remember if these guy saved me from something." I looking at the black haired beaut of a man. He smirked cockily. Great, I just inflated his ego. Nice. "That still doesn't explain why Shara is here with him. I thought you hated me. Well, I know I hated you." She looked hurt by my words. Barry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm soothingly. I arched a dark eyebrow at the display.

"First of all, i never hated you. I only envied you. You had a perfect life and that was all i ever wanted. And my reason? Well, he wants to help and I want to help too," Shara answered, looking wise beyond her years. "Besides, if it weren't for me meeting him, I wouldn't have changed the way I was."

I nodded accepting her answer. For now anyway.

"Is he your boyfriend or something? How'd you guys even meet?"

"Yeah, he's a Decepticon." I blinked, staring back and forth between them.

"I'm sorry? What?" And then I thought about it. Barry Cade. BarryCade. Barricade. _Barricade!_ "You're dating Barricade?" She nodded gleefully. "Wow. Never woulda seen that one coming," I muttered, turning back to the stove. I turned off the boiling water and poured the cooked rice into a few bowls. Priscilla took out the food from the microwave.

"Y' know I never thanked you, 'Cade," I saw him grimace out the corner of my eye. "For saving me when I was preggers."

"I shouldn't have kidnapped you in the first place."

"Actually, I'm happy you did. I went into labor that day and if you hadn't have taken me I would've probably had to have a regular hospital deliver my babes. How weird would it have been to explain my baby was part alien? Weird."

"Then, you're welcome, I think?"

"So when do you think we get the kids outta here?" Priscilla asked as she help me set the dinner table. "I think as soon as possible."

"You mean like tonight?" I inquired. I could hear a muffled pop sound from behind the closed door of my room. I listened carefully. "What're you guys doing?" I called out and it got quiet.

"How d'ya know they're doing something?" Shara asked. "I can't hear anything."

"You just don't know my children," I listened again and heard the door creak open. A blue eye peeked through and the smell of smoke wafted in the kitchen. "Jake, honey, what happened?"

"Jake burned a hole in the wall!" Aubrey wailed and pushed past him. She ran into the kitchen, propelled herself onto the kitchen counters, and used that as a steppingstone to climb into my arms. "I told him not to kill the spider! But he used his laser cannon anyway!"

Jacob came running out, still having his arm transformed into a small replica cannon he saw Ironhide do once. "In my self defense, she knows I don't like spiders! I had to kill it!" he waved his arms around, mini gun still swinging in the air. Aubrey shook her brunette head from side to side in disapproval.

"Hey, watch it!" I chastised him. "Put that thing away! You could hurt someone. And what did I tell you about using it in the house?"

"Not to."

"Next, you won't have target practice at the park, so you better behave. Now, dinner's ready. Convert your food and sit down at the table."

"Yes, mommy dearest," I heard him mumble as he plopped himself down at the dinner and grabbed the one from under the table. I sat my daughter down at the table and gave her a bowl of rice to eat and turned back to my guests.

"As you can see, those are my twins, Aubrey and Jacob."

"Quite the handful," Barricade's holoform snorted.

"You have no idea."

…

Next Day—NEST Base

Last night, Shara, 'Cade, Priscilla and I all came to an agreement that they would take my children back to the Base in Nevada. We agreed it would be the safest place to keep them safe. That was the only option we had. Like I'd mentioned before, my mom was out of the question. She'd never take them. So last night after dinner, I packed their stuff and said my goodbyes at the airport. Actually, Priscilla and Barricade had to force me away because I was crying to much and wouldn't let go of them. It was very hard to leave my children.

This brings us to today. A squad car came and picked up Priscilla and me with the apartment and Sam was in there waiting for only something was off. He was acting really weird actually the entire car ride. _Huh, I wonder where Carly was. _We reached the base. Planes were stationed on the inside and out. Mearing greeted us once we got out the car.

"We'll debrief you in transit," she told once we got to a set of tables. Guys manning computers with clacking away and chatting on phones. I mainly caught glimpses of the word 'rebels.'

"Yeah, I really don't see how I can be of any help," Sam responded fidgeting. "They know they same stuff I do so you should just ask them," he said pointing to us. His other hand was clenched his thigh. Then it shot up, with his wrist watch pulling magnetically to the computer screen next him. I stared I the watch as Priscilla stared at him, maybe determining his sanity. It was familiar. "We could just do this another time, I think."

"I've seen that watch before," I told Sam. "Dylan has a watch just like it." Sam turned to me, bucking his eyes like crazy or maybe just in surprise.

"What a coincidence," he laughed stammered uneasily. He gasped breathlessly, his arm with the wrist watch going berserk as it roamed over Mearing's shoulder. I saw him gasp again. I turned to look at my roommate. She was equally curious about Sam's behavior.

"I have underestimated you at every turn," Mearing said, what I think was a compliment.

"What?"

"You warned us that they were using humans. And you knew that Sentinel was the key."

"Director!" She walked to some guy holding a headset and took it from him.

"Who am I? Hey, you're the expert. I'm just a walking security risk." Sam prattled off again. Just as he finished that sentence his face flushed a deep red, his body stiffened, and he panted out little noises as he body spasms. He spun around quickly flipping his body over the table by him. He landed next Mearing who hadn't seen a thing.

"What's wrong with Sam?" Priscilla questioned as we made our way over to where Director Mearing and Sam were.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Mearing obviously noticed Sam's behavior too. "Are you all right?" she asked seeing his straining face and hunched figure.

He groaned with his mouth closed and clutch his arm with the wrist watch. _Okay, so obviously something is going on with this damn watch._ "Yes," he wheezed out painfully.

"No you're not. You're sweating."

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm sweating cause I'm nervous. I'm nervous because you got me in here with this information. Okay, I'm a Twitter junkie. I blog everything. You could even ask Dahlia. I can't keep to save my life."

"Oh, you wouldn't dare."

"Oh he would," I added in. Since Sam's lying I might as well contribute something too.

"See! That's the truth. I'm telling you."

The Asian lady I saw the first time we met Mearing walked over behind her holding a phone. "Director, the Pentagon's calling in 15." Mearinf walked away to take the phone from her and we continued to watch Sam.

Just as she walked away, Sam ran his whole arm in a caressing motion over a man sitting at the computer next to him. "Sam!" I hissed, appalled. The guy looked from me to Sam.

"What're you doing?" the guy leaned away from my male companion. Sam looked like he was trying to press himself against the man.

"Nothing. What're you doing?" Primus.

"Get away me from me."

"Okay." I pulled Sam away, dragging Priscilla with me and over to Director Mearing. She was on the headset again but watching the news.

"_It's been a remarkable series of events today at the Capitol_," the news anchorwoman said to the camera. The D. C. Capitol shown in the background. "_Just moments ago, legislation was passed to exile the Autobots—_"

"What!" I was on the verge of yelling, bursting with ire because of what was being said on TV. America Ends Alliance appeared at the bottom of the screen. _They can't do this! Sentinel can't!_

"_—from American shores. The U. S. military alliance with them is officially over. In the words of the House Majority Leader, the sponsor of today's resolution, 'We cannot in good conscience...'_"

"Okay..." I heard Mearing say. She was off to the side talking in her blackberry. I turned away from the TV screen, not able to listen the utter crap it spewed any more.

"We're all doomed," Priscilla sat down on the ground cover her face with a curtain of hair. "Decepticons will murder us."

"Please tell me they can't do this. Please tell me they can't!" I whispered, rubbing my hands over my face. It was already too much to have to send my children away from this damn mayhem and now _'Bee has to leave. _

Sam finally seemed to snap out his little funk. "What? They can't do this. You gotta tell them. They can't do that." Mearing ended her call, shaking her head.

"Okay. It's official. It's a go, people."

"These are our allies. The Autobots fought for us. They fought with us."

"Mearing, without them the 'Cons are going to destroy us. We can't let this end! It can't happen," I bit at her, trying to make her see Sam's and my point.

"Well, look at where we are now. Facing an enemy invasion with an enemy that has a means to deploy countless more."

"Only, because you idiots decided to end the alliance with our fucking allies!" I barked out at her retreating back. I growled lowly and kicked over a nearby table. This wasn't fair. It wasn't at all. This was fucking horrible.

…

We took a plan and arrived to the ship port for the Autobots' means of getting off our planet. Its name is the Xanthium. God, you don't know how much I wanted to cry when I heard this from listening to Sam's conversation with Mearing. Apparently, it brought the second wave of Autobots to us. NASA has been taking care of and studying it ever since.

We pulled up and got dropped off at where the runway began. Three Autobots who sounded either Irish or Australian were yapping their mouths off. Mearing told us about them as we started walking own the pathway. "These guys are the Wreckers. They take care of the Xanthium," she told us as our rides drove away. "We don't let 'em off the base much 'cause they're assholes."

Ain't that lovely.

"You gotta pull that, y' nancy wanker!" the green one yelled with an Irish accent at the two workers, one black and one white, below them.

"It's time to kill him!" exclaimed the red one with a Target beer belly.

The Caucasian worker shook his head, and started talking to the black guy. "I'm just trynna help, y' know. Just doing my job."

"Just calm down," the black guy told the Wreckers. "Leave him alone. This is a human being." _I recognize that voice. Epps?_

"Epps!" Sam yelled voicing my thoughts exactly while in the back the red Wrecker was yelling out stuff. Robert Epps turned to us and grinned. "Is that, you?"

He greeted Sam with a handshake. "What up, man?" He turned to us to envelop us into a hug but Sam would let his hand go.

"What're you doing here?" Sam asked casually still,clutching Epps' hand in a vice grip.

"I retired from the Air Force," Epps said, still struggling with our boy. "Can you let my hand go?" With a very forceful tug, he complied and Epps enveloped us in some hugs. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know," I answered. "He's been acting kinda freaky all day."

"Well, now I just consult to run interference for them," Epps said looking up at the Wreckers.

"Well you're not helping!"

"No more combat and aliens shootin' at my ass. I got a dream job."

"Time to get off this planet."

"Kicking the Autobots out. Can you believe this is happening?" I was already trying to keep myself together; however I couldn't help the small sob escape from the back of my throat. I was pissed. Mostly feeling a little weepy but just plain seething! Epps looked at me sympathetically.

"Where do you think it's taking them?" Sam asked.

"Any planet but here."

Director Mearing led us away from the runway to part of the control room outside. She was looking through a stapled stack with her assistant trotting behind her at a steady pace followed by Sam, me and then Priscilla. "Well, well, well. Charlotte Mearing," came a familiar voice of the former sector 7, now 8 agent. _Her name is Charlotte?_

"Agent Simmons. Former Agent Simmons." Simmons. Huh, I hadn't seen since, yesterday? Oh yeah he got tossed out a car. That would explain the wheelchair and the cast. But how did they even know each other? "So I see you survived Washington."

"Washington, Egypt, heartbreak." _Ew, they dated! Yuck._ "I survive. I will survive. They're bringing everybody in, kid. Putting all the intel on the table." He wheeled his way around Mearing's body. "And if you think deporting nine Autobots is gonna solve a damn thing—"

"It's out of my hands," she replied, firmly as if that ended the discussion and walked away with Simmons, Dutch, and her assistant trailing behind.

…

NASA drove us up to the actual ship where my love and his comrades would be taken away from Earth. Optimus and another Autobot, I think Wheeljack, were transformed in front of the ship.

"Optimus?" Priscilla didn't do goodbyes too well so she opted to stay in the white Chevy truck. Not saying that the other Autobots weren't important to me, but the only goodbye that really mattered was 'Bee's—and maybe Sideswipe's. I was standing by the railing listening to Sam and Optimus' conversation. Bumblebee wasn't outside or maybe he hadn't arrived yet. It was just a somber day, no matter how bright the sun may be burning right now. 'Bee was leaving and he didn't even get a chance to tell his kids goodbye. Jacob and Aubrey will never see their father again. The love of my was leaving because of some old coot bot that thinks he's doing the right thing for his people. Sentinel is destroying the Autobots' lives. He's about to destroy mine.

"What your leaders say is true. This was all my fault," Optimus said glumly and u didn't believe that.

"It's not your fault, Optimus," I murmured more to myself than him. How was he supposed to know that saving his former leader would end cause something so horrid for man kind. I could see the leader shake his head, possibly at my statement.

"I told them who to trust. I was so wrong."

"That doesn't make it your fault. It just makes you human for a change," Sam told the giant alien organism, agreeing with me.

"Remember this. You may lose your faith in us, but never in yourselves."

I turned my head in their direction thinking that they were done. Sam was clutching his arm with the watch again and that hand was grabbing his pant leg tightly. "I need to know how you're gonna fight back. I know this is strategy, I know you're coming back with reinforcements, something! I know there's a plan."

I gazed on at Sam's determined attitude for there to be a plan. _There had better be one or just might die._ "You can tell me," he said after a pause. "No other human with ever know."

"There is no plan." I bit my lip to keep from crying. _This can't be happening._

"If we just do what they want, how are we gonna live with ourselves?"

Optimus knelt down to Sam's level. "You are my friend, Sam. You always will be. But your leaders have spoken. From here, the fight will be your own." _Yeah. We're going to get creamed. _Optimus walked away leaving a sulking Sam and Bumblebee came into view.

I started walking toward quickly, feeling my legs break into a full-blown sprint. I passed a crying Sam, and ran under the stage being held up by a pillar where 'Bee was standing with his hand posted against the thick pole. We were partially hidden from view but I could still see almost everyone. "Make it short," Optimus told him as he passed by us. I stared up at my love's robotic face silently crying. "We're loading up."

"All right! Hustle up! We're launchin' at dawn!"

He crouched down so that his back was facing the others and that my body was obstructed from view. "Please don't go, Bumblebee. Please don't," I whispered, hoarsely. The back of my throat seemed swollen with tears and I couldn't stop sobbing or sniffing. "You can't– Damn it, 'Bee! You can't!"

"**I'm sorry, Dahlia. I don't have much of a choice. We are going to try, though. This won't be the last time we see each other**," he spoke and picked me up in his big arms. My face rested just below his angular one. I could feel the heat flowing from his vents against my body, making me miss his warmth already. "**Y' know I'll always love you. With all m' spark.**"

"I love you, too," I cried, spreading my arms as wide as possible to give his chest a hug. It was impossible, but I tried. He sat me down on my feet and let his holoform appear beside me. He pulled me into an embrace under his bipedal form's mass and laid his head on top of mine. "Don't let me go, Bumblebee. Please."

"**I'm so sorry**," his human murmured. He wasn't crying, but he looked pained. He smashed his lips against mine and pulled my body flush against his. I cried even more into the lip lock feeling my heart break into a millions pieces because I don't know if I'll ever see him again. He stopped and gave little peppery kisses all over. He pulled away again but didn't let go. "**I have to go say goodbye to Sam. Okay?**"

"I love you, 'Bee."

"**I love you, too, Sugarplum**." And then a crouched by the railing and cried. I cried for the second time this week.

…

Next Day: Dawn—6:30 am

It was now dawn and I was watching the countdown with my best friend, Priscilla. Sam was up on the roof watching it by himself. NASA was doing down the seconds until lift off. Until, my love of my life was gone. It was driving me insane. I wanted to burst into tears again. "_...Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, zero._" Mearing, Simmons, Dutch, Priscilla, and I all watched the screen as The Xanthium took off. "_Go ahead and throttle up._" People around me clapped.

I wanted to tell all of them to either, "Shut the fuck up" or "Fuck off, shitdicks".

I walk over to the glass wall, watching the space shuttle soar off into the atmosphere just wishing it would stop and land somewhere else on Earth. A commotion started in the room, talking about an unidentified aircraft was in the airspace with the Xanthium. "_Tracking an incoming object._" Cameras around the spacecraft caught images of something coming toward it. I turned my attention back outside and saw what it was. Four missiles were head straight for The Xanthium.

"No!" I cried out loud. My hand reached to my throat as it began to swell with terms again. I threw open the door and ran outside to see if what we were catching on the screen was correct. They hit the space shuttle, blowing it up immediately on impact. It disintegrated into a million burning pieces with Starscream flying through. I collapsed to my knees feeling sobs rack my body. There was a noise in the air when I hit the ground sobbing wretchedly. It was hitch pitched, sorrowful and throaty.

It was me.

**A/N: Geesh, I practically cried during this. This was an uber sad chappie. Ay caramba!**

**This wasn't as dramatic as I thought I'd write it. Or maybe it is? You decide in a review! Tell me if this was good, too.**

**Tah Tah for now!**

**-Squid:)**


	33. Returns

**Enjoy :D cause this chappie ought to be short as fuck. Oh, and Merry Christmas to you all!**

"**'Bee's Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**-Squid:)**

I couldn't stop crying. I just couldn't stop. There was a hole in my chest that was being gnawed on like there was a little Decepticon eating my heart away, just mocking my anguish. I could hear myself moaning and weeping. I was sobbing uncontrollably and felt hands touching me. I was on my back, my hand grappling at my clothing. My fingers seemed to want to rip my heart out. That's how much pain I was in. I couldn't make out what I was saying other than the words "no" and "Bumblebee" in hoarse groans. I was blinking slowly, still having the scene of the Xanthium explode replay in my mind. I bemoaned more expelling tears.

"'Bee," I whimpered. Someone picked me up by armpits. I looked up and saw Priscilla and Dutch in a neck brace helping. I wheezed out my apologies. "You didn't need to pick me up. I would've rather died on the concrete, thank you."

"I know that you loved your Bumblebee, but don't you think that wanting to die is a little melodramatic? He wouldn't have wanted you to do that," Dutch advised. I sniffed, feeling a bit more miffed than before. Slowly, my sadness was turning into. But at a snail pace.

"Who cares? I have a right to be histrionic! The love of my fucking life just died! Does that mean anything to anyone? How am I supposed to tell my children that someone killed him? I need him in my life. I can't- Ugh! Those fucking slagging bastards off-lined him! What am I going to do with my life? He was my life. How will I survive?"

"Do you feel better? Y' know now that you've got your emotions out?" he asked as Priscilla rubbed my back.

"I'll feel better when Starscream is dead," I answered looking steadfastly at the ground. Something caught my attention. It was slithering along the ground making familiar clicking noises as it moved.

"Who's that?"

"The Decepticon who killed them," I hissed and stepped on the snaking thing's tail. I heard it shriek right before I smashed it with my boot. I smirked in satisfaction as I heard the crack.

After we got Simmons, 'cause y' know I kinda had mild heart attack outside, we met up with Sam outside NASA control building. Don't even get me started on what it's called. I have no idea. Dutch was wheeling Simmons outside to the main gate when Sam came gallivanting towards us.

"I need your help to track a call," He said to Dutch and Simmons and held up his phone. "There's a man on this phone. He's the head of their human operations and he has Carly hostage."

"Is it Dylan?" I asked. I knew I had a reason to think that guy was fucking weird.

"Yessiree."

"Figures."

Dutch found an area on the base to track the call via satellite. "The call was placed en route. I'm hacking into the phone's camera now." Footage of someone's jacket and a few buildings came upon the screen. "There, that's it. That's a live stream from the camera," Dutch said, pointing to the large computer monitor. "Someplace... Hold on. I can triangulate this. Okay it's Chicago cell sites. There I've got it. Trump tower, Chicago. Lower penthouse."

Sam pulled out his phone and pulled up the image. "I'm going."

"I'm going with you," I said, firmly crossing my hands across my chest. I was going. Maybe not just for Carly but y' know to avenge my boyfriend. I was out for blood or energon. Whichever dies first.

"I'm staying with Dutch and Simmons." Priscilla mumbled, rubbing her hands up her arms.

"You sure?" Simmons asked. She nodded whereas Sam gave a reply.

"She's done nothing but try to help me, and I can be there in 15 hours. Plus, I have a pretty good reason as to why Dahlia wants to come. So she's coming with me."

"You're not going alone," Epps' voice came into hearing range. He was posted against the wall listening intently to the discussion. This was good. _The more people on our side the better._

We met at his car just as the dusk was approaching.

"I still got my NEST friends out there," he said to us. "I'll round 'em up, well find your girlfriend, we're gonna bring this guy in."

"Why are you helping us?"

"'Cause that asshole killed my friends, too."

…

We drove day and night picking up Robert's friends from NEST along the way. They would all nod their heads or point when they recognized him, hop in their rides—except for one guy who hopped in the back with me, and join us in our trek to Chicago, Illinois. It quiet most of the way down, which left me to think in my own and that always ended up being a bad idea. I kept my mouth shut even though in the inside i was breaking in half again. Trying to keep my mind away from 'Bee. I wasn't normally an emotionally unbalanced or emotional person. Now that my reality is falling apart, there wasn't much to do except brood and wallow in the misery thats settled upon me.

By the time we reached the Packard Motel it was daylight again. It was probably breaking dawn.

"We had a signal earlier," Epps said once he saw Sam digging through his bag and pulling out all the electronics he had and me checking my phone to see if I gotten any calls. "It's not working."

That gave me a reason to believe that we were somehow getting closer to out destination. Epps drove out an underpass on the freeway and met early daylight. Everything around us seemed to change. The scenery was horrible.

"_This is a national emergence broadcast._"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Epps uttered, appalled.

People were packed on the freeway running away from the city. Others were calling out for people. Some were crying with despair. They even yelled at us, saying we were going the wrong way. Cars were either on fire, smashed or destroyed. Up above, Decepticon ships were flying above us, blowing edifices up with mini drones. It was crazy.

"_Chicago has suffered a massive attack,_" Epps, radio continued to say.

Epps stopped the car on the outskirts of the city near some burning apartments. His buddies followed suit. Children were running around parents less looking grimy and puzzled, not knowing what to do in a manner of this situation. _Primus, I hope my children were okay_. Epps checked out what used to be an apartment getting a better ariel view than all of us. U. S. Air Force planes swooped in over our heads. The drones roaming the sky shot them down just as rapidly as them had come. It was like the had no chance to begin with.

"My god," I heard Epps whisper from his position. "We came here to find her in the middle of all that?"

"Are we really going out there, Epps?" the soldier who was in the car with us asked.

Another black soldier behind the guy shook his head. "I'm not going in there."

"No One's going in," Epps stated.

"We are," I shot back. Sam looked at me shocked before nodding along with my statement. I walked forward, knowing we had to make it to her one way or another. "With or without you, we will find her."

"You're gonna get yourself killed. Is that what you want?" Epps came down from his high vantage post. "Is that want you want?" I could hear him running up behind us. "You came all the way out here to get yourself killed? Huh?"

I spun around on my soldier friend, not bothering to stop walking. "No, but we won't get anywhere by just sitting here. Epps, we didn't come this far to just give up."

He grabbed Sam and me by the shoulder. "Listen to what I'm saying–"

"She's here because of me. Do you understand?"

"Listen, if you go in this building, that's she's even still alive, there's no way you're gonna be able to reach her!"

"What do you suggest I do?"

"It's over," Epps said with a sigh. "I'm sorry...but it's over."

"No, it's not," I said stubbornly.

"Why do you keep saying that, Dahlia?" Epps stopped me from walking again. "No one is going in there! Not even you!"

"We don't have a choice. Enough of people's loved ones have died today. We don't need anymore," I snapped at him, glaring fiercely.

"Incoming!" Multiple shots rang out eliciting screams from everyone. Epps pulled me away, running with Sam as a drone came into view firing more shots. We ran under a train that was lodged into an apartment just as it got closer. Sam, Epps, and I ducked behind a car as it shot more disintegrating the people running behind us into nothing but their bones and ash. _Yikes._ Some people flew into fences and other were just murdered. We ran from our spot trying to get away. I tripped on a rock—no, someone's skull on the ground and belly flopped onto the black pavement. The drone flew over me and hovered over Sam and Epps. They were literally pinned to the floor by it. It flipped so that it was facing me and still hovering over them before soaring away.

It turned back around in a u-turn about to strike again when something shot at it. It's engines got hit as it blasted the ground beneath it. The boosters fizzled and popped before it crash to the ground in an explosive thud. I glanced up from my crouched position, seeing Sam and Epps looking at the drone. I gaze at it. A Decepticon is fighting its way out of its entrapment. Something large drops with a clang to the ground next to me. It looks like a huge bullet casing.

"We will kill them all," a rough and authoritative voice thunders. Then I'm amazed at what I see in front of me. It's Optimus! Optimus is back! _But that means..._

"'Bee's alive," I hear myself whisper. _Don't cry._

**A/N: see? So short. Normally, I write up to thirteen pages. This was only five! Bleh. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Now, reviews. Please.**

**-Squid:)**


	34. Defense

**Happy Belated New Year! Anyone got a New Year's Resolution? **

**greatEXpectationz****: If you heehe one more time I'm going attack you with my spork, best friend lol**

"**'Bee's Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**-Squid:)**

"We will kill them all." I stared up at Optimus; my excitement and anticipation titillating as the Wreckers rolled into view. _We—_He said we! And that means...

"'Bee's alive," I felt my balm lips murmur. The Wreckers transformed just as the 'Con controlling the drone tore its way out its entrapment.

"Wreckers, kill 'em!" the one with the beer metallic, Target belly declared, tossing a hook at its face before ripping its arm off. "This is goin' ta hurt!"

"A lot!"

Sam, Epps, and I watched from our positions on the ground as all three dismembered the enemy Cybertronian. The Decepticon choked out wheezing sounds as its body was ripped from limb, splashing drips of energon fluid in sundry directions. Majority of it his the metal, now deteriorating, fence beside the drone.

Optimus Prime stepped beside Epps and Sam as we came up from the ground looking high and mighty at the scene before us with his gun lowered to his side. "Your leaders will now understand." His baritone voice rang of authority. "Decepticons will never leave your planet alone. And we needed them to believe we had gone. For today, in the name of freedom, we take the battle to them!" He proclaimed, thrusting a finger out at the direction, which I'm guessing our enemy seemed to be.

Just as he said this Bumblebee, Mirage, Sideswipe, Ratchet and Wheeljack zoomed around the corner of a destroyed building. People ran by them covered in grime and soot and were barefoot too. Once near us, my boyfriend transformed mid-drive, rolled into a somersault, and landed on his feet, jogging towards us with ease. 'Bee kneeled in front of us on one knee giving a nod to Sam before he looked back at me. His vibrant, aqua optics blared brightly at me with elatedness and glinted with apologetically laced whirs. A part of me wanted to believe that my love was standing right in front of me, and trust me I did. My imagination could never develop something quite advanced, and did I mention smoking hot, as he is. I also wanted to chuck a fucking rock at his cheek plate for making me suffer in agony for a few days. _He couldn't have told me the plan or something? I mean slag it! _Anywho—another part of me wondered...

"How are you still alive?" I asked aloud. Sam nodded and looked up at the alien robotic organisms surrounding us.

"Yeah," he said loudly. "I saw your ship blow up!" 'Bee reached a single, metal digit of his to stroke my cheek. He caught a traitor tear making its way down my face with the tip of his finger and rubbed the backside of his warmed finger from my cheek to my chin. He lifted up my head with that one digit; his now said optics begging me not to be sad. He scooped me off the ground, cradling me like a baby, still making soft cooing noises.

"The ship?" one of the Wreckers, the green one with the australian accent, questioned. "We never in the ship! We designed the damn thing, didn't we?"

The red Wrecker, _Primus what the fuck are their names?_, started, "We were hidden in the first booster rocket to separate. Splashed down back in the Atlantic, just as planned," he said gruffly, spitting out a hunk of metal. "We ain't goin' no where."

"Yeah!" Brains's low pitched voice reached my eardrums from inside Epps' car. _Was he and Wheelie there the whole time?_ "No One's exiling us."

"The Autobots are stayin' right here. We're gonna help you win this war."

'Bee shifted his body so that now we were facing Optimus' back. He had his hand outstretched in the direction of the outskirts of the town. "Theyre surround the city to make a fortress so that no one can see what they're up to inside. Our only chance is the element of surprise."

"I think I know where t' look!" Sam said, pulling out his phone.

"You have a plan, Sam?" the Autobot leader asked.

"Yeah," Robert Epps answered for him. "Him and Dahlia had this scheme to go and rescue his girlfriend since she was taken hostage. It seemed about impossible but since you guys showed up, I think we have a chance."

"Carly is located at the lower penthouse in the Trump Tower. How would we even get up there?" I asked them from my high up position. I guessed I'd startled a few of our recruits because they'd just noticed I was in the arms of an alien robot. Their look read like they were terrified. Or maybe it's astounding? Eh, who knows why they crapped their pants.

"Fly?" Sam suggested.

"Uh, did you not see those drones take out our air forces just ten minutes ago? We'd never get passed taking off! Besides, where the hell would you get an unmanned plane?"

"Who said anything about using a plane?" he said smugly, tracing his glance over to the unmanned drone. He walked over to the drone and stood on the car it had pancaked. Bumblebee's body picked up motion as his walked over to Sam, all the while transferring me to his shoulder platings. Everyone gather around him seeing what he'd had in mind.

"You're not talking about that thing are you?"

"Why not? 'Bee could control this thing and lift me up to the edge of the lower penthouse. I swoop in, nab Carly and hop back on the drone. It's a done deal."

I looked at my male best friend uneasily. "You seemed to be forgetting that you're going to be thousands of feet in the _fucking _air. Since when did you become Air Jordan?"

"Have a little faith." I rolled my eyes. This was even crazier than going in the city with just handguns.

Sam looked up at my boyfriend as all the rest of the Autobots transformed back into their alt modes. "So... you can fly this thing, right?" 'Bee made a couple of clicking and whirrs, balancing his hands as if to weigh something.

He chirped out an "I dunno" and shook his right hand in a 'so-so' or 'more-or-less' gesture. "Oh, boy," I groaned up at the sky.

"What is that... What is that? What is that? So-so?"

'Bee just shrugged his shoulders emitting a lazy "dunno" again. "So you so-so can fly this," Sam stated agitatedly. "That feels terrible."

"Give him a break, Samantha. Stop acting like a little bitch."

"I'm going to ignore that comment."

As Bumblebee sat me down on the ground I noticed Epps handing Sam a gun. They exchanged words and Sam took off, leading the group. "All right, we're going in!"

'Bee fired up the drone and blasting off forward and underneath the destroyed train attached to the building. He shakily turned around back in our direction, and accelerating once more. He crashed through the only standing wall of a building and the end of the nonfunctional train before soaring away and put of sight. _Talk about bad flying._

…

We had been waiting at our hiding spot for the past fifteen minutes waiting for Sam, Carly, and 'Bee to make an appearance again either dead or alive. Hopefully alive. They almost could've died considering they crashed the drone. We just arrived at an overly populated part of the city where people were still running and screaming about. Drones were flying above us in the air. In the distance I could see a ring of larger ships surrounding the city. Optimus pulled up, letting me out his cab to greet Sam, Carly and my boyfriend. Sam was standing between the drone's heavy artillery, Carly was posed very model like for such a disastrous situation and my boyfriend stood atop the machine, guns poised. The armed recruits and former NEST soldiers surrounded the area with arms readied; some even yelled out commands.

"Form a perimeter! Let's go, let's go!" I ran up to Carly and embraced her in a hug, thankful that my friend was unharmed and just fraggin' swell. Epps ran up behind us. He and Sam exchanged that one arm hug guys always seemed to do.

"Well, you're crazy." Sam didn't bother with the comment and instead spotted something out in the near distance.

"What is that? Is that us?"

What was he talking about? "What? What are you looking at?" Epps eyes' brightened with recognition as he ran over to it.

"This thing's a military UAV. Stone," he called the bald, Caucasian guy over, "check and see of it's still working."

"Yeah, it's still got power."

Epps kneeled over looking at what I'm guessing is a camera. "Flight Control, do you copy?" No response. He rattled the camera with his hand. "Can... Can you rotate? Can you do somethin'?"

No response still.

"C'mon, work! Work!" he exclaimed at it. Finally, it moved its camera up and down as if nodding that it could do something. Or maybe it just meant someone, namely humans, finally found us and were responding. About Primus-fragging-time. "Yes, yes! Okay, okay, okay. They can see us."

Epps stepped out the way and let Sam take over; Carly, Epps and I sat behind Sam listening to him explain in descriptive and yet brief details in what is actually happening inside of Chicago. "Chicago is ground zero, do you understand? Can you hear us? You understand?"

"Please listen," Carly pleaded, stepping in front of the cam. "Sentinel Prime is here—"

I stuck my head in front of hers, interrupting her. "The other Autobots are also here as well."

She continued without a hitch as if I hadn't have interrupted. "—and he has the pillars to the space bridge. They're on top of a building on the Chicago River. It's owned by Hotchkiss Gould Investments. Now, the pillar that controls everything is in the southeast cupola."

"You've got to destroy the pillar," her significant other said, taken center stage of the camera once more. "You have to shoot down the pillar or they're gonna transport Cybertron here, do you understand? You understand?"

"Sam, do they even know what Cybertron is?"

"The hell if I know—look, that doesn't matter right now. All we need to do is take out the damn pillar."

"We need to move before the fighters spot us," the Autobot leader's voice rumbled. Huh, I hadn't even realized he and all the other bots and switched forms. "Wait here until we scout a route ahead," he ordered, sauntering away. "Let's roll."

"Ratchet, cover high," my former guardian commanded the medic before following his older brethren out. Epps and his buddies and unraveled some artillery that seemed to come out of their ass because I didn't know where in hell they could've gotten it. They were reloading magazines, something that looked like a grenade launcher and some type of rifle I really knew nothing about.

"Hey, think we could use that rocket to shoot down the pillar?" _Oh, yeah. How could I have forgotten about the rocket?_

"We're eight blocks away," Robert said aggravated. "We got to get closer to take a shot."

"Not closer," Stone said from the fire escape he had climbed up. His automatic machine gun was positioned downward as he scoped out the area above. "Higher. We need a clear line of sight."

"And it's across the river. Gonna have a hell of a time trying to sneak up."

"We only got one shot," said one of the volunteer NEST soldiers, holding up the rocket.

"One shot's all we need," Sam said confidently.

We drove down the street at the fastest speeds possible; weaving in and out of debris and away from scurrying humans. The Wreckers and 'Bee were leading, followed by Dino, Ratchet, Sides, Sunny, Wheeljack, Jolt, and Optimus. Sam, Carly and I were being driven around by Bumblebee, trying to make it to the rendezvous point to stop the madness Sentinel created. Just as the end of our line's tail curved across the corner I noticed the ground rumbling behind us in and unnatural way. Optimus being the last bot in line just missed by that much. The tarred pavement erupted in mechanical tentacles. "Holy, motherfucker," I exclaimed. Carly and Sam turned to where i was looking at, each stifling a mask of horror in a gasp. Large ones and small ones of various sizes burst out, ramming into the side of the Prime's trailer which carried all his cool fighting gear.

"What is that?" Carly whispered, shrinking away from the back window. The trailer skidded across the pavement with a deathly screech and turned over on its side, detaching itself from Optimus. He had no choice but to keep going.

At first I though Carly was talking about the tentacles that we're snaking in and out of the pavement like a snake until I saw it. From the center core of the mechanical, serpent like beast arose a Decepticon as equally terrifying. It was all black, huge, and had one piercing red eye. _He put Megatron and Barricade's scariness to shame. They looked like fucking kitten compared to this 'Con! _It stepped forward, as if off a pedestal, raised its cannon, cocked it, and released a frightening snarl.

"That is one scary-ass Decepticon!" I heard Epps yell as 'Bee pulled into the nearby church. Optimus and the Wreckers were already there and transformed. He let us out.

"They got my trailer. I need that flight tech." Optimus cocked his gun, looking outside for a moment. _Probably at the damned 'Con._ "Shockwave,"—_fitting name_—"can't hunt us all at once. Wreckers, we need a diversion."

"Let's get some!""Ye got that right."

"Listen, we're gonna circle around to that glass building," Epps pointed to the building just out the window. It already looked like a disaster waiting to happen because it was barely even standing. "And we'll get high enough to make the rocket shot while you guys draw his fire. Let's move!"

"Wait a minute!" the old bot, Wheeljack, exclaimed. "I'm not letting you got there without my urban combat prototypes."

"We gotta go, Que!"

"C'mon."

"They're great inventions for kicking ass!"

"I want one!" I said excitedly, grabbing one. Just as quickly, Bumblebee snatched it out my hands shaking his finger at me. "Hey!"

"What are these?"

"Those are boom-sticks. Armed in 30 seconds."

"I need to defend myself too y' know!" I stamped my foot like a kid as the conversation continued around us.

"**But...that's what I'm here for. To protect you!**"

"You're not always there 'Bee!"

"**Oh, I'm sorry,**" he mumbled handing me the thingamajiggar. It came out harsher than I intended to and now, I sort of hurt his feelings. I rolled my eyes.

"Suck it up, babe! War has no time for feelings!"

"Grapple gloves, for climbing," Wheekjack continued with his briefing on his gadgets.

…

"Go, go! Move your ass! Move, move!"

As the Wreckers drawer the fire of the fighters, we sought our destination: the crumbling glass building. We ran down the street; gunfire didn't drifted slowly from our hearing range and the soldiers, mainly Epps continued to push us to keep running. "Move, move!"

"Let's go!"

"Let's go! Run!" The Wreckers continued firing shots and rounds at Shockwave but I highly doubted it dented anything on him. That thing was built like a beast. Shit, it even has a shield!

We made it the building, which surprisingly was till standing on the inside and out. It was a nice building too. Not as nice as Hotchkiss Gould Investments' place but still equally nice in the decor and theme.

"Go for the stairs," Epps shouted. Sam sprinted passed everyone at a speed even amazing for his lack of athleticism.

"Epps, this way!"

After making my tiring body go another dozen flight of stairs we finally got to the right floor. I'll tell you, my body wasn't made for exercise. "Set up the rocket! They're comin'"

Sam dragged Carly over to a busted with not to Epps with me following. She pointed at the cupola. Three mini cupolas were surging with electric blue power. If we didn't do something, they'd start the process soon. "There, the building with the dome."

Another black soldier, whose name I do not know, was assembling the rocket at the open windows and breathing pretty heavily. "Oh god," I heard him mutter to himself. I slipped on to the floor as the desk chair moved out from under me. The room groaned. Sam glanced up, staring at my fallen person, to Carly, who was hiding behind a pillar and then outside. The room groaned louder this time. "The building!"

_See, didn't I say this building was unstable?_

**A/N: I know. I know. Über short. Believe me, you try writing all night and then go to fucking school! Whew, lost my cool there for a second. Anyway, I know it's short but please review my lovelies! I missed your reviews since I didn't get any since 2011!**

**Now, tell me what you think! Yay? Or nay?**

**Bye my fellow readers and reviewers,**

**-Squid:)**


	35. Death

**Ello my readers and reviewers!**

**Thank you for your awesome reviews!**

"**'Bee's Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**Enjoy,**

**-Squid:)**

_Why? Just why?_ Did we really have to pick the most unstable building in the middle of this mayhem. I steading myself up against a square pillar supporting the roof over our heads as the metal frame of the building groaned around us once more; this time much louder. It shook erratically. Stone and the black soldier holding the rocket steadily peered out the broken window, gripping part of the sill for support. The rocket guy uttered a "whoa".

"They're shooting at the building!" Stone exclaimed back at us. The muffled pops of shots echoed around the walls being destroyed even though we could see the damned drones attacking us.

"This is not a good idea," the rocket guy said while looking down the window; most likely at our attackers. Sam and Epps were crouched in front of Carly and I but behind the man holding the rocket.

"What?" Sam asked, surprised as if he hadn't heard him correctly.

"This is not a good idea. The building is unstable–"

"Listen," my friend pounced from his position, agitated and determined striding over to the perspiring NEST soldier, "stop for a second. If we don't do what we came to do, it doesn't matter, we all die."

I embraced Carly's shaking shoulders.

"Right? That's your target. C'mon, man!" Sam slapped the guy on the back and fled over to us. The man positioned the scope up to his eye still muttering to himself.

"I don't even care if the building collapses. I'm having a heart attack anyway." I was almost tempted to laugh had it not been for our, and the world's, situation right about now. We could all use a good laugh. _Who knows? Maybe we might be able to get through all this without being emotionally, mentally, and physically scarred. _

Rocket guy set up the launcher and the unsteadiness of the building's structure increased. "The building's going over!" Liquor bottle were rattling as if tipping back and forth on an edge; some even crashed onto the floor. The office furniture wheeled by as everything began to shift.

"Hang on!"

"Take cover!" Epps barked out the order.

We all ran out way of tumbling chairs, papers, desks, etc. Every two people behind a pillar not in harms way. "Keep your hands up!" The building tipped dangerously. A water gallon container spilled over. The room turned into chaos. Things were crashing into each other left and right. Chairs rolled out the windows. Cabinets toppled over unmoving desks. We avoided collisions or lost anybody in this thank Primus.

But just as soon as it started, it stopped. Nothing was moving anymore, save our breathing bodies. Epps had gained a good balance and was steadying himself as he stood up. "It's okay! It stopped!"

"Guys, look!" Sam's beaut of a girlfriend screamed, _in my ear might I add_, as she pointed to something out the opposite window of us.

"Incoming, incoming!" "Everybody hide!"

Astoundingly fast, I slithered my way behind a desk that was bolted to the floor; Sam and Carly hid behind a pillar. Stone, and Epps were hiding behind their own pillars and the others were crouching down like I positioned myself. Epps was peeking around the corner of his as a hum of jet or engine made its presence know. I couldn't see anything from my position but I could hear quite clearly. Just as Robert turned back around to give a signal to his buddies and strange noise, like the familiarity of one of the bot's transforming, came from near the humming noise. I yelped along with Carly when the ground rattled under me when something, _most likely a Decepticon _came tumbling through. Debris flew by and a metal hand raised above my hiding position, cannon in hand. It was making the same guttural noise a lion made when it purred or growled except this sounded much more menacing. I think I stopped breathing altogether when the 'Con's gun moved straight to the side of Carly's face. Sam was telling good advice too: not to move an inch.

From my position on the ground, I could see Epps nod to someone in a different hiding place much farther than me but I couldn't tell who. He pulled a pin from a grenade just as four chairs rolled by, I'm guessing from the soldier he gave the signal to, distracting the enemy successfully away from Sam and Carly's place. Epps tossed the grenade just a it exploded, destroying the 'Con. "Run!"

"Cover fire!"

We all complied with Robert's demands running for the back window. I ducked slightly and Carly screamed just as the what we thought had been killed, rolled to the side of us guns ready. One of the volunteer NESTies—_whatever ever the hell you fucking call them_—shot its head clean off and making it the great time to escape unscathed. "Shoot the glass!" Epps yelled and aimed his fire at said target. "Jump out the window!"

Now, I thought this day couldn't get any more insane; however, I was wrong. _Did he really just tell me to jump out a slagging window?_ _What has this world come to–_ oh wait, Decepticons are trying to enslave us. That's what come to this world. Anywho...

"Jump!"

Without out warning, Carly latched onto my arm, tugging me out the window with the rest of the group; sparks of exploding gunfire from the shot at windows surged around us. I was airborne for a slow moment; my body propelling forward as Carly let me go. And then the moment was gone. Our backs smacked into the crystal clear glass windows and we slid down the side of the crumbling edifice. The piercing screech of my voice mingled with Carly's caused me to slam my eyes. We were slipping fast towards the end of this side and I to afraid to look to see where I'd be falling next. "We're gonna die!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs. Falling glass whipped at my cheek, cutting it in small areas around my face. My eyes widened at the sudden stinging ache in my face and my body twisted itself as it slid down. I was still screeching.

"Sam, I can't stop!" her lovely British accent floated over my wails.

"Shoot the glass!" Epps shouted from somewhere below me.

Loud bangs rang out before my body was falling yet again but in another direction. My legs went first dipping into the window. My person flipped over so that I landed on my chest and stomach. I huffed out a cry, still skidding and rolling backwards across the floor, following the rest of the team to our delayed death. I crashed into almost everything: chairs, walls, and even a cooler. As I slid on, blue wires caught my attention, as well as my comrades. I grabbed one, ignoring the burning of the wired rope scarring my hands up but also rejoicing within my head that I'd stop falling and wasn't going to die. Carly yelled for her significant other just as he and other caught hold of one. He snatched her by the arm which snapped her legs in the direction of which on the debris was exiting. Others of our group were still at risk though.

The Rocket man rammed into a pillar with his back. He stopped moving so I guess that saved him. Epps and Stone grabbed a wire at the last minutes, just before it dropped to your doom. One NEST boy wasn't so lucky. He flew out with the desk that knocked him over. His pitchy scream faded from our ears.

"Primus have mercy," I murmured to myself. I looked around the room still holding onto my wire—lifeline. Everyone looked dead beat tired, except for Epps. He was twitching his way back up his wire and into the room, still looking down at the street below.

"Is everybody okay?" the NEST soldier with the rocket asked. Sam repeated the question in his words.

"What the hell was that?" the black man bucked his eyes as his strained yell came out. Epps breathed out heavily and turned to us, still holding onto the wire.

"This evil thing's looking at me!"

"What evil thing?" I asked him. Just as I said that Epps stopped looking down at the ground but to the left of him. He pulled himself more inside still talking loudly.

"It's even got an uglier Decepticon with it! We have to evac!" After Stone helped me, he and I helped Carly and Sam up to their as the rest of the group steadied themselves. The ground rumbled again like the first time only it was steady and I had a feeling it wasn't going anywhere.

"Sergeant Epps, the stairs are blocked!"

"We're trapped!"

My eye twitched and my hand clenched into a fist. "This day gets shittier and shittier."

We moved to workplace bustling with people trying to escape. A soldier attempted to ask an employee to help us but the turd just ran off. Carly and I stood by a couch while the other black guy prayed. _We all need prayer right about now_. "Oh, Lord Jesus, let me just get out of this alive..."

He continued to speak to the Lord and we followed Sam to the open window to see what he and Epps were looking at. At first it was nothing. Down below the windows explode as the tentacles of that drill bot burst from it and diving back into the building in all its horrible glory. It was worming its way into the building. It was trying to destroyed it and seeing the look on Sam's face, he knew it too.

"Move," he uttered still staring at it. "We gotta move!"

"Why do the Decepticons always get the good shit?" _That's what the fuck I'm saying._

"Move!"

"We about to be eaten people!"

Moving at a haywire speed, the snakelike not had encircled the edifice and crushed it. As the weight of the building began its descent to fall, white sheets of paper were flying everywhere, the support beams were breaking apart, and we were flopping all over the damn place. The top portion of the building came down on another one with a forceful smash. My body, not quite used to walking on walls yet since the gravity changed a bit, lurched forward. I crashed into Sam, who was holding onto a dangling Carly and mildly winded from catching Carly from falling to her death. I coughed trying to push myself off as Sam swung Carly, with the help of Stone, on the fire escape of the other building.

"Hold on," he said, wheezing out the last breath he had. "You get on it, too."

I looked at him bewilderedly. "How the hell am I supposed to that?" When the words left my mouth, grabbed me by the arm and pushed my body off. I screamed, thinking that this plan of his might get me killed. I was dangling in the air only in the grip of Sam's hand.

"Hold on!" he told me.

Below, I could see Stone above Carly's position on the fire escape reaching out for me. "Give me your hand!"

"I'm swinging that way!" I was trying to stay calm, but I couldn't. My heart felt like it was fluttering in my throat as my friend swung me to the form soldier. His meaty hand wrapped around my skinny one in a vice grip.

"Got 'er!"

"I'm droppin' you in the fire escape!" With a forceful grunt, Stone swung me by the arm as Sam let go onto the piece of metal below his person. My back bumped against the concrete of the wall. My breath came in and out rapidly as I braced myself against the wall and next to my friend. _I'm surprised I'm not dead yet_. Carly looked at the building in terror, still panting like a dog. I locked on the direction her gaze was in feeling dread creeping back into my body. That serpentine bot was worming its way thought the structure of the edifice, tearing it down. It bored the building, coming out on the side again and pointing in our direction.

"Sam!" she yelled; both of us not able to keep our eyes off the drill bot monster Decepticon.

"We gotta move!" Sam dropped down in front of us with the help of Stone. "Move, move!" The bot seemed to snarl in the form of clicking and whirrs. Then out of nowhere as the bot snaked its way closer, shots pierced part of the 'Con's armor and Optimus came soaring through. _Finally!_ He got that flight tech back. He poured bullets into it, knocking off some of the smaller snakelike bots before he flew out of view into the air. Shots echoed in the distance. He must've be firing from another side. Sam as if sensing something were about to happen–because for some strange reason I could never tell what the fuck was about to happen–pulled both Carly and I down. The Prime came crashing through the middle of the monster Decepticon. It caused an explosions of sparks and energon mingled together and Optimus flew away again probably to get help someone else out.

…

The black soldier kicked open the back door of the apartment as soon as we found our exit to the building. Everyone filed out. A pulsing sensation in the air mingled with a surge of ringing noise draws our attention upwards at the blue glowing cupola. the scenery of the alleyway flew past me as we rounded another corner, nearing our destination. "It's starting! You see it?"

"Primus," I whispered hoarsely after Sam's observation, trying to keep up with his fast sprinting with his girlfriend. The cupola was sparking bolts of electricity around the dome roof like some kind of magnet. We ducked, still keeping up our running pace when a dumpster and the pavement exploded and shots were fired.

"Look out!" Epps yelled and something blew up behind us. My hand flew above my head to protect it from falling stuff. We rounded another corner where a yellow school was on fire at the front of it.

"We'll go this way." He closed the side door of the bus, having us stay close to it. He held his arm out in a stopping motion signaling us to still still. He looked around as if searching for something. I heard it before he did.

"Sam," I whispered, casting my line of vision above. A whooshing noise of a jet sounded above us.

"What?"

"You hear that?" before I could answer, Starscream appeared right above us, transformed, and slammed not the ground next to us, startling them. He angry Doritos body loomed over us and his face leered at us with bloody red eyes. Sam pushed Carly behind him. We both guarded her with our bodies.

"What a treat! You and me, alone!" His scratchy voice hissed out. We starting running away from him as he stepped closer and flipped the bus onto its back. "And I see you brought the Autobot Scum sex slave with you! Even more delightful!" We ran behind another turned over bus with busted windows.

"Carly!" We hid under the front of it and tucked our feet in so not to be seen. "Okay. He's after me, not you two. Run!" he told us and pushed us to the opening of the bus. Sam trailed behind us as we ran on the upside down roof of the vehicle listening to the angry Dorito yelling.

"You can't hide, boy!" With a roar he plunged a spinning blade just behind my head, cutting off Sam's closeness between us. We bolted from the bus as he drilled it in once more behind Sam. "I just love it when your little insect feet try to run!"

"Sam!" "Run!" my friends cried in unison. Sam dove behind a dumpster while Carly and I kept running. She slid across the pavement and crawled over to the divider where I threw myself to hide behind. Starscream pancaked the green, large bin and her boyfriend flew back from the surprise attack.

"Thought you were working for us, boy!" Sam whipped his pack to his front pulling out the boom-stick Wheeljack gave us. _Oh yeah...I forgot I had that clipped to my belt._

"No! Sam!" Carly was almost near tears as dumpster spilled over by her because of Starscream's feet kicking them. Sam had the claw readied on his hand and arm, aiming it at the menacing 'Con. It molded to his arm and shot out a rope with a claw attached to the end of it quickly heading straight for Starscream's face. The claw opened up and latched onto his eye. It got yanked out, causing him to emit weird yelp noises. The socket erupted in sparks.

"My eye!" The large Decepticon jerked backwards taking Sam, who was still attached to the grapple claw/boom-stick. He screamed as his body lurched upwards abruptly and started swinging wildly and dangerously in the air as Starscream staggered back and forth, jerking his head. The 'Con ran into a wall before firing up his booster rocket and took Sam higher in the air. Starscream clung to a wall and clawed at it still attempting to shake Sam a loose. "My eye!" the enemy wheezed out again and fell off the side of the parking complex. He ended up taking out the side of the building and careening a red car out of it too.

"Carly, look!" I told her once I noticed the commotion going on behind us. An armed team dressed in all black had made its way over to surround the perimeter. Sam was still being tossed like a rag doll. "Sam!" Carly screamed for the fear of her boyfriend's safety. Starscream took flight again. Sam got tossed into a glass window of the building next to us. She turned just as a cute and familiar face trotted over to us.

"Please, you've gotta save Sam!" she clamored at Will Lennox's approaching form from her tired position on the ground. He squatted next to me and peered over the edge of our hideout. "You gotta save him!"

"What the hell is he doing?" he questioned. His question was answered when Sam propelled himself out the building and jumped on Starscream's face. He jammed something Starscream's eye socket eliciting more yelps from his opponent. Will jumped over the barrier and took a stance to get Sam.

"I can't see! I can't see!" the Decepticon screech out. Sam fell from the mech's shoulder; the curve of his fall bringing him directly to Lennox's waiting arms to yank him away. Other soldiers in black suits surrounded Carly and me for protecting.

"Sam!" Lennox yelled. He grabbed hold of the rope attached to the grapple claw to get Sam free. He wasn't having much luck especially with Starscream screaming and jerking everywhere.

"It's on my hand! Grab the knife! Knife!"

"I'm trying!" "Knife, knife, knife, knife, knife!"

The enemy 'Con kneeled down defeatedly, clawing at his face to rid it of its misery. Sam, and now Lennox hung on. "The bomb's gonna blow!" Ah so he used the boom-stick. "The bomb's gonna–"

"You human scum!" Starscream barked out still crawling.

"We got twenty seconds on that bomb!"

"What bomb?"

"You see that bomb?" Sam yelled at Will as the beeping of the triggered bomb grew louder and quicker. The Dorito bot stood up. "Cut it, cut it, cut it!"

"I got it! How long do we have?"

They bellowed out wails as their enemy stood up once more, making them swing off the ground. "I'm gonna kick you!"

They jerked up and Starscream took to the skies again. He fell on the edge of the apartment building. Sam and Will flung helplessly in the air. "Cut, cut, cut!" Lennox finally cut the mid-swing in the air, letting them drop from their high altitude. The beeping increased as Starscream continued talk. "I'm gonna kill–" the explosion of his head and body cut him off.

Just as they were falling Bumblebee swerved around the mayhem, transforming mid-skid and launched himself into the air. He used the car as stepping stone to push his metal body onto the wall. He climbed and ran a bit on the brick wall and caught them, pushing his feet of the wall and Starscream continued to blow up. He transformed, hit the ground rolling backwards with Will and Sam laying on his car's hood as soon as Starscream's arm came smashing onto the tarred pavement. His chest plates, head, and body soon came after it.

"Well," Sam began, "he's dead."

"Uh huh." Just as it began, it was over and 'Bee had to go. Didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

"Hey, 'Bee's going to run with the rest of the Autobots and meet us at the edge of the river."

"All right," Will replied.

…

"We need to get across the river." Our new team—_I don't know what ever happened to Epps and his gang_—had finally made it to the bridge that we needed to cross in order to closer to the cupola. "You see that? Carly said the control pillar was in the first cupola." Sam told Lennox.

He nodded. "All right," he said waving his into the waiting area for Wendella Boat Rides. "Let's go! Move! Let's move!"

"How do we get these bridges down?" Will asked. We moved by the raised half destroyed bridge with cars still on it. Running around the perimeter, Will had his force check out the area.

"Epps!" Will held his unarmed hand out in a greeting gesture as our former party came into view. "Epps, I've been looking for your ass. How you doing?" The black man grinned.

"Retirement is wack. Even worse, we can't get across the river," he pointed to the cupola, "to that building, and the Autobots are upstairs, surrounded."

My head snapped to him. "What did you just say?"

"They've got the bots as prisoners. The only way to get passed is if some god is looking over on us right now." _Bring yourself together_, I told myself. 'Bee's not dead so everything is fine.

"Try getting into the bridge control room."

"Sir, SEALs are here," a gruff soldier told Will. He nodded to the man and made his way to the water where they were emerging. From my peripheral vision, the end of Carly's heels and clicking away as her golden blonde hair blows in the wind as she runs. Quietly, I sneak away from the joined groups and run after them.

I ran up the stairs, gaining on them ignoring the burning feeling in my thighs. The rough voice of an unknown Decepticon reaches my ears as I tap them on the soldier. They nod as the acknowledge me and continue on. "You're my prisoners!"

"Take it easy. We surrender," one of the Autobots, Sideswipe says. Ratchet punches one of his captors in the face as we find an overturned SUV and climb inside of it; Carly and Sam in the front seats and me in the back.

"Get off me. Get off me!" Ratchet barked. "Get off me!"

They ignore his pleadings, each 'Con kicking the Autobots down with their backs. 'Bee is in my line of vision and his blue gaze automatically locks with mine. He let out a pitiful whirr as they Decepticons put his hand behind his head. I could feel the boom-stick and grapple hook digging into my flesh as I lay on my stomach watching the scene before me. And then a noise, as if something had been triggered entered the atmosphere and continued to pulse around us. The pillars had been activated. My attention is brought back to 'Bee who now had my former boss, Dylan Gould, and another Decepticon in front of him, talking.

"Prisoners?" Dylan asked, vexed and astounded. "You're keeping prisoners?"

"Yes," breathed out the 'Con.

"You need to teach them about respect. This was all business, but now it's personal, do you understand me?" It laughed evilly.

"I understand. No prisoners, only trophies." _He's going to kill them._

"'Bee," Wheeljack said, nervously, "I think they're going to kill us." _Not on my watch_. I unhooked the bomb and the grapple claw from my belt, fumbling with it to get it on my hand.

"What are you doing?" Carly hissed at me.

"I'm not about to let my boyfriend or any of the Autobots die again!"

"They'll kill you."

"If I die saving them then fine..."

**A/N: and the chappie is done! So tell me my fellow readers, what do you think is gonna happen?**

**Leave creative reviews and or questions in a review, please! **

**Bye!**

**-Squid:)**


	36. Anything for Love

**Probably writing this before I get any reviews so I'm saying it now: thanks for the reviews guys! Keep 'em coming!**

"**'Bee's Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**Now, on with the story,**

**-Squid:)**

"Dahlia! This is it. There isn't anything you can do. It's over." Carly hissed at me as I crawled out the car.

"It's not over." I exited the car just barely hearing the end of what was said.

"Dahlia!"

The Decepticons had moved closer together, creating a semicircle. Wheeljack was saying something as the one in front of me moved him up forcefully. 'Bee was searching around the area with his optics blazed frighteningly scared. I kept myself hidden behind the car near 'Bee and Wheeljack, attaching the bomb to the claw on the grapple claw. Instead of the hook attaching onto something, the bomb would go with the claw and embed itself into its into the intended target. I had two bombs and only one claw which meaner I had to plan this correctly; I didn't have that much time.

I squirmed my way into the half destroyed car, switched the bomb strapped to the claw on. I clicked the glove-claw on and the claw connected to the rope propelled upwards at my desired aim and buried itself and the explosive into my opponent's back. Rapidly, I took a shard of glass I found on the ground and cut the rope hooked onto the glove so I didn't have to experience the same thing that had happened to Sam. All the captors turned to their Cybertronian comrade jerking at the sudden discomfort in it's back. It growled something out in another language as my former boss asked "what the hell's the matter, now?"

Every bot looked at the attacked mech's back as the beeping of the bomb increased in volume. With a loud and fiery bang, the 'Con's chest exploded, followed the rest of it torso. This gave me my chance to take out my next victim. Agilely, I ducked behind another car and vaulted onto the roof of it. It was near the side of a building right where the Mercedes disguised Decepticon held my boyfriend captive. "Are we under attack?" Dylan asked glancing around wildly. Another grunt of a bot resumed the task of the deceased while the others stood guard around the rest of the Autobots; ready to execute them. They ignored his question.

"Move it!" the evil bit said, shoving Wheeljack backwards.

"Can't we talk this out?"

I readied my body as the mech holding my love moved a bit in front of me and jumped, tossing myself at the hip of the mech and latching onto him with the grapple glow. The silver mech, startled at the weight added, growled at me. "**Dahlia, no!**" I paid no mind to my love's warning, hit the button the trigger the bomb with the side of my thigh, and emitted a battle cry, jamming the slender and spiked bomb in the socket where his thigh connected with his hip. I was as happy as daylight when I hears the beep of the bomb go off.

"So," the mech growled in a guttural tone, "you thought you could kill me, eh?" I dropped from his leg and onto the roof of the car, falling painfully onto my back. Ignoring the grunt of pain shooting up and down my spine and legs, I rolled the car and landed in between his spread legs. He'd pushed 'Bee over to another bot that had a gun positioned at the back of his head. Abruptly, my face's side met the concrete in a not so graceful fall as my legs came out from under me. The mech had pinched my ankle and tripped me. The dull ache from the cuts I experienced earlier intensified at the sharp pain of my cheekbone began to burn. He dragged my body across the floor and I bit back my urge to tear from the pain traveling throughout my whole body. From my sprawled state I could make out 'Bee's face a ways away from me; face contorted in fury and agony. He lifted me by the ankle, dangling my upside down person in his sneering face.

"My, aren't you a determined little insect?" it spat out, releasing a little bit of energon. The beeping of the bomb grew. The Decepticon turned me to my old boss, Dylan who looked smug as could be. "Should we execute this one?"

Dylan smirked victoriously, clapping his hands and a seething stare appeared on his face. "No...let's make her watch." I spat the ground near his feet as close as I could get.

"Like hell I'm gonna watch! You're sick in the head and you won't get away with this shit! Optimus is going to kill your ass!"

Dylan's body started. "Says who!" With a snap of his fingers they stood Wheeljack up in the circle they formed.

"We're all a bunch of good chaps! I mean you no—" and just like that, the mech behind Wheeljack shot through his chest, exploding it. I stared, saddened, appalled, and angry. "Why did you—" they cut him off again, firing another Autobot sized bullet through his back. It tore open with a fiery and bright burst. The shooter laughed, stalking up to Wheeljack's defunct body as the head rolled off to the side. The sound of the beeping bomb short circuited and fizzled out, leaving me dread as my hope drained away. _The bomb stopped working as soon as it's creator died. And now, 'Bee's next._

"You see that," Dyaln pointed to Wheeljack's body. "That's going to be your dumb in the next few seconds, and I don't see your damn precious leader anywhere. So guess what? You and your friends, you lose."

He turns to my boyfriend's captor and gives him the nod. Bumblebee's face looks at my upside down one, blinking slowly. "**Goodbye, my old friend and Dahlia, my love**." the pounding in my head from the blood rushing to it, blocks out some sound but I can hear myself yelling at the mech to stop. The tears are running down my forehead and into the cuts on it, slightly blurring my vision too.

It grabs 'Bee by the shoulder. "You're mine now," it snarled. My boyfriend staggers, stalling his death as he trips over cars and parts of his fallen and older comrade. The grunt keeps forcing him forward.

"**Get off me!**" a station blared out as he was shoved forward once again.

"Please!" I cried out hoarsely. "Don't do this!"

"Turn around," it ordered, ignoring my cries and pleas.

'Bee was standing up straight now, surrounded by foes, allies, a loved one, and his dead Cybertronian friend's parts. He stood there and locked eyes with Sam before catching my dread-filled blue ones. "**We... We gave 'em a hell of a run.**" The silver mech captor trained the gun on the back of Bumblebee's head and hummed to life while I hung limply upside down, unable to do anything to stop him from really dying this time.

However, just I thought all hope was lost, 'Bee turned his attention from my scared eyes to the skies. I followed his line of vision seeing all the drones falling from the sky and ships. One fell in between my boyfriend and his captor and another almost hit my own mech that held me captive. It batted the drone away, completely forgetting about me. My legs slipped out the Decepticon's hands and I went flying through air. The breath pushed put my as my front slammed into a metal hand. Thank Primus, it was 'Bee's. It didn't really have the time to put me down as graceful as he should. Instead he let my body roll off his hand and onto an overturned car and continued kicking ass. I groaned on impact, feeling the bottom of the car pressing against my back as two sets of hands pulled me off.

"Dahlia!" Sam embraced me in a hug with Carly. I didn't respond as quickly. I think the emotional and physical stress was playing a toll on my body. Either that or I was going into shock. The pandemonium continued around us. "Oh my god, I thought I was gonna lose you and 'Bee all over again."

We scampered away from the fight Bumblebee and the one that almost killed him were having and crouched on the sidewalk near the bridge's bushes and metal fence. I wipe my face of the tears did hisses as I gathered more dirt into my wounds. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I just... I just couldn't not do anything. I needed to try and save them or I would die trying."

"Yeah"

The three of us looked on at the brawl. The mech gave a right hook to 'Bee's lower abdomen, creating sparks with the friction. 'Bee countered it by jamming his plasma gun up its chest through a gap between its chest platings and it's stomach. He fired and blew the head clean off before tossing the body over his shoulder as the victor. We looked up when he did. He slid his helm shield back, watching as the ship containing all the drones went down over the bridge and into the Chicago River. Bumblebee stepped over the car separating us and transformed into his alt mode. The doors popped open for us. Carly got in the driver's seat; Sam was in the passenger's and I was in the back. My boyfriend's holoform appeared as his larger form sped off down the street.

"**The Wreckers found your group's location.**" Sam nodded to the human version of his car and turned his attention back to his girlfriend. I focused my gaze on 'Bee. I sat on the seat with my knees folded under me and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I thought I was gonna lose you again today," I told him, burying my fingers in his hair. He circled his muscled arms around my waist and pressed his forehead against mine. He had his eyes trained on mine. They were troubled. They were intense and deep with mixed emotions. I felt the pain he was going through. I could see the anguish and rage lurking behind his eyes.

"**Please, don't ever attempt something like that again,**" he pleaded, voice cracking as his voice became thick and his eyes welled up with nonexistent tears. They disappeared on contact with his skin. "**I couldn't stand seeing you endanger, especially at the hand of a Decepticon.**"

"When it comes to your safety, I can't make that promise to you, 'Bee. You know I feel the same way about you dying or endangered too." I shifted so that sat on his lap and began nuzzling his nose. He brushed a few strands of hair away from my face and pecked my lips delicately.

"**I love you so much, Dahlia.**"

"I love you more, Bumblebee," I giggled softly, pulling him in for another kiss and I almost forgot about the problems happening outside our little bubble of love. Almost. 'Bee's body fizzled out as the car rolled to a stop just a ways away from an ongoing fracas. Dino's transforming body vaulted over us as the rest of the Autobots switched forms.

"Autobots, attack!" Sides commanded as our trio exited Bumblebee. 'Bee transformed when we got out the way and took shelter at a bus stop.

"It's our world now!" Sentinel Prime's voice proclaimed the top of the building with the cupolas. The pillars surged with electricity and power. "Commence transport!" A beam of light pulsating from the tip of the cupola glowed brighter and pulsed faster. Sluggishly, the world of Cybertron came into view in our atmosphere.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God," Sam murmured, stepping out of our little haven of protection to look at the sight. Pavement was shot at next him forcing him to duck back inside. Optimus, now back from wherever the fuck he was, navigated through the air to our safety. "Optimus!" Sam pulled us away from the mayhem and made us all crouch behind a pile of wall crumbled into a heap atop a blue sedan. _At least I got a view all the action though. _

He sailed above the quarrels taking out their enemies with multiple shots. He powered off his rockets, skidding onto the scene and still attacking with his plasma gun and cannons. Hooking one of his guns into the chest of a Decepticon, he slammed it over onto the ground not breaking his stride or his shooting aim. He backed up firing at any moving 'Con and spun back around slashing another one to pieces with a newly transformed blade. He continued the rest of his rampage hacking Decepticons to dead as things exploded around him. He ran, jumping into a roll, still hitting his current target in the chest. He formed brass knuckles when he got up and tore out the side of the enemy with them too. He picked it up and slammed the bot back onto the ground. "You die!" he roared out and pulled out its only red eye. He angled the burly 'Con's gun at the glowing cupola and fired. It blew up and crumbled to pieces to the streets.

"No!" Sentinel cried out. From the sky, the beam of light had vanished and it looked like half of Cybertron had been transported here. We looked on from our spots as Optimus stood.

"Get down here, Sentinel!" the younger Prime demanded.

Sentinel whipped out his own large katana-type blade or sword. "Optimus," he voice withered, as he turned in the direction of his former brethren, "you forget your place!" Sentinel jumped from the high story building, jarring his blade into the side of the brown edifice to slow his fall. He pushed off the wall and landed on the ground in a kneeling position, head faced downwards. He used his weapon to help him stand. "I bring you Cybertron, your home, and still you choose humanity." Sentinel held up his shield and flipped his blade upright in his hand.

Optimus pulled his double-headed axe from off his back and slid his blade from his arm. "You were the one who taught me freedom is everyone's right." He charged at Sentinel, driving his blade into the older bot's shoulder which forced him into a wall. It broke under the heavy mechs' weight and pressure.

"I will retrigger that pillar!" Optimus was pressing his hands against the other bot's forcefully.

"Then you'll have to go through me!" Sentinel Prime seemed to take that as a challenge. He head butted Optimus Prime and raised his foot, kicking with one forceful kick to Optimus' chest. The younger Prime flew backwards at the force of it and rolled backwards grunting a little.

Sam ran over to Carly. He and I were watching the robot brawl from the pile of debris. I jumped off the top to join them, hearing the end of his first sentence. "...try and help. We have to. You stay here."

"Don't you go. Don't go–"

He grabbed her by her face shushing her to stop. "You'll be fine, okay? I promise. We got to get to that pillar."

"We?" I asked, quirking a brow.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need some help and you're the it girl. Now, C'mon."

**A/N: eh, I know it was shorter than the last one but hey—I didn't keep you waiting. Did I? Nope! Now tell me, yay or nay?**

**Oh, and if I have grammar mistakes, I'm just too lazy to fix 'em, but you'll over it right? **

**Leave your lovely reviews please! I crave them (so does Sporky the Spork) and they help me work at night. I forget to mention I'm nocturnal. I write during the wee hours of the night.**

**Anywho. Later!**

**-Squid:)**


	37. End of a New Beginning

**LadyAmazon****: you are so right about Carly! I couldn't just have Dahlia not do shit.**

**Aye, thanks for your reviews you guys! Oh and just so you know, just because Dark of the Moon is almost over in this story doesn't mean my story is. I've got a few surprises up my sleeve for you.**

"**'Bee's Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**Here you go,**

**-Squid:)**

We took off running towards the fallen pillar, which seemed to be everyone's target. "Charge the pillar!" Ratchet beckoned out the order somewhere in the distance. Sam and I ran down the middle of the street behind a tag team of NEST soldiers. Sam was the me doin' three much–_y' know, like just a tad bit more than doing too much. _He was hopping over burning cars and sliding under them and shit. I figured there was no need for all of that and stuck to sprinting in the street where there were not that many obstacles needed to jump over. Orders were tossed around as the battle between Optimus and Sentinel grew closer. Everything explosive erupted around them as metal clashed together.

"Reinforcements!" the aging Prime yelled. "Decepticon ships, fire at Optimus!" All the drones soaring above us change their direction, transforming midair the opposite way and heading straight for Optimus.

"We've got to cover for Optimus!" one of the soldiers shouted as we ran by.

"Decepticons, trigger that pillar!" We needed to get to that damn pillar! "Restart that pillar!"

"I can't hold them! The ships have us pinned!" Optimus Prime cried out, struggling at firing at his different foes. A ship fell from the sky hitting his square in the back. "No!" Thankfully, missiles sailed above our heads taking out the drones successfully. Each one blew in pieces and rained down into the river. Still, things were exploding. Cars were flying and flipping through the air on fire. My hair whipped at my face while I strove to run as fast as Sam. My legs burned with exhaustion. But tiring out wasn't an option for me.

We finally got closer to our destination; Sam running nimbly over the fallen pieces of the cupola. I followed his lead, vaulting over it with ease. _The faster we got to this thing the better_. Gunfire surrounded the area and we ran around the destroyed street, staying on the path of the sidewalk. I ducked and almost narrowly avoided getting my fucking head blown off. Sparks rain down on me as I push on. Sam ran up on the debris of the cupola just as Dylan appeared at the top where the control pillar lay.

"Dylan! Wait!" Dylan leaned back on his hands as we approached.

"No!" He rolled a cement pillar with his feet in our way. I leapt over it and pursued after him. Sam wasn't as lucky.

"Dylan!" I screeched out his name. Agilely climbing up the pile of cement, I tackled him just as he stood up. A shoot rang out, ringing in my ears and a pain flared in my side. A roar ripped through my throat at the sudden pain. _He fucking shot me! _Dylan shoved me off his person over to the side. He stood up pointing his gun at Sam while I looked down at myself. My shirt was torn and bloody revealing a wound that looked like dug a small medium length trench across the side of my stomach. The bullet hadn't gone through me. But boy did that shit hurt and boy was I bleeding a lot.

"Stop! Stop!" Sam pleaded, holding his hands up once his saw the man pointing a gun at him.

"No!" I gritted my teeth at the pain and pushed myself on my elbows, trying to stand up.

"You can't do this, okay?" Sam was still in a submissive kneeling position, with his hands up.

"There's only one future for me," Gould stated, still having the gun poised. Just as I got to my hands and knees, a bundle of newspapers slapped him in the face. He slapped the, away irritatingly. Simultaneously, Sam and I attacked him. I kicked one foot out from under him whereas Sam had grabbed a rock and slammed it on the guy's knee. Dylan's legs caved in, giving my friend the opportunity to attack. Sam punched him in the face and got one in return. Dylan turned over and smacked the pillar with his hand, bringing it humming back to life.

"No!" The beam of the control pillar used to teleport Cybertron shot to life again. Up above, the mechanical planet pulsed an aqua glow. Sam tackled Dylan as I got up and he turned the tables back on Sam. He shoved Sam between a statue and cupola and lifted his foot up.

"You chose sides?" He pounded his foot down onto Sam's torso. Sam grunted in pain. "You chose wrong." With a final shove, he sent Sam down on his back and he didn't look like he was getting back up. He turned back to me. "Now, what am I gonna do with you?"

"I'll give a slaggin' hint," I sneered and spat at his eye. I really wanted to bash his face in. For one, he _fucking shot me_. Secondly, he tried to kill the Autobot. I had the nearest and heaviest rock I could lift I my hands over my head, prepared to toss it at the pillar or maybe his face. _Who knows_. Before I could move, he tackled me around the waist. The small boulder tumbled from my hands and down the broken cupola. _Oh, dear Lord, I hope that doesn't land on Sam._ He threw a punch. I turned my head to the side, making him punch the concrete slab below us. He whined and reared back his body to its full stature at the jolting pain. "You're a sissy bitch, y' know that?" I spat at him again. A growl rumbled in his chest but his frenzied eyes snapped to something behind me. Gunfire sputtered in the distance.

I tilted my head backwards and caught a glimpse of Sam holding a pole with something round and hard wrapped around the tip. Dylan smirked triumphantly at me before looking at him again. "I just saved a whole other world." He put his foot on my stomach, digging his heel into the bullet wound his created. A hiss seeped by my lips much to the delight of him and I was too tired to move anymore with out causing further ache or pain. "You think you're a hero, huh? You think you're a hero?" He shouted at Sam.

"No." My friend gripped the metal bar in his hand tighter. "I'm just a messenger." Like bat, he swung it at my former boss who fell back into the pillar. His body erratically and vigorously shook the moment his back hit the alien device. I looked on with Sam watching parts of his jacket erupt in flames and the pillar surge with circuited sparks. His body jerked and pitched forward before falling off to the side, somewhere down below.

"The pillar's still connected!" I heard some gruff voice shout.

"What?" I moaned out. Sam rushed over to me and pulled me up. He slung an arm around my waist while my body leaned on him for the support of his shoulders.

"I got you," he told me, turning me around to help me down.

"Bring it up!"

"'Bee!" Epps yelled. I spotted him and Lennox's team running around the cupola shouting out things. Sam help me down to street level. "Let's do this!"

"Let's go, let's go! Move, move! Pillar's still connected!" Will yelled as they made their way up to our position.

"Rip that pillar down!" one of the Wreckers bellowed. Ratchet ran upon the destroyed cupola targeting the control pillar, which did nothing. Bumblebee, helm shield readied and all, ran at full speed on the soot covered dome; jumped with open arms, tackling the thing; and somersaulted sideways onto the tarred ground. The energy of the pillar created bolts on blue bolts of electricity along his back as he crashed to the ground. The Decepticon ships and drones were drawn in by a beam of light as the beam connecting the control pillar to the pillar located on Cybertron shot into our sky's atmosphere.

"He did it. 'Bee did it," I mumbled tiredly to Sam and the other surrounding me. I hope he didn't get hurt. Sam held me by the waist again and brought us both down from the rubble. 'Bee was standing next a now destroyed control pillar looking as if he hadn't just tackled something about to destroy our world forever. He, the rest of the Autobots stayed in their bipedal forms, transformed; Sam and I getting into 'Bee.

'Bee's holoform appeared again next to me. His eyes zeroed in on my hands pressing against my bullet wound. "**What happened, sugarplum?**"

"Dylan, uh," I started, groaning mid sentence at the pounding headache that swept over me. "Dylan shot me because I tried to stop him. I've been bleeding since then."

'Bee's fist clenched until they were almost white. "**I'm gonna kill that fragger for hurtin' you**." I placed my right hand over his balled up one, rubbing soothing patterns on it.

"He's most likely dead already. Sam hit him in the head and that knocked him into the pillar. With that much electricity surging through his body...I don't know," I stopped and blinked as the headache worsened and light grogginess swept over me again. "Um, I don't know how his heart could've survived that."

"**Still. I don't like seeing you hurt. I don't like knowing that I can't protect you, darlin'.**"

"When this is all over, you can protect me all you want, 'Bee."

We drove along side the soldiers, stopping at the dead body of Sentinel Prime that lay on its side on the bridge. Optimus, with only one arm—_I wonder what happened to the other one_—, stands there in the center of both the bodies of Sentinel and Megatron. Megatron doesn't have a head and Sentinel has half of one. Before my boyfriend can stop his body from driving Sam is already out the car. Optimus nods to him. Behind the Prime, Epps's old buddies and our old team, round the destruction of cars and the bridge, along with Sam's girlfriend.

I wondered what ever happened to her.

I get out of 'Bee and hearing the clicks, whirrs, and metal grating against metal as his body transforms into a twenty foot tall robot. I lean against his metal leg for support watching Sam walk away from us. "Sam." Lennox calls his name, jerking his head in the direction of Carly. He picked up his pace and began to sprint once he saw her in his line of sight. She does the same, pushing passed soldiers to get to her love quicker.

Mine squatted down beside me and laid his hand on the floor gesturing for me to climb on. I complied. Using his thumb to steady myself because one hand had involuntarily started pressing on my wound on my side, I stood on his palm as he brought me up to his shoulder. He let me sit on his shoulder and he began walking over to Sam and Carly. Sam ran up, embracing his loved on in a hug around her waist, slowly spinning her. "...I promise," was the last i heard of Sam's little speech to her as we got closer. Bumblebee crouched down next to them as they finished whispering to each other, patting his chest as if looking for something. I wrapped my arms around his cabled neck to hold on, feeling the cool metal pressing against my skin. He opened up his chest platings dumping out metal rings of various sizes and emitting out cute little whirrs with his radio. My eyes bugged out. 'Bee was sure to jump the gun on this one.

"Rings," Carly said as Bumblebee hummed the 'here comes the bride' hymn. They both picked one. Carly smiled at the bot. "I love this car."

Sam was still looking at the ring in his hand, while Carly twirled hers in her hand with a big grin on her face, giggling. "'Bee, you've got to slow it down. You've got to slow way down, okay?"

My boyfriend shrugged innocently as the other Autobots surrounded us. "**I'm just tryin' t' help out.**"

"Besides, you should be focused on marrying that lady on your shoulder," Sam smirked, and raised a brow. My bot turned to look at me pulling out another bolt from his chassis and blinked, holding it out for me to take. I tittered, taking the ring from his fingers and kissed his cheek and then his warm nozzle cap.

"Of course I'll marry you, Bumblebee."

All around me, bots and humans rejoiced now that it was over. Sideswipe nudged 'Bee in the arm, a smile plastered across his sleek and silver face and gave his friend a thumbs up. Ratchet gave 'Bee a pat on the shoulder. "You fought bravely," he told 'Bee. Everyone looked to Optimus who seemed to be in deep thought. I was in my own world playing with the metal ring in my hand._ I'm marrying a robot_.

_Life didn't get much grander that this, does it?_

**A/N: tell me: Yay or Nay? I liked the ending of this chapter (even though this was über short)! Yay, A wedding! Do you know what's greater? I'm already thinking about a sequel to the story and this one isn't even done yet.**

**Well, I hope you loved it because I sure as hell did. Now, please my lovely readers and reviewers, leave them damn reviews below! Please:D? I even promise to update tomorrow!**

**Later gators,**

**-Squid:)**


	38. Announcements

**You guys already know I love your reviews, you so thank you for them!**

"**'Bee's Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**Let's start the chappie,**

**-Squid:)**

Washington D. C. NEST Base—three days later:

Finally, we'd made it back to D. C. NEST air forces had flown us from the destroyed Chicago city to the still standing NEST base in Washington D. C. On the ride over, Ratchet's holoform, who had the uncanny resemblance of Brad Pitt, stitched up my bullet wound, and gave me some healing ointment for all my other injuries. When we had arrived, people reported to Lennox and his team that from satellite surveillance, Chicago had been the only city in the world that was brutally destroyed and on lockdown. The rest of the world's cities had the remnants of shattered pillars in the streets. But just as a safety protocol, the team made Sam, Carly, and I stay at the base until it was safe to leave and until or family and finds arrived.

This brings us to today where I was currently standing in the bathroom of Bumblebee's hangar type room. Staring at myself in the mirror, I raised my midriff tank up and I could see the bruises on my body were slowly starting to heal themselves. I swivel around and checked my back. Some were purple. Others were starting to turn a greenish yellow color. Most of them were located on my back, chest, and my stomach. I sighed and faced the mirror again before absently rubbing the stitching on my side. "Primus, I look like shit." _And lawd, did i feel like it too. _That was sort of an understatement. My body ached painfully. My top lip had a scab running across it. There as a huge bruise on my right cheek and so many more that I can't even begin to describe.

A loud knock rattled the door of the bathroom. "**Sugarplum? You okay in there?**"

I took a pause of breath to collect myself. "Yeah," I said, nodding and then realized he couldn't see me. I opened the door coming face to face with his robotic face and form squatting by the entrance of the lavatory. I simpered, placing on hand on the door frame and the other on my hip. "I'm fine."

"**Y' don't look it.**" He ran a hand over his face downwards and ignored the sparks the friction of metal scraping together had caused. "**This 's all my fault this happened to y'**." He pointed to my injuries on my body. "**I'm so sorry.**"

I stepped out of the small place and started climbing my way up his leg. "It's okay," I reassured him and pushed my body up on his knee. I walked along his thigh trying to balance myself when one of his fingers landed under my foot. Using that as a stepping stone, I tiptoed onto his awaiting palm. "It wasn't your fault I got hurt. You were busy and I'm able to defend myself when needed."

He shifted me onto his shoulder, resumed walking out his quarters, and snorted. "**Yeah, 'cause you seem to do it do well.**" _I'm really starting to regret my sarcasm around him._

I rolled my eyes. "Well, sorry for not being an alien robotic organism that can shoot laser out its fucking ass. Next time I'm reborn, I'll ask Primus or God or whoever the fuck is up there to make me some type of female mechanical life form."

"**Someone's a bit feisty today.**"

"You ain't seen feisty yet," I grumbled under my breath as the opening of the main hangar pulled into view.

"**You're sexy when you're mad.**"

"Oh my fraggin god, can you at least take my threats seriously for once? Please?"

"**Okay, okay. I promise**," he sighed and placed me on the ground. The area was bustling with people making repairs, giving out orders, etc. "**Oh, I almost forgot. The kids– ne'er mind.**"

I followed his line of sight seeing Priscilla round the far corner of the main hangar. She weaved around walking Autobots as Director Mearing, Dutch, and Agent Simmons. As they made their way over, our babies, Shara, and Barricade's bipedal form loomed behind them. I greeted and embraced Priscilla, Shara, and snuggled my children in bear hugs. They giggled as I planted and smeared wet kisses all over their cheeks. _It's been too long since I was near my babies_.

"They're so adorable." My joyous smiled dropped off my face and my picked up my little girl as 'Bee picked up our other little one. I looked at the owners of the voice a little shocked to see Mikaela there, even though she wasn't the one that spoke, along with the rest of my family.

"What're you doing here?" I asked my mother, Petunia. "I thought you hated just being in the vicinity of any Autobot? I thought you hated me and life I chose? What could possibly make you come here?"

My mom's bottom lip quivered. _Oh, brother. Really?_ She collapsed in Paulo, her husband's, arms and sobbed silently. I turned to look at Mikaela who in turn shrugged her shoulders. "I was such a bad mother to you. All you wanted was happiness and I tried to take it away from you. Then I drove you away and then we don't speak for years and now I see you like you've been through hell and back. For that I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

I shook my head trying to grasp everything. And I thought that when Shara apologized it was fraggin weird. This was a little bit uncomfortable. "Uh, um, err—okay? I guess. I accept your apology."

"What's wrong pumpkin?"

I awkwardly scratched my head ask bounced Aubrey on one hip. "It's weird to see you so nice. Normally you're crazier and meaner that a junkyard dog. It's a change to see you not so eccentric all the damn time. It's so uncomfortable. I don't like it."

I quieted a crooked smile at her bewildered expression. "It made you, you," I told.

"Aw!" Mikaela cooed, snapping a photo as my mother and gave each other a one armed hug. "Mother-daughter moments are so cute!"

"What's so cute? Hey Mikaela," Carly nodded to my mechanic best friend.

"You too know each other?" Sam and chorused. Sam looked uneasy in between his current and ex girlfriend. His fist kept clenching and unclenching nervously.

"She was one of the first people greet me after the flight over." Mikaela shrugged as the adults chatted to one another. "Then I found out she was Sam's girlfriend. You're lucky, y' know that?"

Carly smiled, lacing both arms around her boyfriend's neck. "Oh believe me, I know." Carly turned to me still latched onto Sam. "So have you thought of a venue for the wedding?"

"Who's getting married?" 'Kaela asked picking at her nails.

"Me."

**A/N: it is über short and suckish (not a cliffhanger though)—I really rushed this though cause it was just a filler chappie—but I promise it's worth it for the next chapter, which is the Epilogue and I'm gonna post it after this. I must say, you my readers will be so fucking shocked it's not even funny. And I will be doing a sequel. Give me some titles for 'em please in a review!**

**Thank you,**

**-Squid:)**


	39. Epilogue — Separation

**LadyAmazon****: Dahlia said "me".**

**Finally we come to the last chapter of this story. So sad. But its not over for this group. Nope. I have plans. I've got a name for a title of the sequel. Look out for ****A 'Bee without Its Nectar****. This should give you a hint as to what might happen in the sequel.**

"**'Bee's Radio.**"

"Talking."

"_Thoughts._"

**Enjoy the last chappie,**

**-Squid:)**

Four Months later—Washington D. C. NEST Base

_The wedding had been planned and it was a go. With the help of my three best friends, Mikaela, Priscilla, and Carly we managed to find everything needed for my special day from the caterer down to the interior design of our venue. Everything was going to be absolutely perfect._

Today was the day. My wedding day. I paced around my room back and forth wringing my wrists out anxiously and nervously, occasionally glancing at myself in the full length mirror. The beautiful, one shoulder and mermaid styled wedding gown hugged my body in the right areas; stark white contrasted lovely with my pale caramel complexion. My hair, now grown out for the sake of my fiancée, dances freely with wild auburn, blonde, and brunette curls; half my hair loosely twisted up in a messy bun. My makeup looks natural and tones down the color in my eyes. Instead of their striking blue, they looked a serene mix of blue and gray. I closed and reopened them, releasing a gust of air past my barely parted lips. I rubbed my sweaty palms together.

"Today is your day." I jabbed my finger at my reflection. "Nothing matters from this point on except for my future with Bumblebee. You're gonna be beautiful today and marry your man."

I clasped my hands firmly together and then point at myself. "You can do this!"

"Pep talk?"

"Oh!" I whipped around, blindingly fast and almost falling before I steadied myself on the mirror's frame. The voice of Paulo, my father-in-law, had startled me. I laughed breathlessly under my breath. "Don't sneak up on a girl like that. Nearly gave me a heart attack."

I walked over to him and hugged him. His eyes shined with happiness and unshod tears. "Time to walk you down the aisle." I looped my arm with his as we made our way out my room. "You look lovely."

I smiled, duly embarrassed and continued walking along the corridors of the NEST Base: Health and Human Services (**a/n: I totally forgot wth it was called**). Carly, Mikaela, and Priscilla equally thought it would be a good idea to host the wedding at a familiar place that was big enough to fit the whole Autobots team, NEST team, my family, and friends family. _Why not the base?_ Ahead of me Carly and Sam's backs were heading in the direction I was and rounding the corner. She was one of my bridesmaids and my last one to go out before it was my time. Her head turned in my direction; her mouth puckered as she blew me an air kiss and mouthed the words "good luck". Her and her date's forms disappear from view.

A change in the tone of the mystics descends upon my ears and I squeezed my stepdad's forearm. "Here Comes the Bride" plays over a grand piano as my foot taps nervously on the ground. _Relax_, Paulo tells, _you're going to make a magnificent bride._ I nod, just barely hearing him and take steady steps out of my entrance way. The room before me is cleared of all things related to anything military related. A spring theme bounces off the wall with fresh flowers and decorations. The pathway to the isle makes a sharp left, where the rows of the seated guests are which leads to the altar. I make it to the turning point, pivoting on my heel when I stop in my tracks staring to the left side of me. I blink, seeing blazingly bright, scarlet eyes bore into mines. A strip of fear courses through my veins and I blink again, only to find the pair of red eyes gone.

_Relax, just a hallucination. _I started to think that all the effects of war had started to cause daytime nightmares.

Paulo urged me forward because everyone was now staring at me. Confusion of my stop turned into awe as I sauntered down the aisle to the hymn playing. The strip of fear that I tried to bury returns as everybody continued to look at me. The Autobots look proud as do my parents. My friends look concerned. They can tell something's bothering me. My shoulders tensed up slightly, as a chill shimmied down to my core. _Something didn't feel right._ Mentally shaking my head, I fight to smile and hide my uneasy feeling. I blamed it on the nerves. Coming back out my thoughts, 'Bee seemed to have appeared at the altar in both holoform and bipedal mode. His tux-clad human had his hair slicked back and a giant grin plastered on his face with his hands clasped in front of him. The Autobot posed the same way except staring down warmly and adoringly at me. Simultaneously, they blinked, smile stretching wider as Paulo handed me off to Bumblebee, who gently took my hand.

The minister began to speak to the guest and I kept my eyes trained on 'Bee. "I'm nervous," I murmured so lowly, that he would only hear. His smile softened and his gave me a reassuring squeeze. That wasn't the reassurance I needed.

"**Don't be. After this, I'm yours forever.**"

"I don't have a doubt about that," I whispered quickly. It was nearing the time for us to say our vows. "I think something bad is going to happen—"

The once lit room darkened without light before I could get the rest of my sentence out. Because of its a abrupt appearance, the attendees cry out in surprise. I instinctively reach out for 'Bee only to find his holoform not the there. I craned my neck back trying to see Bumblebee's bipedal mode's eyes to find not only his alarmed blue optics but also squinted scarlet ones staring back at me behind him. I staggered back and tripped over the train if my dress and look around from my position on the ground. Lots of red eyes glare in the darkness behind the unmoving eyes of the Autobots.

The squinted optics behind my bot's form clicked out and began talking in a voice. It's scratchy and familiar. It's creepy and spine chilling. It'd vindictive. "You should've listened to her warning, Autobot Scum!" The voice emits a menacing chuckle. Something hard lands behind me, creating lots of shills from the audience and myself. A metal hand clamps around me. It's fist closes tighter around me as I feel my body lifted off the ground.

"This is only the beginning."

**A/N: for a last chapter, was it yay or nay? Since I left you with a cliffhanger you have to read my next story. **

**This was such a good story. Thank you for all your reviews! I really appreciate them. I'll most likely have my new story up by the end of this week.**

**Hope you enjoyed the ride of this story of my "'Bee's Flower Saga". I think I'm gonna call it that. I like it!**

**Anyway, stay tuned!**

**-Squid:)**


End file.
